La où tout à commencé
by Valentine Salgado
Summary: Hermione est devenue préfète en chef et à son plus grand malheur son homologue est Draco. la jeune fille cache un lourd sercret, seul Sirius est au courant... Le monde magique est menacé par le Lord Noir, la grande guerre est en approche...
1. Révélation d'une vie

disclamer: les personnage et l'histoire de départ n'est pas à moi elle est à J K Rowling

**Chapitre 1 : révélation d'une vie**

_NOUVELLE DISPARITION_

_L'éminent prophète belge Gabriel Galilée a disparu depuis plus d'une semaine. D'après nos informations le ministère de la magie de cet Etat, aurait ordonné l'ouverture d'une enquête, bien que notre gouvernement soit encore très discret sur cette affaire nous comptons déjà plus de dix-neuf disparitions depuis le retour de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom il y a de cela plus de deux ans si l'on en croit le jeune Survivant._

_Même si Cornélius Fudge a encore du mal à se l'avouer nous ne pouvons plus nier toutes les morts inexpliquées de nombreux Moldus et cela un peu partout dans le monde. Certains sceptiques diront qu'il s'agit là simplement d'actes de Mangemorts particulièrement violents mais alors comment expliquer les quatorze années d'absences de tels crimes, quel évènement important aurait pu réveiller ces mages noirs si ce n'est le retour de leur maître?_

_La Gazette du Sorcier, qui est en mesure d'affirmer le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui, fait le point sur ces deux dernières années, Alastor Maugrey, Auror employé au ministère, nous révèle qu'il n'aurait pas encore agit de manière significative si ce ne sont toutes ces disparitions, ce dernier n'a malheureusement rien pu nous dire de plus. Nous savons également que les Détraqueurs se sont liés au côté obscur, il y a près d'un an. Après une enquête minutieuse de notre envoyée spéciale, Rachel Keeper, nous avons appris que des négociations sont en cours avec les Géants du Nord de l'Angleterre ; ceci clôture le bilan de ces deux dernières années depuis le soir où Harry Potter, qui a d'abord été traité de fabulateur, l'a vu renaître. _

_Nous ne pouvons que vous conseiller de rester sur vos gardes et d'attirer le moins possible l'attention sur vous. Nous sommes en phase de rentrer dans une nouvelle période sombre, pour éviter cela au plus possible restons soudés._

_Votre envoyée spéciale au ministère de la magie, Rachel Keeper_

_La Gazette du Sorcier le samedi 27 juillet_

Harry était allongé sur le dos, la respiration haletante comme s'il venait de courir un 400 mètres. Il émergeait à grande peine d'un rêve particulièrement horrifiant, il passa un doigt sur sa cicatrice qui était brûlante. Il se redressa et chercha à tâtons ses lunettes, après qu'il les eut posées sur son nez, le décor de sa chambre lui apparut plus nettement ; il revoyait ce visage blanc déshumanisé avec deux fentes en guise de narines et deux yeux rouges pénétrants à vous glacer le sang, rien que d'y penser Harry eut des sueurs froides, cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'il l'avait vu renaître et plus de deux ans qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé face à face avec lui. À croire que Voldemort n'essayait plus de le tuer, avait-il un doute à propos d'Harry?

Et toutes ces disparitions qu'est ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier? Enfin maintenant au moins il était pris au sérieux par le monde des sorciers qui avait douté de lui pendant plus d'un an. Il faut dire que le Seigneur Des Ténèbres s'était fait plutôt discret cette année-là ; par contre, pendant sa sixième, les Mangemorts avaient pratiqué des actes de torture sur des Moldus par plaisir, sans doute trop heureux du retour de leur maître.

Sur ces dernières réflexions Harry eu un déchirement au cœur, en effet sa meilleure amie avait perdu ses parents dans de mystérieuses conditions au début des vacances d'été. Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son calendrier de fortune, 29 juillet dans deux semaines il irait chez son parrain passer le reste de ses vacances et pourrait voir Hermione qui vivait chez lui depuis qu'elle était orpheline. Il était pressé de la revoir, sur ce il s'endormit bercé par l'espoir qu'il pourrait la réconforter.

Hermione était profondément endormie dans le grand lit à baldaquin de la défunte Mme Black. Sa chambre était dotée d'une grande baie vitrée sur le côté droit pourvue de vieux rideaux pourpres, dans le coin de la pièce se tenait un petit bureau d'ébène à gauche du lit sur lequel ses affaires étaient empilées, il y avait pour parfaire le décor une imposante bibliothèque remplie de grimoires et de vieux manuscrits. Sirius lui avait donné cette chambre parce qu'il savait combien elle aimait bouquiner. Hermione qui n'était plus vraiment d'humeur, avait tout de même été touché par ce geste bienveillant de la part de celui qu'elle considérait maintenant comme son père. Déjà trois semaines qu'elle vivait chez Sirius avec le deuil de ses parents.

Une jeune fille était prostrée sur un des grands fauteuils vert émeraude du notaire Le Foyer. Elle tenait une lettre entre ses mains ; elle devait lui être remise à sa majorité mais étant donné les circonstances actuelles le notaire s'était abstenu de quelques remarques, en effet la pauvre enfant avait perdu ses parents dans un accident de voiture. Il aurait aimé la réconforter par des paroles apaisantes mais un vieil homme entra en coup de vent. Le nouveau venu portait une longue barbe argentée et un nez aquilin qui portait des lunettes à demi-lune, il était accoutré d'une drôle de façon, il portait une robe en velours bleu marine parsemée d'étoiles. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et prit enfin la parole :

« _-_ Je vais prendre en charge mademoiselle Granger, elle va venir avec moi. »

«_ -_ Que signifie, monsieur…»

Le notaire voulu intervenir ; il fallait plus que de simples paroles pour pouvoir s'en occuper mais le regard que lui lança le vieillard suffit à le faire taire. À croire qu'il lui avait jeté un sort…

Hermione suivait son directeur à travers les grands couloirs du cabinet, elle était partagée entre deux envies celle de s'effondrer en pleurs et celle de lire la lettre que ses parents lui avaient laissée. Elle s'en abstient cependant et se contenta de rattraper Dumbledore qui avait disparu au bout du couloir. Ils entrèrent alors dans la salle d'attente qui était déserte, le vieil homme sortit de sa robe une boite de Chocogrenouilles vide et la lui donna sans un mot. Hermione sut tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, elle eut l'impression qu'un crochet l'avait brusquement attrapé par le nombril en la tirant irrésistiblement en avant. Ses pieds avaient quitté le sol et elle sentait la présence de Dumbledore à ses côtés, ils filaient droit devant, dans un tourbillon de couleurs et un sifflement semblable à celui du vent. Sa main était crispée sur la boite qui semblait l'attirer comme un aimant. Et soudain… ses pieds retombèrent brutalement sur le sol. Elle faillit trébucher mais elle se rattrapa au grand bureau situé au centre de la pièce. Une multitudes d'objets tous plus étrange les uns que les autres s'amassaient dans tous les coins, Hermione ne connaissait pas l'utilité de la plupart. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau, pour se retrouver face à face avec son directeur.

« _-_ Hermione je tiens à vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances. Je sais que vous vivez une période difficile, mais moi je pense à votre avenir; il faut que vous trouviez un endroit où aller pour passer le reste de vos vacances. Je ne pense pas que rester dans votre demeure soit une très bonne idée, c'est pourquoi j'aimerais savoir si vous avez des suggestions. »

Hermione ne répondit pas trop absorbée par ses réflexions. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu la situation sous cet angle là. Ses parents avaient toujours été là pour s'occuper d'elle et maintenant elle devait se débrouiller toute seule. Pour couper court au silence Dumbledore renchérit :

« _-_ Je pense qu'il vous reste de la famille du côté Granger... »

« _-_ Euh…oui en effet, répondit-elle distraitement. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seront d'accord pour m'accueillir. Ma grand-mère nous a, comme qui dirait, bannit de la famille, parce que je suis une sorcière ce n'est pas maintenant qu'elle va se rétracter. »

La jeune Gryffondor sentit un nœud se former dans son ventre, et une boule couler le long de sa gorge. Elle voulait se précipiter dans les bras de sa mère, pour sentir une dernière fois sa chaleur mais cela lui était impossible.

« _-_ Je vois, peut-être avez-vous une autre idée… Je suis sûr que le jeune Ronald Weasley se fera une joie de vous loger. »

« _-_ Il est parti en Inde avec sa famille pour l'été… mais je pensais plutôt à Sirius, je sais qu'il se cache dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents, qui est protégée par de l'ancienne magie. Je me demandais si vous seriez d'accord pour que je passe mes vacances avec lui? »

« _-_ Eh bien je n'y vois pas d'objection. »

Tout en parlant Dumbledore écrivit un petit mot à l'attention de Sirius pour le prévenir de la venue de la jeune femme. Dès qu'il eut fini il accrocha le mot à la patte de Fumseck qui s'envola aussi tôt sans qu'une parole eut été prononcée.

« _-_ Voila chose faite en attendant je vous propose de d'aller prendre un bon dîner. »

Hermione refusa poliment, le nœud qui lui nouait l'estomac l'empêchait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle se dirigea vers la grosse porte en chêne et sortit du bureau. Elle alla en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors, mais s'arrêta en chemin trop impatiente de lire sa lettre, elle pensait peut-être que grâce à celle-ci elle pourrait revoir ses parents. Elle s'assit contre un mur, sortit l'enveloppe de sa poche et entreprit délicatement de l'ouvrir. Elle retira un papier jauni par le temps sur lequel elle put reconnaître l'écriture soignée de sa mère :

_Ma douce Hermione, _

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, 18 ans déjà. Tu viens de franchir une étape importante de ta vie, que je te souhaite pleine de bonheur. Il faut pourtant que tu saches certaines choses sur ton enfance, malgré le fait que nous t'aimons très fort ton père et moi, nous ne sommes pas tes parents biologiques. Tu nous as été confiée par un orphelinat de sorciers, ils ont dit que c'était toi qui nous avais choisi ce dont sommes très fiers aujourd'hui, parce que tu savais que le ciel ne m'avait pas permis de porter un enfant. Tu es arrivée à la maison à l'age de 4ans et demi je ne pense pas que tu aies gardé de souvenir de cette période. Les informations qui nous ont été données à ton sujet étaient bien minces, je sais seulement que ta vraie mère s'appelle Isis. J'en conviens cela ne sera pas aisé pour toi de retrouver sa trace, si tu le souhaite, mais sache que nous serons toujours là pour te soutenir quoi que tu fasses. Je me doute bien du trouble qui doit régner dans ton esprit à l'instant où tu prends note de cette lettre, pour nous rien n'à changé, tu reste la petite Hermione que nous aimons._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Johanne Granger_

Hermione relut rapidement sa lettre en espérant y retrouver de nouveaux éléments, elle eut un haut le corps relisant la phrase dans laquelle sa mère lui promettait qu'elle la soutiendrait toujours. Elle sentit une larme chaude couler le long de sa joue, signe d'une profonde mélancolie. La jeune femme ne savait plus trop quoi penser, en effet elle n'avait aucun souvenirs de son enfance avant 4 ans et demi, mais cela lui paraissait tellement invraisemblable… bien sûr elle avait déjà remarqué qu'elle ne ressemblait guerre à ses parents mais elle ne s'était pas formalisée là dessus, ça arrive qu'un enfant ne ressemble pas à ses parents. Elle était paralysée, adossée au mur, elle ne parvenait même plus à se relever, ses membres s'étaient comme qui dirait, figés. Isis, sa "vraie mère" l'avait abandonnée. Oubliant légèrement son chagrin, elle se mit à imaginer toutes sortes de situations dans laquelle une mère pourrait abandonner son enfant. Elle fut coupée dans sa réflexion par Dobby, envoyé par Dumbledore, pour la prévenir que ses affaires avaient été préparées et qu'elle pouvait y aller. Hermione se releva d'un bond, ne voulant pas faire attendre Sirius. Le vieux directeur de Poudlard la salua une dernière fois avant de lui tendre la boite de Chocogrenouilles changée en Portoloin. Une nouvelle fois la jeune Gryffondor sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, après quelques secondes elle se retrouva dans un lieu qui lui était encore inconnu.


	2. Dans l'antre de Patmol

**Chapitre 2 : Dans l'antre de Patmol**

Sirius se tenait devant elle et s'avança pour la saisir dans ses bras. Il paraissait tendu, mais son visage avait beaucoup changé, il n'était plus aussi pâle et maigre que lorsqu'il sortait d'Azkaban. Il s'était laissé pousser deux petits boucs qu'il avait tressés, cela en plus de ses cheveux longs, lesquels étaient ornés de perles et d'un bandeau rouge, lui procurant un air de pirate.

« _-_ Hermione, dit-il inquiet. Je suis désolé pour tes parents, comment te sens-tu? »

« _-_ Ça peut aller…ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-elle avec une voix rauque. »

« _-_ Tu as faim, tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose? »

Hermione fut surprise par ce côté maternel de Sirius qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« _-_ Non j'ai l'estomac un peu coincé depuis quelques jours, et puis je n'ai pas vraiment faim. Il la regarda avec un air soupçonneux. »

« _-_ Oh, tu sais, tu ne devrais pas t'affamer comme ça, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Allé viens manger quelque chose, en tout cas moi je meurs de faim! »

Il essayait par tous les moyens de lui faire penser à autre chose.

Hermione le suivit jusque dans la cuisine. Après ce lunch, il lui fit une visite guidée de la demeure. Ils passèrent leur soirée à parler de choses et d'autres, interrompus de temps à autre par des sanglots de la part de la jeune fille. Finalement, épuisée, elle monta se coucher. Son sommeil fut agité. Le lendemain au réveil elle retrouva sur son lit 2 lettres; elle reconnut tout de suite les expéditeurs; Harry et Ron. Lisant rapidement ses deux lettres, elle fut touchée par le réconfort que lui montraient les deux jeunes hommes. Elle s'habilla en vitesse; ne connaissant pas les habitudes de Sirius elle avait préféré se lever tôt, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de le voir déjà dans la cuisine, en train de préparer du café.

« _-_ Bonjour, bien dormi? »

« _-_ Euh…oui très bien et toi? Menti-t-elle. »

« _-_ Impeccable, par contre j'ai rêvé que je me suis pris une baffe non méritée de Elisabeth, une fille que j'ai fréquentée autre fois, un jour faudra que je te parle d'elle. Quand tu seras grande. »

Sirius avait l'art de parler de choses totalement farfelues, tout en gesticulant comme un ivrogne. Mais sa perception des choses n'en était pas moins assurée, bien au contraire il restait très perspicace.

« _-_ J'ai même fait du café, tu en veux? Je ne sais pas ce que tu as l'habitude de prendre le matin. »

« _-_ Non merci, je préfère me prendre un bon chocolat chaud, si t'as de quoi en faire…»

« _-_ Non j'ai pas, mais tu pourras aller en acheter. Sinon du jus d'orange ça te va pour ce matin? »

« _-_ Oui c'est très bien… Euh Sirius, je voulais te dire quelque chose depuis hier… je ne sais pas par ou commencer… déjà tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à Harry ou à Ron ou à qui que ce soit. »

« _-_ Ça dépend, c'est grave? »

« _-_ Promet c'est tout. »

« _-_ Bon ok, je t'en fais le serment sous les tourments de la mort. C'est suffisant? »

« _-_ Euh oui… En fait c'est assez dur à dire. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer. Voila, mes parents m'avaient écrit une lettre, qui ne devait m'être donnée qu'à ma majorité, sans compter leur mort. Et euh… en fait, j'y apprends que j'ai été adoptée à l'age de 4 ans et demi. Ma mère biologique m'a abandonnée dans un orphelinat de sorciers, bien sûr ils ne savaient pas lequel, et elle s'appelle Isis. C'est tout ce qu'ils savaient d'elle. J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un et je ne veux pas embêter Harry et Ron avec ces histoires, en fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne veux pas leur en parler. »

Hermione rougit légèrement, elle avait l'impression de s'être mise à nu devant Sirius qu'elle ne connaissait pas tant que ça finalement. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'elle s'était confiée à lui si facilement. Il la regarda d'un air ébahis.

« _-_ Ca alors, et tu compte la retrouver cette Isis? »

« _-_ Je n'y ai même pas pensé. J'étais tellement sous le choc, tu comprends, mais je crois que oui. Ça m'intéresserait assez de savoir pourquoi elle m'a abandonnée et aussi savoir qui elle est, mais je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'y prendre. Je suppose que je vais devoir faire des excursions nocturnes dans la réserve, je sais qu'il y a pleins de renseignements sur les anciens élèves, avec un peu de chance elle était à Poudlard. »

« _-_ C'est clair que sans l'aide de Harry et Ron, ça peut être plus difficile. Je pensais surtout à la cape d'invisibilité et à la carte du maraudeur. Enfin quand j'étais au collège et que je n'étais pas encore Animagus c'était impossible de sortir la nuit sans se faire coincer par ce bon vieux Rusard. »

« _-_ Oui maintenant c'est la même chose sauf qu'en plus il a une horrible chatte, miss Teigne, qui va tout rapporter à son maître. Je devrais demander à Pattenrond de lui régler son compte. Ah si seulement j'étais Animagus…»

Une idée germa alors dans son esprit.

« _-_ Euh Sirius. Ça a été dur d'apprendre à être Animagus? Je veux dire…tu pourrais m'apprendre? Dit-elle rouge pivoine, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de demander de l'aide. »

Il avala son café de travers, toussota légèrement et la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« _-_ Tu veux devenir Animagus? S'exclama-t-il, tout en tapant du point son poitrail. C'est du boulot tu sais. »

Hermione le fixa avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux; elle n'était pas du genre à se décourager devant une masse importante de travail.

« _-_ Je sais, mais tu serais d'accord ou pas? »

« _-_ Ben si tu insistes, en plus ça pourra t'être d'une grande utilité pas seulement dans tes recherches mais aussi dans une probable guerre contre Tu-Sais-Qui. Enfin ça c'est seulement si tu n'es pas reconnue par le ministère…»

Il avait laissé ces dernières paroles en suspens comme pour l'inciter à ne pas se faire reconnaître dans cette liste. Hermione en fut abasourdie, non pas qu'elle avait l'intention de se faire reconnaître, mais plutôt par la tendance de Sirius à désobéir aux règlements. Elle eut, alors un élan de compassion envers Lupin qui avait dû le surveiller pendant toutes ces années.

« _-_ Donc ça veut dire que tu es d'accord? »

« _-_ Je veux simplement que tu fasses attention à toi et que tu me tiennes informé de tes recherches, mais sinon je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. »

« _-_ D'accord pas de problème. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de me dévoiler au ministère…»

« _-_ Mais je disais ça parce que Harry m'avait confié que tu étais plutôt du genre à suivre les règles à la lettre. »

Hermione sentit une petite pointe de colère monter en elle, même si elle avait toujours un peu été une Miss-je-sais-tout, elle avait tout de même fait des efforts. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de cette étiquette qu'on lui collait sans arrêt surtout venant de la part de Harry, non mais!

« _-_ Je suis étonnée qu'il t'ait dit ça, parce que ces dernières années j'ai quand même fait quelques conneries. »

Un sourire malicieux apparu sur les lèvres de Sirius. Hermione se sentit très vite gênée et on comprenait parfaitement pourquoi…

« _-_ Voyez-vous ça, je suis très fâché Hermione, fit-t-il ironiquement. Et quel genre de conneries? Son sourire s'élargissait de plus en plus. »

« _-_ Je sais pas moi, sortir après le couvre feu par exemple… bafouilla-t-elle encore plus gênée. »

« _-_ Non allé, sérieusement, tu as déjà été bourrée? Même si ce n'est pas vraiment une connerie, remarqua-il plutôt pour lui-même. »

« _-_ Euh…oui…mais pas souvent hein, et puis c'est Fred et George qui insistaient et…»

« _-_ Oui ça va, ça va, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, tant que tu ne fais pas autant de conneries que moi, c'est bon, dit-t-il en rigolant devant la jeune fille qui avait les joues en feu. »

Ils continuèrent à plaisanter, permettant ainsi à Hermione d'oublier passablement le manque de ses parents. Elle découvrait Sirius sous un nouveau jour, elle l'avait toujours vu sombre, là par contre il semblait redevenir jeune et fougueux. Prêt à faire les 400 coups avec ses copains; elle pouvait ainsi se confier à lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Il était à la fois maternel et à la fois le grand frère qui vous raconte son dernier exploit, ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs. Il lui expliqua comment il avait fait exploser les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, avec James, quand ils étaient en 4ème.

Dans l'après midi Sirius entreprit de lui expliquer les règles de bases pour apprendre à devenir Animagus. Ce n'était pas très théorique, c'était plutôt un aperçu global; de plus il avait quelques trous de mémoire, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses. Après un peu moins d'un quart d'heure il l'envoya chercher un gros volume dans la chambre de sa mère, qui était spécialisée sur la métamorphose humaine. Hermione revint toute essoufflée, le grimoire entre les mains et le tendit à Sirius, qui chercha la bonne page et se mit à lire :

_**Métamorphose humaine : comment devenir un Animagus, règles pour y parvenir.**_

_Tout d'abord vérifier l'état de votre baguette, apprendre à devenir un Animagus ne se fait pas en un jour. Voici les étapes de l'apprentissage : _

Corpus decuplata, _cette formule vous permet de rendre votre corps plus résistant, pour être capable de vous lancer des sortilèges par la suite. C'est une mesure de sécurité qu'il faut absolument prendre, nous vous rappelons qu'apprendre à devenir Animagus n'est pas sans dangers (voir page 152 : dangers de la métamorphose humaine). Les effets secondaires de ce sortilège sont des maux de têtes et des étourdissements, ces effets ne surviendront plus une fois que vous aurez l'habitude de ce sort. La formule se prononce comme elle s'écrit et est accompagnée d'un léger mouvement de baguette du haut de la tête vers le bas du corps. Répéter plusieurs fois par jour cette formule pendant une semaine avant de passer à autre chose, il est important de bien la maîtriser. Pour vérifier, il faut voir la couleur de votre sang, s'il est bleu c'est bon signe, cela signifie que votre corps s'est solidifié._

« _-_ Je ne me souviens pas de ça tiens, c'est bizarre. On n'a jamais vérifié si notre sang était bleu, mais il vaut mieux suivre les instructions. Il continua sa lecture…»

_Ensuite viennent les incantations :_

ﯤﮩ ﮫۺ جئ لشص ۼۻۺ صطغق لفحنيڞ ښٿ ګڢ ړڛڝ گلٿ حڀڵ ڨۻ ۼۑڳ ڿێۏ ڝڟڙ ٯصت كفغركڝ ڛٿڵض سنمل ٽگ ښڦڠٸ ڝٿ ڭلضن ڠحڛ مضض

_Ce sont des incantations en runes anciennes…_

« _-_ Tu sais lire les runes anciennes j'espère, parce que nous à l'époque on ne savait pas et ça à été très embêtant pour la suite des opérations, ça nous a vachement retardés. »

« _-_ Oui, oui… »

« _-_ Ok ça va,… »

_Ce sont des incantations en runes anciennes, qui empêchent les changements de personnalité après un _corpus decuplata_, elles doivent être prononcées à haute et intelligible voix sans coupure, trois fois d'affilés. Si des changements de personnalité surviennent quand même c'est qu'il vous faut revoir la prononciation des runes magiques (voir page 89 : aide à la prononciation des runes anciennes). _

_Ensuite pratiquer le sortilège:_

Corpus genitus metamorphosis, _ce sort permet de modifier la structure génétique de votre corps à souhait pendent une heure. Une fois ce sortilège lancé vous pourrez demander à quelqu'un de vous lancer un sort de métamorphose (il faut impérativement que ce soit en mammifère), vous devrez être retransformé avant la fin de l'heure sans quoi vois garderez l'apparence du mammifère que vous avez choisi et ce à jamais._

_Une fois que vous maîtrisez ces sortilèges, il vous faudra boire une potion de permanence (voir page 39 : comment préparer votre potion de permanence) pour prolonger les effets. La potion devra être bue un matin sur deux pendent 32 jours. Après cette période vous pourrez espérer pouvoir vous transformer._

_La première transformation ne se fait que sous le coup d'une émotion forte. Il arrive que la première transformation ne se passe pas avant quelques années. _

« _-_ Oui bon là ils exagèrent un peu, mais ce qu'ils ont oublié de préciser c'est que le sortilège de corpus decuplata est exténuant, j'ai vraiment eu un trou à cette période là. Je n'ai jamais autant dormi de ma vie, sauf bien sûr quand j'étais à Azkaban, dit-il pour lui-même d'une voix plus sombre. »

Hermione avait toujours brûlée d'envie qu'il lui raconte en détail comment il s'était échappé de l'ancienne prison la mieux gardée de l'Angleterre, elle s'abstînt pourtant de tout commentaire, ne voulant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

« _-_ On commence quand? Finit-elle par demander. »

« _-_ Hé doucement, il faut pas pousser bobonne dans les orties, moi j'irais d'abord voir si tu as tous les ingrédients pour faire ta potion. Je propose qu'on commence par faire ça, parce que si je me souviens bien, elle prend trois semaines à faire et il vaut mieux qu'elle soit faite avant la venue de Harry. Enfin c'est juste mon avis. »

Un sourire complice s'installa sur les lèvres d'Hermione, ils préparèrent les ingrédients pour la potion pendent tout le reste de l'après midi. Le soir, épuisés, ils allèrent se coucher de bonne heure.

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis sa venue, et Hermione se portait beaucoup mieux. Sirius avait les effets d'un baume apaisant sur elle et il faut dire qu'elle progressait vraiment très vite elle en était déjà au sort de corpus genitus metamorphosis. L'évadé était épaté de ses prouesses, elle surpassait Lily qui était à l'époque une excellente élève, la première de Poudlard. Il s'amusait à transformer Hermione en cochon sauvage c'était son tour préféré, elle aurait vraiment préféré qu'il la transforme en un animal un peu plus noble comme le lion par exemple, mais elle était heureuse de voir Sirius ne plus tenir debout tellement il riait aux éclats.

Elle se demandait pourtant bien quelle serait l'apparence définitive de sa transformation, elle espérait tout de même que ce ne serait pas en cochon. On approchait du 11 août, l'anniversaire de Harry. Il venait ce jour là passer le reste de ses vacances avec eux.

« _-_ Dis, Sirius, je pensais à un truc, si on faisait une petite surprise à Harry quand il viendra le 11… proposa Hermione un matin. Enfin c'est vrai que faire une petite fête à 3 c'est pas génial mais bon, on pourrait essayer de trouver quelque chose… Qu'est ce que tu en penses? Ça pourrait être sympa…»

« _-_ Ha, vous les femmes vous avez toujours pleins d'idées loufoques qui vous passent par la tête… Bon ben tu as une idée, alors? »

« _-_ Ben je ne sais pas. Qu'est ce que tu comptes lui offrir comme cadeau, tu sais déjà? »

« _-_ J'ai ma petite idée, tu verras…»

« _-_ Sinon pour la petite surprise, on pourrait déjà faire un bon petit dîner et ensuite…»

« _-_ Une bonne petite cuite… Devant l'air menaçant d'Hermione, il ajouta: »

« _-_ Non c'est bon je rigole…»

Ils partirent dans un débat pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire comme surprise. Mais vers midi ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé la solution. Le soir ils étaient épuisés, enfin surtout Hermione qui s'était entraînée toute la journée pour sa métamorphose. Au repas Sirius lui tendis un verre…

« _-_ Tiens c'est un petit remontant, après ça tu te sentiras mieux. Bon, j'avoue c'est un tout petit peu alcoolisé, enfin tu verras. »

« _-_ Merci, dit-elle sans réfléchir, elle but son verre d'une traite. »

Un peu alcoolisé n'était pas le mot, c'était du whisky pur feu. Elle en redemanda d'ailleurs, mais après son troisième verre Sirius refusa de la servir. Sinon il n'en resterait plus pour lui. Hermione ne se rendait plus vraiment compte du flot de paroles qui sortait de sa bouche, elle parlait sans arrêt.

« _-_ Tu vois, des fois j'ai l'impression d'être toute seule. Je ne veux pas me confier à Harry parce que je dois me montrer forte, tu comprends. Il a déjà tellement de problèmes, je ne veux pas lui en demander d'avantage. »

Hermione qui avait de plus en plus de mal à formuler des phrases compréhensibles se tût pour laisser la parole à Sirius qui était dans le même état qu'elle. Il lui expliquait comment il avait fait pour s'échapper d'Azkaban tout en faisant des grands gestes. Vu comme cela Sirius avait un air très loufoque, la perturbation qu'Azkaban avait provoquée chez lui refaisait surface.

« _-_ Pour eux j'étais déjà mort, ils ne s'intéressaient plus vraiment à moi; et puis la semaine ou je me suis enfui, il y avait un ex-Mangemort qui était vraiment sur le point de mourir. Les Détraqueurs sentent la mort, et ça les excite énormément, tu ne peux pas savoir, alors ils sont moins attentifs. J'en ai profité pour m'éclipser. J'étais sous la forme de Patmol, j'étais vraiment devenu un chien, je n'avais plus rien d'humain et j'avais arrêté de mangé pendent une semaine pour pouvoir passer à travers les barreaux. J'étais devenu terrifiant tel un monstre. Je suis donc sorti, le Détraqueur qui faisait la garde ce jour là était un jeune car il était plus petit que les autres et donc par conséquent il mangeait moins. Quant il est passé devant moi il ne s'est même pas nourri de ma substance vitale parce qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu en temps qu'homme, les Détraqueurs ne s'intéressent pas aux animaux. Ensuite ça s'est un peu corsé, je devais passer dans des couloirs très fins, il ne fallait donc pas qu'il y ait un Détraqueur qui passe dans le même couloir au même moment et comme je ne connaissais pas les intervalles entre les différentes gardes, j'ai dû courir comme un chien enragé, ce qui a été dur parce que j'étais très affaibli. Mais je suis quand même arrivé sur le toit d'un abri de maintenance, et à l'air libre. J'ai pu souffler un peu, je devais partir vite avant qu'ils ne s'aperçoivent de mon absence. J'ai donc dû sauter du toit dans la mer, une fois dans l'eau, je pense que c'est James qui m'a aidé. Tu vois, je n'avais vraiment plus de forces, j'aurais dû me noyer mais c'est en me disant qu'il fallait que je venge sa mort, que je me suis forcé à nager vers la plage, et ne pas me faire emporter vers les récifs qui m'auraient brisé. Arrivé sur la plage, eh bien, je ne me souviens plus très bien, je crois que j'ai dû dormir quelques heures. C'est la faim et le froid qui m'ont réveillé, je me suis alors nourris d'algues et j'ai tant bien que mal trouvé un refuge. Par chance une vieille Moldue passait par-là. J'ai alors pris des airs des chiens battus, ce qui n'a pas été très dur et elle ma recueillie, elle s'appelait Nausicaa. Je suis resté chez elle pendent un mois et demi, le temps de récupérer puis je suis reparti vers Poudlard, parce que je savais que Peter y était. »

À ces mots les yeux noirs de Sirius se durcirent.

« - Pourrit, si je l'attrape, je l'égorge et le rembourre de mort aux rats. Enfin tu connais déjà le reste de l'histoire. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça aujourd'hui, peut-être parce que je suis saoul, je ne sais pas, mais en tout cas ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler. »

L'ambiance s'était sensiblement alourdie. Le côté plus sombre de Patmol resurgissait à la surface.

**_A heart that's full up like a landfill_**

**_A job that slowly kills you_**

**_Bruises that won't heal_**

**_You look so tired happy_**

**_Bring down the government_**

**_They don't they don't speak for us  
_****_I'll take the quiet life_**

**_A handshake of carbon monoxide_**

**_No alarms and no surprises_**

**_No alarms and no surprises  
_****_No alarms and no surprises  
_****_Silent silent  
This is my final fit_**

**_My final bellyache with  
No alarms and no surprises_**

**_No alarms and no surprises_**

**_No alarms and no surprises, please_**

Hermione s'était tût pendant tout le récit de Patmol, elle l'avait laissé vider son sac sur ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas, c'est-à-dire l'enfer. Elle l'avait écouté avidement, et avait frémit comme si c'était à elle que tout ça était arrivé. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras, et lui chuchota :

« _-_ Je vengerai les 13 années que tu as passé à Azkaban, je te le promets, on va retrouver Queudver et on va lui donner ce qu'il mérite, la mort. »

Sirius fut légèrement surprit par cette déclaration et dit au fond de lui qu'il savait très bien se venger tout seul mais et répondit pourtant à l'étreinte de la jeune fille, qu'il considérait maintenant comme sa propre enfant.


	3. Surprise et rencontres à Pré au Lard

**Chapitre 3 : Surprise et rencontres a Pré-au-Lard**

Hermione eut un mal fou à se lever ; _ça doit être ça une gueule de bois,_ pensa-t-elle en s'habillant. Elle alla rejoindre Sirius dans la cuisine qui avait une tête à faire fuir n'importe qui. Il lui grogna un bonjour.

« _-_ Quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? »

« _-_ Je ne sais pas le 9 ou le 10, à moins qu'on soit déjà le 11. »

« _-_ C'est aujourd'hui qu'il vient! Merde! La surprise! J'ai complètement oublié! En plus on n'a rien préparé! Tu n'aurais pas une idée vite? »

« _-_ Faut pas trop me demander le matin! Je suis vraiment claqué…»

« _-_ Bon il faut faire quelque chose qui lui fasse plaisir…»

« _-_ En plus je ne me souviens pas bien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier… Woh! »

Il vacilla légèrement, se concentrant pour rester debout. Ses mains lui servaient d'équilibre. C'était très compréhensible si on savait qu'il avait ingurgité une bouteille de whisky pur feu à lui tout seul.

« _-_ Faudrait un truc en rapport avec le Quidditch…»

« _-_ Et j'ai fait un des ces rêve, trop bizarre, je me voyais parler de Azkaban… comme ça, sans aucune explication. Bref quelque chose de complètement stupide. »

« _-_ On pourrait peut-être agrandir la cave pour qu'il puisse un peu voler ça doit lui manquer énormément. »

« _-_ Ah oui, puis y a ce type là qui se ramène et je lui dis que je ne suis pas mort. »

Hermione qui ne faisait même plus attention aux délires de Sirius continuait dans sa pensé.

« _-_ Sinon on pourrait aller à Pré-au-Lard dans son café préféré… Sirius qui était enfin sorti de sa torpeur bafouilla: »

« _-_ Son café préféré? C'est quoi? »

« _-_ Euh… le Sphinx. »

« _-_ Ha, au moins il a bon goût! Malheureux est celui qui n'a jamais humé le doux et enivrant parfum du Sphinx. Je rajoute que les cocktails sont exquis…»

« _-_ Mais je sais ça, souffla-elle blasée. »

« _-_ Tu as dû les goûter alors, dit-il malicieusement. Tu tombes dans les abîmes infernaux de l'alcool. »

« _-_ Très marrant, hier je te signale que celui qui tenait le moins bien de nous deux c'était toi, tu t'es effondré et j'ai dû te porter jusqu'au canapé. »

« _-_ How, je vois. C'est pour ça que j'ai mal au dos… »

« _-_ Non, je pense que c'est plutôt parce que tu t'es endormi sur la bouteille. J'ai voulu te l'enlever des mains mais tu ne voulais pas la lâcher. »

Après lui avoir refermé le clapet, elle se reconcentra sur le problème de la surprise. Bon il vient à quelle heure? Il va transplaner?

« _-_ Pas possible la maison est protégée comme à Poudlard, pourquoi crois-tu que tu es venue avec un Portoloin. Enfin il pourrait très bien transplaner dans la rue mais apparemment ça ne plait pas à Dumbledore et je crois qu'il vient à 8h du soir. »

« _-_ Et on fait quoi pour finir? On va à Pré-au-Lard? »

« _-_ Ce serait une bonne idée, simplement moi je n'ai pas envie de faire le gentil toutou pendant toute la soirée ; ah oui, avant que j'oublie, je devais te dire Ron est rentré plus tôt que prévu, il pourra donc aussi venir ce soir pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry. Enfin je veux dire Ron, Ginny, Fred et George les autres je sais pas si ils savent venir en tout cas Arthur et Molly ont une réunion avec l'ordre dont je suis bien sur exclu, grincha-t-il plus sombrement. Enfin bon on sera plus que trois quoi pour finir. »

« _-_ Comment sais-tu que Ron est rentré plus tôt. Il ne ma même pas envoyé de lettre pour me prévenir. »

« _-_ Normal, ce matin, ce cher Ron nous a envoyé une beuglante. Il disait qu'il trouvait ça totalement scandaleux qu'on imagine de faire une surprise à Harry sans lui. Déjà je ne savais même pas que tu l'avais prévenu. Non et le pire c'est qu'après il me dit : "oui en fait je vous en veux pas hein, c'était juste pour rire un peu". Enfin bref il m'a prévenu qu'ils viendraient en petit groupe, ils vont transplaner dans la rue. »

« _-_ C'est malin, il ne sait même pas où c'est, non je propose qu'on aille maintenant à Pré-au-Lard pour acheter les cadeaux et pour commander quelques cocktails au Sphinx. Qu'est que tu en penses comme ça, ce soir, tu ne seras pas obligé de te changer en chien. »

« _-_ De toute façon je ne comptais pas le faire. Bon envoie ta lettre aux autres pour les prévenir et je te donnerai de l'argent pour que tu achètes mon cadeau pour Harry. »

« _-_ Oui mais pour ça, il faut que tu me dises ce que c'est…»

« _-_ Ben j'ai trouvé ça dans un magazine, le "_Mille et un bricolage pour sorciers astucieux",_ c'est un truc qui a été inventé l'année passée, ce sont deux miroirs qui permettent de faire communiquer les deux propriétaires à distance, ça a l'air assez …»

« _-_ C'est génial, c'est comme un talkie-walkie, le coupa-t-elle. »

« _-_ Un quoi? Demanda Sirius intéressé. »

« _-_ Non rien, c'est un truc moldu, répondit-t-elle simplement. Je peux trouver ça où? »

« _-_ Ça je ne sais pas tu devras te débrouiller. Mais je suis sûr que tu feras ça très bien. »

Hermione se mit toute suite à sa lettre. Elle donna rendez-vous au autres devant Les Trois Ballets à 2h et demie, le temps de récupérer un peu de la veille. Elle attacha brièvement le petit mot à la patte du hibou de Sirius, qu'elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas supporter, il essayait toujours de la pincer avec son bec, et ce n'était pas affectueux du tout comme le disait son propriétaire. Après une rapide douche, Hermione fit une petite liste de tous les ingrédients qui lui manquaient pour sa potion de permanence, en effet la potion était bientôt achevée mais il manquait deux ou trois petites choses, comme des yeux de salamandre, ou encore des herbes de Zecca. Elle décida de se rendre plutôt à Pré-au-Lard pour pouvoir faire ses achats en toute tranquillité, ne voulant bien sûr pas éveiller les soupçons des autres.

Vers deux heures, elle sortit dans la rue, non sans avoir salué Sirius, et transplana près d'une boutique de Mme Guipure. Elle se rendit tout de suite vers l'apothicaire, c'était une petite échoppe miteuse, peu éclairée. Une pancarte indiquait, _"chez Jean Gros, du talent et des ingrédients"_. Hermione poussa la porte et vit que l'endroit était désert, elle pressa alors la petite sonnette, un vieil homme, qui semblait sortir de nulle part s'avança vers la jeune femme, il lui tournait autour, comme un fauve tourne autour d'une proie. Hermione frissonna, mal à l'aise par cette intrusion dans son espace vital. Se raclant la gorge et elle lui déballa sa commande. L'homme mit un certain temps à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire, il se reprit tout de même et parti dans le fond de sa boutique pour aller chercher les ingrédients demandés. Quelques minutes plus tard quand il fut de retour, Hermione s'empressa de payer et de sortir dans la rue. _C'est quoi ces manières, enfin qu'est ce qu'il me voulait? En tout cas il n'était pas rassurant, beurk, ça me dégoûte…_

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses réflexions qu'elle bouscula quelqu'un. Se retournant rapidement pour s'excuser, elle aperçut un magnifique jeune homme. Il était grand, au moins une tête de plus qu'elle, il avait les traits droits et fins, des cheveux blonds en bataille et deux grands yeux bleu gris. Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien ces yeux, c'était ceux du garçon qu'elle haïssait le plus à Poudlard.

« _-_ Fait attention Granger, lâcha-t-il d'une voix glacée. »

« _-_ Excuse-moi je ne t'ai pas reconnu, tu vois j'ai pris l'habitude de te voir entouré de tes deux gorilles. »

« _-_ La petite Sang-de-Bourbe a grandit on dirait…dit-il en la regardant de haut en bas, il avait gardé dans son regard cette même expression de méprit. »

« _-_ Dis moi tu ne serais pas ou je pourrais trouver des miroirs qui permettent aux propriétaires de communiquer? »

Elle se gifla mentalement, qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de parler à Malfoy, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était seul.

« _-_ Pourquoi voudrait-tu que j'aide une Sang-de-Bourbe dans ton genre. D'ailleurs j'ai autre chose à faire que de parler avec toi. »

« _-_ Hé bien j'espère que personne ne nous a vus ça pourrais nuire à ta réputation, un Malfoy s'adressant à une Sang-de-Bourbe. »

« _-_ C'est ça tu as raison, dégage Granger, Ordonna-t-il. »

Hermione qui était déjà assez énervée, ne fit même pas attention à sa dernière remarque et poursuivit son chemin. Non mais pour qui se prenait-il…

Draco lui se dirigeait vers la boutique de l'apothicaire. Quand il en ressortit, il alla s'asseoir à la terrasse du Sphinx et commanda un cocktail. Il était profondément énervé. Granger avait beaucoup changé, elle avait grandit certes, sa silhouette s'était affinée. Elle arborait à présent de jolies formes et ça même Draco ne pouvait le nier. Et elle avait osé lui répondre, non mais pour qui se prenait-t-elle… Bien sûr il aimait les caractères bien trempés, mais elle jamais.

Il était deux heures et demie, une jeune femme se précipitait vers Les Trois Ballets. _C'est ce prétentieux de Malfoy qui m'a retardé_, pensa-t-elle en entrant dans le célèbre café de Pré-au-Lard, qui était bondé comme à son habitude. Son regard fut attiré par une bande de rouquins qui faisaient des grands signes. Elle se dirigea vers eux et les prit un à un dans ses bras.

« _-_ Comment allez-vous? »

« _-_ On va bien, mais toi, ça va? Demanda Ron inquiet. Elle s'aperçut qu'ils la regardaient tous bizarrement. »

« _-_ Oh oui ne t'en fait pas Sirius a le don de remonter le moral. Hermione n'avait pas l'habitude d'attirer autant l'attention et elle sentit une profonde tristesse remonter en elle comme un poison, mais tout de suite elle refoula ce sentiment ne voulant rien laisser paraître. En tout cas vous avez bonnes mines. Il faisait beau en Inde? »

« _-_ Oui, tiens regarde Ron et moi on t'a ramené un souvenir. Ginny lui tendis un petit écrin noir, qu'elle pris délicatement entre ses mains, elle l'ouvrit sans difficultés et découvrit une magnifique petite bague incrustée de petits éclats de diamants. »

« _-_ C'est magnifique, vous n'auriez pas dû, souffla-t-elle émue. »

« _-_ Tu sais, ce n'était pas grand-chose, on a trouvé ça sur un marché. C'est un vieux chaman qui nous l'a vendu et pour pas cher en plus…»

« _-_ C'est bon Ginny tu peux nous passer les détails s'il te plaît, coupa Ron les oreilles en feu, il n'aimait pas qu'on dise qu'il avait peu d'argent, alors si Ginny était assez stupide pour le faire…»

« _-_ Ron est jaloux parce que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. »

« _-_ Oui c'est ça je suis jaloux, fit-il de mauvaise humeur. »

« _-_ On dirait un vieux petit couple qui se dispute, commenta George. »

« _-_ Parait qu'elle a des propriétés magiques spéciales mais je n'ai pas bien compris ce que c'était, finit Ginny. »

Fred revînt avec cinq Bièreaubeurres, et le petit groupe se mit à rire comme joyeusement en repensant à toutes les conneries qu'avaient accomplies Fred et George.

« _-_ Vous savez maintenant que vous êtes partis Ron et moi, enfin je veux dire tous les préfets, on a plein d'élèves à punir, à croire qu'ils veulent tous reprendre votre titre des chahuteurs-en-chef. Mais bon vos bêtises restent dans les mémoires comme les meilleures de tout le temps. Et j'exagère à peine! »

« _-_ Tu vois George, imités mais jamais égalés, s'exclama Fred, ce qui eut pour effet une nouvelle vague de rire. »

« _-_ Devinez qui j'ai vu tout à l'heure? Malfoy! »

« _-_ Ah, et comment va cette vieille fouine? Demanda Fred faussement inquiet. »

« _-_ Tu lui as cassé la gueule j'espère, ajouta George. »

« _-_ C'est ça très drôle, vous avez qu'à le faire vous. »

« _-_ Quand tu veux, répliqua Ron. »

Hermione le gronda légèrement, "_tu pourrais avoir des ennuis_" tout le tralala habituel, et fini par un petit sourire réconfortant.

« _-_ Bon on devrait peut-être y aller, fit Ginny en regardant le cadrant de sa montre. »

Déjà une heure qu'ils étaient là à discuter. Hermione leurs avait donné quelques détails supplémentaires sur la surprise.

La petite bande se dirigea, enthousiaste, vers le Sphinx. La décoration n'avait pas changé, il y avait toujours les trois palmiers à l'entrée et l'intérieur était constitué de petites tables rondes encerclées de fauteuils pourpres, l'ambiance du café rappelait une oasis luxuriante. Un jeune barman pris leur commande et fus surpris qu'ils aient demandée à emporter. Hermione fit remarquer à Fred qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'autant d'alcool, après tout ils ne seraient que sept ce soir.

« _-_ Oui mais nous, on compte pour deux, et Sirius aussi. »

« _-_ Si j'étais toi je ne dirais pas ça, pensa Hermione tout haut, en espérant que personne n'ait rien entendu. Bon moi je dois trouver un truc pour Sirius et je ne sais pas où ça s'achète, ce sont deux miroirs qui permettent aux propriétaires de communiquer, c'est pour le cadeau de Harry. »

« _-_ Moi je crois que je sais où tu pourras en trouver, dit Fred avec un sourire en coin. Allé George soit pas modeste, on en vend dans notre magasin sur le chemin de Traverse, et c'est George qui l'a inventé. »

« _-_ Waw, je suis impressionnée, je pensais que vous ne faisiez que des gadgets qui ne servaient qu'à créer des problèmes aux préfets. »

« _-_ Moi aussi je croyais, je te dis pas, ça m'a fait un choc, lui confia Fred en se moquant légèrement de son frère. »

« _-_ En tout cas je te félicite! »

Le sourire de George s'élargit.

« _-_ Je vais tout de suite t'en chercher un. »

Il transplana et réapparu quelques minutes plus tard.

« _-_ Tiens, tu as de la chance, ils ne nous en restaient presque plus. En fait ce n'est pas tout à fait innocemment que j'ai créé ces miroirs, à la base c'était pour pouvoir communiquer en cours. »

« _-_ Oui, c'est ça je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, dit Hermione en riant. J'espère seulement que personne n'essayera de tricher avec. »

George pris un air angélique, bien sûr que personne n'essayerait de tricher avec, c'est évident.

« _-_ Bon maintenant je dois aller acheter mon cadeau, direction la boutique de Quidditch, vous avez déjà vos cadeaux vous? »

« _-_ Oui, répondirent-t-ils en cœur. »

« _-_ C'est quoi? »

« _-_ Moi c'est un poster géant de l'équipe d'Irlande, c'est devenu son équipe préférée, répondit Ron. J'ai aussi trouvé une taie d'oreiller en forme de trèfle, c'était juste un petit plus et puis je trouvais ça kitch. »

« _-_ Nous, on lui a réservé notre nouvelle gamme de boites à Flemme. Enfin on les a un peu arrangés, il aura une boite de chaque. »

« _-_ On ne sait jamais qu'il en ait besoin. »

« _- _Oui c'est ça, balança-t-elle suspicieusement. Et toi Ginny, t'as trouvé quoi? »

« _-_ Ben justement j'ai encore rien trouvé, et je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée. »

« _-_ On a qu'à offrir le cadeau que j'avais prévu ensemble, en plus comme c'est un peu cher, tu vas pouvoir m'aider. »

« _-_ D'accord! Fit-t-elle la mine réjouie. C'est quoi? »

« _-_ Viens, entre, tu vas voir. »

Les trois garçons allèrent s'acheter une glace pendant que les deux filles terminaient leurs achats. Elles ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny tenait un gros paquet entre ses mains. Vers quatre heures et demi ils transplanèrent tous dans la rue de l'évadé. Il leur ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _-_ Entrez, entrez, comment allez-vous? »

Hermione remarqua que Sirius avait revu toute sa décoration. On se croyait presque au Sphinx, ici et là il y avait un palmier ou encore un parasol. Même l'odeur des nectars alcoolisée avait été reproduite.

« _-_ C'est génial ta déco, Sirius, s'exclama Ginny. »

« _-_ C'est pas comme ça d'habitude je vous rassure, c'est fait pour ressembler au…»

« _-_ Sphinx, coupèrent-t-ils en cœur. »

« _-_ On avait remarqué, poursuivit Fred. C'est vachement bien, j'espère qu'il sera content, en tout cas il a intérêt. »

« _-_ Alors comme ça on est dans l'antre de Sirius Black, plaisanta George sur un ton qui se voulait solennel. »

« _-_ C'est incroyable nous nous trouvons enfin dans le repère du célèbre fugitif, commenta Fred comme le ferait un commentateur de foot. On peut t'aider? »

Sirius sembla revenir à la réalité, entendre parler de sa maison l'ennuyait à mourir.

« _-_ Euh Oui. Je n'ai pas encore fini la déco. Vous pourriez peut-être vous rendre utiles, Hermione tu as trouvé ce que je t'ai demandé? »

« _-_ Oui, et figure-toi que c'est George, l'inventeur de cette merveille. »

Sirius le félicita longuement pour sa création, et lui dit qu'en plus ça pouvait permettre aux élèves de tricher en cours. Ils continuèrent de discuter joyeusement, jusqu'aux environs de 8h moins le quart. Ne sachant pas vers quelle heure venait Harry, ils étaient tous aux aguets. Sirius ordonna aux rouquins et à Hermione d'aller se cacher dans le salon qui était la pièce la plus décorée, il alla ensuite dans la cuisine et attendit patiemment. Normalement si tout se passait bien il devait atterrir là dans quelques secondes…

PLOP!

Un bruit sourd suivit d'une petite explosion laissa apparaître un Harry inquiet, il salua brièvement Sirius qui fut un peu déçut.

« _-_ Où est Hermione, elle va mieux ? »

Sirius comprenait maintenant d'où venait cette inquiétude.

« _-_ Ne t'inquiète pas elle va bien, elle est dans le salon vas-y moi je termine euh…de manger ma pomme, ou d'écrire un truc si tu préfères, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tout à fait innocemment. »

Harry se dirigea dans le salon. Il connaissait bien la maison pour y avoir déjà vécu l'année précédente, mais cette fois-ci la maison lui sembla étrange. Il arriva à l'encadrement de la porte, toute la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité…_Étrange_, se dit-t-il.

« _-_ Hermione, tu es là? »

« _-_ SURPRISE! Hurlèrent cinq voix à l'unisson. »

La lumière jaillit de nulle part et devant lui se tenaient à présent des têtes familières. Si Harry n'avait pas été autant étonné, il aurait bondit pour les remercier. Il avait la gorge tellement sèche qu'il n'arrivait même pas à les saluer.

« _-_ Allé Harry, dis quelque chose, sinon on va finir par croire que ça ne te plaît pas, fit George, inquiet devant la réaction stoïque du jeune homme. »

« _-_ On dirait une carpe hors de l'eau…»

« _-_ C'est pas croyable, murmura-t-il finalement. C'est la plus belle surprise que j'ai jamais eue. Même si en fait, c'est la seule surprise que je n'ai jamais eue. Merci... merci beaucoup! »

« _-_ Hé ben c'est pas trop tôt… lança Fred faussement frustré. »

« _-_ C'était l'idée de Hermione, avoua Sirius. Mais j'ai quand même fait des trucs, dit-il dans sa barbe. »

« _-_ Bon anniversaire Harry! La jeune organisatrice fut suivie en cœur par toute la bande. »

Harry qui était encore assez abasourdi, alla discuter avec Hermione, pendant que tout les autres chantaient sur des vieux morceaux. Ils avaient mis de la musique, les Red Hot Chili Peppers. C'était un groupe de sorciers issus de familles moldues, qui était célèbre dans les deux mondes.

« _-_ Hermione je n'ai pas eu le temps de te présenter mes condoléances, tu tiens le coup? J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, tu sais et je sais bien ce que tu vis…»

« _-_ Harry ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien. Sirius, il m'a beaucoup aidé à remonter la pente, tu vois quand je n'y pense pas ça va très bien. Mon cadeau t'a plus j'espère? »

Elle lui avait offert une équipe et un terrain de Quidditch miniature, ce qui lui permettrait de mettre des stratégies au point, en effet elle était presque certaine que ce serait lui, le nouveau capitaine de Gryffondor.

« _-_ Oui merci beaucoup, ça sera vachement pratique pour les futurs entraînements. Allé viens, je te sers un verre. »

« _-_ Oui je veux bien, un Marguarita on the rocks s'il te plait, merci. »

Les deux se mêlèrent aux autres et se mirent à chanter à tue-tête.

_**Christ I'm a sidewinder I'm a  
California king  
I swear it's everywhere  
It's everything**_

_**Kill the pressure it's raining on  
Salty cheeks  
When you hear the beloved song  
I am with you**_

_**Christ I'm a sidewinder I'm a  
California king  
I swear it's everywhere  
It's everything**_

Il était seulement 11h du soir mais les sept fêtards étaient déjà dans un état peu présentable. Ron imitait Krum en marchant comme un canard sur la table, il fut applaudit par Harry et Ginny. Fred et George avaient fais exploser des Feuxfous Fuseboum, qui illuminait la pièce de couleurs chaudes. Hermione riait aux éclats, Sirius venait de lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille.

La soirée se déroulait plutôt bien. Vers trois heures, ils allèrent presque tous se coucher. Ron, lui, voulait absolument expliquer aux autres qui tombaient de sommeil, comment il avait échappé à la mort en Inde, un horrible Troll l'avait attaqué et Hermione s'endormit…


	4. Au croisement des chemins

**Chapitre 4 : Au croisement des chemins…**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Harry, Hermione et Sirius étaient devenus une vraie petite famille qui se serrait les coudes en cas de déprime passagère. Ils rendaient de nombreuses visites aux Weasley, cela permettait à Harry de remonter de temps en temps sur son Éclair de feu, ce qui lui faisait un bien fou. Bientôt il ne resta plus qu'une demi-semaine de vacances.

Un matin ils reçurent tous deux leur lettre de Poudlard, celle d'Hermione était plus épaisse qu'à l'ordinaire, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir et fit glisser dans sa main un insigne de préfète-en-chef. L'insigne était reluisant, Hermione senti une once de fierté monter en elle. Même si elle s'y attendait un peu, la nouvelle lui faisait quand même plaisir. Elle s'empressa de montrer son insigne aux deux autres.

« _-_ Devinez quoi, je suis préfète-en-chef, regardez! S'écria-t-elle. »

« _-_ MAIS NON, c'est pas possible, toi préfète-en-chef, charia Sirius. »

Elle s'empressa de lire le petit mot qui était rattaché à l'insigne:

_ Chère Mlle Granger,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été choisie comme nouvelle préfète-en-chef._

_ Vous trouverez ci-joint votre insigne._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous vous donnons rendez-vous dans le wagon des préfet-en-chefs, pour_

_ une explication nécessaire au bon déroulement de votre rôle._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_ Directrice-adjointe_

Elle releva le nez de sa lettre et scruta son ami.

« _-_ Harry tu es capitaine de l'équipe? Questionna la jeune femme. »

« _-_ Non, c'est Ron, répondit ce dernier d'un ton morne. »

Hermione était tellement persuadée qu'Harry serait le capitaine qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé son autre meilleur ami occupant ce poste, elle se sentit un peu honteuse de l'avoir sous-estimé.

« _-_ Euh… peut-être qu'ils ont pensé que tu étais déjà très occupé avec tes cours de défenses contres les forces du mal supplémentaire. »

En effet depuis le retour de Voldemort, Harry s'entraînait, apprenait des sortilèges de défense mais également d'attaque. À présent il pratiquait plus ou moins l'occlumancie. Il en était d'ailleurs très content car maintenant il faisait moins de cauchemars.

« _-_ Sans doute…commenta-t-il peu convaincu. »

« _-_ En général c'est rare de voir un Attrapeur devenir capitaine, la plus part du temps ce sont des Gardiens ou des Poursuiveurs. Tu ne dois pas t'en faire pour ça Harry. »

Sirius parlait sagement, après tout, devenir capitaine était le plus grand rêve de Ron et ça Dumbledore le savait pertinemment, il était heureux pour son meilleur ami, son rêve s'était accompli. _Je lui prêterai le cadeau d'Hermione pour les entraînements_, se dit-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de réflexion. Après tout, c'était la juste part des choses…

L'évadé qui s'était penché pour lire par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, remarqua soudainement :

« _-_ Vous aurez trois bals cette année…, Dumbledore veut probablement réunifier les maisons. Il vous faudra des robes de soirées supplémentaires… Bon ben, vous n'aurez qu'à aller demain au Chemin de Traverse, et je vous accompagnerai, dit-t-il après une courte pause d'hésitation. »

« _-_ Ça ne te dérange pas? »

« _-_ Je préfère être un chien toute une journée, que rester tout seul ici. »

Hermione avait remarqué que plus on s'approchait de la rentrée plus son tuteur s'assombrissait, elle en était d'ailleurs désolée, sa situation n'avait vraiment rien d'enviable, il devait rester cloîtré dans la maison de son enfance, dans la maison qu'il haïssait. Il changea de sujet rapidement ne voulant pas broyer du noir.

« _-_ Tu sais déjà qui sera préfet-en-chef avec toi? »

« _-_ Non, en tout cas je sais que ce sera un Serpentard et puisque c'est Rogue qui choisit le second préfet, j'en déduis que ce sera Malfoy. Ce petit prétentieux… »

« _-_ Si il t'emmerde, j'irai le trouver, renchérit Harry, en tant que grand frère protecteur. »

« _-_ C'est bon quoi, je sais encore me défendre toute seule. »

« _-_ Oui on sait, t'es une grande fille maintenant…lâcha Sirius ironiquement. Hermione fit la moue mais au fond, elle était ravie de l'attention qui lui était portée. »

Elle lut sa liste attentivement :

_**Collège Poudlard - école de sorcellerie**_

_**Livres et manuels**_

_Les ouvrages indiqués sont en rapport avec les options que vous avez choisies de présenter aux ASPIC._

_Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau supérieur), de Miranda Fauconnette_

_Histoire de la magie (niveau supérieur), de Bathilda Tourdesac_

_L'art de la métamorphose (ASPIC), Emeric G. Changé_

_Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirolle_

_Potions magiques (ASPIC), de Arsenius Beaulitron _

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques (niveau supérieur), de Norbert Dragonneau_

_Théorie et mise en pratique de la défense contre les forces obscures (ASPIC), de Quentin Jentremble_

_L'étude de l'espace: l'Astronomie (niveau supérieur), de Jean Setourdi_

_Recueil de textes en runes anciennes (ASPIC), de Homère Ilion _

_Manuel de grammaire: les runes anciennes, de Virgile Bucolique_

_L'arithmancie (ASPIC), Karl Qüller_

« _-_ Je me demande qui sera le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal parce que j'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore a trouvé quelqu'un, s'interrogea-t-elle. »

« _-_ Du moment que c'est pas Rogue, c'est bien, répondit Harry, d'une voix lasse. Je dois d'ailleurs acheter un nouveau livre de sortilèges de défenses… »

« _-_ On a déjà fait tous ceux de la bibliothèque? Questionna Hermione. »

« _-_ Non mais ceux qui reste sont pas super poussés, c'est pas très intéressant, et puis si tu trouves quand même quelque chose tu me le diras. »

« _-_ Oui; et on dit s'il te plaît… _Pff je ne suis pas un robot quand même, je me demande comment il ferait si je n'était pas là_, songea t'elle. »

Draco était allongé sur son lit, il était en pleine méditation, il observait l'insigne de préfet-en-chef qui était posée sur sa commode. Rogue lui avait donné ce poste, par amitié pour son père et non pour ses excellents résultats. C'était toujours pareil, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Draco, avoir Rogue dans sa poche c'était très pratique. _Dommage qu'il ne donne plus cours de défenses contre les forces du mal_, pensa t'il. _Je parie que l'autre préfet-en-chef sera cette sale sang-de-bourbe, et dire que je vais devoir vivre avec elle, au moins elle est pas laide, c'est déjà ça. Mais je vais devoir un peu la mater, on va bien se marrer, se moquer de Granger c'est toujours drôle_, un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Draco. Son esprit passa du coq à l'âne, il se mit à penser à sa situation actuelle, il était en dernière année, après son père lui demanderait très certainement de rejoindre le côté obscur, mais seulement voilà, depuis la mort mystérieuse de sa mère, en cinquième année, Draco avait revu ses principes, et de toute façon devenir Mangemort n'en avait jamais fait partie. Il était bien trop indépendant que pour obéir à un maître. Bien qu'il ne laissait rien paraître, sa mère lui manquait énormément, il n'en était pas sûr mais il supposait que c'était des Mangemorts qui l'avaient assassinée, pas son père bien sûr mais d'autres mages qui enviaient sa situation auprès de Voldemort. Son père en avait pris un coup lui aussi mais pas de la même manière, il était devenu acharné dans l'étude de la magie noire, il poussait Draco à en faire de même, il l'avait d'ailleurs poussé à devenir Animagus. Il se transformait en un fauve prestigieux qui impose du respect, un léopard des neiges, il avait un poil soyeux et des yeux bleus aussi profond que l'océan. Il avait apprit très vite grâce à l'aide apportée par Lucius. Même si il éprouvait un profond dégoût pour ces mages noirs qui rampaient devant les pieds de leur maître, il respectait énormément son père, c'était La personne de référence depuis qu'il était petit. Il ne savait pas encore comment il lui annoncerait qu'il ne comptait pas servir Voldemort, il se doutait bien que la réaction de Lucius ne serait pas positive. D'une certaine manière Draco enviait les autres de la bande à Gryffondor, ils avaient la vie devant eux, lui son chemin était déjà tout tracé par son père. Le jeune homme se mit à faire des pompes, il avait trouvé ce système, cela le calmait quand il était énervé, quand il se sentait bloqué, il en avait récolté plusieurs avantages, dont un torse bien développé et deux bras puissant, ce qui était pratique pour le Quidditch, en effet Draco était Poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards, il avait changé de poste en cinquième, il trouvait le poste d'Attrapeur trop passif.

« _-_ Monsieur Malfoy, Scilly vous prie bien de l'excuser Monsieur, mais Monsieur votre père vous fait appeler, dit une elfe de maison très craintivement, ses main se tordaient dans sa vieille taie d'oreiller. Monsieur Malfoy vous attend dans le petit salon vert, Monsieur. Scilly va se retirer si monsieur n'a plus besoin d'elle. »

« _-_ Vas dire à mon père que j'arrive et dépêche-toi! Allé qu'est ce que tu fais encore là! Cracha-t-il à la petite créature. »

« _-_ Scilly y court Monsieur, répondit-t-elle avant de partir en triple vitesse. »

Draco se leva rapidement et sorti de sa chambre spacieuse, il longea les longs couloirs du manoir Malfoy couvert de tableau de ses ancêtres, et parvînt aux escaliers de frêne qui se divisaient en deux, il partit du côté droit pour se retrouver face à la porte du petit salon, il entra…

« _-_ Draco demain j'irai faire un tour sur l'allée des Embrumes, quand tu auras fini tes achats pour les fournitures scolaires, tu viendras me rejoindre à 4h et demie, dans le Cimetière Maudit, sur la terrasse, je tiens à te présenter quelques relations qui te serviront plus tard. Tu m'as bien compris? Draco fit un signe de la tête et s'apprêtait à ressortir la pièce quand son père le rappela… »

« _-_ Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose ou plutôt de quelqu'un, Vincent Lasarey, c'est un nouvel élève à Poudlard, il est russe, je pense que c'est son père qui a commandité l'assassinat de Narcissa, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais méfie toi tout de même de lui. »

« _-_ Je mènerai mon enquête père, vous pouvez compter sur moi, répondit Draco. _Si il a réellement un rapport avec sa mort, il payera…_songea-t-il. »

Il sortit et rejoignît sa chambre, il poussa une deuxième porte et se retrouva dans sa salle de bain, c'était une grande salle rendue étincelante par quelques elfes de maison acharnés, le sol était dallé de grandes pierres bleues qui contrastaient magnifiquement avec la blancheur de l'immense baignoire ainsi que des nombreux lavabos. Il pris une rapide douche, le contact de l'eau glacée avec son corps brûlant lui faisait un bien fou. Il mettait ses réflexions de côté, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il retourna dans sa chambre, vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain enroulée autour de son bassin. Il fouilla son bureau et ressorti un petit sachet aux couleurs vertes sur lequel il était écrit **_Tireflash_**, il l'ouvrit délicatement et fit glisser de fines herbes turquoise qu'il plaça sur une mince plaque de bois recourbée sur les deux bords, une feuille était couchée entre les deux, d'un coup de baguette la feuille enveloppa les fines herbes. Draco prit son Tireflash et sorti sur le grand balcon qui donnait des vue sur la forêt de Fangorn, il s'installa dans un hamac, qui avait l'air particulièrement confortable, et alluma la chose qu'il tenait entre ses mains, il tira quelques bouffées et se senti tout de suite planer, il savait que la consommation de certaines herbes n'étaient pas autorisées, mais c'était pour lui un moyen d'évacuer sa rage, presque tous les sorciers qui avaient accompli de grandes choses, avaient été inspirés après une consommation de Tireflash, se disait-t-il tout le temps. La créativité de Draco s'éveilla, son esprit divaguait complètement, il se surprit à penser qu'il trouvait Hermione vraiment désirable, elle avait un côté si naturel comparé aux autres filles avec qui il avait eut des rapports intimes, et sa façon de se mordiller les lèvres était vraiment charmante, et… _bon sang à quoi je pense là…?_

Il se redressa et à l'aide sa baguette magique mit de la musique, _Under the Bridge_, il aimait beaucoup cette chanson, c'est à la fois mélancolique et porteur d'un message d'espoir, il s'y reconnaissait :

_Sometimes I feel  
Like I don't have a partner  
Sometimes I feel  
Like my only friend  
Is the city I live in  
The city of angel  
Lonely as I am  
Together we cry_

_I drive on her streets  
'cause she's my companion  
I walk through her hills  
'cause she knows who I am  
She sees my good deeds  
And she kisses me windy  
I never worry  
Now that is a lie_

_I don't ever want to feel  
Like I did that day  
Take me to the place I love  
Take me all the way_

Il s'endormit bercé par la musique, son rêve fut pour le moins étrange, il était dans une demeure sinistre, il vît un énorme rat, dont il manquait un doigt se précipiter sur lui, pour ensuite se précipiter dans l'autre sens, Draco qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette peur soudaine se retourna et aperçut une bête noire, qui montrait les crocs, il aurait cru être terrifié mais son corps était serein et s'avança même vers la bête, qui se radoucit immédiatement. Draco lui caressait la tête, mais plus il la caressait plus il se sentait fondre, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds, il atterrit dans ce qui semblait être un nid, mais en y regardant plus attentivement il remarqua que ce qu'il avait pris plus tôt pour des brindilles, étaient en fait des ossements, il voulut se relever mais quelque chose l'avait agrippé ou plutôt mordu à l'avant bras, il aperçut un gigantesque serpent dont les deux crochets étaient plantés dans la chair du jeune homme. Draco se réveilla en sursaut, des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, quel rêve! Se dit-il. Préférant oublier ce dont il venait de rêver, il fit demander un bon repas, en effet il mourrait de faim. Après ce bon dîner, il s'en alla voler sur son nimbus 2005, pour ne plus que penser qu'au ciel, et à la sensation de liberté, de vivre libre…

Hermione se leva de bonne humeur ce matin, elle décida de prendre sa revanche, et d'aller réveiller son Harry à l'aide de coups de coussins, comme il l'avait fait la veille. Après une bataille de polochons ils descendirent tous deux, pour aller retrouver Sirius déjà attablé. Il avait une mine sombre, Hermione se doutait bien que c'était en rapport avec le fait que bientôt il se retrouverait seul, bien qu'ils aient promis de venir le voir souvent à Pré-au-Lard.

« - Salut les enfants, dit-il avec un sourire forcé, bien dormis? »

« - Depuis quand je suis un enfant moi, Mione je veux bien mais moi, plaisanta Harry. »

« - Très drôle, fit la jeune femme, sur un ton on ne peut plus morne, bon on part à quelle heure? »

« - C'est bon, laisse nous un peu le temps d'atterrir. Et puis j'ai décidé que je ne viendrais pas, je suis désolé. »

« - Mais enfin pourquoi? Interrogea le jeune homme. »

« - Je me sens un peu malade, expliqua Sirius, ce qui ne les convainquit pas le moins du monde. Allé, amusez-vous bien, Hermione je compte sur toi pour t'acheter une belle robe. »

_Comment faisait t'il…?_ Depuis la veille Hermione n'arrêtait pas de penser à une belle robe du soir qui la mettrait en valeur, elle n'en avait pourtant parlé à personne, elle se dit que Sirius devait avoir un don d'occlumancie, mais c'était sans compter la tête qu'avait tirée Hermione quand elle avait lu qu'il lui fallait une nouvelle robe, et puis Sirius qui avait le regard attentif, commençait à vraiment bien la connaître.

Ils partirent vers 1h et demie en se dépêchant tout de même, Ron devait certainement les attendre, ils s'étaient fixés un rendez-vous à 1h et quart sur le Chemin de Traverse, devant la banque de Gringotts. Ils le virent de loin entouré par Ginny et Mme Weasley.

« - Bonjour mes chéris, je suis vraiment très contente de vous voir, dit la petite femme replète au visage bienveillant. Je vous laisse faire vos achats. Tiens Ron, c'est pour tes fournitures, ne gaspille pas inutilement, on se retrouve à quatre heures et demies au Chaudron Baveur, elle déposa un baiser sur la tête de son fils et parti en emmenant Ginny avec elle, pour lui trouver une robe du soir. »

« - Ouf, j'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais. »

« - RON, tu n'as pas honte de dire ça de ta mère! »

« - Mais tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point elle est oppressante. »

« - Ce n'est pas une raison! »

« - Vous n'aller pas déjà commencer, intervint Harry. »

Le calme se réinstalla plus ou moins, ils se dirigèrent vers Fleury et Bott, la file s'étendait jusqu'au fond de la boutique, ils ne ressortirent de là qu'une demi-heure plus tard. Dans la file ils aperçurent Crabbe et Goyle, Malfoy n'était pas avec eux, étrange. Ce dernier était tout simplement à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, en train de siroter un cocktail Bermudes, pendant que ses deux gorilles faisaient ses courses à sa place, il ne se serait sûrement pas rabaissé à le faire lui-même. Après avoir payé ce qu'il devait, il se dirigea vers une boutique de vêtement chic, de tenues de soirée et tout le tralala… La pancarte indiquait "chez Angéla, aux doigts de fées", il poussa la porte, la première chose qu'il vit en entrant fut une jeune femme rayonnante vêtue d'une magnifique robe en satin mêlée de soie et de crépon bleu ciel qui était constituée d'un corsait avec un décolleté évasé et d'une multitude de jupons qui garnissaient magnifiquement la robe. Cette jeune femme il la connaissait, elle riait aux éclats, Draco tourna le regard et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de la bande à Potter qui essayait leur robe de soirées, Granger était méconnaissable, malgré ses airs d'enfant innocent elle arborait à présent des formes très féminines. Le Serpentard entra d'un pas décidé, une vendeuse l'invita dans une partie du magasin réservée aux hommes, elle lui fit essayer une robe verte, mais la couleur ne correspondait pas avec celle de ses yeux, elle opta donc pour une robe bleu foncé. Le modèle ne plaisait pas à Draco, elle lui proposa donc un modèle qui était très en vogue.

« - À la base c'est un habit Moldu mais il est très apprécié par les sorciers en soirée, lui expliqua-t-elle brièvement. »

C'était un smoking blanc, Draco le passa, il lui allait à merveille, il sortit de sa cabine pour "s'admirer" ou plutôt voir si ce n'était pas trop immonde, mais il fut satisfait du résulta, dans le miroir il s'aperçut que deux grands yeux chocolat le regardaient à la sauvette…

À quatre heures et demie il se rendit sur l'allée des Embrumes et pénétra dans le bar que son père lui avait indiqué en pensant que le cimentière maudit était un nom particulièrement débile. Il l'aperçut entouré de trois personnes, sur la terrasse. Il s'avança vers le groupe, quand Lucius le vit, il se leva pour le présenter aux autres.

« - Je vous présente Draco, mon fils. Draco je te présente Traci Wolfe, il travaille au ministère dans le département des jeux, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons eu des places pour la coupe de Quidditch, son père voulait dire par-là que cette relation serait bien utile, Phil Chong il est expert dans l'art du duel, si tu as des questions dans ce domaine c'est à lui qu'il faudra les poser, et enfin Michaël Lee, c'était un bon ami de ta mère. »

Alors que Lucius continuait de discuter avec eux, Draco se demanda quel était le but de toutes ces présentations, ok pour Phil Chong et Traci Wolfe mais pour Michaël Lee, il ne comprenait vraiment pas, son père ne lui présentait jamais personne si cela ne lui rapportait pas des bénéfices à lui-même ou à son fils. Draco répondait poliment de temps en temps à une question qui lui était adressée mais pour le reste ne suivait pas vraiment la conversation, il pensait plutôt à Hermione, il se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas accompagnée de ses deux toutous, quand elle l'avait bousculé à Pré-au-Lard. Elle est tout de même étrange cette fille, d'habitude les filles aiment se promener en bande se dît-il après un moment.

Hermione sortit du magasin plutôt fière d'elle, elle s'était dégotée une vieille robe que la vendeuse, "Aux doigts de fée", avait rendue comme neuve en la rafistolant d'un coup de baguette, elle était resplendissante, vu la tête que Harry et Ron avaient tirée en la voyant sortir. Sa robe du soir n'avait pas été son unique achat, vu qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans ses vêtements, elle avait dû refaire toute se garde robe, jupes, chemises, pantalons, etc. Ils en avaient pris du temps mais cela en valait la peine. Le trio alla ensuite faire un tour du côté de chez les frère Weasley. Leur magasin semblait faire beaucoup de profits vu le nombre de client. Il faut dire qu'ils n'étaient pas à bout de leurs surprises, chaque rayon apportait son lot d'émerveillement devant tant d'ingéniosité. Certain gadgets faisaient des petits bruits, d'autres encore reflétaient une vive lumière. George en tant que bon vendeur proposa à Hermione leur coûteux mais très efficaces philtres d'amour. Cette dernière refusa en rigolant, se demandant qui pouvait dépenser son argent à de telles futilités. Vers 4h et demie ils laissèrent Ron devant le Chaudron Baveur, non sans lui dire au revoir et rentrèrent épuisés chez eux.


	5. A bord du Poudlard express

**Chapitre 5 : À bord du Poudlard Express**

« _-_ Allé dépêche-toi! On va arriver en retard, et je n'ai aucune envie de rater le train, j'ai des responsabilités moi, je te signale… »

« _-_ Je suis très fier de toi 'Mione, mais laisses moi un peu vivre, on a encore tout le temps, dit-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait énervé. »

« _-_ Mais les Weasley doivent déjà nous attendrent. »

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'Hermione agressait son "frère" pour qu'il se dépêche, mais ce dernier prenait tout son temps, il était encore crevé Sirius avait organisé une petite "fête" ou plutôt cuite pour leur départ. Harry, encore assis à table, buvait son café tranquillement sans faire attentions aux remarques de la jeune femme, on aurait dit que ses cheveux avaient mené un combat pendant la nuit tellement ils étaient ébouriffés. _J'ai déjà été plus en forme_, pensa-t-il. Sirius apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte:

« _-_ C'est quoi tout ce raffut? Fit-t-il avec une voix encore endormie. »

« _-_ Oh Sirius tu viens avec nous? Interrogea la jeune Gryffondor. »

« _-_ Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser partir toute seule, à ton premier jour d'école, ironisa-t-il, un sourire narquois se dessinait à présent sur ses lèvres. Oui je viens ne t'inquiète pas 'Mione. Je vous accompagnerai comme je l'ai promis et toi Harry, tu vas te grouiller comme tu l'as promis et Hermione, toi tu vas remplir ton rôle de préfète comme tu l'as promis. Nous sommes tous des hommes d'honneurs en fin de compte, enfin sauf toi puisque tu es en réalité une femme. Whaw! Qu'est ce que je m'emballe. »

Hermione fit un grand sourire, le voir si joyeux lui faisait très plaisir. Ces réflexions sans aucun sens étaient typiques chez Sirius.

« _-_ Bon allé Harry, il faut y aller, ordonna Sirius, d'un ton plus autoritaire; ce dernier se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires. »

Ils étaient attendus par les Weasley pour aller tous ensemble à la voie 9¾. Hermione avait déjà prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette et disparaissait à présent dans le dédale de cheminées, elle fut suivie de près par Sirius, en effet ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner car depuis le retour de Voldemort, la gare avait été protégée, voulant éviter par là, un massacre comme celui qui avait eu lieu une vingtaine d'années plus tôt. Harry apparut après quelques minutes, il salua les Weasley et alla aider Mr Weasley à mettre les malles dans le coffre qui était mystérieusement gigantesque.

« _-_ Les jumeaux ne sont pas là, fit remarquer Harry à son meilleur ami. »

Bill et Charlie n'étaient pas là non plus mais il avait l'habitude de leur absence. Fred et George par contre…

« _-_ Ben non ils sont au magasin, c'est aussi la rentrée pour eux, tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de commandes qu'ils ont reçu. »

« _-_ Et tout ça pour Poudlard bien sûr, fit Hermione d'un ton affligé qui avait surprit leur conversation. On va en avoir du boulot! »

« _-_ Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda Ron à l'évadé qui se tenait derrière eux. »

« _-_ Ben apparemment si je suis là c'est bien pour ça, remarqua-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait confiant. »

Il se changea en chien. Une fois que tout le monde fut casé dans la voiture, ils purent enfin démarrer. Ils n'arrivèrent finalement pas trop tard, comme Hermione le craignait. Tout les Moldus de la gare les regardaient avec une attention toute particulière. Dès qu'ils eurent franchis la barrière, Ginny se précipita vers ses copines, une bande de cooools, se dit la jeune préfète, elle aimait beaucoup Ginny mais elle trouvait également que ses amies étaient un peu énervantes, toujours en train de glousser et délirer sur des choses totalement incompréhensibles, enfin pour des bêtises quoi. Ginny était très différente quand elle était seule ou quand elle était accompagnée par ses amies, pensa-t-elle.

Les trois amis étaient heureux de retrouver la grosse locomotive rouge brique qui allaient les amener tout droit à Poudlard. Ils étaient nostalgiques, c'était leur dernière année.

Hermione alla poser ses affaires dans un compartiment libre en compagnie de Harry et Ron. Ils ressortirent pour dire au revoir à tout le monde. Molly les serra tous fort contre elle.

« _-_ Prenez soin de vous mes chéris, surtout toi Hermione, ma chérie. »

« _-_ Au revoir Molly, au revoir Arthur, dit Hermione en faisant un grand signe de la main. Elle s'approcha alors d'un gros chien noir, qui, bizarrement semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. »

« _-_ Préviens moi quand tu auras fait ta première transformation, et tiens moi au courrant de tes recherches à propos d'Isis. »

Étrangement, cela lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit, peut-être avait-elle cru avoir retrouvé une famille avec Sirius et Harry, en tout cas elle avait complètement oublié Isis pendant toutes les vacances. Elle le rassura brièvement avant de serrer Patmol dans ses bras. C'était grâce à lui qu'elle avait tenu le coup, elle l'en remerciait profondément et même si il n'était pas son père, elle l'aimait comme telle.

« _-_ Tu vas énormément me manquer, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans toi, avoua-t-elle, dans un chuchotement, ses yeux la picotaient désagréablement. »

Le gros chient gémit, la compagnie d'Hermione lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, il ne voulait plus se séparer d'elle à présent, voulant remonter le moral de la jeune fille, il battit frénétiquement de la queue, il produisit l'effet désiré: Hermione sourit largement, séchant du rebord de sa main la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle se releva et se précipita dans le train qui sifflait pour annoncer son départ imminent, elle alla ensuite rejoindre les autres, ensembles ils firent des signes à ceux restés sur le quai, Patmol aboyait en signe d'adieu, lorsque le train démarra, il galopa derrière, Hermione observait tristement sa tentative de les rattraper. Sirius se sentait déjà seul, comme si on l'avait abandonné une nouvelle fois, il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il aimait tant Hermione, peut-être parce qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à la femme qu'il avait autre fois aimée. Elle s'appelait Élisabeth Valentino, elle était issue d'une famille moldue, elle était également à Gryffondor, OUI, Sirius était tombé amoureux d'elle, le grand tombeur avait trouvé sa moitié, ils étaient sortis ensemble à la fin de leur 7ième, mais elle l'avait quitté le dernier jour de l'école, sans raisons, Sirius en avait eu le cœur brisé, il ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus jamais revue, elle s'était comme volatilisée…

« _-_ 'Mione, t'es avec nous là ou quoi…, dit brusquement Ron tout en passant sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille qui regardait dans le vide. »

« _-_ Euh… oui, oui, répondit-elle sortie de la lune. Je dois aller dans le wagon des préfets pour une mise au point, au fait j'avais totalement oublié, félicitation pour ta promotion au poste de capitaine. »

Ron sentit ses oreilles brûler et virer au rouge vif, il souffla un merci, jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Harry et vit que celui-ci lui souriait, il se sentit alors très soulagé et reprit son teint naturel.

« _-_ Ça ne te dérange pas? Lui demanda-t-il. »

« _-_ C'était ton plus grand rêve il me semble, et puis personne ne mérite ce poste plus que toi, tu sais bien hein? »

Hermione fit un petit clin d'œil à son frère avant de sortir, elle salua Neville, Seamus et Dean Thomas qui allaient entrer dans le compartiment qu'elle venait de quitter, ils s'échangèrent quelques mots à propos de leur vacances. Hermione était très heureuse de les retrouver, elle les laissa pourtant rapidement car elle ne voulait pas être en retard au rendez-vous. En entrant elle s'aperçut pour son plus grand malheur que l'autre préfet-en-chef était Malfoy, l'année promettait d'être dure, heureusement qu'elle avait encore un espoir de retrouver la trace de sa mère, cela lui remontrait un peu le moral, elle pourrait s'accrocher à ses recherches en cas de déprime.

« _-_ Apparemment c'est toi le deuxième préfet, dit-elle pour faire remarquer sa présence. »

« _-_ Tu es perspicace Granger, lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante. »

Ils attendirent l'arrivée de McGonagall en silence, ce qu'elle pouvait le détester celui-la, _sale petit prétentieux_, se dit-elle. Draco l'observait, elle était habillée en moldue, en général il détestait ça mais là il dû s'avouer que ça lui allait très bien, elle portait un simple jeans usé et un débardeur noir.

« _-_ Excusez-moi pour le retard, dit la vieille directrice de Gryffondor, elle s'installa sur une de banquette, sortit ses feuilles et pris la parole : être préfet-en-chef signifie faire le relais entre les préfets et le corps professoral, vous garderez également le rôle que vous aviez les années précédentes, c'est-à-dire faire régner l'ordre au sein de votre salle commune et de l'école, ainsi que punir les élèves qui causeront problème en leur enlevant des points par exemple, vous devrez bien entendu aider ceux qui ont des difficultés, quelles soit morales ou scolaires. Vous ferez une ronde ensemble tous les vendredis soirs, j'insiste sur le fait que ces rondes devront se faire à deux, il est hors de question de vous alterner un vendredi sur deux. Tous les deux mois vous dresserez un rapport sur les élèves ayant commis des fautes, il sera aussi fréquent qu'il vous faille manger ensemble, pour pouvoir vous organiser, en effet c'est vous qui gérerez l'organisation des bals, vous en serez aidés en cela par les autres préfets bien entendu, je vous montrerai vos appartements après la répartition, enfin je veux dire après le festin. Il n'y a qu'une salle de bain pour vous deux alors tachez de vous organiser pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'accident, elle avait dit ces dernières paroles en fixant Malfoy qui souriait comme s'il manigançait quelque chose, il s'imaginait déjà à quoi pouvaient ressembler ces "accidents", Hermione était choquée, l'idée que son homologue masculin la surprenne dans son bain ne lui plaisait pas du tout. »

Alors que McGonagall s'apprêtait à sortir, elle se retourna brusquement.

« _-_ J'oubliais, cette année, il y a à Poudlard douze étudiants d'échanges, ils viennent d'un peu partout ; Beauxbâtons, Durmstrang, Bangbonee, c'est quelque part en Afrique du sud, précisa-t-elle devant l'air stupéfait de Hermione, et Eldorado, en Amérique latine, ils viennent pour perfectionner leur anglais qui paraît-il est déjà excellent. Ils ne connaissent pas Poudlard c'est pourquoi vous devrez les aider à se retrouver comme si ils étaient des premières années, mais ils n'ont quand même pas treize ans, tachez de vous en souvenir Mr Malfoy. »

Sur ce elle quitta le compartiment et transplana à Pré-au-Lard, pour laisser Hermione et Draco seuls.

« _-_ Dès qu'on arrive à Poudlard on met un horaire au point pour la salle de bain, dit Hermione précipitamment, je ne voudrais surtout pas que des "accidents" surviennent. Elle avait parlé presque sans respirer trop pressée de dire ce qu'elle avait à dire. »

« _-_ Vraiment Granger, qui voudrait te surprendre? »

« _-_ Simple mesure de précaution. Bon pour la réunion avec les autres préfets, je m'occupe d'appeler ceux de Gryffondor et ceux de Serdaigle, et tu t'occupes des autres, tu es d'accord? Elle préféra lui demander son avis pour qu'il se sente important et pour qu'il ne pose pas de problèmes. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et sorti le premier du compartiment, elle le suivit pour aller prévenir Ron. »

« _-_ Décidément tu ne peux plus te passer de moi! »

Hermione le fusilla du regard, et se dirigea vers le compartiment de ses amis, elle les y retrouva en grande conversation avec Ginny et Seamus qui sortaient ensemble depuis l'année passée, Ginny avait fini par passer le cap des deux mois, ENFIN.

« _-_ 'Mione tu as remarqué qu'il y avait des nouvelles têtes, enfin je parle pas des premières années, lui dit Harry en se retournant vers elle. »

Les étudiants d'échange lui étaient complètement sortis de la tête.

« _-_ Oui je sais McGonagall nous a prévenue, ce sont des étudiants d'échange, ils viennent d'instituts différents, au fait, vous aviez déjà entendu parler de l'institut de l'Eldorado ou de Bangbonee? »

Ils répondirent tous par la négative mais furent curieux de connaître ces étudiants.

« _-_ Ils sont combien, tu sais? »

« _-_ Douze je crois, ben on a qu'à aller les voir après la réunion des préfets. Tu viens Ron. »

L'intéressé se leva et suivit Hermione qui était déjà sortie pour aller prévenir les préfets de Serdaigle. Arrivé au compartiment réservé, elle fut satisfaite de voir que les préfets de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard étaient déjà là.

« _-_ Bien, je me présente, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis à Gryffondor et je suis préfète-en-chef, je prends en charge les préfets de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle. »

Elle regarda timidement Draco pour voir ce qu'il allait dire, elle fut surprise de le voir se lever.

« _-_ Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy, dit-il en élevant sa voix sous les gloussements des préfètes, ce qui énerva profondément Hermione, je suis à Serpentard et je m'occupe des préfets de Serpentard et Poufsouffle. »

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait un charisme impressionnant, il continua dans sa lancée :

« _-_ Votre rôle est de faire régner l'ordre dans votre maison et plus généralement dans l'école, il vous est demandé de dresser un rapport sur toutes les fautes commises par les élèves et de nous le remettre. Ne vous privez pas pour sanctionner les élèves, c'est un devoir qui vous est attribué. »

Il se tut pour laisser la parole à Hermione qui s'était laissée bercée par la voix de Malfoy, elle reprit les directives avec quelques difficultés.

« _-_ Euh…oui donc, vous nous apporterez votre aide lors de la préparation d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou d'un bal. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas! »

Hermione qui ne savait plus quoi dire se rassis et attendit les éventuelles questions qui ne se firent pas attendre, Hannah Abbot la préfète de Poufsouffle leva sa main.

« _-_ Oui? »

« _-_ Il y quelque chose qui me crispe, je me demandais, l'année passée nous devions faire des rondes le soir dans les couloirs et je me posais si cette année il y en aurait aussi, enfin si on pouvait mettre ça au point maintenant ce serait bien. »

« _Elle a le don de compliquer à fond ses questions_, se dit Draco. »

Ernie Macmillan, son homologue masculin à Poufsouffle, la regarda avec un mélange d'admiration et de compréhension. Hannah et Ernie "sortaient ensemble" depuis l'année passée mais démentaient la rumeur.

« _-_ Hé bien, je propose que tu fasses ta ronde avec Ernie tout les lundis soirs, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant le petit couple trop prude pour se tenir la main, se promenant dans les couloirs le soir. D'autres questions?... très bien la réunion est finie merci de votre attention. »

Elle était plutôt fière d'elle, ils s'en étaient bien tirés pour finir. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix traînante de Malfoy la rappela.

« _-_ Tiens McGonagall m'a remit ça avant la réunion, c'est la liste des nouveaux élèves. »

Elle pris la liste.

« _-_ Belle prestation, lui souffla-t-elle avant de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. »

« _Depuis quand avait t'elle acquit tant d'assurance…?_ »

« _-_ Ron, attends! Elle le rattrapa et s'installa sur la banquette à côté de lui. Tu as été voir les nouveaux? Demanda t'elle à Harry assis en face de d'elle. »

« _-_ Non pas encore… »

« _-_ Ben t'en tire une tête, fit remarquer Ron, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

« _-_ Ma cicatrice… »

Ron devînt blême.

« _-_ Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui est là? »

« _-_ Non, je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. C'est sûrement la fatigue menti-t-il pour ne pas inquiéter ses amis d'avantage. Ça va… sinon cette réunion, ça s'est bien passé? »

« _-_ Plutôt oui, fit Hermione fière d'elle. »

« _-_ Si on allait les voir, interrompit Ron intrigué. »

« _-_ Qui, les étudiants? »

« _-_ À ton avis?…

Il fit un signe de la tête, et ils se levèrent tous les trois pour sortir, ils se dirigèrent vers un premier compartiment, Harry fit glisser la porte et aperçut Malefoy en pleine conversation avec deux des étudiants d'échanges.

« _-_ Si on avait besoin de toi on t'aurait sonné…lança Draco avec acidité. »

Ne tenant pas compte de sa remarque il se présenta aux deux autres qui semblaient être frère et sœur.

« _-_ Alors c'est toi le célèbre Harry Potter? Apparemment tu n'as pas bien compris ce que Draco vient de dire…lui répondit la jeune femme, d'une beauté froide et entourée d'une aura incroyablement maléfique. »

Harry fut abasourdit de constater que d'autres êtres aussi immondes que Malefoy pouvaient exister. Il referma la porte.

« _-_ Sympas les étudiants d'échange! Ironisa Ron. »

« _-_ J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, dit Hermione encore plus choquée. Bon voyons ici. La jeune Gryffondor ouvrit la porte et laissa apparaître un petit groupe de cinq personnes, qui rigolait à pleins poumons. Ils se retournèrent vers les nouveaux venus…Hermione fut gênée par l'attention qu'on lui portait, elle sentit ses joues rosir. »

« _-_ Bon…bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et je vous présente Ron Weasley et Harry Potter. »

Ce fut au tour d'Harry d'attirer tous les regards, une jeune fille se leva.

« _-_ Bonjou' jé mé nomme Barbara Salgado, fit-t-elle avec un léger accent espagnol, et jé suis honorée dé té connaître, boici ma sœur, Aurora, elle les salua également, et enfin mé frères Diégo et Raphaël. Ils firent un signe de tête et invitèrent le trio à s'asseoir. »

« _-_ Bonjour je me présente, je m'appelle Joachim Ruïs et je suis enchanté de vous connaître, dit le cinquième en se levant pour faire un baise main à Hermione, qui fut très étonnée par tant de manières. »

« _-_ D'où venez-vous? Demanda Harry piqué par la curiosité. »

« _-_ On Bient du coullège d'Eldorado, répondit Aurore, on est chiliens, bous, bous êtes de Poudla'? »

« _-_ Oui. Ils s'intéressaient autant à eux que l'inverse. Vous êtes frères? Questionna la jeune Gryffondor très étonnée. »

« _-_ Oui, quadrouplé, jé bous dis pas la foire à la maison, expliqua Aurore. »

« _-_ Pourtant vous ne vous ressemblez pas du tout, mais alors là vraiment pas, fit remarquer Hermione. »

Aurore était grande et svelte, ses cheveux étaient longs bruns foncés et ondulés, elle possédait de petits yeux bruns en amande, Ron la trouvait très mignonne, ce qu'elle était d'ailleurs. Contrairement à sa soeur, Barbara était un peu plus petite et avait plus de formes, ses cheveux, bien qu'attachés, paraissaient plus courts, ils étaient de couleur cuivré virant au brun clair, ils faisaient des petites bouclettes ce qui lui donnait un charme fou, ses yeux en amande, étaient de couleurs totalement différentes de ceux de sa sœur, ils étaient verts et une petite ligne brune contournait sa pupille. Leur frère Raphaël, avait des traits prononcés, il avait les cheveux, les yeux et les sourcils d'un noir de jais et une peau assez mate, il était le plus grand des quatre, Diégo quant à lui était roux, il avait les yeux bleus et sa peau n'était pas très bronzée pour un chilien.

« _-_ Y a beaucoup de sourveillants à Poudla'? Demanda le grand noir très intéressé. »

« _-_ Euh… ben il y a Rusard, et il a une chatte horrible qui balance tout, répondit Ron en faisant une grimace, j'ai vraiment envie de la shooter. »

« _-_ Ben pouquoi tou né lé fé pas ? Répliqua Barbara en rigolant. »

« _-_ Et c'est stricte Poudla' ? Insista le noir. »

« _-_ Nous sommes quand même assez libre, mais il y a des règles à respecter, dit Hermione d'une voix autoritaires qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de McGonagall. »

« _-_ Ça ba nous changer d'Eldorado, c'était trop le boxon cette école, s'exclama la brune. »

« - C'est clai', il y avait des gens qui sè ramenaient complètement bourré en classe et les profs disaient rien, c'était souper drôle… »

« _-_ Tou peux lé dire, tou sais, que TOU étais souvent bourrée en classe Barbara. »

« _-_ On a tous pigés, t'inquiétes pas hein, renchérit Diégo. »

« _-_ À mon avis à Poudla' c'est trop chaud pour faire ça, fit remarquer Aurore dépitée, enfin tout lé monde sait bien qué sans l'alcool la fête est plus folle. »

Les trois Salgado la regardèrent bizarrement et éclatèrent tous de rire. _C'était une bande de joyeux fêtards_ se dit Hermione en espérant qu'ils soient envoyés à Gryffondor, ils étaient du genre à mettre une bonne ambiance. Ils continuèrent tous les 8 à discuter de toutes sortes de choses, Ron entreprit de les convaincre que l'équipe des Canons de Chudley était la plus forte mais ils ne changeaient pas de position, ils trouvaient que les Wild Chili Chilly, leur équipe nationale était la meilleure, Diégo se mit à citer tous les moments forts de leur nombreux matchs. Les filles se mirent à "causer" entre elles, Aurore et Barbara voulaient savoir si il y avait "de beaux spécimens" à Poudlard. Le chariot de friandise passa et les chiliens purent les comparer avec les leurs qui en général étaient plus piquantes. Le paysage changea subitement, ils passèrent d'une campagne séchée par un été trop chaud dans une zone de forêt très danse, le ciel s'était assombrit et quelques étoiles commençaient à apparaître derrière de gros nuages.

« _-_ On va bientôt arriver je pense, fit remarquer Harry. Il baya la bouche grande ouverte. Ouah j'suis crevé… »

« _-_ Ah ça quand on fait trop la fête…ironisa sa sœur. Vous auriez dû le voir hier, c'était super drôle, il était sur la table il a mit une baguette de pain français entre ses jambes en pensant que c'était son balais… »

« _-_ 'Mione c'est bon… »

« _-_ Non bas-y, dis nous la suite, pressa Aurore. »

« _-_ Oui ça nous intéresse, renchérit Barbara. »

« _-_ Il a sauté de la table pour s'envoler et il s'est planté en beauté, il a atterrit par terre, et puis il nous dit comme ça : «…euh, je crois pas que c'était mon balais pour finir ». Hermione l'imitait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Après ça il s'est effondré sur le sol et il s'est mit à dormir comme un bébé. »

« _-_ Toi c'es pas mieux, t'es bourrée avec seulement un verre de Madgikbull. »

« _-_ Oui c'est ça, c'est ça, très malin, se défendit Hermione. »

La conversation dériva sur un concours des pires bides qu'on peut se prendre en étant bourré, les vainqueurs furent Ron et Barbara qui étaient ex æquo. Après une demi-heure ils partirent tous mettre leur uniforme. Les étudiants portaient des cravates aux couleurs de leur pays car ils ne savaient pas encore dans quelle maison ils allaient être envoyé, les Salgado espéraient être à Gryffondor bien sûr. Ils arrivèrent un quart d'heure plus tard à Pré-au-Lard. Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. L'air frais de la nuit fit frissonner Hermione. Une lampe se balança alors au-dessus de leur tête et la jeune Gryffondor entendit une voix familière :

« _-_ Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi. Ça va vous trois, demanda-t-il à l'adresse du petit trio. On se verra plus tard. »

La grosse tête hirsute de Hagrid, le regard rayonnant, dominait la foule des élèves. Il était enfin rentré de sa mission, se dit Hermione, même si personne ne voulait leur dire ce qu'il était sensé faire, elle se doutait bien qu'il était parti convaincre les géants de se rallier à eux, contre les forces obscures. Hermione fut soulagée de revoir le demi-géant en bonne santé, elle avait eu très peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, il faut dire que les géants ne sont pas des personnes particulièrement faciles. Elle suivit Harry qui pensait exactement à la même chose qu'elle et ils entrèrent tous deux dans une calèche suivi par Ron, malgré les années Harry ne s'était jamais habitué aux Strombals qu'il trouvait vraiment immonde, contrairement à Luna Lovegood qui les trouvaient adorable. Les étudiants d'échanges avaient deux calèches réservées aussi prirent-ils une autre direction. Après avoir été ballottés quelques minutes ils descendirent tous les trois et se dirigèrent vers les grilles.

« _-_ Allez-y déjà, je vous rejoins, je dois guider les premières années, leur cria Hermione qui était déjà loin d'eux. »

« _-_ J'ai l'impression qu'on verra beaucoup moins notre petite 'Mione cette année avec toutes ses responsabilités, fit remarquer Ron tristement. »

« _-_ J'espère qu'elle nous le dira si elle va mal, parce que j'ai un peu l'impression qu'elle cache sa tristesse à propos de ses parents, enfin je ne sais pas mais elle nous cache quelque chose. »


	6. Nouveau prof, nouvelle chanson, nouveaux...

**Chapitre 6 : Nouveau prof, nouvelle chanson, nouveaux élèves…**

Les deux garçons réservèrent une place entre eux pour leur amie. Ils ne parlaient pas chacun était perdu dans ses pensées, observant la Grande salle qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Ce soir le ciel était parsemé d'un nombre incalculable d'étoiles et la lune apparaissant plus clairement entre elles. Harry ne réalisait toujours pas que c'était la dernière année qu'il se trouvait là assis à la table des Gryffondors admirant la magie qui régnait en ces lieux. Ron et lui furent coupé dans leur pensée par Dumbledore qui venait de commencer son discours.

Hermione s'assit entre ses deux meilleurs amis, rouge de colère, Malefoy était passé devant elle sans l'aider, elle avait dû surveiller les premières années jusqu'à ce que McGonagall arrive, toute seule. _Il va me le payer_, songea-t-elle. Elle n'écoutait pas le moindre mot de ce que disait le directeur de Poudlard, encore trop énervée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Elle entendit pourtant une voix qu'elle ne connaissait pas prendre la parole, elle releva la tête et aperçut un homme d'un âge respectable, son crâne était totalement dépourvu du moindre cheveu, il portait une petite moustache et paraissait bien veillant avec ses gros yeux de cocker. Dans l'ensemble il faisait fort penser à un gros nounours que l'on serre fort contre soi quand on est malheureux ; ce qui ne cadrait pas vraiment avec son poste de professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal.«

« _- _C'est qui? Souffla Hermione dans l'oreille de Ron. »

« _- _Mais enfin il vient de le dire, c'est Longus Sterpinus, le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal, répondit-il. »

« _- _Oui, je m'en doutais un peu. »

« _- _Chut, j'écoute moi, coupa Harry. »

« _- _Je voulais simplement me prouver à moi-même que ce poste n'est pas maudit, en effet je ne crois pas aux malédictions et tout ce genre de chose, comme la divination par exemple, c'est une science de vieille harpie assoiffée de ragots en tout genre. »

Le professeur Trelawney parut choquée, elle ne descendait généralement jamais de sa tour mais depuis son renvoi par le professeur Ombrage, elle faisait quelques efforts pour se montrer, elle se dit au fond d'elle qu'elle aurait mieux fait de rester dans sa tour, plutôt que de se faire humilier de la sorte par un nouveau venu. Elle n'avait probablement pas su prévoir que le professeur Sterpinus allait l'insulter comme il venait de le faire, mais où donc était passé son troisième œil?

Les élèves s'étaient tous mit à chuchoter à propos de ce que leur nouveau prof venait de dire.

« _La pauvre_, se dit Hermione, _j'espère au moins qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès, l'insulter de vieille harpie assoiffée de ragots, c'est vraiment déplacé, enfin d'un côté il a quand même raison._ »

Après un bref discours qui fut grandement applaudit par les élèves et peu apprécié par Trelawney, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur et une longue file de nouveaux entra derrière le professeur McGonagall, Harry put apercevoir les quadruplés et Joachim, ainsi que les deux nouveaux qu'il avait vu accompagnés de Draco, et cinq autres étudiants d'échanges. La directrice apporta un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau de sorcier rapiécé, raccommodé de toute part, avec une large déchirure tout près du bord. La rumeur des conversations cessa et les premières années ainsi que les étudiants d'échange s'alignèrent devant la table des professeurs, face aux autres élèves. Le professeur plaça le tabouret devant eux sur une petite estrade et fit quelques pas en arrière. Les nouveaux retenaient leur souffle ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre, les autres légèrement blasé observèrent cette scène avec une légère impression de déjà vu. La déchirure qui traversait l'étoffe du tissu du chapeau, s'ouvrit largement et le Choixpeau magique chanta sa chanson :

_Tout commença au temps de vos aïeux,_

_A cette époque j'n'étais pas encore si vieux,_

_J'était déjà laid mais ça j'le reconnais, _

_Pourtant vous ne trouverez pas plus malin que moi,_

_A Poudlard tout le monde se soumet à mon choix, _

_Je disais donc que je suis né aux temps de vos aînés,_

_Les quatre fondateurs unis dans leur cœur, _

_Ils ont pourtant été séparés,_

_Pas seulement quand la mort est venu les chercher, _

_Un immense désaccord,_

_A déchiré Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigles et Gryffondor,_

_Aux yeux de ce dernier, il fallait à tout âge,_

_Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu du courage._

_Seuls les esprits les plus sagaces,_

_Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans sa classe._

_Serpentard qui était assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

_Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

_La bonne Poufsouffl' prenait ceux qui restaient,_

_Pour leur enseigner ce qu'elle savait._

_Ils avaient en commun un rêve, _

_Le projet audacieux d'éduquer les élèves,_

_Ainsi naquit t'elle, la belle école de Poudlard, _

_Elle se divisa pourtant en quatre étendards._

_Le hardi Gryffondor, comme le lion courageux, _

_Vécu dans les pleines et domptait le feu,_

_Le roublard Serpentard, comme le serpent astucieux,_

_Maîtrisait l'eau et demeura dans les lieux marécageux,_

_La bonne Poufsouffle qui se retira en terre,_

_Manipulait cette dernière, sous la forme d'un blaireau,_

_Ses disciples lui étaient loyaux _

_L'intelligente Serdaigles volait dans les airs,_

_Et sous la forme d'un aigle, _

_Elle possédait parfaitement cette matière._

_Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs  
_

_Connurent de l'amitié la valeur.  
_

_Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie  
_

_De longues années libres de soucis.  
_

_Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit  
_

_Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.  
_

_Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers  
_

_Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés  
_

_S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas  
_

_Chacune voulant imposer sa loi.  
_

_Il fut un temps où l'école parut  
_

_Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue,  
_

_Ce n'étaient partout que duels et conflits  
_

_Les amis dressés contre les amis  
_

_Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard  
_

_Estima venue l'heur' de son départ.  
_

_Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats  
_

_Il laissait nos coeurs en grand désarroi.  
_

_Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs  
_

_Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur  
_

_Jamais plus les maisons ne fur'nt unies  
_

_Comme ell's l'étaient au début de leur vie.  
_

_Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là  
_

_Et vous connaissez tous le résultat :  
_

_Je vous répartis dans les quatr' maisons  
_

_Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission._

_Pausez-moi sur votre tête, _

_Je vous dirai où vous devrez être._

_Cette année nous accueillons, _

_Douze jeunes filles et charmants garçons,_

_Ils viennent tous des pays différents, _

_Régions du Sud, de l'Est et de l'Orient._

_Recevons les comme il se doit,_

_La diversité cette année est notre choix._

_Pour être forts restons soudés,_

_Entre nous et avec des étrangers._

Le chapeau s'immobilisa à nouveau et un tonnerre d'applaudissement jaillit d'un peu partout, d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle, les élèves échangeaient des commentaires avec leurs voisins et Hermione qui ne continuait pas moins d'applaudir avec les autres, savait très bien de quoi ils parlaient.

« _- _Je ne savais qu'il y aurait des étudiants étrangers cette année, chuchota Colin surexcité comme à son habitude. »

« _- _Ils sont douze, et ils ne savent pas encore dans quelle maison ils vont être envoyés, expliqua Hermione, mais je ne sais pas si c'est déjà arrivé auparavant. »

« _- _Oh non, répondit Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête en haussant les sourcils, c'est bien la première fois que ça arrive. »

« _- _Je trouve que c'est plutôt une bonne idée, remarqua Ron qui fut tout de suite approuvé par Harry. »

« _- _Oui, cela permettra de rapprocher les écoles, renchérit Hermione. »

« _- _Sans doute, je suis peut-être un peu vieux jeu mais je les trouve assez mal élevés. »

Une pointe d'agacement se perçut dans la voix monocorde de Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête. Les Gryffondors qui suivaient la conversation, le regardaient avidement pour savoir ce qui s'était passé.

_- _Eh bien, je me rendais tranquillement à la Grande Salle et j'ai voulut saluer Miss Léonie, le fantôme de la tour Est, et ma tête est tombée sur le côté ne laissant apparaître que ma fraise. Une bande d'élève s'est alors mis à rire en imaginant ce pauvre bourreau, qui tentait désespérément me couper la tête, ils disaient que ce bourreau avait raté sa profession. »

Ron ne put s'empêcher de rire et il fut suivit par Harry, Dean et Seamus, le professeur McGonagall leur lança un regard aussi pénétrant qu'une brûlure, ce qui eu pour effet un silence complet. Nick se renfrogna et la directrice balaya la Grande Salle d'un dernier regard sévère avant de baisser les yeux sur son parchemin, elle se mit à faire l'appel des noms.

« _- _Allison, Ben. »

Le nouveau monta, terrifié, sur l'estrade et n'avait qu'une envie s'échapper en courrant de cet asile de fous. Il coiffa le Choixpeau sur sa tête, qui fut entièrement recouverte. Le Choixpeau réfléchit un instant puis annonça:

« **_- Gryffondor!_** »

Hermione applaudit bruyamment avec les autres Gryffondor tandis que Ben Allison venait s'asseoir à leur table d'un pas rassuré. Peu à peu la file des premières années diminua, il ne resta bientôt plus que les étudiants d'échanges. Lorsque Emilie Zucca fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, le professeur McGonagall, changea de parchemins, elle appela :

« _- _De l'institut Bangbonee en Afrique du Sud, Mboulé, Victoria. »

Une jeune femme a la peau noire comme de l'encre, sorti du rang et alla se coiffer du Choixpeau magique, celui-ci après quelques secondes d'hésitation l'envoya chez les Serdaigles, qui explosèrent en applaudissement, fiers d'accueillir la première étudiante.

« _- _De l'institut Bangbonee, Njaka, Alma. »

Cette fois la couleur de peau s'était un peu éclaircie, elle était café au lait ; elle fut envoyée dans la même maison que son amie, à Serdaigles donc.

« _- _De l'institut Beauxbâtons, Petrassi, Cassendra. »

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns presque noir, qui paraissait déjà extrêmement mature, s'avança majestueusement vers l'estrade, elle fut envoyée à Serdaigles comme ses deux prédécesseurs.

« _- _De l'institut Drumstrang, Lasarey, Vincent. »

Un jeune homme d'une impressionnante carrure, qui semblait plus âgé que le reste des élèves, se dirigea sûrement vers le Choixpeau et fut immédiatement envoyé vers Serpentard, où il fut accueilli par un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Sa sœur Irina Lasarey, la jeune femme que Harry avait vue dans le train accompagnée de Malefoy, le suivit quelques secondes plus tard à Serpentard.

Après que Verra Aloé et Capucine Astate de Drumstrang et Joachim Ruïs d'Eldorado furent envoyé à Poufsouffle, il ne resta plus que les quatre Salgado. Aurore fut envoyée à Gryffondor elle fut suivie par Barbara et par Diégo. Ils allèrent s'asseoir parmi Hermione, Harry et Ron.

« _- _Salut, fit Barbara, rholala, je m'inquiète pour Raphaël, tu crois qu'il va être envoyé à Gryffondor, dit-elle sur un ton faussement inquiet. Comme en réponse à ses soi-disant inquiétudes le Choixpeau cria une nouvelle fois :

« **_- Gryffondor! _**»

Raphaël fut accueilli chaleureusement par ses frères et par les autres Gryffondor. Des questions fusaient de toutes part en direction des quadruplés.

Par exemple, certains demandaient : "vous êtes vraiment quadruplé ?", ils recevaient des réponses dans le genre "non, non en faite c'est juste une grosse farce", après une bonne dose de commérage, les élèves se turent rappelés à l'ordre par le professeur McGonagall qui tapotait son verre avec le dos de sa petite cuillère en argent. Dumbledore se leva et écarta les bras en signe de bienvenue, il arborait à présent un large sourire.

« _- _A nos nouveaux je souhaite la bienvenue, à nos anciens je souhaite le bon retour parmi nous, et à tout Poudlard je souhaite Bon appétit! »

Une grande salve d'applaudissements salua le discours du vieux directeur, elle fut suivie par une exclamation générale de l'ensemble des élèves, car à présent, des plats innombrables avaient surgi de nulle part et les cinq longues tables croulaient sous les rôtis, les gratins, les pâtés, les fritures, les jus de citrouille et bien d'autres. Hermione ne pu s'empêcher d'imaginer ces pauvres elfes de maison travailler dur pour un résultat aussi appétissant. Les Salgado furent abasourdit par tant de mets, plus exquis les uns que les autres.

« _- _Je vais encore trop manger! Soupira Barbara. Elle se servit en effet pour cinq, mais n'engloutit pourtant pas autant de nourriture que Ron. »

« _- _Ron je t'en prie tu vas t'étouffer, lui reprocha Hermione. »

« _- _Chuis guésolé 'Moine, gé kro faim, parvint-il tout de même à dire, le simple fait qu'il ait réussi à émettre des sons constituait déjà un exploit. »

Les desserts furent tout autant appréciés, il y en avait de toutes sortes. Hermione ne put résister bien longtemps devant un éclair au chocolat qui ne demandait qu'à être mangé. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête la regarda avec un mélange d'envie et de mélancolie. Aurore qui n'en avait jamais goûté en engouffra directement trois. Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de dîner et que le niveau sonore des conversations recommença à monter, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et tout le monde redevint silencieux, Ron en particulier grâce au coup de coude de Aurore, et se tourna vers lui.

« _- _Alors que vous êtes tous en train de digérer ces mets délicieux, je dois vous faire quelques recommandations qui sont d'usage en ce début d'année, déclara Dumbledore. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt interdite est bien sûr comme son nom l'indique, interdite, quelques anciens élèves feraient bien de s'en rappeler. »

Hermione, Ron et Harry échangèrent des sourires.

« _- _La magie est comme chaque année interdite dans les couloirs, et la liste des choses interdites est affichée sur la porte du bureau de Rusard. Je voudrais également souhaiter bonne chance aux étudiants d'échanges qui vivront parmi nous durant l'année. Bonne chance également à nos nouveaux préfet-en-chefs, félicitation à Hermione Granger et Draco Malefoy. Avant de nous quitter j'aimerais que nous apprenions à nos nouveaux l'hymne de Poudlard. »

Dumbledore tapota du bout de sa baguette sur son verre et une gigantesque banderole apparut, sur laquelle s'affichaient les paroles de la chanson. L'école chantonna plus ou moins en cœur :

_Poudlard, Poudlard, Pou du Lard du Poudlard_

_Apprends-nous ce qu'il faut savoir,_

_Que l'on soit jeune ou vieux ou chauve_

_Ou qu'on ait les jambes en guimauve,_

_On veut avoir la tête bi__en pleine_

Jusqu'à en avoir la migraine

Car pour l'instant c'est du jus d'âne

Qui mijote dans nos crânes

Oblige-nous à étudier

Répète-nous c'qu'on a oublié

Fais de ton mieux, qu'on se surpasse

Jusqu'à c'que nos cerveaux crient grâce.

Dumbledore remercia les élèves et les envoya se coucher. Les nouveaux suivirent leurs préfets qui leur indiquèrent l'emplacement de leur maison ainsi que leur mot de passe. Hermione salua Harry et Ron et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, Draco attendait un peu plus loin en silence. Le professeur McGonagall qui avait terminé sa conversation avec le professeur Sterpinus, s'avança vers eux, d'un pas autoritaire qui lui allait bien.

« _- _Bien, venez avec moi, je vais vous monter vos appartements. »

Elle les emmena dans un dédale de couloir, tout en marchant, elle leur donnait quelques recommandations pour leur nouveau poste, auxquels ils répondirent poliment. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant un tableau qui représentait un immense champ de blé laissé à l'abandon, parsemé de coquelicots, sous un ciel bleu azur magnifique.

« _- _Le mot de passe est "blé en herbe", je vous laisse découvrir vos appartements vous-même. Connaissant vos différents, je vous demande de ne pas vous entre-tuer. Sur ce je vous quitte, bonne nuit. Elle les laissa seuls devant le tableau. »

« _- _Blé en herbe, dit Hermione en s'adressant au tableau qui pivota sur le côté laissant un passage aux deux préfets. Hermione entra la première et dut retenir son souffle, la pièce dans laquelle est venait d'entrer était pour ainsi dire somptueuse. »

La première chose qu'elle vit fut l'immense baie vitrée dont la vue donnait sur le grand lac de Poudlard, la baie vitrée était légèrement surélevée par rapport au reste de la pièce, elle était séparée par quelques marches et donnait sur un espace pourvu d'une belle plante verte, cachée derrière un magnifique bureau Louis XIV, et dans l'autre coin se tenait un sofa vert olive d'aspect confortable, le sol était recouvert de parquet, l'espace surplombait la pièce aux ton des deux maisons des préfets. Dans le coin droit de la pièce était bâti un gigantesque feu ouvert, des fauteuils pour deux personnes avaient été disposés tout autours d'une petite table basse en verre, près du feu. Juste à côté du feu ouvert se dressait une superbe bibliothèque remplie de grimoire et qui étaient encore inconnu à Hermione. Le coin gauche de la pièce était doté un luxueux buffet en bois de frêne, ainsi que d'une belle table de travail tout entourée de chaises. Bizarrement les murs étaient nu de tableau, il n'y en avait que deux qui représentaient sans doute chacun un passage dans une chambre.

« _- _C'est magnifique, souffla Hermione pour elle-même. »

Draco entra à son tour et ne put s'empêcher de trouver la salle opulente, même s'il y était habitué au manoir Malefoy, il fut d'ailleurs surpris par tant de richesse à Poudlard. Un silence lourd régnait à présent dans la pièce, et Draco n'aimait pas ça, il préférait franchement échanger des insultes avec Granger, il aimait la voir réagir.

« _- _Et dire que je vais devoir supporter une Sang-de-Bourbe pendant un an »

« _- _Tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir à moi de cohabiter avec un fils à papa prétentieux. »

Hermione avait touché au point sensible de Draco.

« _- _Tu ne devrais surtout pas oublier qui je suis, Granger, une fille de sang impur comme toi devrais faire attention à ce qu'elle dit! Cracha-t-il. »

Hermione, qui se retint de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas de sang impur, eu une envie soudaine de lui administrer la plus grosse baffe de sa vie, elle s'abstient pourtant ne voulant pas ouvrir ce genre d'hostilités, elle se contenta de lui répondre le plus méchamment possible.

« _- _Non c'est vrai je ne dois surtout pas oublier qui tu es, fils de mangemort, fils d'assassin, hurla-t-elle presque hystérique, elle relâchait toute la haine qu'elle avait refoulée depuis la mort de ses parents pour les gens comme Draco. »

« _- _Tu ne sais rien de moi ni de mon père, tu n'es pas à ma place, répondit-il simplement, pourtant, intérieurement il bouillonnait. »

« _- _Non je suis à ma place c'est pour cela que je suis préfète-en-chef, je n'ai pas un père qui m'aurait donné le poste, comme d'autres. »

Cette fois ci elle avait vraiment été trop loin, Draco ne supportait pas qu'on dise que son père faisait tout pour lui, il l'aidait certes, mais ses résultats n'en restaient pas moins excellents. Il s'approcha dangereusement de la jeune Gryffondor qui ne recula pas d'un pouce, il l'agrippa à la taille et lui saisit le poignet, il lui souffla :

« _- _Tu disais Granger? »

Il plongea ses yeux azurs dans ceux de la préfète, une lueur de crainte animait ses grands yeux chocolat.

« _- _Tu crois que j'ai peur? »

« _- _Tu devrais en tout cas! Il la regarda avec un air pervers. Je pourrais faire ce que je veux de toi. Il la surplombait de tout son corps, et la colla contre le mur. »

Draco détailla son visage, elle était vraiment très jolie, un feu dansait dans ses yeux, il aurait pu s'y perdre à jamais s'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy. Il appréciait cependant son caractère courageux, braver Draco était très courageux.

« _- _Je te déteste! Dégage! C'est par la faute des gens comme toi que mes parents sont morts. »

Elle le repoussa violemment. Elle chercha des yeux l'entrée dans sa chambre mais ne voyait que deux tableaux. Draco la regarda, elle semblait perdue, il aurait aimé s'excuser, il ne savait pas que ses parents avaient été tués, mais c'était trop dur pour lui et puis le fait qu'elle le prenne en coupable ne lui plaisait pas du tout, après tout lui aussi avait enduré la perte d'un être cher, elle n'était pas seule à souffrir. Elle se dirigea vers l'un des deux tableaux qui représentait un lion majestueux entouré d'une nature sauvage, lequel baya longuement, et se retourna lentement vers la jeune Gryffondor.

« _- _Plais-t-il? Fit le lion après quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles il la dévisagea. Vous êtes une Gryffondor ou une Serpentard, je ne parviens pas à déceler l'appartenance de votre maison. »

« _- _Il y a bien trop de Gryffondor en elle pour être une Serpentard, siffla une voix aigre. Hermione se retourna en sursaut, le serpent du tableau d'en face venait de prendre la parole. »

« _- _Il me semble pas t'avoir demander quoi que ce soit Stanislas, répondit le lion. »

« _- _Ce n'est pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux. Tu me ferais presque de la peine. »

« _- _Ne sais tu pas que la bave du vilain crapaud dégénéré n'atteint pas la blanche colombe. »

« _- _Et toi Lambert tu est supposé être la colombe? Laisse-moi rire! »

Hermione qui était pressée d'en finir, coupa court à la petite discussion :

« _- _Je suis une Gryffondor laissez moi passer, dit-elle sur un ton qui ne cachait pas son énervement, comment pouvait-on la confondre avec un Serpentard! »

« _- _Pardonnez-moi l'impertinence de ce vicieux de serpent. Je me nomme Lambert. Je suis le gardien de votre demeure durant cette année. Je ne laisserai personne entrer à moins que vous ne lui ayez donné votre mot de passe. D'ailleurs quel mot de passe choisissez-vous? »

« _- _Isis! Répondit-elle sans trop réfléchir. »

« _- _Entrez je vous en prie. »

Le lion laissa la place à un passage dans lequel elle se faufila laissant Draco en plan, la pièce dans laquelle elle venait de pénétrer dégageait une ambiance chaleureuse de par ses couleurs rougeoyantes. Il y avait au fond de la pièce un grand lit à baldaquin légèrement surélevé par une estrade, sur le mur gauche se dessinait une grande fenêtre en dessous de laquelle se dressait un bureau assez imposant. Il y avait un grand feu ouvert dans le mur opposé au lit, ce dernier était bâti en cotre bas, et était entouré de coussin, ce petit coin avait l'air très confortable. Les affaires d'Hermione avaient été disposées dans les armoires elle n'eut donc plus rien à faire, elle sorti un petit flacon de sa valise, il contenait de la potion de permanence, qu'elle devrait prendre le lendemain, elle sorti également la lettre de ses parents. Elle parti s'installer sur un gros coussin moelleux, près du feu. Relisant sa lettre, et une fois encore ne pouvant contenir ses larmes. Elle était impatiente de pouvoir se transformer pour commencer ses recherches. Il n'était pas spécialement tard mais la jeune Gryffondor qui n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer Malefoy restait là à contempler les flammes, elle s'endormit pour finir, couvée par la chaleur du feu.


	7. Le récit d'Hagrid

Chapitre 7 : Le récit d'Hagrid

Hermione se réveilla à cause d'une douleur aiguë au dos, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit mais près du feu ouvert, qui était à présent éteint, mit à part quelques bûches qui fumaient encore. Elle se releva et s'étira un bon coup, puis parti en direction de la salle commune dans la ferme intention de trouver la salle de bain en prenant soin de prendre ses affaires avec elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire une visite des lieux la veille. Elle entendit le son d'une eau qui coule, elle s'approcha de la porte entre ouverte d'où provenait les bruits. Elle entra et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, il se trouvait là devant elle, il portait uniquement un boxer, ce qui laissait l'occasion à la jeune préfette d'apercevoir tout le reste de son corps d'apollon. La peau de Draco était parfaitement dorée et semblait douce, Hermione eu une envie soudaine de se précipiter dans ses bras puissants, mais elle se retint évidemment. Draco qui se brossait les dents, se rendit compte du trouble de la jeune femme et s'en réjoui.

C'est de ça que tu parlais quand tu disais des "accidents", dit-il avec un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Il la dévisagea, elle était vêtue d'une petite nuisette rouge, assez courte d'ailleurs, il faut dire que ça lui allait plutôt bien, la température de la pièce augmenta de plusieurs degrés, Hermione senti ses joues prendre feu, mais elle ne voulait vraiment rien laisser paraître, elle se reprit en main, tellement rapidement que Draco en fut étonné.

Exactement, fit-elle en pausant ses affaires autour du lavabo d'à côté. Qui prends sa douche en premier?

Je l'ai déjà prise, dit-il simplement.

Il parti sans autre explication, laissant Hermione perplexe, en effet il n'avait rien dit de particulièrement blessant comme il en avait l'habitude. Hermione, qui ne voulait pas passer sa vie à penser à ce qu'il venait de se produire alla prendre sa douche tranquillement. Après un quart d'heure elle sorti de la salle de bain et se rendit dans la Grande Salle, elle s'installa aux côtés de Aurore et Barbara, qui avaient vraiment l'air crevées.

Salut, bien dormi?

Voyant qu'elles ne répondaient pas de manière significative mais plutôt par grognements sonores, elle se dit qu'apparemment non.

Pourquoi tu ne viens pas dormir dans notre dortoir, toutes les filles de Gryffondor de notre âge sont dans notre dortoir, questionna Aurore.

Les Préfet-en-chefs ont un dortoir à eux.

Tu dors dans le même dortoir que le beau blond alors, c'est ça. Barbara fit un clin d'œil à sa sœur. Voyant leur manège Hermione les stoppa tout de suite.

Vous savez quoi je préférerais dormir avec une tarentule dans mon lit qu'avec Malfoy, je le déteste, enfin ça vous comprendrez vite pourquoi, il est de sang pur voyez-vous. En plus je vous signale qu'on à des chambres séparées.

Elles semblèrent peu convaincues. Elles se mirent à faire des grands signes, Hermione se retourna et aperçut Harry, Ron, Raphaël et Diégo. Ils s'assirent près des filles.

On a reçu nos horaires? Questionna Ron encore endormi, en se frottant les yeux.

Bonjour aussi, lui répondit la jeune préfette. Les horaires sont là, et serais-tu assez aimable pour m'en passer un s'il te plais. Merci. Oh non regarde ça, on commence par deux heures de potion.

Hermione releva la tête vers son frère, il avait l'air accablé et Ron encore plus.

Dis 'Mione tu crois pas que Dumbledor devient un peu gâteux, nous mettre deux heures de potion, un lundi matin, avec les Serpentard, il le fait exprès ou quoi? S'exclama t'il.

M'enfin pourquoi vous en faites plat? C'est que deux heures de potion, c'est chiant c'est tout, s'exclama Diégo.

Haha toi t'es vraiment un nouveau, lui répondit Harry. Tu ne connais pas le professeur Rogue. Mister cheveux gras, il déteste les Gryffondor et nous en particulier, il est horrible mais c'est dans ses gènes il en peut rien.

Le pauvre quand même, ironisa Hermione.

Ben on verra quoi, tant pis hein, fit Barbara d'un air dépité.

C'est le cours préféré de Barbara, faut pas faire attention, expliqua Aurore tout bas. Tu t'en remettra, pas vrai? Fit t'elle en donnant une bonne tape dans le dos de sa sœur.

Oh, le cours de défense contre les forces du mal, on l'a que mercredi. J'aimerais bien voir ce qui donne ce prof, j'espère qu'il est bien, s'enchérit Harry.

Evidemment qu'il est bien si il ne croit pas à la divination, il ne peut qu'être bien, s'exclama Hermione.

Le petit groupe termina de manger, et parti vers les cachots quand l'heure fut venue.

En tout cas c'est pas super accueillant, fit remarquer Raphaël.

C'est un milieu spécialement adapté aux cheveux poisseux…Hermione fit taire Ron par des petits coups de coude, en effet, le professeur de potion était au bout du couloir et s'approchait dangereusement vers eux, heureusement il entra dans son bureau pour n'en ressortir que bien plus tard. Dans le couloir, les élèves semblaient former un rang d'honneur, mais en réalité il en était tout autre, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient chacun de leur côté, se toisant de tout leur possible. Malfoy était là entouré par Crabbe et Goyle et se moquait ouvertement d'un Serpentard, Ian Warner. Ce dernier était petit et chétif, il était le bouc émissaire du préfet-en-chef, et une fois encore les Serpentard le rabaissaient. Hermione régit au quart de tour, elle ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de quelqu'un de plus faible que soi.

Laissez le tranquille! Hurla-t-elle.

La prochaine fois n'envoie pas une fille pour te défendre, ça te donne l'air encore plus misérable, fit Malfoy avec un sourire aux lèvres, tout en parlant il regardait la préfette-en-chef avec le même regard pervers qu'il avait eu dans la salle de bain.

Ça suffit, vous n'êtes qu'une bande de gamins frustrés, qui s'attaquent à plus faible, gronda-t-elle. Mais à quoi il joue? Se dit-elle tout bas.

Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite sang-de-bourbe comme toi, cracha Ian.

Les Gryffondor clignèrent des yeux. Cette fois Harry et Ron s'en mêlèrent, ils s'appétaient à répliquer quand la voix d'Hermione se fit à nouveau entendre.

C'est bon les gars, ils n'en valent pas la peine, qu'ils se disputent entre eux, je ne m'en mêlerai plus.

A moi on m'a dit que cela t'allais très bien le rôle de la petite emmerdeuse, qui fouine partout, dit une jeune femme la même jeune femme que Harry avait vue dans le train en compagnie de Malfoy.

Mais enfin qu'est ce quelle me veut celle là…se dit Hermione, en effet ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lâchait une de ses remarques cinglantes, même Pansy Parkinson n'était pas aussi belliqueuse. Hermione fit un effort pour se rappeler de son nom, Irina Lasarey, elle avait également un frère plus âgé à Serpentard. La jeune femme se glissa langoureusement vers Malfoy et l'embrassa dans le coup, ce dernier se laissa totalement faire et paraissait plutôt satisfait, Hermione, elle, était écoeurée par ce spectacle.

De la pure provocation…se disait-elle. Pansy regardait Irina avec un regard assassin. Un silence lourd tomba jusqu'à la venue de Rogue, il fit entrer les élèves, il les plaça par binôme, en prenant soin d'éloigner Harry le plus possible des ses amis, il se retrouva entouré de Serpentard, il dû faire équipe avec Millicent Bulstrode, Ron se retrouva à côté de Crabbe et Hermione dû s'asseoir aux côtés de Vincent, le frère D'Irina. Elle avait quelques doutes quand à la gentillesse de ce dernier, quand on savait qui était sa sœur, mais étrangement il ne dit rien, quand il lui parlait c'était juste pour faire la potion aucune insulte ne sortaient de sa bouche. Il avait une allure impressionnante, Hermione en eu froid dans le dos.

Le cours se termina assez vite au goût d'Hermione, elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, elle était bien la seule, Raphaël lui expliqua qu'il avait été mis à côté d'une espèce de pétasse de Serpentard et qu'elle n'avait pas arrêté de lui faire les yeux doux…

En plus elle ressemblait vraiment à rien, termina-t-il d'expliquer.

Attends t'as vu qui je me suis tapé moi, Millicent Bulstrode, une grosse vache.

Les filles laissèrent les garçons discuter entre eux ne voulant pas trop savoir qui était la plus laide de toutes les filles. Elles sortirent toutes les trois dans le parc, c'était une magnifique journée. Elles prirent la direction de la serre numéro deux pour aller en cours de botanique. Dans l'ensemble Hermione passa une excellente journée.

Vers 5 heures elle laissa ses amis, et se rendit à la bibliothèque. Elle prit plusieurs volumes dans ses bras et rentra vers sa salle commune. Elle les étala sur la table de travail et se mit à les feuilleter. C'étaient des albums photo des anciens élèves, elle pu voir Sirius et James, lui sourire sur plusieurs photo, elle vit également une photo sur laquelle Sirius tenait une magnifique jeune femme entre ses bras. Elle lut la notice il s'agissait de Elisabeth Valentino, Sirius n'en avait jamais fait mention, pourtant il semblait vraiment bien l'aimer, en tout cas sur la photo. Hermione décolla la photo, il lui semblait avoir déjà vu cette jeune femme. Après deux heures elle avait feuilleté tout les volumes mais elle n'avait rien apprit sur Isis, elle avait vu une multitude d'anciens élèves comme Lucius Malfoy ou Narcissa Black par exemple mais absolument rien sur sa propre mère. C'est complètement découragée qu'Hermione se rendit au repas. Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet et l'attira vers lui.

'Mione, on ne t'a pas vu de toute l'après-midi, tu es sûre que ça va, tu sais que tu me parler.

Elle avala sa salive et hocha de la tête, elle n'allait pas bien mais en aucun cas elle le montrerait, elle aurais vraiment aimé lui parler de la découverte qu'elle avait faite cet été, mais pas seulement ça, il y avait également ses disputes avec Malfoy, Hermione sentait bien qu'elle ne résisterait pas toute une année seule avec lui. D'un autre côté elle n'avait aucune envie de se plaindre de quoi que ce soit ou pire qu'on la plaigne, elle détestait ça. Le jeune homme étant rassuré, ils retournèrent s'asseoir parmi les autres. Pendant le dîner elle reçu une lettre de Malfoy qui lui fixait rendez-vous dans leur salle commune pour mettre au point les horaires de la salle de bain. Après le repas elle se rendit donc dans leur salle commune mais elle la trouva vide, elle voulut aller voir dans sa chambre pour voir s'il y était. Ne sachant pas passer devant le serpent, elle entra dans la salle de bain et vit que la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre était entre ouverte. Hermione se faufila à l'intérieur.

Malfoy?

La pièce était vide, elle était presque semblable à la sienne mise à part les couleurs et le piano, que possédait Malfoy, qui était à côté de son lit. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bureau qui était couvert de paperasse, elle découvrit un gros volume sur la métamorphose humaine.

Serait-il animagus, se dit-elle, apparemment oui, puisque le livre était ouvert sur une page qui expliquait les précautions à prendre quand la première transformation avait eu lieu. Quelque chose retenait la page, cela ressemblait à un article de journal, Hermione s'en saisit et le lut à voix basse.

_Mort tragique de Narcissa Malfoy_

_L'hôpital Ste Mangouste a promis d'enquêter sur la mort mystérieuse de Narcissa Malfoy, Black de son nom de jeune fille qui a été retrouvée morte dans son lit d'hôpital ce lundi 11 mars. La guérisseuse responsable qui a été démise de ses fonctions sous la volonté de Mr Malfoy, aurait juste eu le temps d'apercevoir des individus encagoulés entrer dans la chambre de Mme Malfoy avant de s'évanouir._

_Un porte parole de l'hôpital nous a confié que Mme Malfoy attendait des jumeaux aux moments des faits, ce qui expliquerait sa présence à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Elle se portait très bien, jusqu'à ce tragique incident. La cause du décès pour bien être une suffocation, l'autopsie révèle que du venin de serpent aurait bloqué ses voies respiratoires, ce qui l'aurait étouffé sur le champ. Ce serait donc bien un assassinat. _

_Dans la conjoncture actuelle, Mr Malfoy qui fait l'objet d'une enquête quand à sa collaboration avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, va probablement être innocenté. En effet les juges sont souvent plus indulgent quand l'accusé endure la perte d'un être cher._

_Le directeur de Ste Mangouste a reçu Mr Malfoy ainsi que son fils, dans son cabinet hier matin, pour leur expliquer les causes du décès. Le jeune Malfoy nous a semblé très troublé par la mort de sa mère. _La gazette du sorcier_ leur présente des plus sincères condoléances. _

_Votre envoyé spécial à Ste Mangouste, Dan West._

La gazette du sorcier, le mardi 12 mars.

Hermione redéposa l'article dans le manuel de métamorphose, elle était sous le choc, et regrettait amèrement avoir traité Malfoy d'assassin, simplement elle ne savait pas. Elle comprenait à présent l'emportement soudain du jeune homme. Alors qu'elle se promettait qu'elle allait monter ses excuses à Malfoy, une photo accrochée au mur retint son attention, elle reconnu Narcissa ainsi que Elisabeth Valentino. Hermione était en train de se demander comment il la connaissait, quand elle entendit du bruit venant de la salle commune. La jeune préfette senti une montée d'adrénaline, elle fonça en direction de la salle de bain ne voulant surtout pas que Malfoy la retrouve en train de farfouiller dans ses affaires, ce qui justifierait son titre de fouineuse en chef. Hermione sorti de la salle de bain comme si de rien était, enfin presque, elle était rouge tellement elle avait eu peur de se faire surprendre.

Tu es en retard, dit-elle nerveusement.

Il ne répondit pas.

Euh… Malfoy écoute je suis désolée pour hier, je n'aurais pas dû te traiter d'assassin, mais je, enfin je ne savait pas.

Draco était très étonné que la sang-de-bourbe s'excuse, il l'avait toujours imaginé comme étant une fière et prétentieuse miss-je-sais-tout, il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas.

Je prends la salle de bain le soir de 9 heures à 10 heures, et tu peux en faire ce que tu veux le reste du temps, simplement le matin je prendrait ma douche pendant un petit quart d'heure, expliqua Draco qui n'avait aucune envie d'entendre parler de sa mère. Il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Hermione, épuisée, alla se coucher, et trouva rapidement le sommeil.

Draco était allongé sur son lit, et écoutait de la musique, il revenait d'une petite partie de débauche avec une Serdaigles, il se souvenait à peine de son nom, Shania Orbinson, quelque chose comme ça. Après quelques minutes il se redressa pour aller prendre une douche il revint et se rhabilla avec une simple jeans et un col roulé noir. Il sorti une bouteille de vin rouge ainsi qu'un verre. Il était mélancolique, il ne parvenait même pas à dire pourquoi, serais-ce à cause de Granger, à cause de ce qu'elle avait dit, à cause de sa mère, il s'assit à son piano comme c'était un remède à sa tristesse et se mit à jouer. Il jouait magnifiquement bien, de tant à autre il faisait une pause pour finir son verre.

Alors ce serait donc le père de Vincent qui aurait commandité l'assassinat de ma mère, se disait Draco. Mais pourquoi ma mère et pas mon père c'est totalement insensé, elle n'avait aucune relation dans le milieu des mangemorts, elle n'aurait donc pas su se créer des ennuis. A moins que ce crime serve à faire souffrir mon père. Et cette Irina Lasarey, qu'est ce qu'elle essaye de me séduire maintenant, c'est sûrement pas par hasard. Peut-être qu'en sortant avec elle j'apprendrai quelque chose… Il va falloir que je reste avec elle plus de deux jours, 'tain j'ai plus l'habitude. Draco était devenu un véritable Don Juan à Poudlard, il était presque sorti avec toutes les filles de son âge et de l'année d'en dessous qui étaient plus ou moins potable. Il n'était jamais resté avec une fille plus d'une semaine.

Elle se réveilla environs trois heures plus tard, elle entendit Malfoy jouer au piano, c'était superbe. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et l'aperçut par la porte toujours entre ouverte. La jeune femme s'assit dans un coin de la salle de bain pour pouvoir apprécier pleinement de la musique. Elle aperçut une bouteille de vin vide juste à côté du piano et devina qu'il était ivre. Malfoy semblait tellement mélancolique à cet instant, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le rendre si malheureux. Enfin de compte il n'est pas seulement un petit prétentieux, il pense sûrement à sa mère, et moi qui l'ai traité d'assassin comment j'ai pu. Hermione changea de position, elle commençait à avoir vraiment mal au dos, Malfoy se retourna et la vit.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là Granger, dit-il méchamment. Il s'arrêta de jouer.

Non, je t'en prie continue tu joues tellement bien, supplia-t-elle.

Ne parle de ce piano à personne, et retourne dans ta chambre, ordonna-t-il durement.

Si elle parlait à qui que ce soit que le grand Draco Malfoy se saoulait tout seul et jouait au piano pour oublier ses malheurs, cela ruinerait sa réputation d'insensible matcho. Il claqua sa porte, et parti se coucher. Hermione en fit de même, elle ne s'endormit pas avant quelques heures tellement elle était énervée contre Malfoy. Pour une fois elle avait vraiment voulue être gentille avec lui, et lui tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était lui parler méchamment, elle en avait pourtant l'habitude, pourquoi est ce que cette fois ci avait-elle été blessée.

Draco se leva tôt le lendemain, en évitant soigneusement la Gryffondor. Elle va aller tout raconter à ses deux imbéciles, se disait-il. En plus j'ai trois heures avec les Gryffondor aujourd'hui, si elle leur a dit, elle va payer.

Hermione n'eut plus l'agréable surprise de la veille en surprenant Malfoy en boxer. Elle le trouvait plutôt étrange, ces derniers temps. Elle l'aperçut toute la journée, à traîner avec cette poufiasse de Irina qui lui accordait toute son attention. Elle n'avait parlé à personne du piano, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Malfoy mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voulait pas recevoir de questions gênantes, comme d'où venait cet intérêt soudain pour Malfoy?

Vous venez voir Hagrid avec moi, avant le cours de soin aux créatures magiques, il est toujours un peu stressé un début d'année, surtout que ça fait au moins deux ans qu'il n'a plus enseigné fit Hermione toute joyeuse en s'asseyant entre Harry et Ron.

Ecoute 'Mione, j'ai prévu de faire un entraînement de Quidditch ce midi, donc ça va pas être possible, tu ne veut pas plutôt venir nous voir Harry et moi.

Non, sans façon merci, j'aimerais assez savoir ce qu'il passé avec Hagrid pendent ces deux années.

C'est pas dur à savoir tu lis la gazette et tu sais qu'il est parti négocier avec les géants, dit Harry qui chuchotait à présent.

Oui mais moi je veux savoir si ça a marché cette négociation.

Ben tu nous racontera, fit Ron pour achever cette conversation, il était assez vexé que sa meilleure amie ne veuille pas venir le voir à son tout premier entraînement.

Hermione se dirigeait vers l'orée de forêt interdite, elle toqua à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid, ce dernier la fit entrer et lui prépara du thé. Hermione refusa poliment les petits cakes qu'il avait grossièrement préparés, de peur de se casser les dent dessus.

Vous m'avez énormément manqué! S'exclama-t-elle.

Toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué, j'ai appris la nouvelle pour tes parents et je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, si tu as besoin de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, je suis tout à fait disponible. Il la comprenait parfaitement, après tout lui aussi avait perdu ses parents et était devenu orphelin très jeune.

Ça va bien, je te remercie, en fait je n'aime pas trop en parler parce que cela me rend encore plus triste.

Parfois parler à quelqu'un peut faire beaucoup de bien. Mais je ne veux pas te forcer, et puis je suppose que tu n'es pas venue pour ça. Mais dis moi, je remarque que tu as bien grandi durant mon absence, tu est devenue une très jolie jeune femme, dit-il d'un ton flatteur que Hermione ne lui connaissait pas. Encore plus belle que sa mère, se dit-il au fond de lui.

Hermione se sentit rougir légèrement, elle n'était pas habituée à tant de compliments, elle se ressaisit pourtant, car le but de sa visite était très important. Elle voulait lui tirer les vers du nez à propos justement de son absence, même si elle avait déjà sa petite idée.

Que s'est-il passé avec les géants? Hermione avait décidé de jouer cartes sur table.

Je me doutait bien que tu allais me demander ça, mais Hermione, je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'en parler, c'est top secret.

Hagrid avez-vous consulté la gazette du sorcier récemment, ils sont au courrant de ces négociations, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose mais quand même.

Tu es sûre, fit Hagrid avec un air suspicieux.

De toute façon je me doutais bien que c'était cela votre mission, mais ce que j'aimerais assez savoir c'est le résultat de ces négociations. Hermione fit une pause pour observer le demi géant, elle lisait les expressions de son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. Cela se voyait bien qu'il mourait d'envie de tout lui raconter, mais en même temps il voulait garder de l'importance en restant un peu mystérieux.

Bon ben je suppose que ce ne serait pas désobéir si je te raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, puisque tu le sais déjà. Hagrid n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de cacher ses informations à la jeune fille, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne savait presque rien mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en fasse outre mesure.

Bien tout commence dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il m'a demandé à moi et à Olympe d'aller au pays des géants. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent légèrement au doux nom d'Olympe.

Comment avez-vous trouvé, c'est pourtant un secret l'endroit où ils vivent.

Pas vraiment c'est plutôt que les sorciers n'essayent pas de les rejoindre et puis Dumbledore nous a donné des indications. J'avais peur qu'Olympe ne s'adapte pas au voyage, escalader, dormir dans des grottes, tout ça ce n'est pas des choses pour une grande Dame comme elle.

Hermione se dit que grande Dame étaient vraiment les mots qui qualifiaient bien Mme Maxime.

Mais elle n'a rien dit elle ne s'est jamais plainte, continua-t-il, sa voix trahissait son émotion. Nous ne pouvions pas utiliser la magie parce que nous étions surveillé de très près par le ministère qui ne croyait pas encore au retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, et il y avait aussi deux mangemorts qui nous collait partout, ils se doutaient déjà que nous allions rendre visite aux géants.

Comment avez-vous su que les deux personnes étaient des mangemorts?

Hé bien je dirais que ce n'étaient pas des bons mangemort, ils passaient aussi peu inaperçus que nous. On les a tout de suite repérés. Je disais donc, le voyage en lui-même a duré 6 mois car nous faisions tout à pied avec beaucoup de détour pour semer les fileurs. Nous sommes finalement arrivé aux îles Orcades sans trop de problèmes. Ces îles sont complètement sauvages et c'est là que nous avons vraiment commencé à nous débrouiller seuls. Nous faisions une seule escale par jour car il fallait arriver avant ces fichu mangemorts. Nous dormions dans des tentes faite en paille, nous nous abreuvions dans des sources et nous nous nourrissions seulement grâce aux provisions que nous avions emportées avec nous. C'était très étonnant, je n'aie pas aperçu la moindre trace de gibier. Un soir nous avions trouvé refuge dans une grotte, je me souviens encore du réveil. C'est une odeur de viande fraîche qui ma réveillé. Un géant d'au moins 8 m se tenait dans l'encadrement de l'entrée de la grotte, et bien sur ils nous avait vu. Je pense qu'il comptait bien nous manger, mais quand Olympe est sortie de l'ombre il eu une sorte de sursaut. Il s'est avéré par la suite que ce géant n'était autre que son père, et c'est vrai qu'ils possédaient des singulières ressemblances. Je les ais laissé discuter, Olympe qui n'avait jamais connu son père devait avoir pleins de chose a lui dire. Par après je me suis mêlé à la conversation. Il s'appelait Iorek Eragon, il nous a raconté son histoire; il était de lignée royale car comme tu le sais peut-être les géants respectent une certaine hiérarchie. Il était le fils du roi Mordred Eragon, et était destiné à monter sur le trône seulement voila, il était tombé amoureux d'une demi-géante, Arylwren. Les demi-géants s'ils restent avec les géants sont considérés comme des "sang-de-bourbes" chez les sorciers de sang pur. Quand le roi a découvert que son propre fils avait une relation avec une demi-géante, il a ordonné l'exécution de Arylwren. Iorek lui permit de s'enfuit des îles Orcades. Son père était furieux, tu t'en doutes, et il l'a banni du royaume. A la mort du roi c'est son cousin, Iofur Carradoc, qui a prit sa place sur le trône. On dit que c'est lui qui a averti Mordred de la relation qu'il y avait entre son fils et Arylwren, la demi-géante. Il convoitait la place de son cousin depuis bien longtemps. Iorek est devenu un paria, s'il tentait de se rapprocher du palais qu'a fait construire Iofur, il aurait été abattu à coup de rochers.

C'est horrible.

Oui, d'autant plus que d'après les informations d'Iorek, son cousin avait déjà reçu des émissaires du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et qu'il les avait gardé comme conseillés.

Mais c'est terrible ça veut dire que les négociations ont échouées.

Ecoute plutôt la suite. Dumbledor nous avait donné quelques données sur Iofur et sa manière de gouverner. Son point faible était son envie des ressembler aux hommes, et donc de posséder des pouvoirs magiques. Il y avait un deuxième problème qui se trouvait dans sa manière de gouverner cette fois. Il avait fait construire un palais et gardait tout les géants à sa cours, à croire qu'il avait peur d'une rébellion. Il avait totalement transformé les coutumes et les habitudes des géants, il leur a fait porter des vêtements luxurieux, tout sertis d'or, il a organisé des grandes chasses collectives, pour divertir ses sujets.

Pour l'instant, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Imagine toi une centaine de géants qui participent régulièrement des grandes chasses, il y a de quoi tuer toute la faune de ces îles. De plus les géants n'ont pas l'habitude de se pavaner et faire des courbettes dans un costume ridicule, devant un roi qui se prend pour le dieu soleil. Il se faisait appeler Bellenos, qui est leur dieu du soleil. La vraie nature des géants est de vivre dans des grottes en clan tout en ayant du respect pour le roi, ils chassent uniquement pour vivre, ils se vêtissent de peaux de bêtes. Ils ont une vie dure certes, mais c'est ça leur vraie vie. Ils n'ont pas besoin de faire de la politique dans un palais aux envergures ridicules. C'est comme si tu empêchais un elfe de maison de travailler, cela ruinerait sa vie.

Mais si le peuple n'aimait pas ces nouvelles coutumes, il n'avait qu'à se rebeller.

Je pense qu'il l'aurait bien fait mais la seule manière de détrôner un roi, est de le battre en duel, car cela voudrait dire qu'il n'est pas assez fort pour protéger son peuple. Et Iofur faisait 8 m et demi. La plus part des géants font en général 6-7 m. Personne n'osait provoquer le roi.

Et Iorek fait bien 8 m, il aurait pu tenter sa chance.

Non, parce qu'en se faisant bannir il a perdu tout ses droits. Il n'était même plus considéré comme un géant. Enfin c'est vrai que si on n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de ramener Iorek au trône nous aurions échoué.

Alors qu'est ce que vous avez fait? Questionna Hermione de plus en plus impatiente de savoir la suite.

Premièrement j'ai fait promettre à Iorek que si nous trouvions un moyen, il soutiendrait notre cause. Il a promit et il a tracé des sigils (sorte de cercles en forme de huit) du bout des ses doigts dans sa main. C'est un symbole celtique que les géants ont coutume d'user, il représente une promesse qui ne peut en aucun cas être rompue. J'ai eu une idée.

La voix d'Hagrid était emplie de fierté, il avait également bombé le torse, pour se mettre en valeur. Hermione était également très fière de lui.

C'était quoi votre plan?

Attends, je continue, sois patiente. Donc j'ai expliqué mon plan à Olympes qui m'a directement approuvé. Je me suis mis en route pour le palais de Iofur Carradoc, seul. Après trois jours et deux nuits de marche, je suis finalement arrivé. La région était presque totalement déboisée, en effet le bois avait été utilisé pour la construction de la citadelle fortifiée. Les remparts mesuraient un peu moins de 40 m de haut. Une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait de la ville, c'était un mélange de viande pourrie et de déjections. Au moment où je suis rentré, je sentait les regards se poser sur moi, faut dire que les géants n'ont pas l'habitude de voir passer un demi-géant. Enfin ce n'était pas très rassurant, des jeunes s'amusaient à me lancer des pierres, au mais n'en t'en fait pas je n'ai pas été vraiment blessé, dit-il sous l'œil inquiet d'Hermione. Le plus restait à venir. Deux gigantesques gardes se tenaient devant les portes du palais. Je leur ai dit que je voulais prendre audience avec le roi et que c'était de la plus haute importance. Ils ne voulaient pas m'écouter sous prétexte que j'étais un demi-géant, je leur ai ensuite dit que c'était un message de la plus haute importance et que le roi risquait bien d'être très en colère s'il apprenait que ce message ne lui avait pas été livré à temps. A ces mots les gardes m'ont semblés hésiter, comme si ils étaient terrifiés. Ils ont fini par accepter. L'intérieur du palais empestait encore plus que la cité elle-même, du parfum entêtant avait été dilué dans l'air pour couvrir les odeurs fétides. Cette puanteur était presque intenable. Les deux gardes m'ont fait patienter dans une grande anti-chambre, j'ai eu pour ainsi dire le temps d'observer la décoration grotesque. Les murs débordaient de moulures dorées à la feuille d'or, dont certaines s'effritaient déjà sous l'effet de l'humidité; les tapis colorés étaient jonchés d'immondices. Finalement, la grande porte s'est ouverte de l'intérieur. Dans la lumière aveuglante d'une demi-douzaine de lustres, au milieu de ces mêmes parfums capiteux qui flottaient dans l'air, j'ai tout d'abord découvert un gigantesque tapis écarlate, c'est ce qui était le plus proche de moi. Les visages d'une dizaine de géants, n'étaient pas à moins de 4 m de moi, ils me regardaient tous fixement; aucun ne portaient de peaux de bêtes, mais tous arboraient une sorte de décoration, un collier en or, une écharpe rouge vermillon attachée par un ferret plaqué or. Au fond de la pièce, sur une estrade, se dressait un trône imposant. Sur ce trône, j'ai vu le géant le plus gigantesque que j'ai jamais vu. Son regard était expressif et empreint d'une humanité impressionnante qui je ne retrouvais pas chez les autres, il portait autour du cou une lourde chaîne en or, au bout de laquelle pendait une pierre précieuse trop voyante. Il dégageait une impression de force et d'énergie débordante; Iofur était suffisamment impressionnant pour se permettre d'arborer ces ornements clinquants; ils ne lui donnaient pas un air absurde, au contraire, ils lui conféraient un aspect barbare et grandiose. Faut dire que j'ai vraiment hésiter à m'avancer vers lui, mais de toute façon je ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Je l'ai salué comme il se doit. Deux mangemorts se tenaient sur ses côtés et lui chuchotaient des choses que seul lui pouvaient entendre. J'ai pris un air vraiment affolé, et je lui ai dit qu'ils courraient tous un grand danger, Iorek Eragon, le paria, avait acquit des pouvoir magiques, ce qui l'avait presque rendu invincible. J'en ai rajouté des tonnes concernant la puissance de son essence magique. Le roi semblait légèrement inquiet car les géants, d'une manière générale, ne savent pas que les pouvoirs magiques sont un don que l'on acquière à la naissance. Comme je m'en doutais les serviteurs de tu-sais-qui ont directement ripostés. Ils ont crié au blasphème et convaincu le roi que ce que je disais était un mensonge éhonté. Ils m'ont fait jeté en prison, en effet le roi ne voulait pas me tuer car il avait été intrigué par ce que j'avais dit, c'était la première étape de mon plan. La cellule dans laquelle j'avais été enfermé était totalement plongée dans la pénombre, elle avait été spécialement conçue pour la taille d'un homme, ce qui fait que je n'avais pas la possibilité de rester debout, je ne savais pas non plus m'asseoir et étendre mes jambe car les mur étaient trop rapprochés les uns des autres. La seule posture possible était position fœtale. Je sentais des fourmis monter le long de mes jambes, une fois mes yeux habitués à l'obscurité, j'ai pu apercevoir, des noms et des dattes gravés dans le mur mais je ne les avait pas encore toutes vues qu'un garde venait déjà me chercher pour m'emmener au près du roi. C'était seulement trois heures après. Cette fois il était seul, la grande salle avait été vidée de tous ses occupants, même les deux mages noirs n'étaient plus là. Le roi avait pour ainsi dire mordu à l'appât. Il s'est mit à me poser toutes sortes de questions, il a fort insisté sur le fait qu'il désirait des preuves de ce que j'avançais. J'en n'en avais pas bien sûr, mais je lui ai conseillé d'envoyer ses deux mages vérifier la véracité de mes dires, puisque c'était surtout eux qui ne croyaient pas ce que je disais, et puis cela leur permettrait de prouver leur allégeance. Je lui ai garanti que de toute façon, si ce que je disait était vrai, que Iorek été devenu un puissant mage alors c'étaient eux les plus à mêmes de se défendre. La deuxième étape de mon plan a réussi, en effet le roi semblait convaincu. Il a envoyé ses hommes le lendemain à la première heure du jour. C'est à ce moment qu'Olympe et son père entrèrent en jeu. Je leur avais dit de capturer les deux mangemorts vivant bien sûr. Dumbledor nous avait donné des fioles de polynectar, Iorek a mit de ses cheveux dans la mixture. Ils ont fait boire un des deux mangemort dans son sommeil, enfin je ne sais pas comment ils ont. Enfin bref, le résultat était qu'ils avaient un faux Iorek sous la main. Je leur ai dit de l'assommer, de lui prendre sa baguette et de disparaître à son réveil, le mangemort qui ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il s'était passé s'est aussitôt dirigé vers la cité. Malheureusement pour lui les géants ne l'ont pas laissé approcher. Il a été abattu sans hésitation par les gardes de la ville. Sa dépouille a été brûlée selon les coutumes des géants. C'est le roi qui m'en a informé, il m'a dit qui même si Iorek avait eu des quelconques pouvoirs magiques la menace avait été écartée. Je lui ai fait miroiter la perte des pouvoirs magique qu'il aurait pu obtenir si il avait battu loyalement Iorek en duel. Le lendemain le roi est entré furieux dans ma cellule (j'avais changé de cellule depuis lors) furieux. Un deuxième Iorek avait été abattu dans la matinée, ce n'était en fait que le deuxième mangemort. J'ai pris un air des plus impressionné en lui disant que les pouvoirs de Iorek dépassaient tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer, il avait le don ressusciter. Iofur s'est mit à réfléchir intensément, puis il m'a demandé si c'était bien possible qu'il puisse récupérer les pouvoirs de Iorek. J'ai confirmé qu'avec un combat en duel, loyal, il y avait moyen. Il avait ses preuves, moi j'avais mon duel. C'était la troisième étape. Un duel à mort entre géants donnait toujours lieu à un grand rituel. Dès que Iofur eut annoncé l'arrivée imminente de Iorek, et l'organisation d'un combat, l'arène fut balayée et ratissée. Iorek est arrivée vers trois heures de l'après midi, j'espérait vivement qu'il s'était un peu préparé car Iofur ne cessait de s'entraîner depuis l'aurore. Il était accompagné d'Olympe qui était sous la forme d'un des deux mangemorts. Olympe a déclaré qu'Iorek avait tué son partenaire et que dans ce cas elle soutiendrait Iofur. Ce dernier chargea Olympe de placer une barrière anti-magie de peur de voir Iorek utiliser ses soi-disant pouvoirs. Les géants s'étaient massés sur les remparts et sur les bords de l'arène pour assister au combat. Iorek s'est avancé et s'est mit à hurler les termes du combat. Si il était battu, Iofur serait roi pour toujours, sans que quiconque puisse le défier, il aciérerait par la même occasion ses pouvoirs magiques. Par contre si c'était lui qui battait Iofur, il deviendrait lui-même le roi. Il a également ajouté que la première chose qu'il ferait serait de détruire ce palais ridicule, qui empeste le parfum et la fainéantise, ainsi qu'il soutiendrait la cause d'Albus Dumbledor Il a achevé sa déclaration par:"Iofur Carradoc, je te défie". Iofur a prit à son tour la parole, lui jurait fidélité à tu-sais-qui et il a terminé avec un "je te défie". C'était un rite, une coutume suivie fidèlement. Ces deux géants étaient très différents l'un de l'autre. Iofur, le plus grand était étincelant, impressionnant de force et de vitalité. En face de lui, Iorek, plus petit, (je n'aurais jamais pu penser qu'il pourrait un jour me paraître petit) semblait moins costaud. Mais ce qui était fondamental, c'est que c'était pour lui une manière de se venger de toutes ces années d'exils. Il était parfaitement serein, comparé à Iofur qui lui aspirait à plus de gloire en devenant plus humain. Le combat m'a semblé une éternité car si on pouvait mettre en place ce plan, on ne pouvait malheureusement pas déterminer d'avance l'issue du combat qui se déroulait devant nos yeux. Il était d'une extrême violence, les deux concurrents se battaient à mains nues. J'ai pu voir trembler Olympe sous son déguisement de mangemort je voyait bien qu'elle se retenait de pleurer, quand son père rencontrait des difficultés. Des giclées de sang fusaient de toute part. Iorek qui semblait mal en point, son adversaire faisait déjà des grands gestes de quelqu'un qui triomphe, et lançait des phrase cyniques sur l'acharnement d'Iorek. C'était en réalité une feinte, au moment où Iofur s'y attendait le moins, il a reçu une gauche qui partait comme un boulet de canon. Ça l'a pour ainsi dore complètement assommé, je me suis demandé quand il tenait encore debout. Mais il s'est effondré après un coup pied qui lui a carrément brisé la jambe. J'ai senti le sol trembler sous le choc. Iorek s'est saisit d'une hache et a décapité Iofur suivant le rite. Une clameur a retenti, et ça a été le chaos; tous les géants se précipitaient pour rendre hommage à leur nouveau roi. Il a hurlé:"Géants, qui est votre roi?". L'écho de son hurlement s'est répercuté contre la paroi des murailles. Une nouvelle clameur lui a répondu, semble au grondement du tonnerre:"Iorek Eragon". Les géants savaient ce qu'ils leur restaient à faire. Leurs parures ridicules furent arraché, jeté à terre et piétiné avec mépris. Ils étaient à présent redevenus de vrais géants, fiers et non pas des demi-humains inquiet, torturés par la conscience de leur infériorité. Le palais a été investi et détruit par de gros blocs de roches, lancé par les géants.

C'est formidable, non c'est tout bonnement génial. Ça a marché!

Ça tu peux le dire, nous sommes resté environ un an à la cour d'Iorek. Nous sommes finalement rentré, à pied bien sûr. Et enfin me voila.

je pense qu'il est l'heure pour votre cours les élèves doivent sûrement vous attendre, en tout cas je vous félicite.

Ils sortirent tout deux à l'air libre, pour aller à la rencontre des premiers venus. Le cours se déroula sans encombre, l'aventure qu'Hagrid avait vécue avec les géants semblait lui conférer une certaine confiance en lui. Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre pour Hermione. Le soir elle raconta à ses deux meilleurs amis, le récit d'Hagrid. Ils furent également très fières de leur professeur, de leur ami.

En plus on a les géants de notre côté, c'est un grand atout. Remarqua Ron, qui avait surtout prêté attention au récit lui-même qu'a son aboutissement.

Après plusieurs heures de bavardages, Hermione quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors pour se rendre dans sa salle commune. Elle y retrouva Draco qui était simplement en train de lire la gazette du sorcier, tout en fumant une cigarette.

Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour faire ça.

Elle joignit le geste à la parole en allant ouvrir une fenêtre de la grande baie vitrée. Malgré son énervement, elle ne pu s'empêcher de le trouver séduisant. Ce sentiment la dérangeait toujours légèrement, c'est pourquoi elle parti directement se coucher.

**Voila voila fin du chap 7 désolé pour le retard reviewer svp même si vous l'avez déjà fait pour les chap précédant, c'est ça qui m'encourage à continuer... alors pensez-y ! bisous val Salgado**


	8. Sabotage et Découvertes

Chapitre 8 : Sabotage et découvertes…

Le mercredi était enfin arrivé, les élèves de septième étaient impatients de découvrir leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, les échos qui leurs étaient parvenus étaient divisés. Les uns le trouvaient génial les autres le trouvaient carrément dérangé. Le cours avait lieu en troisième heure, aussi la plupart des dernières années ne firent pas très attention aux deux heures précédentes, qui en l'occurrence étaient métamorphose. Le cours était réservé aux serpentards et aux gryffondors, ils étaient tous rentrés en classe et trépignaient d'impatience.

On va enfin savoir s'il vaut le coup. Chuchota Harry surexcité.

Le professeur Sterpinus entra en classe avec le même air de bienheureux que la première fois où Hermione l'avait vu. Sa robe noire était toute tachée, apparemment c'était un homme assez…distrait. Il se présenta brièvement, et c'est vrai qu'il avait un côté très saugrenu. Hermione eu l'impression que chacune de ses phrases comportait une devinette.

… et pour finir je dois dire que je suis assez émus de voir tous ces élèves rassemblés devant moi, je me souvient encore d'une époque où c'était moi l'élève… C'était beau, mais c'était triste, tout le monde pleurait jusqu'au capitaine des pompiers qui pleurait dans son casque, une goutte tomba, un pépin germa, un arbre fleurit, c'était beau, mais c'était triste, tout le monde pleurait jusqu'au capitaine des pompiers qui pleurait dans son casque, une goutte tomba, un pépin germa, un arbre fleurit, c'était beau, mais c'était triste…

La réaction de la classe de manière générale était assez cocasse. Ron avait les yeux ronds, Harry ouvrait régulièrement la bouche, les Salgado se faisaient des réflexions personnelles sur les capacités mentales des Anglais, Hermione fronçait les sourcils et Draco fit une remarque à la bande des serpentards sur les choix de Dumbledore en matière de professeurs. Pourtant contre toute attente le plan du cours parut être d'un niveau relativement élevé. Cette année ils étudieraient les vampires, les vélandes, les malédictions et pour cela ils auraient droit à quelques cours de mythologie, ils verraient également quelques sortilèges de défenses et d'attaque "défensive" comme il disait. C'était l'aboutissement des bases de défense magique. Sterpinus prit un air sombre et annonça qu'une année de perfectionnement à la défense contre les forces du mal ne serait pas inutile vu les menaces d'une guerre prochaine.

Je ne sais pas par quoi vous voulez commencer, je propose de débuter par nos quelques cours de mythologie… en soi la mythologie est absurde. C'est en fait un amas d'histoires extraordinaires, qui racontent le plus souvent la création du monde, les aventures fabuleuses des dieux et de certains héros. Les mythologies se ressemblent toutes qu'elles soient de cultures ou d'époques différentes. Les principales mythologies sont Mésopotamienne, Egyptienne, c'est celle qui nous intéresse le plus et que je vais le mieux développer, Grecques, Romaines qui sont une copie conforme des Grecques, Celtique, Vikings, hindouistes, Japonaise, Mayas et Aztèques, Indienne et enfin Africaine que je connais très peu. Bien sûr nous n'allons pas toutes les étudier seulement la mythologie Grecque et surtout Egyptienne. Je commence par là. Les Egyptiens étaient déjà fort avancés pour leur époque en magie et surtout en matière de malédictions, ces malédictions servaient à protéger les joyaux des pharaons et encore bien d'autres choses. Vous avez déjà tous probablement entendu parler de certaines de ces malédictions rapportées par des moldus bédouins, ce ne sont en réalité pas de véritable malédictions, mais seulement de petits sortilèges destinés à faire fuir les curieux. Leur magie était toujours associée à leur religion c'est pourquoi je dois d'abords vous parler de leur dieux, avant de vous parler des véritables malédictions.

Le bruit régulier des plumes grattant le parchemin résonnait dans toute la pièce. Les élèves prirent notes des principaux dieux comme Ré dieu du soleil et roi des dieux, Anubis dieu des embaumeurs, Seth dieu de la peur et du meurtre qui à combattu Apopis le dieu des serpents. Osiris et sa femme Isis. Hermione sursauta sur sa chaise, et laissa échapper un hoquet, ayant rassuré ses compagnons d'un bref signe de tête elle se concentra sur Isis la déesse Egyptienne.

Elle était surnommée la déesse magicienne, car ses pouvoirs dépassaient l'imaginable, c'était également l'une des premières guérisseuses, en effet ses bras étaient dotés de longues ailes lui permettant ainsi de guérir les gens, enfin c'est la légende. Son pouvoir a même dépassé celui de Ré le roi des dieux car elle a su le piéger avec l'aide d'Apopis, dieu des serpents qui lui a donné une fiole de son venin. Avec ce poison qu'elle a administré au roi des dieux, elle le tenait à sa merci. Elle lui a forcé de révéler sa véritable identité, son identité magique ou quelque chose comme ça sous peine de le laisser mourir. N'ayant pas le choix il s'est montré à elle sous son apparence originelle, grâce à cela elle aurait compris les fondements de la création du monde. Depuis ce jour elle est aussi puissante que Ré lui-même.

Hermione notait à une allure folle tout ce qui était dit sur Isis, cela n'avait bien sûr aucun rapport avec sa mère, mais la simple évocation de son nom simulait énormément la jeune femme. L'heure se termina dans un tumultes de la part des élèves, ils chuchotaient entres eux sur leur nouveau prof.

J'ai trouvé ça super intéressant. S'exclama Aurore surexcitée.

Oui, j'espère qu'il va un peu parler de la mythologie Maya et Aztèque, elle est passionnante, enfin c'est la seule que je connais. Approuva Diégo.

Il est quand même un peu bizarre. Coupa Ron, "c'était beau mais c'était triste tout le monde pleurait…" lui trottait encore en tête comme une ritournelle récurrente. Il était étonné qu'il n'en soit pas de même chez les autres.

Je crois qu'il est un peu dans sa propre logique, sur sa propre planète, un peu dans la lune. Enfin il à l'air sympa. Conclut Harry.

Allé Harry, tu me racontera comment tu est sensé mourir prochainement, lui dit Hermione en déposant un léger baiser sur la joue du garçon.

Elle se sépara des autres pour se rendre à son cours d'arithmancie, elle était restée perplexe suite au cours de défense contre les forces du mal. La Gryffondor espérait vivement que personne n'ait remarqué son trouble à l'évocation du nom Isis. Elle entra en classe et s'assis au fond de la classe. C'était une option et donc non un cours réservé à certaines maisons, pendant ce temps Harry, Ron et les Salgado étaient en divination.

Draco suivait Granger de près, il avait été étonné de la voir sursauter sur sa chaise en plein cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Il eu alors une illumination et fit le lien entre Isis la déesse du cours et le mot de passe de Granger qui était aussi Isis. Draco était en train de se questionner lors qu'il entra en classe d'arithmancie et se rappela soudain que c'étaient les affaires de la sang impure et que par conséquent, il s'en fichait totalement. Il n'y repensa plus jusqu'à ce qu'il l'aperçut gribouiller Isis sur sa feuille. Donc non seulement elle n'était pas attentive au cours mais en plus il avait non seulement l'impression mais aussi la conviction qu'elle accordait une importance énorme au mot Isis ou plus précisément a une personne du nom de Isis.

Hermione rêvassait, elle se mit à dessiner une femme, sur un bout de parchemin, dont les extrémités des bras étaient pourvus des de longues plumes. Elle n'écoutait pas la moindre parcelle de ce qui était dit au cours, de toute façon, ce n'était qu'une brève présentation du cours. "Cette année est primordiale pour vous, gnagnagna…, c'est la dernière ligne droite gnagnagna…, les ASPIC gnagnagna…" toujours le même baratin débité en début d'année pour effrayer les élèves paresseux.

Melle Granger, pouvez vous répéter ce que je viens de dire.

La jeune fille sembla avoir reçu une gifle, le professeur Vector se tenait devant elle et était assez impressionnant de grandeur, ses narines semblaient se dilater à vue d'œil, ce prof était carrément effrayant. Hermione, rouge pivoine, était totalement confuse, elle bafouilla quelques mots d'excuses et se vit retirer 5 points pour inattention au cours.

Draco avait observé toute la scène sans en perdre une miette tout comme la plupart des élèves d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas habituer à ce que Granger se fasse retirer des points. Hermione ignora l'attention qu'on lui portait, Phèdre Warwick, sa voisine, une élève de Serdaigles, surnommée madame sourire car elle n'avait jamais souri de sa vie à croire qu'elle ne savait pas comment on faisait lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Hermione fut super énervée, depuis quand n'avait-elle plus le droit de relâcher un peu la pression et d'être distraite à un cours. A la fin de l'heure elle s'empara rapidement de ses affaire et sorti de la salle de classe en triple vitesse. Sur la fin de la journée ses amis l'avaient trouvés tendue, seul Draco savait que cela avait un rapport avec Isis. Il en eu la confirmation quand il entra dans sa salle commune et qu'il vit Hermione affalée dans un fauteuil. Elle dormait paisiblement, Draco fut presque touché par cette scène, c'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose qui ressemblait à une lettre traîner par terre. Granger avait dû la lâcher dans son sommeil. Il s'en saisit et la lut à voix basse, c'est alors qu'il comprit. La femme sur la photo de sa mère ressemblait bien trop à Granger pour n'être qu'une parente éloignée, mais alors pourquoi Granger avait-elle élevée par des moldus. En effet les sorciers n'abandonnaient jamais leur progéniture sans une raison vraiment valable, et le manque de moyen n'en faisait pas partie. Draco eut une pensée envers les weasley qui faisaient carrément de l'élevage. Il replaça avec soin la lettre dans la de la main de la jeune fille, celle-ci failli se réveiller sur le coup et donna des sueurs froides à Draco qui ne voulait surtout pas être pris à tripoter aux affaire de la "sang-de-bourbe?"

Hermione se réveilla une bonne heure plus tard se rappelant vaguement avoir dormi, elle remit sa lettre dans sa poche et décida d'aller dans la réserve cette nuit, animagus ou pas. Elle ne parlerait bien sûr pas de tout ceci à Harry et Ron, ils insisteraient pour l'accompagner.

Hermione se rendit comme si de rien était dans la Grande salle et s'installa entre Aurore et Barbara qui étaient en pleine discussion et qui changèrent directement de sujet en la voyant arriver. Hermione les regarda un moment d'un œil suspicieux.

Si vous étiez encore en train de parler de moi et Malfoy, hé bien je ne sais pas en quelle langue je dois vous le dire mais non il n'y a rien et le fait que vous puissiez imaginez un truc me répugne! Il n'y aura jamais rien ne vous faites pas de films.

_- ¡Digo simplemente que si el muchacho más bonito de todo el órgano colegiado vivía a algunos metros mi, saltaría directamente sobre la ocasión! _Dit Aurore les yeux pleins de malice.

_(Je dis simplement que si le garçon le plus beau de tout le collège vivait à quelques mètres de moi, je sauterais directement sur l'occasion!)_

_- ¡lo tiene dice, mí so'lo haría una bocanada, Grrr! _Lui répondit Barbara avec un air tout aussi coquin que celui de sa sœur.

_(Tu l'as dit, moi je n'en ferais qu'une bouchée, Grrr!)_

Les deux se regardèrent, penchèrent la tête en arrière et éclatèrent de rire.

Ce qui est vraiment génial c'est que je comprends absolument pas ce que vous dites.

On ne disait rien d'important. Mais tu sais s'il t'approche…commença Aurore.

C'est bon je sais me défendre. La coupa Hermione.

Non écoute, tu lui dis: _¡Que bonito!_ Conseilla la petite brune aux yeux verts.

Je ne parle peut-être pas espagnol mais je sais que "_¡Que bonito!_" n'est pas vraiment adapté à ce que je pense de lui. Répondit la Gryffondor avec une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres. Elle se leva fit un petit déhanchement et dit d'une voix sensuelle : _¡Que bonito! _Elle fini par un petit clin d'œil dont elle seule avait le secret. Elle se senti alors observée, ses deux amies pouffaient de rire, elle compris vite pourquoi, Ron, Harry, Diégo et Raphaël la regardaient avec un air mi-amusé mi-étonné, Neville qui était un peu en retrait bavait littéralement. Hermione senti ses joues rosir.

Tu nous fait quoi là 'Mione.

Ne cherche pas à comprendre Ron, s'esclaffa Aurore.

Le dîner se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, entre coupé régulièrement par des "_¡Que bonito!_"de Ron et Harry à la manière de Hermione, suivit d'éclats de rires. A la table des Serpentards il en était tout autre. Pansy venait une fois de plus de se faire rabaisser par Irina qui la trouvait trop étouffante envers Draco Malfoy. L'ambiance était tendue, la plupart n'osaient même pas ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une bonne blague, à moins qu'elle soit vraiment très bonne. Blaise Zabini avait un courage digne des Gryffondors car il en sortait régulièrement de bien drôles, il imitait également Hannah Habbot avec merveille ce qui avait l'effet d'arracher un sourire à Draco de temps en temps. Pourtant même une blague à se fendre la gueule ne suffisait pas à détendre l'atmosphère. Draco n'avait pas l'ombre d'un effort à faire pour se rapprocher d'Irina, elle faisait tout à sa place. On peut dire qu'elle n'y allait pas de main morte, voix sensuelle, regards langoureux, battements de cils etc. Hermione s'époumonait aux blagues de Diégo et Seamus le toisait, en effet il le soupçonnait de faire les yeux doux à Ginny qui ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. L'heure tournait vite et bientôt Hermione se prépara pour son expédition nocturne dans la réserve. N'ayant pas de cape d'invisibilité ni de carte du maraudeur, elle devait prendre toutes ses précautions, elle ne voulait en aucun cas être prise en flagrant délit hors de sa chambre dès sa première semaine en tant que préfette-en-chef. La jeune fille se glissait à pas de loup vers la bibliothèque, elle n'entendait aucun son provenant du couloir ce qui était plutôt bon signe. Quoique un chat comme miss Teigne ne doit pas faire beaucoup de bruit, se dit-elle. Aussi par mesure de précaution elle avait envoyé Pattenrond distraire la chatte du concierge, n'étant pas très sûre qu'il ait tout comprit. Une montée d'adrénaline se propagea en elle, enfin elle se sentait vivre, sa petite extrusion lui remémora touts les sorties qu'elle avait faites avec Harry et Ron. De la tour d'astronomie pour Norbert, le dragon de Hagrid, au couloirs du deuxième étage renfermant Touffu en passant par les toilette de Mimi Geignarde, que de bons souvenirs qui avait sensiblement rapproché le trio. Ces sorties lui maqueraient, en effet cette année elle n'aurait plus vraiment l'occasion, une pointe d'amertume traversa la jeune femme. Un bruit provenant d'un corridor sombre la sorti de ses pensées.

Faut pas te laisser distraire par des souvenirs, reprends toi 'Mione! Se dit-elle pour elle-même.

Elle pénétra enfin dans la réserve, les rangées de gros volumes défilaient devant-elle. Etant habituée au système de rangement de la bibliothèque, Hermione se rendit directement vers la bonne rangée.

Alors, le O, allé tu vas pas me dire qu'il n'y à pas de livres sur les orphelinats, rhô ma pauvre Hermione, voila que tu parle toute seule…

Deux yeux bleus somptueux fixaient la jeune femme dans l'obscurité, ils appartenaient à une superbe bête au pelage blanc tacheté. Etonnamment la bête parla, mais le temps qu'Hermione se retourne elle s'était métamorphosée en un jeune homme blond. La Gryffondor étouffa un cri.

Qu'est ce que tu fous là? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë.

J't'en pose moi des questions. Répondit-il sur un ton glacial.

Hermione se senti soudain gênée. Et si avait entendu que je faisais des recherches sur les orphelinats, se dit-elle angoissée.

Alors comme ça tu fais des recherches sur les orphelinats de sorciers, aurais tu honte de tes origines moldues.

CLAC! Draco n'avait pas vu la main d'Hermione arriver en plein fouet sur sa joue et reçut la gifle la plus monumentale qu'il n'avait jamais reçu d'une fille, une ex-sang-de-bourbe qui plus est. Un moment Draco eut honte d'avoir été si mesquin, il aurait aimé s'excuser mais Rusard, le concierge se tenait adossé au coin de la rangée. Il tapait le sol du pied et caressait sa chatte lovée dans ses bras. Apparemment Pattenrond n'avait pas comprit la mission qu'Hermione lui avait confiée.

Hé bien, hé bien, il me semble que nous ayons des ennuis. Remarqua-t-il d'une voix pernicieuse. Que font deux élèves hors de leur chambre à 1h et demie et dans la réserve. Hermione avait l'impression de voir des larmes d'émotions au bord de ses yeux, comme si le fait de surprendre des élèves transformait sa soirée en la plus belle qu'il n'ait jamais vécue.

La jeune femme fulminait de rage contre le Serpentard qui avait capoté tous ses plans en plus elle se ramasserait certainement une retenue en sa compagnie, elle ne pensait même pas à l'excuse qu'elle devrait trouver à ses amis pour expliquer sa retenue.

Dommage que cette regrettée Ombrage ne soit plus parmi nous, vous auriez eu la joie de connaître les châtiments corporels de jadis. J'ai toujours pensé que cela forgeait le caractère. Allons rendre visite à la directrice adjointe.

Rusard le répugnait, et de manière générale Draco n'aimait pas les surveillants. Toujours à l'affût d'une mauvaise action de la part des élèves. Les deux jeunes gens suivirent le vieil homme le long des couloirs pour finalement parvenir dans son bureau. Il les fit patienter le temps qu'il aille chercher McGonagall. Hermione put apercevoir le règlement de l'école traîner sur le bureau du concierge.

_**Règlement d'ordre intérieur du collège Poudlard**_

_Les insultes sont interdites et seront sévèrement punis._

_Les élèves doivent être présent en cours et participer au travail scolaire._

_Les absences non justifiées peuvent faire l'objet de sanctions disciplinaires._

_Le respect des autres, le respect des locaux et du matériel est obligatoire. Tout manquement fera l'objet de sanctions disciplinaires._

_Les élèves ont le droit d'apporter avec eux un animal de compagnie. Ils ont le choix entre un rat, un chat, un hibou ou un crapaud. Aucun autre animal ne sera toléré._

_Les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit de se munir d'un balai personnel._

_Il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs._

_Les hiboux sont interdits en salle de classe pour permettre un bon déroulement des cours._

_La foret interdite est comme l'indique sont nom interdite._

_Les élèves ne doivent pas s'approcher du saule cogneur._

_Il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs passé le couvre feu fixé à 23 heures en semaine._

Hermione s'arrêta à ce point du règlement qui lui remémora par la même occasion la raison de sa présence et celle de Malfoy dans le bureau de Rusard. Elle se retourna vers lui, il ne faisait pas plus attention à elle qu'à une vieille carcasse de poulet.

"Bravo" lui dit-elle soudain, grâce à toi nous sommes bloqué ici. Vraiment je te remercie. Fit-elle en élevant dangereusement la voix.

Y a pas de quoi. Répondit-il. Je te signale que ce n'est pas moi qui ait alerté Rusard avec ma voix suraiguë.

Oui bien sûr tout est toujours de ma faute. Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu faisait là? Tu n'était pas censé y être. Fit-elle encore plus énervée.

Toi non plus. Il était étrangement calme comparé à Hermione qui était remontée à bloc, elle ressemblait étrangement à une cocotte minute sur le point de d'exploser.

Soudain, le feu dans la cheminée se raviva propulsant ses flammes jusque chez eux, Draco eut l'impression qu'il avait aspiré tout l'oxygène de la pièce pour pouvoir sortir de sa cheminée et se propager dans toute la pièce. Hermione, qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre fut agrippée par Draco pour échapper aux flammes brûlantes et destructrices. Mais une fois qu'il eut réalisé ce qu'il venait de faire il la relâcha et fit comme si de rien était. Que s'était-il passé? Personne n'avait lancé de sort pour titiller le feu, Draco ne connaissait même pas le sortilège qui permettait de manipuler cet élément de la sorte. Heureusement le feu était retourné à sa place et n'avait fait aucun dégât dans le bureau. Rusard arriva peu de temps après suivi par McGonagall qui était vêtue d'un peignoir écossait accompagnée d'un bonnet de nuit assorti. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, les deux jeunes gens avaient entendus leurs aînés arriver.

C'est quand même incroyable que vous ayez besoin de moi pour punir deux élèves! Disait la vielle directrice au compte du concierge, assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. La prochaine fois débrouillez vous vous-même en ne venez pas me déranger à deux heures moins le quart du matin!

Draco aperçut le visage de Rusard qui était tout déconfit. Bien fait sale type, se dit-il. McGonagall fut estomaquée de voir qu'il s'agissait de ses deux meilleurs élèves et préfets-en-chef.

Vous! Des préfets-en-chef! J'aurais honte à votre place, les préfets-en-chef sont sensés montrer l'exemple, pour la peine vous n'aurez pas une simple punition mais également une retenue. Votre comportement va être reporté au directeur et fera perdre 100 points à vos maisons respectives. A présent filer dans vos chambre et je vous conseille vivement de plus vous faire remarquer.

Hermione prenait petit à petit conscience de ce qu'il venait de se produire depuis l'incident de la cheminée, comme si elle avait été hypnotisée. Elle suivait Malfoy, ils aboutirent enfin dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs.

A propos de rien pour t'avoir sauvé des flammes tout à l'heure. Dit Malfoy ironiquement.

Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide… lui répondit-elle sur la défensive, elle ne voulait pas reconnaître qu'elle aurait pu remercier son pire ennemi. Jamais…

Elle parti en claquant la porte de sa chambre laissant Malfoy en plan, comme il l'avait fait pour elle l'avant veille. Draco qui avait voulut s'excuser pour la chose qu'il avait dite avant de se prendre une baffe suivit d'une retenue, n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de le faire, Granger s'était quasi précipité dans sa chambre. Voila une chose l'énervait profondément.

C'n'est vraiment pas ma soirée…

Il eu du mal à s'endormir cette nuit là, ne parvenant pas à enlever Granger de sa tête. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait tout à coup à vouloir s'excuser, car même si ce n'était plus l'abominable sang-de-bourbe, elle restait toujours l'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. Vers 5h il se réveilla et parti s'habiller, il fut prêt en une demie heure. Il décida donc d'aller faire un petit tour dans l'école, en effet il connaissait des endroits inconnus pour la plus part des élèves. Il pour s'y rendre il se métamorphosa, il avait à présent l'apparence du léopard des neiges. Son surnom était Sanghor. C'était Lucius qui l'avait appelé ainsi, ce nom était celui du mentor qui l'avait éduqué. Il aboutît finalement sur un des toit de l'école. La vue était somptueuse, l'infini était devant lui. A ce moment précis il sentait tous ses problèmes s'envoler comme par magie. Sanghor n'avait plus envie de redevenir Draco, de retourner en classe, d'avoir un avenir tout tracé.

La retenue aurait lieu le mercredi suivant, Hermione était toujours en rage contre son homologue masculin, bien qu'elle soit tout aussi en faute que lui elle le tenait pour responsable d'avoir écourté sensiblement ses recherches. En plus dorénavant elle devrait faire beaucoup plus attention de ne pas se faire prendre car elle avait déjà une remarque. Elle se préparait psychologiquement à mentir à ses amis sur la raison de sa retenue. Elle devait trouver un prétexte qui expliquerait la compagnie de Malfoy, à première vue ce n'était pas trop compliqué, une dispute qui à mal tourné c'est tout à fait possible, mais connaissant Harry et Ron elle se doutait bien qu'ils iraient voir Malfoy pour "discuter" et qu'ils finiraient tous à l'infirmerie. Finalement elle décida de leur dire qu'ils avaient oublié de faire leur ronde du soir dans les couloirs.

Et ça te vaut une retenue, mais c'est complètement débile! Dit Harry en colère.

En plus tu n'est même pas sensée faire une ronde le mercredi soir c'est Dwan et Debaize qui sont chargé de le faire. Fit remarquer Ron.

Comment avait-elle pu oublier que Ron était préfet lui aussi et que donc par conséquent il savait qui était chargé de faire les rondes. Vite une excuse…

Pas la première semaine, c'était à nous de le faire, on a complètement oublié. Elle prit une tête des plus accablées.

Ah mais ça veut dire que tu ne sauras pas venir dans la tour des Gryffondors pour fêter notre première semaine à Poudlard. Fit Raphaël.

Euh tu veux plutôt dire pour fêter Notre Retour à Poudlard, rappela Ron.

Depuis qu'il était à Poudlard Ron perpétrait la tradition de sa famille et surtout de Fred et George en fêtant dignement le retour. C'était le genre de fête où l'alcool coulait à flot et où la musique avait son importance. Aucun élève digne de Poudlard ne pouvait se permettre de manquer cette fête, ou plutôt "beuverie générale".

Harry eut une petite pensée envers le corps professoral qui passerait une nuit blanche à courir derrières des élèves beurrés.

Oui enfin bon, une tamponne ça reste une tamponne quoi, toutes les prétextes sont bons, dit-il triomphalement.

Si Hermione ne peut pas venir, c'est pas la peine de tourner le couteau dans la plaie en parlant de ça devant-elle. Dit Barbara compatissante.

Il y aura d'autres occasions de toute façon. Dit Hermione toute dépitée.

Ça, ne t'inquiète pas y aura bel et bien d'autres occasions, beaucoup d'autres occasions. La consola Aurore. Elle fit un clin d'œil aux autres sans qu'Hermione ne l'ait vu.

Le jeudi et le vendredi s'écoulèrent péniblement pour faire place au week-end, enfin se dit Hermione. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot à Malfoy depuis l'incident du mercredi soir, même pendant leur ronde, c'était le silence total et cela lui convenait parfaitement. Ils devaient pourtant bien se reparler car leur premier rapport devait être remit dimanche soir. Aussi après avoir prit une bonne douche, s'installa-elle dans un fauteuil de leur salle comme attendant que Malfoy daigne se lever. Vers midi elle l'entendit faire couler de l'eau dans la salle de bain ce qui était bon signe, voila maintenant trois heures qu'elle attendait, elle avait eut le temps de faire son devoir de potion et de métamorphose.

Draco était totalement épuisé par l'entraînement de Quidditch de la veille. En plus après cet entraînement il avait dû courir dans tout Poudlard derrière les élèves récalcitrants en compagnie de Granger qui d'ailleurs, ne lui adressait plus la parole. Il entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche bien rafraîchissante, il en sorti 10 min plus tard et se rendit dans la salle commune, une serviette de bain enroulée autours de la taille. Il pensait sans doute qu'elle serait vide pourtant deux grands yeux chocolats le contemplèrent avidement. Granger était mi-étonnée mi-gênée, il fit comme si de rien était, se réjouissant du trouble qu'il avait causé chez la jeune femme. C'était le comble, elle était plus gênée qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Il s'installa dans un divan en face d'elle et alluma une cigarette, elle était encore trop sous le choc pour réagir.

Euh…hum…Malfoy, se reprit-elle, nous devons compléter notre rapport de la semaine, et je me disais qu'on pourrais peut-être faire ça maintenant, enfin si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients.

Parfais, ben on commence alors, je vais peut-être juste aller chercher un truc à me mettre sur le dos avant.

Elle hocha de la tête même si la contemplation de ce superbe torse lui manquerait sensiblement. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard habillé très élégamment, ses cheveux encore humides retombaient en quelques mèches sur son visage qui lui procura au sens d'Hermione un côté terriblement sexy.

_Mais à quoi je pense là, ce n'est qu'un petit crétin prétentieux que j'ai terriblement envie d'embrasser, euh non de gifler, mais non de dieu reprends toi 'Mione! _Se dit-elle à elle-même._ Ne me dis pas que je suis en train de rougir, Merlin! Inspire, expire, on se calme, rholala, pourquoi est ce que le plus beau gars de Poudlard est aussi le plus salaud de tous?_

Alors par quoi on commence. Demanda-elle avec un sourire forcé camouflant parfaitement la discussion intérieure qui faisait rage dans sa tête.

Une demi heure plus tard le rapport était achevé. Hermione se demandait bien comment diable faisait-elle pour détester et désirer Malfoy en même temps à ce point.

La journée se passa plutôt mal pour elle par la suite, en effet Aurore et Barbara voulaient absolument aller voir McGonagall pour lui demander d'enlever la retenue, elles estimaient que l'oubli d'une ronde ne valait pas une retenue, Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à les dissuader. De plus elle se demandait pourquoi les livres sur les orphelinats se trouvaient dans la réserve, en effet c'était un sujet tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Draco lui connaissait bien les orphelinats de sorcier, ou plutôt l'orphelinat, il n'y en avait qu'un dans toute la Grande-Bretagne. En effet les abandons n'étaient pas courants dans le monde des sorciers. L'orphelinat était rattaché à Oxford, il s'appelait requiere collège et était invisible aux yeux des moldus bien sûr. Les bâtiments, regroupés autour de trois cours de formes irrégulières, dataient de toutes les époques comprises entre le Moyen Age et le milieu du dix-huitième siècle. Depuis cette époque requiere collège recueillait les galopins et les va-nu-pieds si tant est qu'ils aient une essence magique en eux. Quand il était petit son père l'emmenait souvent à l'orphelinat, pour Lucius c'était une manière de se faire bien voir par la société de l'époque, pour lui, petit garçon de 4,5 ans, c'était une possibilité de s'amuser avec des enfants de son âge. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir craché des noyaux de prunes sur la têtes des surveillants, ou imiter les ululements de la chouette alors que les adultes conversaient, livrer bataille aux autres enfants de Oxford avec tous les orphelins de requiere collège, ou encore monter sur les toit et observer la lune en compagnie de ses amis. Ses souvenirs de cette époque étaient très brouillés, s'il se souvenait plus ou moins de ce qu'il faisait en ce temps là, il ne se souvenait par contre plus avec qui il avait fait tout ça, sans doute avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Et quand son père revenait le chercher il était toujours très sale, il pensait à l'époque que c'était la preuve qu'il s'était bien amusé.

La semaine avait bien vite reprit et la retenue arrivait à grand pas. Le mercredi matin dans la Grande salle, les conversations fusaient à propos de la fête du soir, Hermione eut l'impression étouffante que les Gryffondor n'était pas les seuls à faire la fête. Les trois autres maisons, elles aussi, fêtaient leur retour à Poudlard, c'était devenu comme une tradition, chaque année elle avait lieu. Hermione rageait de la manquer. _Je suis sûre que McGonagall l'a fait exprès… _se répétait-elle sans arrêt, ce n'eut pas comme effet de la calmer bien au contraire. Les cours de mythologie suivaient leurs courts, ils étudiaient à présent la mythologie grecque qui était tout aussi passionnante. Hermione reçu son billet de retenue pendant le cours de potion en même temps que Draco, il était signé de la main de McGonagall.

_Chère Mlle Granger,_

_Veillez prendre note de cette information : votre retenue aura lieu en compagnie de Mr Malfoy, elle débutera à 22 heure, vous êtes priée de vous présenter chez le professeur Hagrid. C'est lui qui veillera à son bon déroulement._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mlle Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Directrice-adjointe_

Hermione, soulagée que sa retenue soit surveillée par Hagrid et pas par Rogue, eut droit aux sarcasmes de son professeur de potion pendant toute l'heure et Malfoy comme par hasard y échappa.

Même votre directrice ne peut plus vous supporter, Mlle-je-sais-tout. Il faudrait qu'elle demande à Potter comment il fait. Fit-il tout en esquissant un horrible rictus.

La jeune Gryffondor sentit son sang bouillir suite à ces insultes mais elle ne voulait pas s'attirer d'autres problèmes, c'était déjà suffisant comme ça. De plus Ron lui faisait des petits coups de pieds sous la table pour l'empêcher de riposter d'une quelconque manière. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête pour qu'il arrête sinon elle finirait avec la jambe pleine d'hématomes.

La soirée s'approchait et tous les élèves étaient surexcités, en tout cas tout ceux qui avaient déjà connu cette fête. Le repas du soir fut très agités pour certains et déjà des rumeurs courraient sur les couples qui allaient sans doute se former durant la nuit.

Après son dîner dans la Grande salle Hermione rejoignit Malfoy. Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers l'orée de la forêt, regrettant tout deux amèrement d'avoir une retenue et de manquer la traditionnelle soirée du retour. Même dans le parc, ils pouvaient entendre des échos de musique. Hagrid les attendaient devant sa cabane, il fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui lui rendit un sourire chaleureux.

Nous allons entrer dans la forêt interdite, alors ne me quitter pas d'une semelle, les centaures sont très remontés contre les humains ces temps-ci. Mais ne vous en faite pas Mr Malfoy nous n'allons pas dans un endroit dangereux, c'est dans la forêt certes mais c'est un lieu protégé.

Draco faisait semblant de ne pas se sentir concerné, mais il avait gardé un souvenir cuisant de sa dernière sortie dans la forêt interdite en première année, il observait donc l'activité passionnante que menaient ses lacets. Il suivit Hagrid et Hermione qui discutaient de manière inaudible. Pressant légèrement le pas il entendit Hagrid lui parler de ce qu'ils devraient faire : nettoyer des écuries…ou quelque chose dans le genre, depuis quand Poudlard possédait des écuries, après un moment de réflexion il se remémora les Strombals mais ceux-ci vivaient dans la forêt et non dans des écuries. Ils suivirent un chemin broussailleux, semé d'embûches. Les ronces s'accrochaient aux capes et les déchiraient ou encore écorchaient les chairs. Plus ils avançaient plus le bois devenait dense et sombre, ce qui n'était pas pour plaire à Hermione qui marchait tout près de Hagrid. Ils aboutirent finalement dans une clairière, un hêtre gigantesque se dressait en plein milieu, il semblait avoir mille ans tant son tronc était épais. Etant le refuge de nombreux animaux de la forêt interdite, il surplombait toute la clairière. Le tableau toucha Hermione qui avait toujours été sensible aux joyaux de la nature. Une lueur au loin les appela du regard, c'était une lumière encore plus pure que celle de la lune. Draco ne parvenait pas à distinguer clairement d'où elle venait, une chose était sûre, ils s'en approchaient, en tout cas il voulait absolument y aller c'était comme si cette lumière l'appelait. S'approchant pas à pas ils distinguèrent des écuries mais ce n'est pas de là que provenait cette lumière. La blancheur ou plutôt les blancheurs ses déplaçaient. Une trentaine de licornes galopaient avec élégance et fougue, elles étaient la source de cette lumière. Personne ne parlait, n'osant pas interrompre la scène, au contraire chacun retenait son souffle. Ajoutant encore à la beauté du lieu, la lune chaste éclairait faiblement ces chevaux d'une blancheur immaculée. Elles filaient dans un vaste pâturage, se mouvant comme les dieux destriers. Hagrid s'avança entraînant avec lui les deux jeunes gens, qui seraient volontiers restés là toute la nuit à admirer la scène féerique. La nuit enchanteresse aurait pris soin d'eux les couvrant de son drap étoilé, comme ses enfants, ils étaient les biens venus…

Ils s'avancèrent vers les écuries qui semblaient faire partie de la nature, ce n'étaient sûrement pas des bâtiments construits par l'homme, le décor était trop authentique seuls des anges auraient put accomplir un tel travail, si beau, si minutieux. Cette beauté demeurait pourtant fade à côté du spectacle qu'offraient les licornes.

C'est beau n'est ce pas… dit Hagrid avec une teinte d'émotion dans la voix.

Votre rôle ce soir est de d'assister à la plus belle chose qui existe…

Quoi il faut rester là à regarder! Fit Draco d'un ton las qui ne parvenait pas à cacher sa sensibilité.

Non, venez avec moi…

Ils suivirent le demi géant jusque dans une petite stalle. Une ardente chaleur y régnait. Reposait là une jument immaculée, elle était pleine, l'heureux évènement était quasi imminent. La créature était couchée à même le sol, elle remuait la paille avec sa corne par un balancement de tête. Elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de ses visiteurs.

Elle s'appelle Perlune.

La jument eut un sursaut et s'agita. Elle n'était pas position de force.

Malfoy prends de la paille et masse lui le ventre, ça la soulagera et toi Hermione passe tes mains autour de son encolure, il faut la calmer!

Les deux jeunes gens obéirent. La jument d'abord méfiante tenta de protester à la venue de ces deux intrus, mais bien vite se laissa aller sous les caresses bienfaisantes.

Je vais chercher des couvertures, on risque d'en avoir besoin. Dit Hagrid tout en se relevant. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Il laissa la jument aux soins des deux élèves. Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas dit le moindre mot brisa le silence.

Tu savais toi que Poudlard gardait les licornes dans des écuries?

Non, mais en tout cas une chose est sûre c'est que ces licornes sont apprivoisée. Il regarda un moment la Gryffondor, des flammes scintillaient dans ses yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la femelle licorne.

Je suis bien contente d'être ici, c'est mille fois mieux que la fête du retour. Lui dit elle sourire aux lèvres. Ne sachant que trop répondre, il approuva par un hochement de tête.

Une demi heure s'écoula et l'air commençait sérieusement à s'alourdir, c'était pour bientôt… La jument poussa un hennissement plaintif, le spectacle était presque cruel aux yeux d'Hermione et Hagrid qui ne revenait toujours pas.

Je me demande ce que fait Hagrid il devrait déjà être revenu. La pauvre bête transpire on devrait peut-être lui passer de l'eau froide sur le corps.

Surtout pas, quand les chevaux transpirent, en général c'est qu'ils ont froid, c'est pour cela que l'autre là a été cherché des couvertures. Répondit Draco à la proposition qu'avait faite Hermione. Il connaissait bien les chevaux pour en avoir possédé plusieurs quand il était plus jeune.

Voyant que le demi géant n'arrivait toujours pas, le jeune homme dégrafa sa propre cape et la plaça sur l'animal. Hermione en fit de même. Il fut surprit par ce geste, il aurait cru qu'elle se serait vexé pour une fois qu'elle se trompait sur quelque chose, mais non c'était tout le contraire elle ne demandait qu'à apporter son aide, rien de plus. L'insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout reconnaissait ses erreurs sans difficultés. Les hennissements plaintifs augmentèrent.

Elle doit avoir des contractions de forte intensité à présent. La tête du poulain ne va pas tarder à apparaître, tiens masse lui le ventre je m'occupe du reste. On doit commencer le travail.

Draco prenait vraiment les choses en main ce qui rassura grandement Hermione; elle ne s'y connaissait pas du tout.

Draco murmurait des paroles apaisantes à la licorne. Elle eut un mouvement de tête brusque qui fit sursauter la jeune fille. Le hennissement déchirant de la pouliche fut le premier son qu'une toute petite créature perçut. Le corps suivit rapidement la tête que Draco tenait ferment en main. Il tira lentement pour ne pas faire souffrir la mère. Le poulain était encore enduit de son placenta qui avait une couleur aussi argentée que celle du nouveau né. Draco et Hermione se mirent légèrement en retrait pour que la mère puisse reconnaître son enfant. Elle se releva dans un élan vigoureux, et entreprit de lécher infatigablement la petite licorne. Son pelage atteindrait un jour une blancheur pure et sa corne pousserait pour dépasser celle de sa mère. Le spectacle était magnifique, Hermione ne s'en lasserait jamais. La jument montra sa reconnaissance aux deux jeune gens; elle s'avança vers eux et inclina la tête en signe de soumission, elle leur devait quelque chose. Une fois le petit sec, il prit l'initiative de se lever, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Malfoy se pencha près d'Hermione et lui souffla à l'oreille :

La première chose que va faire le poulain est se dresser sur ses deux jambes pour explorer le monde.

Il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la posa délicatement sur ce petit animal confiant. Hermione bien que très déconcertée, se laissa faire. Ces quelques secondes avaient quelque chose de surnaturel. Il lui effleurait la peau, elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud dans son cou. Les battements de cœur du jeune homme s'intensifiaient. Hermione retourna légèrement la tête pour se retrouver face au Serpentard. Il la fixa tout en relevant un sourcil interrogateur; elle avait un regard pétillant de malice.

Et si on l'appelait Bijou…

Ses yeux s'agrandirent par surprise. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, la surprendre à son tour, aussi se pencha-il vers elle et attrapa ses lèvres gonflées. Leur baiser fut d'abord timide; il ne voulait pas la brusquer mais lorsqu'elle entrouvrît ses lèvres à son tour, il approfondît le contact. Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Draco comme elle avait toujours rêvé le faire. L'embrassant avec toute la fougue qu'elle possédait suivant un instinct qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'expérience, caressant sa bouche doucement mais fermement avec la sienne et il le lui rendit très bien en faisant glisser ses mains le long de son dos. Un feu crépitait à l'intérieur d'eux, chaleur se propagea dans toute la pièce. Après ces quelques secondes d'éternités un bruit sourd les ramena durement à la réalité. Les corps se séparèrent un coup de foudre, en effet le demi géant était de retour presque deux heures après qu'il soit parti. Il paraissait mal en point, une flèche l'avait transpercé au niveau de l'épaule droite. Son visage était déformé par la rage.

Vous vous en êtes bien sortis? Questionna-il.

Ils répondirent par un hochement de tête, Bijou gambadait joyeusement autour de sa mère.

Il va falloir rentrer les centaures sont parti mais je ne sais pas pour combien de temps.

Que vous est il arrivé? Demanda Hermione anxieuse. Les centaures, ils vous ont attaqué… Oh mon Dieu, fit-elle en découvrant sa blessure.

Ça va ce n'est qu'une égratignure de rien du tout, j'irez voir Mme Pomfresh, maintenant dépêchez vous!

Ils obtempérèrent tout de suite, une once d'inquiétude dans le regard. Le temps s'était considérablement dégradé; le ciel menassent grondait, déchiré de temps à autre par un éclair. L'air était lourd retenant des tonnes de litres d'eau. Le trio pressa le pas, Hermione jeta un dernier regard à bijou avant de sortir dans la pénombre de la nuit. Draco qui la suivait de près lui effleurait la main de temps en temps sans que le demi géant ne s'en aperçoive. Il voulait encore sentir son contact avec la belle Gryffondor, c'était comme un fruit défendu qui devenait enfin accessible, mais pas seulement ça il avait l'impression que quelque chose de spécial s'était produit pendant ce baiser, quelque chose d'inexplicable.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence pressant le pas car un terrible orage avait éclaté et des grosse gouttes fusaient sur eux, ils n'aperçurent heureusement pas de centaures et une fois arrivée au château Hermione força Hagrid d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh, elle ne dormait sûrement pas à une heure du matin, avec tout ces jeunes qui avaient bu pendant la nuit, elle risquait de bien s'amuser.

Les deux jeunes gens restés seuls n'avaient pas très envie de participer à la fin de la fête du retour. Ils n'étaient pas du tout dans l'ambiance et puis ils avaient sans doute d'autres chats à fouetter.

Ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement, Draco la regarda avec un air séducteur, Hermione, embarrassée, rougit mais en même temps, une pulsion féminine primitive déferla en elle. Il était attiré par elle exactement comme était attirée par lui. Elle se sentait étourdie et insouciante et elle voulait le rendre aussi fou et confus qu'elle l'était elle-même. C'était stupide et fou et peut-être même dangereux, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Cette impulsion se fit plus forte et bientôt elle ne pouvait plus y résister c'était comme un besoin de respirer.

Elle pressa sa bouche contre celle de Draco qui pendant un court instant la repoussa mais bien vite il fut lui aussi percé par le désir. S'bondonnant à la folie de la nuit, il l'attira toujours plus près de lui, elle le faisait désirer toujours plus mordillant ses lèvres, puis les caressant doucement avec sa langue. Draco reprit vite le dessus en la faisant haleter, il caressait délicatement le cou d'Hermione avec ses lèvres chaudes et sucrées. Un flot d'érotisme les submergea rendant ivre l'homme et la femme, le Serpentard et la Gryffondor, qui à présent ne formaient plus qu'un. Une osmose parfaite qui avait brisé toutes les tout les barrages des préjugés et des différences.

Incapable de le dominer par un baiser, Hermione passa ses mains fragiles sous la chemise trempée du Serpentard, ce dernier grogna de plaisir et se vit arracher sa chemise pour ne pas perdre de temps avec les boutons. Il regarda Hermione avec un regard espiègle.

Tu vas me le payer.

Malfoy la prit dans ses bras et entra dans sa chambre emmenant son trophée avec lui, il l'allongea enfin sur le lit. Là il était en position de force, au-dessus d'elle. Le dominer avait été divin mais son corps à lui pressant le sien, son torse fermement pressé contre elle était une pure béatitude. Elle redressa la tête, haletant, s'arquant contre lui. Draco reprit son activité la où il l'avait laissée, c'est-à-dire en promenant ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle gémit, alors que ses dents mordaient une zone sensible, sa bouche la rendit folle lorsqu'elle se déplaça pour suçoter le lobe de son oreille, puis revint en arrière pour reprendre ses lèvres encore et encore.

De son côté elle caressa ses bras et son dos façonnant ses muscles fermes sous ses mains. Puis tout à coup elle arrêta, il se redressa et la fixa avec une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard, alors elle contempla sa peau parfaite, nue et nacrée, baignée par l'éclat d'une torche passant un doigt sur les muscles bien dessinés de son avant-bras, de son torse, puis doucement autours de la saillie découverte de ses mamelons. Il résista très peu de temps à ce traitement, avant de la regarder à nouveau, puis de lui attraper les poignets. Il maintint les bras de la jeune femme au-dessus de sa tête, pendant qu'il se penchait de nouveau pour attraper brièvement ses lèvres. Puis il les relâcha, mais seulement pour déplacer ses mains et saisir ses seins à travers l'étoffe de la robe. Mais il lui fallait plus, indifférents aux conséquences Draco déchira sa robe et dégrafa son soutien gorge pour exposer ses seins à sa vue. Hermione gémit à nouveau lorsqu'il frictionna ses mamelons excités. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme, puis ses mains imitèrent celles da la Gryffondor et avec ses doigts il traça des cercles autour du sein droit puis du sein gauche. Son sourire s'effaça quand il la détailla dans un souffle et elle sentit une chaleur croissante au plus profond de son ventre, à la vue du désir croissant dans les yeux de Draco, alors qu'il la regardait. Puis les mains de celui-ci vinrent la reprendre dans leurs paumes chaudes, la caressant avec une surprenante tendresse, presque de l'adoration.

Sa bouche redescendit vers son visage, embrassant ses yeux, ses joues, s'attardant sur ses lèvres, puis séjourna dans son cou, à la base de sa gorge, pour finalement toucher ses mamelons doucement, avant de les dessiner sous la chaleur de sa bouche et les caresser avec sa langue.

Des sensations la submergeaient par vagues, le besoin qui grandissait en elle, le besoin de lui. Elle reconnu à peine sa propre voix appelant, suppliant pour quelque chose qu'elle ne savait même pas nommer. Finalement, la bouche de Draco revint vers la sienne, faisant taire sa voix, mais pas le désir qui réclamait désespérément l'accomplissement. Elle replaça ses mains sur son dos, puis agrippa ses hanches, l'attirant plus fermement contre elle.

Il ne cessait d'inspirer profondément pour inhaler son odeur enivrante. Il s'écarta légèrement d'elle pour retirer le reste de leurs vêtements. Ils voulaient être ensemble et s'embraser irrésistiblement. Alors il l'allongea à nouveau sur les draps, peau contre peau, chaleur contre chaleur, dureté contre douceur soumise.

Hermione écarta légèrement les jambes, juste assez pour permettre à Draco de se faufiler en elle. Son intimité était chaude et mouillé, il s'introduisit en elle très lentement. Elle haleta en sentant cette sensation nouvelle et remua un peu. Elle prit place, les jambes autour de sa taille. Le mouvement lui fit perdre l'épingle qui retenait sa coiffure. Ses cheveux bouclés tombèrent en cascade le long de son dos. Elle gémit son nom lorsqu'il s'enseveli entièrement en elle. Le court instant de souffrance ne dura pas, elle s'habituait à la présence de Draco en elle. Hermione se senti vivre, elle était tellement chaude et sa chaleur le brûlait. Il aimait cette sensation. Ils se mirent à bouger ensemble dans un rythme régulier, un plaisir incontrôlable les accapara. Draco n'avait jamais connu un tel plaisir, et lorsque Hermione gémit son nom il eut la sensation d'être aimé pour la première fois de sa vie.

Hermione se qui tremblait, se senti mourir de plaisir. Malfoy grogna son nom lorsqu'il se déversa en elle, ils étaient enfin libérés de leur besoin d'assouvissions.

Draco roula d'un côté agrippant Hermione par la taille et l'attira près de lui avec ses bras puissant elle les lui prit et les ramena près de sa poitrine, près de son cœur. Il l'embrassa dans le dos et Hermione se laissa bercé par le soulèvement régulier de la poitrine du Serpentard. Ils s'endormirent insouciamment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Voila c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous à plus vous en serez plus sur l'histoire de Isis dans le prochain chapitre. Le premier moment fleur bleu est passé hé je parlait des licorne pas de… bandes de vicieuse… non c'est vrai que le moment où ils entrent dans la forêt m'a touché quand je l'écrivait, enfin soyons honnête il n'y a pas que ce moment là….**

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Guilia : merci pour ton soutient et comme tu dis vaut mieux parfois que cela prenne du temps, tu me diras si il faut que je prenne encore plus de temps pour encore moins bacler mes chapitres bisous et continue de reviewer ça m'encourage! Sisi …**

**Draco-tu-est-à-moi : merci même si ce chapitre se concentre assez sur draco/Hermione j'espère qu'il te plait, je te promet que dans le suivant je me concentrerai aussi sur les autres… après tout y bien eut une fête et donc des tas de ragots… bisous, et si t'a aimé mais moi petite review stp…**

**Diabolikvimpyr : la voila j'espère qu'elle te plait si oui review! Stiteplais…**

**Annabanana-thecold : voila enfin la suite…ouf j'y suis arrivée, j'espère que le rapprochement drac/herm ne te brusque pas trop, enfin je le trouvait approprié au moment… mais je te promet un rebondissemnt, enfin qqch(que je ne peux pas dévoiler) pour faire que ce ne soit pas subitement ils s'aiment…review si t'est dac please…**

**Buzame : merci pour ta review ça fait plaisir de se sentir soutenue, continue stp!**

**Langedesenfers : je crois que tu es ma plus fidèle revieweuse pour ça t'en remercie infiniment… c'est ça qui me permet de perséverer, je me dit que je ne m'acharne peut-être pas pour rien… **

**Ewilan : merci pour ta review (met en d'autres…;)) Oui j'ai lut à la croisée des mondes et j'était assez intéressée de qui verrait la ressemblance avec Iorek et Iofur,(je trouvait ces noms bien pour ma fic et les décors aussi) et j'ai dévoré ce livre, le nom Eragon viens encore d'un autre livre et les noms Arylwren, Mordred et Carradoc vienne d'un livre qui parle de la légende d'Arthur que je te recommande ça s'appelle Wren.**

**Virg : je t'ai mit un petit remerciement au début de la fic tu verra…bisous **

**Babaou : sympa le pseudo! J'espère que tu est satisfaite tu voulait du rapprochement draco/herm et ben tu l'a eu met moi une tite review si t'a aimé ou même si ça ta choqué et oui venant de ma part… bisous, j't'adore…**

**Arwenajane : merci et bonne chance pour ta fic j'ai vu que tu en écrivait une bisous, laisse moi un tit mess si ta aimé…**

**Laurence : j'espère sincèrement que ça ta plu, je ne voudrais pas que les copines de ma sœur me prennent pour une obsédée… review please…**

**Fol90 : la voila, si tu veux encore une suite tu n'a qu'a presser le petit bouton en bas à gauche près de reviewer…**

**Audinette : j'espère que ces deux chap t'ont plus met moi encore tes review, je les adorent, elles sont trop minouches…**

**Ari : pour savoir qui est la mère de mione il y a plusieurs piste, et puis la relation drac/Hermione ben…voila quoi… bisous, continue les review je te promet des révélation dans le prochain chap…**

**Le prochain chap ne sera pas pour tout de suite car il y a un décès dans la famille et cela risque de réduire mon temps sur l'ordi pendant un petit temps… la seule chose que vous pourriez faire pour m'encourager c'est reviewer….**

**Bisous Valentine Salgado…….. **


	9. Mirage

note: ce chapitre était trop long alors je l'ai divisé en deux partie, malheureusementles découvertes sur le mère d'hermione sont dans l'autre partie, désolée pour ceux qui n'attendandent que ça, je vous promet que la suite vioendra rapidement.

Chapitre 9 : Mirage

Une intense chaleur réveilla une jeune Gryffondor. Elle senti une présence dans son lit, cette observation sensorielle la réveilla en sursaut.

_Malfoy_! Hurla-elle intérieurement pour ne pas le réveiller. _Qu'est ce qu'il fout dans mon lit, euh non rectification, qu'est ce que je fous dans son lit?_ Peu à peu Hermione se remémora la veille. Comment la soirée avait-elle pu se transformer à ce point. Elle se souvenait encore avec quelle rage elle s'était rendue auprès du jeune homme pour se présenter à leur retenue. Elle avait pourtant fait ces choses inimaginables avec la personne la plus improbable qui soit, Malfoy, son pire ennemi. Hermione se glissa du lit en évitant au plus possible de réveiller le jeune homme. Une bonne douche froide la débarrassa de l'odeur animale, mais pas du sentiment de culpabilité qui la rongeait.

Elle devait être folle, comment n'avait-elle pût résister à ses pulsions, elle avait pourtant appris à les refouler. C'était comme si elle avait reçu un sort d'Aphrodisa. Et lui que dirait-il? Une chose était sûre en tout cas, c'était la plus belle erreur de sa vie et jamais plus elle ne recommencerait. Ne voulant pas rencontrer son homologue pour l'instant, elle se rendit à la Grande salle qui était totalement vide. Ce creux laissa une impression étrange chez Hermione, elle ne se s'était jamais retrouvée seule pour manger dans la Grande salle, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de discuter, seulement de temps pour réfléchir.

Encore allongé, Draco se retourna et tomba du lit. Ce qui le réveilla d'une manière un peu brutale. Il se revoyait embrassant Granger, mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, jamais il n'aurait fait ça et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Ce rêve pourtant paraissait si réel et une odeur animale régnait dans sa chambre, cette odeur suave il la connaissait bien. Etrange… ce qu'il s'était passé dans son rêve était totalement impossible. Le jeune Serpentard se leva et alla prendre sa douche. L'image de Granger occupait toutes ses pensées. Il ne parvenait plus à faire la différence entre ses rêves et la réalité.

Quand il l'aperçut dans la Grande salle, Draco sût qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il fallait voir la tête de Granger; si il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il aurait pu croire qu'elle allait passer un examen oral avec Rogue. Tout en mangeant, Draco réfléchissait à la veille, comment n'avait-il pu se retenir, malgré le fait que la Gryffondor était très séduisante, elle restait son ennemie, vraiment? Il avait un doute, c'était comme si il avait reçu un sort, comme si il avait été envoûté… Une chose était sûre il avait fait une belle gaffe. Engouffrant une miche de pain dans sa bouche, il prit la décision d'aller parler à Granger et de mettre les choses au point ainsi que de sortir avec cette Irina.

Hermione était terrifié, persuadée que Malfoy n'avait pas pût se retenir de raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait réussi mater l'indomptable Sang-de-bourbe. Elle voyait déjà la réaction de ses amis, ou plutôt elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Elle serait sûrement traitée de traînée, elle qui avait toujours été conforme aux règles enfin plus ou moins.

Vers midi Draco se rendit vers la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, il s'installa dans un grand sofa face à la baie vitrée. Le Serpentard attendait la Gryffondor. Il pouvait attendre aussi longtemps qu'il voulait elle ne viendrais pas. En effet elle était à la bibliothèque… Elle avait voulu échapper aux regards interrogateurs des autres qu'elle avait à peine vu en cours.

_-_ Quelqu'un a vu Hermione? Questionna Ron qui tenait Aurore entre ses bras.

_-_ Non, mais t'elle que je la connais, je parie qu'elle s'est enfermée dans la bibliothèque, elle bizarre ces temps ci, vous ne trouvez pas. Fit Aurore suite à la remarque de Ron.

_-_ Imagine toi qu'elle a perdu ses deux parents et que de temps en temps elle à besoin d'être un peu seule.

Harry approuva Barbara par un clin d'œil. Depuis que Ron et Aurore étaient ensemble, Harry et Barbara étaient devenus très complices. Cette soirée avait décidément pris des envergures très intéressantes.

_-_ Où est Raphaël? On ne l'a pas vu de toute la soirée. Remarqua Harry.

_-_ Je pense qu'il est sorti avec une Serdaigles, je me souviens plus de son nom. Répondit la grande brune sans grand enthousiasme.

_-_ Tu sais Aurore, ton frère est assez grand pour prendre des décisions tout seul, par exemple moi je laisse Ginny prendre ses décisions toute seule, en tout cas pour ce genre de choses. Je suis tout à fait ouvert.

Harry dû retenir une grosse quinte de toux, il gardait encore en mémoire Ron piquant un crise en apprenant la relation qu'il y avait entre Seamus et sa sœur.

_-_ Ça n'a rien à voir! Intervint Barbara. C'est juste qu'il a déjà une copine au Chili.

Hermione qui était bien depuis une heure à la bibliothèque, eut soudain la réponse à toutes ses questions. Elle avait entrepris des recherches approfondies sur les licornes pour se divertir. Elle avait notamment découvert qu'il avait deux types de licornes. La première catégorie est sauvages et ne se laisse jamais approcher, rares sont les cas où une vierge innocente a réussi cet exploit. La deuxième catégorie peut être apprivoisée, c'est dans ce cas des femelles uniquement. Elle s'accouplent avec des cerfs et de leur union naissent toujours de jeunes femelles. Autre élément assez important; le placenta dégage une importante dose de phéromones sexuelles. Voila la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait sût lui résister. Tout devenait clair, ce n'était pas un sort d'aphrodisia lancé pas Malfoy, ni uns pulsion particulièrement forte le tout s'expliquait par la science et les phéromones. Malgré ces explications, Hermione se sentait tout de même honteuse de ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit la.

En fin de journée elle alla retrouver ses amis à la Grande salle pour le dîner. Hermione qui n'avait pas pensé une seule fois à la fête de la veille, eut vent d'un nombre innombrable de ragots. Elle apprit notamment avec stupeur la formation des nouveaux couples: Ron et Aurore; Lavande et Andy Larson, un Serdaigles; Joachim Ruïs et Verra Aloé, deux étudiants d'échanges et la liste était longue. De plus on racontait des histoires comme quoi Alba Flemming avait été abusée par Mathieu Bletchey et Malcolm Baddock, deux Serpentards. Hermione fut effarée par la rapidité de circulation de ces rumeurs, il y en avait d'autres qui disaient que Quelqu'un avait vu Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot s'embrasser à pleine bouche et sans aucune retenue, d'autres encore affirmaient que Steward Adams et Lawrence Lorowski, deux Serdaigles avaient été pris en flagrant délit en train de fumer du Tireflash ou que Pansy Parkinson était en réalité un homme et qu'"il" était gay et enfin Rose Zelle une Poufsouffle disait à qui voulait l'entendre, qu'elle avait passé la soirée dans les bras de Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier potin lui retourna l'estomac. Comment pouvait-on être à ce point mytho? Une chose était sûre la Grande salle était désormais devenu une concentration où les racontars pullulaient comme des morpions. La jeune femme se senti observée par ses amis, après tout elle ne les avait presque pas vu de toute la journée.

_-_ Parvati tait-toi deux secondes. La coupa Barbara, ouf c'est pas trop tôt on respire. Elle se retourna ensuite vers Hermione, résistant à son envie de commérer avec les autres. On se fait du souci pour toi, tu n'as pas montré le bout de ton nez aujourd'hui. Voyant que la jeune femme commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux, Barbara l'emmena dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, elles furent suivies par Aurore inquiète elle aussi.

Une fois confortablement installée dans un des sofas devant le foyer, la petite brunette aux yeux verts la pris dans ses bras et Hermione se vida de tout son soul. Aurore de son côté passait une main sur son dos, pour essayer de la consoler.

_-_ Chuuut, ça fait du bien parfois de pleurer, il fallait que ça sorte. Lui dit Barbara d'une voix douce, elle fixait sa sœur avec un regard implorant, celle-ci n'en menait pas large non plus. Elles soupçonnaient bien que la mort de ses deux parents devait être la cause de ce chagrin.

_-_ Tu veux peut-être nous en parlez. Commença timidement Aurore après quelques minutes.

_-_ Non, ça va mieux je crois…Même si Hermione avait été obligée d'expliquer ce qu'elle ressentait elle n'en aurait pas été capable, tout était si confus dans sa tête, Sirius lui manquait et Harry aussi. Elle voulait le voir, il savait précisément ce qu'elle ressentait, à ceci près que lui n'avait pas couché avec Draco Malfoy. _Ça fais quand même une nette différence_, se dit elle pour elle-même, esquissant un sourire. Il valait mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, même si…

Harry arriva peut de temps après qu'Aurore soit partie le chercher, il était suivi de près par Ron. Une once d'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur leur visage.

_-_ Hermione! Cria Harry haletant, il s'assit près d'elle et la prit à son tour dans ses bras.

Les autres les laissèrent discuter en paix, même Ron qui estimait avoir sa place dans la discussion fut chassé par Aurore qui quand elle s'y mettait pouvait étrangement ressembler à une Molly Weasley en colère. Une fois son chagrin passé Hermione se fit reconduire jusque dans sa salle commune par Harry. Ils discutaient tout en marchant, Hermione se sentait gênée par tout ce que ses malheureuses larmes avait pu provoquer. Au moins elle avait à présent l'assurance que les deux filles tenaient à elle et c'était réciproque.

_-_ Y a moyen qu'ils en aient fait une affaire d'état. Fit sarcastiquement Hermione.

_-_ On était simplement inquiet pour toi c'est tout. On est arrivé. Dors bien, je t'aime 'Mione.

_-_ Moi aussi.

Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et s'en alla en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Etant deux orphelins, enfants unique, ils s'étaient réunis autours de Sirius pour former une famille et c'est ce qu'ils étaient réellement, une famille. Hermione se dit qu'avec toutes les émotions qu'elle avait eues elle aurait pût se transformer un bon nombre de fois, seulement elle n'avait pas encore fini de boire sa potion de permanence. Une question trottait dans sa tête, comment savoir quand on va se transformer pour pouvoir s'isoler? En effet jusqu'à présent elle n'avait jamais été seule lors de ses sensations fortes et il ne fallait surtout pas que la population entière soit présente lorsque cela se produirait. Hermione se mit alors à écrire une rapide lettre à Sirius pour lui poser sa question car elle se voyait mal passer une journée de plus à la bibliothèque, les autres allaient réellement devenir paranoïaques et elle se voyait encore moins demander la permission à Malfoy pour consulter son livre. Assise à son bureau, elle arracha un morceau de parchemin et attrapa une plume.

_Cher Sirius,_

_Comment vas-tu? Tu me manques énormément, heureusement qu'Harry est là car sinon je n'aurais jamais tenu le coup, je t'informerai de notre prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour se voir de nouveau tous ensemble. Je n'ai pas encore trouvé d'informations sur Isis. Mercredi passé j'ai essayé d'allé dans la réserve après le couvre feu et devine quoi Malfoy y était aussi, et pour combler mon bonheur Rusard est venu nous rejoindre peu de temps après. Bref, je me suis ramassé une retenue en compagnie de Malfoy. Et en plus de ça j'ai manqué la fête du retour par ce que la retenue était à ce moment là. Je n'en n'ai pas encore fini avec la potion, mais je me demandais quand la première transformation se fait est ce qu'il y a un moyen de la sentir venir?_

_Réponds moi vite._

_Je t'aime, Hermione_

Désireuse de voir la lettre partir dès ce soir, la jeune femme sorti de sa salle commune pour se rendre à la volière. Enjambant les déjections des volatiles, elle accrocha sa lettre à la patte d'un grand duc de l'école.

_-_ Granger.

Hermione se retourna en un bon, Malfoy était là derrière elle, adossé contre un mur, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

_-_ Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy?

_-_ Parlez simplement. Je n'…Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

_-_ Non ne dit rien, si tu veux une explication, je vais te la donner. Le Placenta de licorne libère des phéromones sexuelles, qui… enfin tu m'as très bien comprise. Fit-elle, les joues rougissantes.

_-_ Tu as le don d'enlever le côté romantique de la chose, Granger. Mais pour une fois je suis d'accord avec toi c'était une erreur.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Hermione le retînt par un plan de sa manche.

_-_ Merci de n'avoir rien dit.

Draco était trop étonné pour encore lâcher une de ses cinglantes remarques. Hermione reparti le cœur léger à sa salle commune, cela s'était plutôt bien passé, étrangement Malfoy ne l'accompagnait pas. Hermione comprit vite pourquoi, vers 11 heures moins le quart elle entendit du bruit dans le foyer. Curieuse, elle entrouvrit le passage pour observer ce qu'il s'y déroulait. Elle aperçut Malfoy allongé sur cette Irina Lasarey, ils étaient en train de se bécoter; ces mains baladeuses et ces gémissements la dégoûtaient. Comment pouvait-il se faire une poufiasse si peu de temps après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Les sentiments de la jeune femme étaient totalement ambigus. Ce qu'ils avaient vécu était très fort pour elle, même si bien sûr elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer. A présent elle éprouvait de la haine pour lui, elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour être à la fois si doux et sensuel et si méprisant et mystérieux. Une seule chose était sûre les affaires de Draco Malfoy ne la laissait plus indifférente. Ne voulant pas en savoir d'avantage sur les activités extrascolaires de ces jeunes gens, elle referma le passage.

Le lendemain, sa fureur contre Malfoy ne s'était pas apaisée au contraire. Elle faisait tout pour être encore plus désagréable que lui, une véritable reine des glaces. _Malfoy a un rhume, j'espère que ça va dégénérer en pneumonie et que les semaines de convalescences vont entraîner une atrophie musculaire généralisée._ Se dît elle pour elle-même, lorsqu'elle le vît se moucher à plusieurs reprise.

Draco avait remarqué que Granger semblait jalouse du fait qu'il soit sorti ou plutôt qu'il ait couché avec Irina. Il comprenait parfaitement la haine qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son égard. Lui-même se voulait de la traiter de la sorte, mais il fallait qu'il se rapproche d'Irina pour lui soutirer des informations. Une autre chose que Draco avait observée, c'était la façon dont il avait fait l'amour à Granger, il ne l'avait jamais fait avec autant d'intensité. Ce n'était même pas comparable au reste, c'était simplement unique, aussi avec Irina il avait l'impression de s'ennuyer. _Je ne devrai rester avec elle que pendant quelques jours le temps de voir si elle sait quelque chose._ Se dit-il pour lui-même. Après on verra bien…

Le soir Draco rentra tôt dans sa salle commune; elle était vide; il s'installa à son bureau et se mit à écrire une lettre à son père. Une fois le parchemins bien rempli il se relut.

_Cher père,_

_Comment allez vous, j'espère que la disparition de mère ne vous affecte plus trop. A Poudlard j'ai eu droit à de nombreux changements, mon rôle de préfet-en-chef m'oblige à cohabiter avec Granger, la Sang-de-bourbe._

_Vous m'aviez annoncé la venue de Vincent Lasarey, le russe. Il se trouve qu'il a une sœur Irina et je me suis débrouillé pour me rapprocher d'elle afin d'en savoir légèrement plus sur eux. Afin de savoir si vos doutes sont tangibles. En tout cas, j'ai bien l'impression qu'ils ne sont pas là par hasard, je pense qu'ils là comme espions pour le Lord Noir. Ils sont bien sûr à Serpentard et il me semble qu'eux aussi ont reçu une éducation en magie noire. Vincent a d'ailleurs un an de plus et je pense qu'il a déjà reçu sa marque, c'est très probable en tout cas. Le problème c'est que si Ivan Lasarey est réellement le commanditaire du meurtre de mère, je ne pense pas qu'il leur en ait parlé._

_Bientôt aura lieu la compétition Quidditch Serpentard contre Gryffondor, viendrez vous assister au match? Je l'espère grandement. Je vous prie d'accepter mes salutations respectueuses. Votre fils,_

_Draco M._

Satisfait, il scella le parchemin à l'aide d'un bâton de cire et d'un poinçon représentant le seau des Malfoy, un arbre mort cerné d'un serpent. Il l'accrocha à la patte de son grand duc qui lui donnait des coups de têtes affectueux, ce dernier s'assit dans un fauteuil d'aspect confortable et observa le volatile s'envoler au dessus du lac sombre de Poudlard.

Le lendemain l'annonce du match de Quidditch Serpentard contre Gryffondor, affichée sur le panneau d'information, fut un soulagement. Les joueurs commençaient véritablement leurs entraînements combinant à cela le travail pour l'école. Malgré qu'on était en début d'année la pille de devoir atteignait des pics qui semblaient insurmontables pour certains élèves.

La réponse de Sirius ne s'était pas fait attendre, Hermione la reçu le soir au dîner. Elle décida pourtant de ne pas la lire tout de suite. Il ne fallait pas éveiller des soupçons. Aurore et Ron semblaient tellement bien ensemble, ils s'amusaient réellement, muette elle observait leurs éclats de rire et leurs regards encrés de désirs. Elle en était presque jalouse, jalouse de leur bonheur. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devait plutôt se réjouir pour eux; Aurore apprendrait très certainement à Ron d'avoir un peu plus de tact. Surtout avec les filles. Hermione changea de cible et se mit à observer le manège de Harry et Barbara, d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu, ils avaient été totalement beurrés à la soirée et étaient chacun sorti avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais selon certain c'était pour rendre l'autre jaloux. Ils n'avaient pas arrêté de se tourner autour sans réellement discuter.

Après quelques minutes d'observations, la jeune fille fut lasse et se retourna vers Raphaël pour un peu discuter. Il semblait un peu tristounet.

_-_ Ça va? Lui demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

_-_ Non, c'est juste que j'ai fait des choses que je regrette amèrement. Lui répondit-il la mine sombre.

_-_ Tu veux peut être en parler?

_-_ C'est assez compliqué en fait. J'ai une copine au Chili, elle s'appelle Sofia. Ça fait trois ans qu'on est ensemble et hier je suis sorti avec Petrassi, la grecque. Enfin j'ai couché avec elle, je sais que c'est nul de dire ça mais voyons les choses en face j'étais en manque. A la limite tu pourrais te dire que ça va, c'est pas si grave étant donné que je la verré plus pendant un an, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de l'avoir trahie.

C'était vraiment trop mignon, jamais Hermione ne l'aurais imaginé si sensible. Il ressemblait étrangement à un petit gosse de cinq ans, qui avait été pris sur le fait en train de faire une bêtise et qui demandait pardon.

_-_ Je comprends c'est dur, moi-même je pense que si cela faisait trois ans que j'était avec quelqu'un je ne survirais pas à ne pas le voir pendant un an.

_-_ En fait moi je ne voulais pas quitter le pays, mais j'ai été forcé.

_-_ Comment ça forcé?

_-_ On est lié par magie.

_-_ Quoi?

_-_ Barbara, Aurore, Diégo et moi sommes liés par le sang comme tu t'en doute peut-être, mais aussi par un lien magique d'une haute puissance. Quand ma mère était enceinte elle a été voir un oracle, c'est une vieille coutume qui se pratique encore en Amérique latine. L'oracle lui a dit : « _Les quatre réunis ne formerons qu'un, une grande puissance que sera ce lien._ ». En fait ça veut dire qu'on ne sait pas se séparer à plus de 5 kilomètres.

Hermione qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce genre de phénomène, était on ne peut plus fascinée.

_-_ Que se passerais-t-il si on vous séparais de force ?

_-_ Quand on était mômes, on courrait chacun d'un côté, tu sais pour voir ce que ça faisait et jusqu'où on pouvait aller. Où début on ressentait déjà la douleur à même pas 500 mètres. C'est comme si il y avait un cordage qui retenait nos organes vitaux et plus on s'éloignait plus on sentait ces cordages nous écarteler. Mais ne t'en fait pas on est pas des masos dès qu'on avait un peu mal on revenait tout de suite sur nos pas. Lui dit-il devant l'air répugnée de la jeune femme.

_-_ Comment ça se fait que vous parvenez à aller jusqu'à 5 kilomètres à présent?

_-_ Ben on va dire qu'on a un peu détendu l'élastique. Je pense que la seule chose qui pourrais permettre de nous séparer réellement, c'est la mort d'un de nous quatre. Tu comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai été forcé de partir, mais tu sais je ne regrette rien, seulement peut-être que Sofia ne soit pas là. Elle me manque…

Pendant le reste du repas, Hermione remonta le moral de Raphaël. Elle tentait de le faire rire avec ses blagues à deux noises. Enfin de retour dans sa chambre, elle sorti sa lettre, l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire à voix basse.

_Chère 'Mione,_

_Comment vas-tu? Toi aussi tu me manques très fort. Je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de l'ordre, apparemment c'est le calme plat. Il y a juste Lupin qui m'a dit qu'il irait passer quelques jours à Poudlard. J'espère que ce morveux de Malfoy ne te cause pas trop de problèmes. Essaye quand même de ne pas rater le bal de fin d'année c'est le meilleur moment de l'année, je te dis ça, c'est juste un conseil. Quand tu en auras fini avec ta potion; quelques secondes avant de te transformer tu sentiras le besoin d'éternuer. Et au lieu d'éternuer, tu te transformeras. Il y a donc moyen de se retenir légèrement mais à peine donc tu auras intérêt à te dépêcher. J'ai hâte de savoir en quoi tu te transformes. Je t'embrasse,_

_Sniffle _

Hermione rangea sa lettre en vitesse car elle entendit prononcer son mot de passe. La voix du jeune homme paraissait surexcitée. Il pénétra dans la chambre et se mit presque à hurler.

_-_ Viens voir, tu ne devineras jamais qui est là. Lui dit Harry le souffle court.

_-_ Tiens je parie que c'est Lupin. Répondit-elle sans grande surprise.

_-_ Comment tu sais! Fit-il tout déconfit.

_-_ Je suis Miss-je-sais-tout ou pas. On va le voir, où tu veux rester planté là.

Accompagnés de Ron, ils arrivèrent dans le hall. Lupin paraissait toujours aussi vieux à ceci près qu'il avait l'air moins faible et ses vêtements étaient toujours aussi rapiécés sans aucune différence.

_-_ Les enfants, comment allez-vous? Hermione ça va?

Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses. Elle mettait du baume au cœur à Harry, en effet à chaque fois qu'il voyait un maraudeur c'est comme s'il renouait avec le passé. Ils discutèrent au moins pendant une bonne heure, jusqu'à ce qu'il les envoie tous au lit.

De retour dans sa salle commune, Hermione entendit Malfoy jouer du piano magnifiquement. Ce n'était pas une raison pourtant pour lui pardonner sa grossièreté de l'autre soir. Jouer au piano c'est une chose, coucher avec des pouffiasses c'en est une autre.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il était mélancolique, Draco jouait. Il pouvait jouer pendant des heures sans s'arrêter. La musique était sa nourriture, son essence. Ce soir il était en pleine réflexion, il ne cessait de penser que Granger était belle et qu'elle lui manquait. C'était bien sûr une faiblesse selon lui, une faiblesse qu'il ne fallait monter en aucun cas. Et puis en ce qui concernait Irina, c'était réellement une pute elle avait couché avec tout les Serpentard en attendant que Draco daigne faire attention à elle. De plus elle ne lui avait rien apprit, malgré qu'il ait passé plus de deux jours avec elle. A présent c'en était fini il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Il allait bien sûr continuer à communiquer avec elle en du politiquement correcte mais c'est tout. Depuis la soirée du retour il avait pût entendre au détour des couloir : « Promenons nous dans les bois tant qu'Irina n'y est pas Si Irina y était elle nous baiserais » chanté par des élèves des années inférieures. C'est dire si sa réputation était fondée si même les premières et deuxièmes connaissaient cette chanson.

Le lendemain c'était dimanche, Hermione en profita pour faire une bonne grasse matinée. Elle espérait bien profiter de sa journée pour la passer auprès de ses amis qu'elle n'avait pas pût voir beaucoup la veille puisqu'ils s'entraînaient pour le match qui approchait à grands pas. Il était fixé au dimanche dans deux semaines. La petite bande passa la journée dans le parc; il faisait grand soleil et il n'y avait pas un nuage à l'horizon. De son côté Draco s'entraînait avec son équipe, Gryffondor n'avait aucune chance. Il avait reconstitué l'équipe avec Crabbe et Goyle comme batteurs, on ne pouvait pas trouver mieux. Comme poursuiveurs en plus de lui-même il y avait Warrington et Montague, le gardien était Bletchey et l'attrapeur qui était en réalité une attrapeuse s'appelait Emma Dustan, elle était en deuxième année, petite et souple, l'idéal pour ce poste. Même si elle ne faisait pas le poids comparé à Potter, elle pourrait au moins le suivre de près et c'est tout ce qu'il lui demandait.

Le soir Draco vit son grand duc tapoter un carreau de la baie vitré, il le laissa entrer et décrocha la réponse de son père. Le parchemin était scellé par ses initiales. Draco eut l'impression que la main de son père avait tremblé en écrivant, en effet son écriture était très irrégulière. N'y prêtant pas plus attention, il se mit à la lire.

_Cher fils,_

_J'ai fait mes propres recherches et je suis maintenant en mesure de te certifier que les Lasarey n'ont rien à voir avec l'assassinat de ta mère. Ne te tracasse plus pour cela. Irina est d'ailleurs une charmante jeune fille, il serait temps de penser à ton avenir. Une union avec elle serait une bonne chose pour tes projets d'avenir. Je t'annonce que je vais me remarier avec ta tante Bellatrix, comme tu le sais peut-être son mari est mort lui aussi. Tu ne pourras malheureusement pas assister au mariage, mais je ferai mon possible pour venir te voir pour ton match. Fait moi honneur et gagne le, dans le cas contraire je serais très désappointé. A la fin de cette année tu recevras ta marque, il faut que tu en soi digne, comme Vincent l'a été._

_Lucius M._

Pire qu'un simple retournement de situation, c'était de la trahison pure et simple. Son père avait bafoué la mémoire de sa mère en se fiançant avec Bellatrix, qui selon lui était la femme la plus démoniaque qu'il connaissait. Narcissa avait en effet deux sœurs, Bellatrix et Andromeda, une cracmol. Quand cette dernière épousa un moldu, Ted Tonks, elle fut exécutée par Bellatrix qui ne supportait pas avoir de tel débordement de sang impur dans sa propre famille. Elle n'avait aucune pitié…et il allait devoir vivre avec, en tout cas pas pour longtemps… Et depuis quand son père jouait les entremetteurs, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. La magie noire avait totalement transformé cet homme. Draco comprit alors qu'il devait se méfier de son père. Il allait commencer par ne plus envoyer de nouvelles intéressantes sur ce qu'il se passait à Poudlard. Et il n'allait sûrement pas continuer sa "relation" avec Irina.

Le lendemain Draco retourna sur le toit du collège et fuma allègrement ses substances illicites de Tireflash. Cela lui fit un bien fou il avait vraiment besoin de décompresser. Il était 7 heures et demie; le jeune homme s'était levé tôt il avait d'ailleurs put voir Granger passer devant lui en petite nuisette. _Plutôt appétissant_, s'était il dit pour lui-même. Maintenant qu'il était bien stone, il lui fallait encore aller en cours. Draco accomplît l'exploit surhumain de se rappeler qu'il avait cours de potion et que cela se déroulait aux cachots. En passant devant Rogue il lui dit.

_-_ Sympa la déco!

_-_ Je vous demande pardon? Fit-il l'air irrité.

_-_ Je vous faisais un compliment, vous devriez être content.

_-_ Allez vous asseoir jeune Malfoy. Répondit Rogue d'une voix terne.

La seule place libre se trouvait à côté de Granger. _Parfait, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser._ Il s'assit et les élèves commencèrent à rassembler les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin pour leur potion d'amnésie. De la poudre de scarabée pillé et de la bile de tatou s'amassait ça et là. Hermione tout en lisant les instructions, se mordillait la lèvre inférieure. Draco de son côté l'observait, toujours aussi pété. _J'adore sa façon de se mordiller la lèvre, je vais lui dire… Me suis ramassé une baffe, et Granger une retenue, j'adore ce prof, toujours si enthousiaste à encourager la bêtise des Gryffondors, et hop 5 points par ci, et hop 10 par là, et hop une retenue, et BANG! Une explosion, ça c'était Londubat._ Le cours ne fut pas de tout repos, quelques minutes avant la fin Draco alla voir Rogue pour qu'il supprime la retenue de Granger. Elle n'était pas méritée.

Deux jours avaient passés, c'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione, elle allait fêter ses 17 ans, sa majorité. Elle se leva avec bonne humeur. Depuis quelques jours la tension qu'il y avait entre elle et Malfoy était diminuée. Il avait par ailleurs un comportement très étrange et elle était petit à petit en train de retomber sous son charme. Hermione se dirigea vers son bureau pour sortir une petite fiole de potion de permanence, la dernière. Cela la rendit encore plus joyeuse. Cette bonne humeur l'incita à se maquiller joliment, un peu de gloss, un coup de mascara sur ses paupières dorées et le tour était joué. Pour coiffure, elle n'avait rien fait d'exceptionnel, une simple queue haute lui suffisait amplement. Hermione s'observa une dernière fois dans le miroir et, satisfaite, sortit de sa salle commune et se rendit dans la Grande Salle. La jeune fille se senti rosir légèrement sous les nombreux regards flatteurs qu'on lui lançait. Même Malfoy semblait attiré par elle, son eau avait littéralement été propulsée hors de son verre, suite à un faux mouvement de sa part sans doute. Le contenu était allé se vider sur Pansy qui ne voyait plus rien puisque de longues coulées de mascara lui gâchaient la vue.

_-_ Joyeux anniversaire 'Mione. Firent la plupart des Gryffondors en cœur, tout ceux qui la connaissait bien. Certain élèves des maisons de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigles levèrent leur verre de jus de citrouille, en signe de toast. Hermione les remercia et alla s'asseoir entre Harry et Ron.

_-_ Je suis de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Fit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

De joyeux bavardages s'élevèrent depuis leur table durant tout le petit déjeuné et Hermione aurait juré avoir vu Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil. En entrant dans la classe de défense contre les forces du mal elle aperçut Sterpinus discuter avec Lupin, ce dernier lui souhaita une joyeuse fête avant de sortir. C'était décidément une bonne journée. Elle reçut de nombreux cadeaux, entre autre scrutoscope miniature de Ron, un livre sur la mythologie Egyptienne et quelques bouteilles de _Tequila-Encendido_ des Salgado et bien d'autres encore. Harry l'emmena à part et lui tendit une enveloppe. Elle fut surprise de découvrir une clef à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il y avait également une lettre. Hermione reconnu tout de suite l'écriture de Sirius, il lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire et lui annonçait qu'il avait acheté une grande villa à la campagne, ce qui leur permettrait d'y vivre à trois avec beaucoup de plaisance en effet Sirius n'aimait pas beaucoup la maison de son enfance. La clef était un des doubles. Hermione en avait presque les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta au cou d'Harry, tout en lui disant que c'était merveilleux. Au soir, la salle commune des Gryffondor était en pleine effervescence, les Salgado y avaient bien sûr mit leur gros grain de sel en changeant les murs en lampes à néons. Harry et Ron avaient été chercher quelques Bièreaubeures. Neville, Dean, Seamus et Ginny avaient également aidé pour la déco. Harry qui avait acheté un appareil photo, en tira quelque une pour immortaliser le moment. L'ambiance était géniale ils terminèrent la soirée par une grande conversation haute en couleurs, se rappelant de nombreux bons moment et faisant encore mieux connaissance entre chacun d'eux. Vers 11 heure moins le quart alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait à partir car elle ne voulait pas se faire prendre par Rusard une fois de plus, fut retenue par son frère qui lui tendis l'appareil photo.

_-_ Tiens, c'est pour toi.

_-_ Merci. Elle fit une photo de lui qui montrait fièrement son double des clefs. Son sourire fut la dernière chose qu'il vit lorsqu'elle sorti de la salle commune.

Elle rencontra en chemin quelques retardataires rejoignant leurs dortoirs. En passant devant la statue du borgne, elle butta dans quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le cœur battant, elle se saisi de sa baguette.

_-_ Lumos! Dobby? Tu m'as fait peur!

_-_ Je m'excuse si je vous ai effrayé Miss Hermione, mais Dobby a un présent pour vous, pour votre anniversaire.

La petite créature était vêtue d'une montagne de bonnets tricotés grossièrement par Hermione autrefois. Elle reconnu également ceinture S.A.L.E. que Dobby portait fièrement en bandoulière. Il lui tendit un gros paquet emballé de papier rouge et or. Touchée Hermione le remercia, elle déballa ensuite le paquet pour en découvrir son contenu. Il s'agissait du kit complet de protection contre l'hiver comportant bien sur un gros bonnet, une longue écharpe et des gants, le tout assorti à ses yeux, brun noisette.

_-_ Je les ai tricoté moi-même pour vous parce que Dobby savais que vous aimiez tout ce qui était tricoté.

_-_ Merci c'est trop gentil, tu ne devais pas.

_-_ Ça fait plaisir à Dobby, il y a aussi une lettre pour vous. Dobby est passé par la volière pour venir ici et il a rencontré une chouette, elle lui a dit qu'elle avait une lettre pour Miss Hermione, alors Dobby s'est proposé pour la lui porter.

Après avoir quelque peu discuté avec l'elfe de maison sur ses conditions de travail, Hermione retourna pour de bon dans sa salle commune, tout en se demandant de qui pourrait bien provenir cette lettre.

_-_ Blé en herbe.

Le tableau coulissa sur le côté pour lui laisser le passage libre. Malfoy était installé dans un des fauteuils et révisait ses notes de cours, une petite coupe de rosé à la main. Lorsqu'il la vit il lui proposa un verre et Hermione comprit que c'était sa façon de lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Elle l'accepta volontiers et s'assit en face de lui, se rappelant soudain de la lettre que lui avait donné Dobby. Sortant cette dernière, elle l'ouvrit et se mit à la lire.

Draco l'observait lire, elle se mordillait les lèvres comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle se concentrait. Soudain la coupe de rosé échappa des mains de la jeune femme, son visage d'abord livide se transforma en une expression de colère incontrôlable et la lettre prit subitement feu. Tout cela s'était passé très vite et Draco n'y comprenait plus rien. Comment diable cette lettre avait-elle pu prendre feu de la sorte et qu'est ce qui avait mis Granger dans cet état là? A présent ses mains recouvraient son visage, c'était probablement pour cacher ses larmes. Le jeune homme lui toucha l'épaule comme pour la soutenir et elle se plongea dans ses bras puissants déversant de chaudes larmes sur son torse. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, sans bouger ni parler, pendant quelques minutes, qui leurs semblèrent une éternité. Draco n'osait pas rompre l'équilibre qui s'était créé entre lui et la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione se redressa, sécha ses larmes et le fixa droit dans les yeux, ses grands yeux chocolat semblèrent lui dire merci.

_-_ Que s'est-il passé? Questionna-t-il après un moment.

_-_ Ma grand-mère m'a écrit, elle ne veut plus que je fasse partie de la famille parce que je suis une sorcière et comme j'ai été adoptée elle veut que je change de nom. Elle avait dit tout ça entrecoupé de plusieurs hoquets et reniflement.

_-_ Je suis au courrant pour Isis, ta mère. Voyant qu'elle commençait de nouveau à avoir les larmes aux yeux, il la prit de lui-même dans ses bras. Il lui expliqua ensuite qu'il avait lu sans trop le vouloir la lettre. La jeune femme se calma.

_-_ Promets moi que tu ne le diras à personne.

_-_ Je te le promets.

Hermione était encore sous le coup de l'émotion et Draco lui tendis un autre verre remplit de Rhum.

_-_ Morphine pour la douleur. Fit-il simplement.

Elle l'avala d'une traite et senti sa gorge brûler au passage de la liqueur alcoolisée.

_-_ On ne résout rien avec l'alcool. Fit-elle avec un air faussement supérieur.

_-_ On aurait dit McGonagall, arrête je t'en prie. S'exclama Draco qui se retenait de rire.

_-_ Mais enfin arrêter quoi. Dit elle avec l'air irrité de la vieille directrice.

Cette fois s'en fut trop, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il riait à pleins poumons. Hermione qui ne l'avait jamais vu rire aussi sincèrement, fut très étonné.

_-_ Viens je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Draco emmena la jeune Gryffondor hors de la salle commune. D'une main il tenait sa bouteille de Rhum de l'autre il la tenait elle.

_-_ Oups. Souffla Hermione qui ne marchait plus très droit. On va où?

_-_ Tu verras bien!

_-_ Non, je ne bougerai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit où on va. Dit-elle totalement déterminée.

_-_ Ça te dérange de ne pas savoir hein. Allé viens!

_-_ NON! Dis moi d'abord.

_-_ Granger on t'avait déjà dit que tu étais une emmerdeuse comme on en fait plus.

_-_ Non mais heureusement que tu m'en informe comme ça je le sais.

_Ça c'est une femme qui a du caractère. _Se dit il.

Elle n'allait décidément pas bouger, et ils se retrouvaient là en pleine nuit dans un des couloirs de Poudlard. Si ils ne partaient pas vite de là, Rusard allait les entendre, surtout que la voix d'Hermione se répercutait en un écho. Comme par de bien entendu Draco vit Miss Teigne s'approcher. Il pris les choses en main, empoignant la jeune femme il ne lui laissa d'autre choix que de le suivre.

_-_ Hé! Doucement!

_-_ Pas le temps, Rusard nous colle au basque.

_-_ Quoi? On fonce, je sais même pas où c'est.

_-_ Suis moi.

Ils évoluèrent dans un dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers, pour finalement arriver, essoufflé, devant une tapisserie représentant un serpent qui s'enroulait autour d'un vieil arbre mort immaculé.

_-_ C'est là.

_-_ Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'on a couru comme des malades, simplement pour venir voir une tapisserie! En plus elle est moche!

_-_ Ferme tes yeux.

La jeune femme obtempéra sans protester, elle émit simplement un soufflement qui marquait bien son désaccord. Draco leva les yeux de désespoir et lui pris à nouveau la main. Il passa un doigt sur une des racines de l'arbre. Etrangement un filet d'eau jaillit et permis l'ouverture d'un passage. Le jeune Serpentard guida son homologue à travers un tunnel sombre, qui finalement déboucha sur les toits de Poudlard.

_-_ Ouvre les yeux. Souffla-il d'une voix sensuelle.

Hermione était muette de stupeur et d'admiration, elle se tenait là sur un toit n'ayant que le ciel étoilé à perte de vue. Draco l'entraîna un peu plus loin et lui fit découvrir les jardins de Poudlard. Très peu de gens connaissaient cet endroit rêveur, c'est pour cela que Draco l'aimait tant. Ils s'allongèrent tout deux sur la pelouse. Des oranger et des buis coupé en carré composaient un magnifique Jardin Louis XIV.

_-_ C'est… Commença Hermione.

_-_ Magique… Acheva Draco. Je sais.

_-_ Regarde c'est la constellation de sirius. Fit-elle toute excitée.

_-_ Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire un cours d'astrologie maintenant.

_-_ Non, c'était juste pour ton information. Malfoy, pourquoi me montre tu tout ça?

_-_ Arrête de m'appeler Malfoy! Dit-il d'un air agacé.

_-_ Je suis désolée simplement je n'ai pas l'habitude, Draco…

Elle avait dit ce dernier mot en un murmure à peine audible, pourtant le jeune homme y perçut une profonde émotion. Il se dit alors que la personne la plus merveilleuse se trouvait à côté de lui, elle avait l'air si fragile, si délicate, qu'il avait envie de la protéger à tout jamais. Il se sentait soudain jaloux d'Harry et Ron qui avait le droit de la prendre dans leurs bras à tout moment. Mais il ne devait pas précipiter les choses, ils avaient tout leur temps. Ils se mirent alors à parler de choses plus personnelles sur leur enfance et leur vie en dehors de Poudlard. Hermione découvrit entre autre le respect que le jeune homme en face d'elle éprouvait pour son père, il ne lui avait pas parlé de son comportement récemment étrange. Lui de son côté découvrit la nature du lien qui liait Harry à Hermione. C'est-à-dire un lien purement fraternel.

_-_ Repasse moi un peu la bouteille. Fit Hermione au bout d'un long monologue, c'est qu'elle avait soif!

_-_ Tu ne trouves pas que ça manque un peu de musique ici. Remarqua le jeune homme.

_-_ Si et d'ailleurs j'aimerais bien t'entendre jouer du piano un de ces quatre, tu ne peux plus me refuser maintenant.

_-_ Il semblerait en effet. Que pense tu d'un Jazz?

_-_ Quoi, maintenant?

Draco marqua une pause avant de répondre, comme pour évaluer la stupidité de la question posée.

_-_ Bah, oui.

_-_ Mais comment tu n'as pas de piano.

_-_ Attends! Accio Piano.

Hermione éclata de rire, Draco s'imaginait réellement que le piano passerait à travers les passages et les couloirs comme dans du beurre. Elle eut en suite une vision euphorique de la chose, un piano de 500 kilos fonçant et détruisant tout sur son passage, carreaux, tableaux, Rusard…

_-_ Ça alors c'est un truc de dingue. S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le piano à queue se poser délicatement sur la pelouse devant eux. Ils n'en pouvaient plus de rire, bien sur la quantité d'alcool ingurgitée avant sûrement un rapport avec tout cela mais tout de même, on aurait dit deux gosses de 5 ans qui se racontaient des blagues à faire péter leur applaudimètre. Puis, très sérieusement Draco prit place devant son piano et se mit à pianoter sur la gamme, n'importe comment. Cela faisait assez tache.

_-_ Non allé joue bien, s'il te plais…

Elle lui fit des yeux de biche blessée et le jeune homme commença une partition qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il adorait. C'était un jazz, d'abord lent dans la gamme basse, puis il s'accélérait et montait en gammes. Les notes devinrent enragées et s'entrechoquèrent. Hermione n'y résistant plus se mit à bouger son corps après avoir bu une longue gorgée du rhum, elle tournoyait sur elle-même, les bras levé vers les ciel parsemé d'étoile, elle aurait voulu avoir des ailes et s'envoler. Au moment où elle faillit trébucher deux bras puissant la rattrapèrent. Elle le regarda avec étonnement, si Draco la tenait dans ses bras qui jouait au piano?

_-_ J'ai mit l'automatique. Lui dit-il en guise de réponse à son regard interrogateur.

Brusquement la musique changea du tout au tout, l'air était à présent très rythmé, c'était un Tango. Draco en tant que bon danseur, dirigea parfaitement sa partenaire dans un mouvement endiablé. Ils dansèrent comme des possédés et s'étalèrent finalement sur la pelouse totalement épuisés. Hermione fit apparaître des lanternes lumineuses de toutes les couleurs ce qui ajouta une touche à l'ambiance festive.

_-_ Ouf, tu vas me tuer. Hermione engloutît la dernière gorgée de rhum.

_-_ Passe moi la bouteille. Ordonna Draco.

_-_ Si tu veux mais je crois qu'elle est vide.

_-_ QUOI! Tu as vidée ma bouteille.

_-_ Hé oui y a plus de rhum.

_-_ Mais pourquoi on a plus de rhum!

_-_ T'inquiète pas on a encore de la Tequila, savoure elle vient du chili.

_-_ Alaiz! Fais péter.

_-_ Tu sais quoi, j't'aime bien. Fit Hermione au bout d'un moment.

Draco se redressa en position assise. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

_-_ Ton cinéma ça ne marche pas avec moi. Mentit la jeune femme. D'ailleurs tu veux que je te fasse une confidence, je l'ai mal pris quand tu es sorti avec Lasarey. Après ce qui venait de se passer entre nous…

_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas moi-même je suis déçus par ce que j'ai fait, et puis en plus c'est une vraie pute. T'as déjà entendu la petite chanson : "promenons nous dans les bois tant qu'Irina n'y est pas, si Irina y était elle nous baiserais."

_-_ Mais c'est dégoûtant, et quoi ça circule comme ça dans les couloirs.

_-_ Oui même les premières années la connaissent.

Hermione fit une grimace qui eut pour effet de faire rire Draco.

_-_ Je suis désolé de t'avoir si mal traitée pendant toutes ces années. Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile.

_-_ Justement à ce propos, euh tu ne crois pas que les autres trouverons ça bizarre qu'on s'entende si bien.

_-_ Si, à la limite on a qu'à faire comme si de rien était devant les autres. Donc si je t'insulte c'est pour ton bien d'accord?

La proposition de Draco plût à la jeune femme, comme cela c'était leur petit secret à eux. Hermione se dit alors que jamais elle n'aurait un jour imaginer se retrouver en train de discuter avec Draco comme à un vieil ami de longue date. La bouteille de tequila se vidait tranquillement, Draco lui raconta qu'un jour il avait offert à Goyle un t-shirt sur lequel il était marqué "La bière permet aux moches de baiser depuis 2000 ans" et que ce dernier l'avait porté pendant toute ses vacances, sans se rendre compte de son ridicule, à croire qu'il ne savait pas lire. La conversation dévia rapidement vers le couple Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Habbot. C'était vraiment du joli!

La nuit était fraîche et Hermione frissonna, Draco en tant que gentleman lui prêta sa cape. Les deux jeune gens se turent un instant admirant la beauté de la nuit.

_-_ A quoi tu penses? Chuchota le jeune homme rompant le silence.

_-_ A bijou, je me dit c'est merveilleux qu'on ait plût assister à ça.

_-_ Tu sais quoi on ira la revoir. Je ne sais pas encore quand mais on ira. Promit-il.

_-_ Mais dis moi une chose, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu passait ta vie à la bibliothèque, tu as l'air toute sage, le genre de fille qui n'ira jamais toucher à une goutte d'alcool et ce genre de chose.

Hermione se releva avec beaucoup de difficulté, à présent elle ressentait fortement les effets de l'alcool. Elle tenait à peine debout, vacillent dangereusement.

_-_ Oh je ne suis peut-être pas une déconneuse comme vous Mr Malfoy, mais je suis extrêmement fière de ce que je suis maintenant. Dit-elle levant la bouteille de Tequila vers le ciel.

_-_ Et c'est-à-dire…

La jeune fille hésita un instant pour chercher ses mots, il la prenait totalement au dépourvu.

_-_ Une brillante bibliothécaire! S'exclama-t-elle pour finir par retomber sur la pelouse. A demain fut la dernière phrase qu'elle parvint à formuler avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

_Quelle femme, elle est épatante_, se dit-il. Draco était terrifié par le nouveau sentiment qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il n'avait ressenti cela auparavant, il y avait comme un vide dans sa tête quand il pensait à elle. Il avait pourtant peur de sortir avec elle, car il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'imagine qu'il ne sortait avec elle rien que parce qu'il avait découvert qu'elle n'était pas une Sang-de-bourbe. Ils étaient d'un monde si différent et ce n'était pas le seul problème son père qui avait un comportement étrange en ce moment, n'allait sûrement pas apprécier cette relation, bien au contraire. De plus il y avait des espions à Poudlard, il devait donc ne rien laisser paraître devant les autres et continuer à l'insulter comme il l'avait fait pendant toutes ces années. Après un quart d'heure de réflexion, le jeune Serpentard rétrécissa et allégea le piano et le mit dans sa poche, il pris ensuite délicatement la Gryffondor endormie dans ses bras. Elle était légère comme une plume. Draco n'était pas inquiet à propos de Rusard, soit il dormait, ce qui était la solution la plus probable, soit il s'était fait écrasé par le piano, ce qui était la solution la plus désirable. Il porta donc Hermione à le long des couloirs et des escaliers, arrivé à la salle commune il se heurta à une difficulté, la jeune fille avait modifié son mot de passe.

voila c'est la fin de la première partie, comme toujours un grand merci aux reviewer, continuez ça m'encourage surtout que ci je n'en ait pas eut beaucoup, alors j'était trise. gros bisous val Salgado

arwenajane: merci pour ton soutient continu, dis moi vite si tu aime le rapprochement qu'il y a eut, même si ils ne se sont pas embrassé

ewilan59: voila voila, j'espère que leur réaction t'auras plus, je pense qu'elle convient aux personnages. une suite seulement si tu review, je sais faut pas faire de chantage mais bon, je peux pas m'empêcher.

sammy297: cette fois le pas un avant est encore plus grand je trouve, car il se fait aux niveau de leurs sentiments.j'espère que ca ta plut Review!

laskaMalfoy: voila enfin la reponse à tes questions, review vite si t'as aimé et sinon review pour me dire ce que je dois améliorer

AURORE : je ne pense pas que tu aura trouvé ce chap mieux que le précédant, snif, c'est très dur, mais j'espère qu'il t'as quand même plut, à la fin je ne les fait pas s'embrasser parce que je trouve que ca fait trop cliché et ca m'énerve la c'était simplement une bonne petite ambience(ou l'embulance)

Linaewen ilca: je suis bien contente moi aussi, ca me fait une review de plus lol, non ca fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que le reste t'as plut au tant que le début! review please

rose halliwell: déso pour la phrase qui veut rien dire, met bon moi je pete pas un mot en espagnol alors c'est un peu complex tu comprends, d'ailleurs ce serais sympa que tu me donne une correction dans une future review, et non je ne peut pas te dévoiler la suite ce ne serais plus drôle à lire.sinon à part ca j'espère que tu as aimé!

barbara: merci beaucoup, tite review stp

langedesenfer: promit tu en saura plus dans la seconde partie, et merci beaucoup pour ton soutient constant, ca fait hyper plaisir. review encore

giulia: merci et review encore j'aime bien ca, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas choqué avec la chap précédant.

virg: merci...


	10. Mirage Suite

Je suis désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec mon ordinateur et puis comme le dirait mon prof de néerlandais "les vacances sont un trou et une aberration". N'hésiter pas à me poster une review je m'adresse particulièrement au lecteur anonyme qui passent sans laisser de traces, ça m'encourage énormément, ce que j'aime particulièrement c'est quand vous échafauder des théories alors ne vous priver pas pour me poser vos questions, j'y répondrai si je peux. C'est tout court, c'est la suite. C'est un peu spécial mais j'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Suite et fin du chapitre 9 Mirage**

Le grand lion le regardait avec un air menacent, un air qui veut dire ose seulement t'approcher de moi et je t'éclate la gueule, tout cela d'une manière un peu moins rude bien entendu. Ne préférant pas insister, Draco traversa la pièce et interpella le serpent, représentant en titre de Salazar Serpentard.

« _- _Stanislas ouvrez! Malgré le poids plume d'Hermione, sa charge commençait doucement à le peser. »

« _- _Vous n'allez tout de même pas la laisser rentrer. Siffla le reptile sans vergogne. »

« _- _Je vais me gêner tiens! »

« _- _Quel affront, vous faite une lourde erreur mon jeune ami, croyez-moi. Mot de passe. »

« _- _**Ondine!** »

Le serpent sur le tableau laissa le passage libre à Draco non sans avoir vivement craché son venin au passage. Le Serpentard l'entendit sur le lit, lui-même alla s'allonger sur les nombreux coussins mœlleux près du feu. Il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil; il se demandait bien où pouvais mener cette relation. Il était en effet évident qu'il ne la désirait pas comme simple amie, il en attendait plus d'elle. Il voulait l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Mais pour combien de temps? Quand les autres allaient ils remarquer ce qu'il se tramait entre eux? Et quand ils le découvriraient, leur réaction ne pourrait être qu'ombrageuse. Ils s'y opposeraient certainement et pas qu'un peu. Draco connaissaient les gens du milieu de son père. Il savait pertinemment ce qui lui arriverait. Un soir son père lui avait raconté l'histoire d'une jeune femme, une Sang pur. Elle avait eu l'audace d'aimer un Sang-de-Bourbe. Ses parents soucieux pour sa bonne éducation firent exécuter le malheureux et firent un lavage de cerveau à leur fille. Ils désiraient voir leur descendante devenir une grande Mangemort, puissante et proche de Voldemort. Ils avaient réussit, cette jeune fille qui est à présent une femme s'appelle Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle est devenue totalement insensible et impitoyable; c'est d'ailleurs elle qui a retrouvé la trace de sa cracmol de sœur et de son Moldus de mari pour les assassiner froidement sans aucun remords. Draco se demandait si son père n'avait pas légèrement amplifié les choses, mais il se doutait bien que non, ce genre d'histoire il en avait déjà entendu plusieurs. Ce monde était réellement cruel et sans pitié et le serpent l'avait simplement mit en garde. Mais alors que faire? Il lui fallait réfléchir à tout cela la tête reposée. Pour l'instant il avait besoin de dormir. Après une demie heure à se retourner dans tout les sens sur les coussins, il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver la bonne position.

_Et puis merde, j'ai autant le droit qu'elle de dormir dans Mon lit. Un peu de chaleur humaine cela ne lui fera aucun mal, bien au contraire, _songea-t-il sourire au lèvres, tout en se faufilant sous les draps.

La jeune fille frissonna dans son sommeil. Elle rêvait d'une chose à laquelle elle aspirait : un jeune homme blond, bien bâtit. Un Malfoy. Elle se sentait brûlée par un désir qu'elle connaissait, le désir qu'il la touche, le désir qu'elle lui appartienne, qu'il lui appartienne, qu'ils ne forment plus qu'un. C'était un des ce rêves érotique que l'ont fait parfois. Si seulement elle savait qu'il était là juste à côté d'elle…

Draco s'approcha d'elle, jusqu'à effleurer sa peau douce comme une plume. Au contact de leur corps, le jeune homme fut traversé par une vision d'enfance.

Il se revoyait à 4 ans et demi arpentant les couloirs austères de Requiere, il était accompagné d'une fillette qui semblait être encore plus jeune que lui. Ses grands yeux chocolat étaient encadrés par de longs cheveux bruns et broussailleux, parsemés de brindilles. Les deux petits gnomes étaient à la recherche d'un chat. Ce chat il s'en souvenait, il s'appelait Zéphire et sa fourrure était très particulière, elle était turquoise. C'était le chat de la fillette, elle y tenait beaucoup. Michel, le cuisinier leur avait dit qu'il l'avait vu grimper dans le vieil hêtre pour échapper à une bande de chenapans qui lui courraient derrière.

« _- _Merci! Hurla le blondinet à l'adresse du marmiton joufflu, ce bon vieux Michel. »

« _- _Euh… oui merci! Allé cours! La brunette s'époumonait tout en courant vers les jardins d'Oxford. »

Les galopins ne prêtèrent même pas attention à l'odeur insalubre des latrines et ils renversèrent au passage les seaux d'eau des enfants punis et assigné à la corvée de nettoyage. Tandis que cette flotte dégoûtante se déversait sur les dalles toutes propres, les enfants punis qui avaient quelques années de plus se mirent à les poursuivre.

« _- _Revenez ici sales mioches, cria l'un d'eux. »

« _- _Si on vous retrouves ont vous égorgent. Menaça le plus grand, un certain Bjorn qui était réputé pour être particulièrement bagarreur. »

« _- _Fonce! Hurla Draco qui n'avait aucune envie de terminer à l'infirmerie comme le dernier pauvre gosse qui avait osé affronter le grand Bjorn. »

« _- _Je fais ce que je peux! Ils nous suivent encore? »

Draco se retourna pour voir où ils étaient, ce qu'il vit ne le rassura absolument pas, les deux copains bêtas de Bjorn les suivaient encore. Ils couraient à travers l'orphelinat sans se soucier des dégâts qu'ils causaient. Ils avaient déjà fait tomber plus de trois armures; tout cela faisait un boucan d'enfer ce qui ne plairait sûrement pas à Mr Angus Roy MacGregor, le directeur de REQUIERE. En effet il donnait un banquet en l'honneur des membres de l'ordre de Merlin dont il faisait partie et tout ce vacarme risquait bien de mettre un frein à la bonne ambiance de la réception.

Finalement les deux galopins parvinrent à semer cette bande d'idiots en se cachant dans un placard à ballets, ils purent ensuite récupérer Zéphire sans trop de difficultés.

Après avoir nourris son chat dans les cuisines avec un petit bol de lait, la brunette emmena le blondinet jusqu'à la salle de réception d'où le ronronnement des conversations résonnait contre les parois des murs.

« _- _Viens, chuchota la fillette. »

Elle le traîna sous une grande table de buffet. De là ils pouvaient espionner les invités à leur aise. Le ministre de la magie, Solon Garibaldi dans son habit noir discutait avec les érudits les plus éminents d'Oxford. Ils avaient tous plus ou moins la même morphologie, cheveux gris, crânes mi-dégarnis, les sourcils sérieux et broussailleux et enfin le dos légèrement bossus. L'aspect typique de quelqu'un qui toute sa vie s'était penchée sur de vieux grimoires, une perte de temps selon la gamine. Elle n'aimait pas bouquiner et d'après elle les bibliothèques sentaient le moisi, elle ce qu'elle aimait c'était faire la course dans les ruelles d'Oxford, faire la courte échelle pour monter sur les toits, faire le poirier, jouer à cache-cache. Elle était rebelle et libre comme le vent du moins elle pensait l'être…

« _- _Regarde la tête de celui là, lui chuchota Draco à l'oreille. »

Mais toute son attention était portée vers une jeune sorcière, blonde et d'une grande beauté. Elle semblait triste. Sa tenue de soirée noire faisait plus penser à une tenue de deuil. Draco qui venait de remarquer l'air absent de la fillette, prit la parole.

« _- _C'est ma mère, elle est triste parce que c'est aujourd'hui la date où une amie à elle a disparut. C'était ma marraine mais j'étais trop jeune quand elle a disparut pour me souvenir d'elle. Tout ce que je sais sur elle c'est son nom, Elisabeth Valentino et c'était la meilleure amie de ma mère. »

« _- _C'est triste que des meilleurs amis soient séparés. Promets moi que nous ne serons jamais séparés, fit-elle d'un ton solennel. »

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il serra avec vigueur. »

« _- _Je te le promets, je veillerai toujours sur toi. »

« _- _J'ai même pas besoin que tu veilles sur moi, d'abord! »

Elle mit fin aux mots et se lança dans une bagarre de chatouilles. Tendis qu'elle prenait dangereusement l'avantage, Draco qui n'en pouvait plus s'agrippa à la nappe. Ce qui suivit n'était absolument pas prévu dans le plan d'espionnage. Du simple fait d'avoir légèrement tiré sur cette nappe s'en suivit une chute en cascade de multiple mets préparés avec délicatesse. Toute l'attention de l'assemblée était à présent tournée vers les deux garnements. Les yeux d'Angus Roy MacGregor lançaient de éclair et son teint vira écarlate, Draco ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état là de fureur. Il s'avança dangereusement vers eux, baguette à la main. Suffisamment près il prononça une formule. Draco fermait les yeux craignant de se faire transformer en crapaud. Mais il ne lui arriva rien. Le sort servait juste à réparer les dégâts qu'ils avaient causés.

« _- _Simon! Emmenez les dans mon bureau! Ordonna le directeur à un domestique. »

« _- _Bien monsieur, répondit-il d'un ton soumis. »

« _- _Reprenons nos réjouissances, s'exclama Angus à l'assemblée, un sourire forcé s'étirait sur ses lèvres. »

Une heure plus tard Draco se retrouvait dans un bureau et attendait avec appréhension son propriétaire, sa camarade se faisait passer un savon par Simon, le surveillant de l'école. Mais lui comme il ne faisait pas partie de l'orphelinat, il devait attendre le directeur. Le moment venu arriva enfin et ne fut pas aussi redoutable qu'il en avait l'air. De plus il fut écourté par un intrus qui désirait s'entretenir avec le directeur. Draco l'avait déjà vu sur les cartes de Chocogrenouilles, c'était Albus Dumbledore. Angus l'invita à prendre la place du blondinet qu'il envoya attendre dehors. Draco qui était trop petit pour fermer la porte correctement la laissa contre. Assis contre le mur il pouvait entendre la voix de Dumbledore s'élever.

« _- _J'ai vu que la petite est en forme. »

« _- _Venez-en aux faits. »

« _- _Je pense qu'il serait grand temps qu'elle quitte cet endroit. Cela devient beaucoup trop dangereux. Vous savez comme moi ce qu'elle représente. Beaucoup de gens ont put la reconnaître ce soir et je crains fort pour sa sécurité à présent. »

« _- _C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble fort à sa mère. Mais je pense que nous avons encore le temps peu de gens étaient au courant de son affiliation. »

« _- _Vous savez bien comme moi qu'il suffit d'un seul espion qui soit proche de Voldemort. Il sait bien où est son intérêt et avec cette petite en plus… »

Cette dernière pensée fit frissonner le vieux directeur de REQUIERE, il se reprit pourtant bien vite.

« _- _Alors à quoi pensez-vous Albus? »

« _- _Il faut que nous la placions dans une famille dans les plus brefs délais. »

« _- _Elle est encore très jeune et tel changement pourrait bien la perturber. »

« _- _Justement, il serait bien qu'elle ne puisse se souvenir de ce lieu, il faudrait qu'elle ait l'impression d'appartenir à une véritable famille. »

« _- _La pauvre enfant. Peut-être pourrions nous proposer à Lucius et Narcissa de l'accueillir, ils ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'affection pour elle. »

« _- _Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, je veux qu'elle aille dans une famille moldue. Plus elle sera loin de toute magie noire mieux ce sera. »

« _- _Je suppose que je n'ai pas droit au chapitre, vous savez ce qui est bon pour elle. Prenez bien soin d'elle… »

Sur ce Dumbledore quitta le bureau, laissant son propriétaire perdu dans ses pensées. Draco sentit une odeur de cigarillo s'échapper du grand bureau et lorsque qu'il fut aperçut par Dumbledore, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêné. »

« _- _Que fais-tu la toi ? Lui dit-il avec un regard mi-amusé, mi-étonné au travers de ses lunettes à demi-lune. »

Fin du chapitre

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Ewilan59: tu m'épatais déjà par ta culture littéraire et à présent tu continues avec la momie. C'est un de mes films préférés et je trouvais que la réplique correspondait bien au moment. Si tu as amé met moi un petite review. Bisous**

**Lilou: je ne sais pas très bien comment je dois prendre ta remarque, est-elle positive ou non. J'espère que oui, et j'espère que le reste de l'histoire te plaît.**

**Marilla-chan: c'est étonnant comment plein de gens se souviennent de cette réplique, j'espère que tu as aimé!**

**Arwenajane: je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas t'avoir mit la suite plus tôt, tu étais tellement instante, d'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner, j'ai posté également le chap 10. Courage pour ta fic, elle n'avance guère plus que la mienne, c'est po bien, continue!**

**Barbara: on rêve mais ça n'a jamais fait de mal de rêver et d'ailleurs je suis en quête de rêve, merci pour ton soutien bisous.**

**Guilia: voila maintenant tu ne pourrais plus dire que cela se concentre trop sur draco et Hermione, merci pour ton encouragement!**

**Laskamalfoy: je suis heureuse de voir que cela t'a plu, j'espère que ce qui suit te plaira tout autant! Mets moi aussi une petite review au passage. bisous**

**Claire-le-soeurette-à-aurore: je ne peux même pas te dire à quel point cette review m'as fait plaisir. Constructif en plus puisque j'ai corrigé les premiers chap en y rajoutant des petites bribes. N'hésite surtout pas à me remettre une review semblable mais ne te sent pas obligée non plus, je sais je suis oppressante. Bisous**

**Kathy magda: je suis triste que tu ne continue pas à écrire, j'espère que la suite te plaira et je te remercie encore pour ta relecture! Bisous**

**Titi-anaelle-malfoy: tes doutes se sont ils confirmés? J'espère que j'arrive tout de même à garder une part de mystère, lol l'histoire nous réserve encore des tas de surprise. Mets moi une review pour me poser tes questions ou pour me présenter tes idées. Cela me ferrais très plaisir et m'encouragerais beaucoup!**

**Zade: voila la suite j'espère qu'elle te plais, à l'occasion mets moi une review, pour me pousser à encore mettre une suite.**

**Tite plume-papotte: nous aimons tous draco malfoy le badboy! Merci pour ta review continue ça fais plaisir!**


	11. Sur un Petit Nuage Noir

**Chapitre 10 : Sur un petit Nuage…Noir**

Le lendemain Harry et Ron étaient attablé dans la Grande salle, et discutaient tout bas à propos de la présence de Lupin. Voilà 5 jours qu'il résidait à Poudlard et la pleine lune était dans 4 nuits. Craignait-il quelque chose? Devait-il se cacher? Les deux garçons décidèrent de faire part à Hermione de leurs interrogations lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'elle n'était pas là, elle qui était toujours au petit déjeuné à 8h. Que les Salgado soient en retard c'était parfaitement normal mais la préfète par contre ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« _- _Je me demande bien ce qui peut la retenir, pensa Harry tout haut. »

« _- _Malefoy ! Chuchota Ron. »

Harry le rejoignait en pensée, cette fouine aurait très bien peut causer des ennuis à sa petite sœur. Enfin il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit. Les Salgado arrivèrent a ce moment là et Aurore alla s'installer aux côtés de Ron.

« _-_ Nous ferions bien d'aller parler à Lupin, fit Ron au bout d'un moment, sortant Harry de sa torpeur. »

« _- _Quoi à propos d'Hermione? »

« _- _Non, elle est bien capable de se défendre, elle est grande maintenant. »

« _- _Moi je me demande quand tu te rendras compte que je le suis aussi, s'exclama Ginny qui avait suivi la conversation. Y en a marre à la fin que tu me traites comme une gamine. »

« _- _C'est vrai qu'elle a raison, tu la couves un peu trop parfois, ajouta Aurore qui soutenait parfaitement Ginny. »

« _- _Parfois! Toujours tu veux dire, d'après lui je ne peux même pas sortir avec quelqu'un. »

« _- _Tu sais très bien que si je te laissais faire tu te serais déjà fait l'école entière. »

« _- _QUOI! MAIS ÇA NE VA PAS BIEN DANS TA TÊTE! TU ES COMPLETEMENT PARANO MON PAUVRE VIEUX! Hurla Ginny, comme une beuglante. »

« _- _Enfin c'est vrai, elle à raison, t'y vas un peu fort, insista Barbara. »

« _- _Oui enfin c'est vrai toi tu peux parler, si je me rappelle bien, t'es sortie avec six gars à la fête du retour, moi je ne veux pas de ça pour ma sœur, c'est du dévergondage. Lança Ron, sûr de lui, sur un ton moqueur. On se demande où tu as été éduquée…»

« _- ¡ESPECIE DE SUCIO MACHO! Tu hermana no hace nada más que ti y mí y la trata de puta eso equivale a me tratarme me también de puta. Pienso que no tenemos ya nada que decirnos. ¡Adiós! _Hurla Aurore en colère. »

Toute la Grande salle s'était tue et attendait la suite ; même le ciel s'était assombrit. Seamus semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre tellement Ron le fusillait du regard comme si tout cela était de sa faute. Pendant ce temps là Harry pratiquait à merveille la théorie de l'autruche préférant attendre que la tempête passe.

Le mercredi ils commençaient par deux heures de sortilèges avec les Serdaigles. Harry se rendit vers la classe de Flitwick espérant y retrouver Hermione, il avait lâchement abandonné son meilleur ami aux griffes impitoyable de Ginny. Arrivé dans le couloir il vit que celui-ci était désert. Il se laissa alors mollement tomber au pied du mur pour attendre le début des cours. Une sensation de vide s'insinuait en lui comme s'il était seul au monde en effet depuis quelques temps il faisait des rêves dans lesquels il se voyait supplier Voldemort pour que celui-ci n'exécute pas Hermione ou encore Sirius. Cette sensation était écrasante, suffocante même. Harry se mit à chipoter avec son double de clef qui pour lui représentait bien plus qu'une clef mais plutôt un accès à une vie paisible en famille où le nom de Voldemort ne serait plus qu'un banal sujet d'histoire comme les autres.

Les autres élèves commençaient à affluer dans les couloirs, Ron vînt à la rencontre du survivant et souffla à son adresse:

« _- _Faux frère. »

« _- _Que voulait tu que je fasse? »

« _- _Je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'Aurore m'a dit, se lamenta-t-il. »

« _- _Tu iras lui parler à la fin du cours, en attendant moi je m'inquiète, Hermione n'est toujours pas là et ce n'est absolument pas dans ses habitudes de louper un cours, surtout quand on voit de la nouvelle matière. »

Mais Ron était encore trop sous le choc pour vraiment prendre en considération tout ce que disait Harry, il ne réalisa dons pas l'absence de leur amie. Le pauvre, deux engeulades dans la journée c'était lourd.

« _- _Dis tu m'écoute? Ron….Ron….RON! »

« _- _Quoi? »

« _- _Je te parle. »

« _- _Vous feriez mieux d'écouter tout les deux où je vous retire des points, interrompit Flitwick. »

Le reste du cours se passa presque sans interruption, on n'entendait simplement quelques ragots comme par exemple : « t'as entendu tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle » ou encore « comment elle a gueulé la sœur Weasley, pire que beuglante ». Lorsque le cours fut achevé Ron tenta une approche vers Aurore qui lui fit alors bien comprendre à quel point elle haïssait les machos, elle en profita pour mettre fin à leur relation. Les plaquages chiliens n'étaient pas tristes à voir.

« _- _Et tu sais quoi tu me fais vomir, ne t'approche plus de moi et ne t'avise même d'adresser la parole à ma sœur, hurla la grande brune à l'adresse de son Ex. »

Elle lui reversa le contenu de sa bouteille sur l'entrejambe et tourna les talons. Barbara le regarda encore un moment ; il avait l'air si honteux, il lui souffla quelque chose de loin avant qu'elle ne se retourne : excuse-moi !

De son côté Harry ne savait pas quoi faire, il voulait aller voir dans la chambre d'Hermione mais il ne connaissait pas son mot de passe, peut-être pouvait-il aller voir à l'infirmerie? Soudain lui vint une idée, la carte du Maraudeur. Il irait la chercher à l'interruption de midi avant cela il avait encore une heure de défenses contre les forces du mal et une heure de divination qui lui sembla durer une éternité.

Draco se réveilla vers 11h avec un mal de crâne épouvantable et des courbatures partout. En se retournant il fut témoin d'un spectacle magnifique, la beauté pure d'une jeune fille endormie et pas n'importe quelle jeune fille. C'était son amour d'enfance. Mais qu'allait-il en advenir maintenant. En attendant il fallait qu'il parle de sa vision à Hermione, il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre pour le lui dire. Il eut alors l'idée de lui montrer sa pensine au soir après le repas. Après un coup d'œil à sa montre il vit qu'il était 11h passé, si cela ne tenait qu'à lui il serait bien resté là toute la journée aux côtés de la Gryffondor, mais elle risquait bien de lui en vouloir à vie de ne pas l'avoir réveillée.

« _- _Gran… euh Hermione! Dit-il en la secouant légèrement. »

« _- _MmMmmh…Quoiquesquia? Marmonna-t-elle, pointant le nez vers lui. »

« _- _Il est 11h presque et demi. »

« _- _Quoi? La jeune fille était totalement réveillée à présent. J'ai loupé au moins 4 heures de cours, c'est affreux. »

« _- _C'est bon on est préfets, on n'aura pas d'ennuis. »

« _- _Mais même! Et attends une petite minute qu'est ce que je refais dans ton lit? »

« _- _Faux croire que tu avais vachement apprécié la nuit passé pour avoir voulu recommencer. Le jeune Serpentard afficha un sourire pervers et provoqua un scandale de la part d'Hermione. C'est bon ne t'inquiète pas il ne s'est rien passé. Si tu veux tout savoir, tu étais tellement faite que j'ai dû te porter jusqu'ici et puis comme tu avais changé ton mot de passe, tu es venue dormir avec moi. »

« _- _Mais j'avais pas changé mon mot de passe, c'est quoi cette histoire? »

« _- _En tout cas ton lion n'a pas voulu me laisser rentrer. »

« _- _J'irais lui en toucher deux mots, sinon pour les autres on fait comme on a dit? On continue de s'insulter. »

« _- _Oh ne t'inquiète pas je n'allais sûrement pas oublier! Ma Sang-de-Bourbe préférée! »

« _- _Et euh on leur dit quoi pour ce matin? »

« _- _Je ne sais pas, sois créative. »

10 minutes plus tard Hermione sortait de sa douche et fin prête se dirigea vers la Grande salle pour le repas de midi. Draco ne sortit pas en même temps qu'elle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons en arrivant ensemble dans la Grande Salle, il alla s'installer tranquillement près de le fenêtre pour s'allumer une cigarette. Hermione lui glissa un "au revoir" avant de disparaître derrière le passage. Elle était encore un peu perturbée par cette nouvelle relation qui s'était installée entre elle et son homologue. Même si elle tentait de ne pas y penser le visage du jeune homme revenait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il lui était pourtant toujours si mystérieux et inaccessible…

Ses 4 longues heures de cours s'étaient enfin achevées et Harry fila en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Il ne fit même pas attention à la remarque que lui fit la grosse Dame sur son impolitesse. Il ne pensait qu'à trouver cette carte du maraudeur ; il la retrouva enfin entre deux paires de chaussettes.

« _- _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, chuchota-il en entendent des premières années pénétrer dans la salle commune. »

Il mit un certain temps avant de la retrouver et apparemment elle se dirigeait simplement vers la Grande salle pour dîner sans doute. Harry se senti alors stupide d'avoir autant stressé pour cette petite affaire. N'empêche qu'il se demandait quand même bien pourquoi elle n'avait pas été présente pendant toute la matinée. Le meilleur moyen de trouver des réponses à ses interrogations était d'aller à sa rencontre.

« _- _Hermione! Interpella Ron. Où était tu? Tu sais qu'on t'a cherché partout. »

« _- _Bonjour! Lui dit-elle sourire aux lèvres. J'étais en réunion avec Dumbledore. »

« _- _Ah bon! Qu'est ce qu'il voulait? »

« _- _Euh… Notre rapport, il n'avait pas le temps de faire ça après. »

Ron était toujours aussi naïf dieu merci, par contre il ne tirait pas une tête réjouie. Hermione comprit vite pourquoi lorsqu'elle remarqua les coups d'œil gênés qu'il lançait à Aurore.

« _- _Que s'est-il passé? Questionna-t-elle en levant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. »

Ron lui raconta toute l'histoire tout en marchant vers le parc. Ils s'assirent sous un saule pleureur, l'arbre formait une sorte d'abris en les entourant de feuilles. Ils étaient venus jusque là parce que c'était l'endroit précis où ils s'étaient embrassé pour la première et la dernière fois. En effet l'année passée au bal d'Halloween Ron s'était enfin décidé à inviter Hermione comme cavalière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il y avait une ambiguïté entre ces deux là. Mais lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent, ils réalisèrent que c'était une erreur. Leur lien était purement fraternel. Cet unique baiser avait pourtant beaucoup compté pour eux, ils l'avait rangé dans une boite à souvenir remplie de trésors. Et à présent sous cet arbre ils venaient de temps en temps quand ils voulaient se retrouver rien qu'à deux pour discuter.

« _- _Mais dis moi, elle compte beaucoup à tes yeux? Interrogea Hermione. »

Le rouquin fit un petit geste affirmatif plutôt timide.

« _- _Elle me manque, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis vraiment maladroit quand je m'y mets. Et maintenant elle ne veut plus m'adresser la parole. »

« _- _Ne t'inquiète pas! Elle va revenir sur sa décision j'en suis sûre. Tu peux comprendre qu'elle soit un peu plus sensible après ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous. »

« _- _Quoi elle t'a dit? S'insurgea Ron, ses oreilles s'étant rapidement empourprée. Toute son attention semblait à présent être tournée vers ses lacets, il évitait clairement le regard de son amie qu'il craignait être réprobateur. »

« _- _Ron, tu sais je ne te reproche rien, c'est normal! Ne baisse pas le regard comme ça. Justement je suis très heureuse pour toi! Je pense simplement qu'il faudrait que tu ais un peu plus de tact à l'avenir. »

« _- _Merci Hermione, tu sais que je tiens énormément à toi. Sur ce il pris délicatement dans ses bras le petit corps frêle de la jeune femme qui répondit à l'étreinte en se serrant encore plus à lui. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes qui leur semblèrent être une éternité. Leur amitié passait aux extrêmes soit ils se chamaillaient tout le temps soit ils étaient très affectueux l'un envers l'autre, enfin quand ils n'étaient pas trop gênés pour se montrer cette affection.

« _- _Viens on va rejoindre les autres, déclara Hermione au bout d'un moment, rompant le silence, ils doivent sûrement se demander ce qu'on fait, et je ne les ai pas vu de toute la matinée. Euh…, pour Aurore, laisse lui un peu de temps. Elle doit avoir besoin de se remettre les idées en place. »

Harry fut soulagé de voir Hermione arriver au côté de Ron pour les cours de l'après midi. Il était arrivé trop tard dans la Grande Salle et les avait loupé de peu et lorsqu'il vît que ses amis étaient aller parler sous le saule pleureur, il avait décidé de les laisser tranquille. Harry savait bien ce que cela signifiait pour eux…

« _- _Salut, quelle tête tu fait Harry, je t'ai tant manquée, balança Hermione en riant. »

« _- _Non pas du tout, répondit Harry. Raphaël qui était avec lui, retenait tant bien que mal un fou rire. Bon allé j'avoue, j'étais mort d'inquiétude, j'ai cru que ce fils de Mangemort t'avais causé des ennuis. »

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais fit seulement un sourire gêné.

« _- _Elle était en réunion avec Dumbledore, notre petite 'Mione est très prisée en ce moment, acheva le rouquin qui avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire. »

Hermione était de plus en plus gênée de mentir à ses amis mais il valait mieux cela que de dire qu'elle avait passé la matinée dans le lit de Malefoy en tout bien tout honneur, évidemment.

« _- _Je vous rejoins tout à l'heure pour défense contre les forces du mal, déclara-t-elle en se retournant. Bon cours de divination. »

Ils lui répondirent et continuèrent de discuter de manière enjouée, le moral de Ron se portait un peu mieux. Et puis Raphaël semblait dire qu'il ne fallait pas tenir en rigueur les petits sauts d'humeur de sa sœur. La jeune préfète quant à elle se dirigeait vers son cours d'arithmancie. Malefoy, qui avait les mêmes options qu'elle, semblait extrêmement distant, plusieurs fois elle avait essayé de capter son regard mais le jeune homme semblait déterminé à ne pas regarder dans sa direction. Hermione fut légèrement surprise mais se dît après tout qu'il devait avoir remit son masque d'homme des glaces, insensible et impitoyable. Le mercredi les Gryffondors terminaient leur journée par une heure d'histoire de la magie et pour certains cette dernière heure était plus que pénible. La sonnerie fut reçue comme une délivrance pour la plupart. Aurore, Barbara et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle commune des Gryffondors pendant que les garçons allaient à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Raphaël et Diégo avaient intégrés l'équipe en passant les tests de recrutement comme batteurs, c'était le poste qu'ils occupaient au collège d'Eldorado. Arrivés devant le portrait de la grosse Dame les trois filles rencontrèrent Neville, qui une fois de plus avait oublié le mot de passe.

« _- _Ça va faire plus de 6 ans que je suis dans cette école et elle ne veut toujours pas me laisser passer, se lamenta-il. »

« _- Dignus est intrare_, divulgua Hermione à la grosse Dame qui laissa entrer la petite bande, jetant au passage un regard amusé à Neville. »

Les trois rouges et or s'installèrent dans de confortables sofas près du feu qui crépitait doucement dans la cheminée. Aurore affichait une mine tristounette et Hermione en était désolée. Barbara tentait inlassablement de détendre l'atmosphère en racontant l'une de ses aventures farambolesque et au grand étonnement de toutes, Harry entra tout essoufflé dans la salle commune. Après un temps de repos où il reprit sa respiration, il finît par dire qu'il avait oublié de prendre son balai.

Sur le terrain, Ron s'impatientait de plus en plus.

« _- _Comment il peut être en retard pour son entraînement de Quidditch alors que le match est dans 5 jours, jasa Ron. »

« _- _C'est bon il n'a même pas encore 5 minutes de retard, protesta Ginny toujours en colère contre son frère. »

Tous les joueurs étaient sur le terrain ; l'équipe s'était enfin reconstituée après de longues séances de recrutement pour deux poste de batteur occupé à présent par les deux Salgado et un autre poste de poursuiveur, Seamus et Ginny étant les deux autres, l'autre recrue était une fille de 5ième année, Victoria Johnson qui n'était autre que la sœur cadette de Angelina. Et enfin Ron était Capitaine et gardien de l'équipe.

Harry longeait les couloirs, son éclair de feu sur l'épaule, pressant le pas pour ne pas trop faire attendre l'équipe. Il avait déjà dépassé la statue de Wilfrid le Mélancolique et se trouvait à présent tout près de la volière. Le jeune Gryffondor arrêta soudain sa course folle alors qu'il tendait l'oreille ; il pût reconnaître la voix de Malefoy qui apparemment était en conversation avec d'autres Serpentards.

« _- _Elle est réellement insupportable, toujours à me faire des avances, c'est pitoyable…»

« _- _Je te plains, dire que tu dois vivre avec elle pendant un an, susurra Pansy avec compassion. »

Le point de Harry se serra, alors qu'il comprenait que ces vipères parlaient de son Hermione.

« _- _Cette Sang-de-Bourbe n'est même pas fichue de se contenter de Saint Potter et Weasmoche, je vous le dit moi c'est une traînée…continuait Malefoy. »

Cette fois s'en fut trop, Harry vit rouge et sortit de sa cachette menaçant Malefoy de sa baguette. Le petit groupe de Serpentard constitué Malefoy, Parkinson, Goyle, Crabbe et Blaize, parut très étonné.

« _- _Retire immédiatement ce que tu as dit, Malefoy! Balança Harry d'une voix déterminée. »

« _- _Où sinon quoi? Lui répondit paisiblement Malefoy. Ça te dérange n'est pas que ta pouffiasse de Sang-de-Bourbe soit attirée par moi. Déjà que tu dois la partager avec ton ami Weasley le clochard. »

« _- _Sectumsempra! Hurla Harry qui avait sortit sa baguette. »

Malefoy eut juste le temps d'éviter le maléfice qui alla se heurter contre une des parois de la volière ; de nombreux hiboux hululèrent de mécontentement et la chouette laponne qui se trouvait en contre bas s'envola, dans un bruissement d'ailes, totalement effrayée.

« _- _De la magie noire Potter! Ne me dit pas que ce vieux gâteux de Dumbledore t'en a apprit, railla le Serpentard de sa voix traînante. Il sorti à son tour sa baguette. Tu veux jouer? »

« _- _Retire ce que tu as dit! Répéta Harry, rouge de colère. »

La bande à Serpentard retenait son souffle, attentif à ce qui allait se produire. Hannah Abbot la préfète de Poufsouffle apparut dans le couloir et semblait vouloir intervenir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pût dire quoi que ce soit Pansy lui lança un sort de mutisme. La préfète s'enfuît alors à toute vitesse et revint 15 minutes plus tard, le temps de trouver quelqu'un qui lui lance un contre sort, accompagnée d'Hermione, Barbara et Aurore, qu'elle avait été cherché dans leur salle commune de Gryffondor. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elles était pitoyable Harry, Ron, Diégo, Raphaël, Seamus et Ginny se battaient à mains nues contre une bande de Serpentard. Ron qui était allé voir ce que fichait Harry, l'avait vu en plein combat avec Malefoy, il avait donc prévenus les autres qui étaient presque tous venu. Dans cette confusion totale Hermione distingua Malefoy qui assenait des coups à Harry, ce dernier répondait de plus belle. Ginny qui avait récupéré sa baguette en faisant un bon de jaguar lança un sort de chauve-furie à Pansy qui se mit à hurler lorsque d'immondes chauves-souris virent se coller sur son visage. La rouquine n'eut pas le temps d'apprécier l'effet de son sortilège car Goyle qui avait fini par aplatir Seamus, la souleva du sol et la projeta aux pieds de Barbara qui l'aida à se relever.

« _- _Immobilis! Hurla Hermione, mettant ainsi un frein à cette lutte barbare. »

Une côte brisée pour Seamus, un nez cassé pour Ron, un œil au beur noir pour Blaize, des lèvres ensanglantées pour Malefoy, Harry et Raphaël, un poignet cassé pour Diégo, des chauves-souris pour Pansy et enfin l'arcade sourcilière en sang pour Ginny et Crabbe, tout cela était le résultat de cette pagaille. Seul Goyle s'en sortait indemne. Hermione qui prenait cette affaire très au sérieux envoya Hannah chercher le professeur McGonagall dans son bureau et se chargea d'envelopper Seamus de bandages. Elle examina ensuite l'état d'Harry et Ron.

« _- _C'est dur de faire son choix n'est ce pas! Lança acidement Malefoy. »

« _- _Je te demande pardon? Lui répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. »

Hermione comprit alors que ce n'était plus un jeu mais qu'il était redevenu l'être froid et amère qu'elle avait toujours connu.

« _- _Il faut choisir! Entre la belette et le balafré quel sera le choix de la Sang-de-Bourbe? A moins qu'elle ne varie entre les deux, d'un côté je peux comprendre ça, ils doivent vraiment être ennuyeux à mourir. »

« _- _Ne faites rien! Ordonna la préfète à Harry et Ron qui étaient déjà prêt à riposter. Ce sale petit prétentieux ne mérite pas qu'on fasse attention à lui. Vous avez déjà été suffisamment immature pour aujourd'hui. Regardez-vous! De quoi avez-vous l'air ! Souffla-t-elle exaspérée »

« _- _T'en fait pas Malefoy, on va arranger ton compte, jura Harry. »

« _- _J'en tremble déjà…»

McGonagall arriva pressant le pas vers la volière et lorsqu'elle vit la petite troupe, elle ne put se retenir d'avantage et explosa littéralement de fureur.

« _- _**Comment des élèves peuvent-ils être aussi irresponsable! Mr Malefoy, c'est une honte! Vous qui êtes Préfet-en-Chef devriez suivre l'exemple de Miss Granger. Il en est de même pour vous Mr Weasley! Je retire 150 point par personnes et vous serez tous collés! Maintenant filez À l'infirmerie et gare à vous si ce genre de chose viendrait À se reproduire! Et quel exemple pour nos étudiants d'échanges!** Hurla-t-elle comme une furie. »

Le repas du soir ne se fit pas en toute gaîté. Il était plutôt morne ; les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient eut droit à de belles surprises en voyant leur positions dans le tournoi des quatre maisons baisser presque en chute libre sur le grand panneau d'affichage. Hermione avait eu du mal à pardonner à Harry son geste envers Malefoy, même si c'était pour sauver son honneur. Elle était devenue plus raisonnable et avait expliqué à Harry qu'il aurait dû laisser courir au lieu de provoquer cet imbécile, elle ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas sa réaction et cette façon dont il l'avait insultée et humiliée derrière son dos. Elle avait pourtant pensé qu'il avait changé, que le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble avait contribué à ce qu'il la voit sous un jour différent et autrement qu'une sang de bourbe qui n'aurait jamais dû être acceptée à Poudlard. Elle s'était trompée et s'en était voulue d'avoir été aussi naïve et d'avoir cru qu'il aurait pu évoluer vis-à-vis d'elle. Comment en aurait-il pu en être autrement finalement ? Il était un Malefoy et un Serpentard…Hermione remonta dans sa propre salle commune après le repas du soir ne tenant pas tellement à reparler à Harry le soir même. De plus la montagne de devoir à faire n'allait pas disparaître d'elle-même, McGonagall leur avaient demandé trois parchemins sur la métamorphose vitale et la disparition partielle, pour Flitwick ils devaient s'entraîner sur toute sorte de sort, même les plus simple, mais silencieusement ; ils devaient parvenir à jeter un sort sans prononcer le moindre mot et Rogue ne les avait bien sûr pas épargné en leur donnant un énorme devoir sur les propriété d'un aubépine. Hermione avait de quoi s'occuper pour la soirée… Heureusement Malefoy n'était pas encore là, elle ne tenait aucunement à le rencontrer, il devait probablement être en d'agréable compagnie. _De toute façon il fait ce qu'il veut cela ne me regarde pas! Et comment j'ai peut être conne à ce point!_ Jura-t-elle pour elle-même. La jeune fille revenait sans cesse sur cette pensée qu'il ne changerait jamais et que la méchanceté et la froideur étaient inscrites dans ses gênes. C'est d'ailleurs sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit bien plus tard dans la soirée et c'est dans ces environs que rentra Malefoy.

Draco s'était isolé sur les toits de Poudlard comme s'il essayait de s'abriter de la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête. Cette Granger pouvait bien aller se faire foutre, il l'avait vue en compagnie de Weasley, ils étaient allé sous le saule pleureur, un coin typiquement romantique pour un baisé caché. De toute façon il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, elle restait une Sang-de-Bourbe dans l'âme et elle pouvait bien faire ce qu'elle voulait. Granger avait peut-être été une amie à l'époque mais le passé était le passé et tout était mieux ainsi, il n'aimait guère le remuer. Le jeune homme avait beau essayer de se calmer il n'y parvenait pas, il ne cessait de voir Granger en compagnie de Weasley et cela suffisait à le dégoûter. Il voulait la jeune femme pour lui tout seul mais ce n'était pas évident à avouer.

Hermione passa les deux jours qui suivirent en compagnie de ses deux nouvelles amies lorsqu'elles avaient des pauses, laissant Harry et Ron se débrouiller pour leurs devoirs. Le rouquin qui était venu s'excuser auprès des deux Salgado, désespérait de plus en plus de voir Aurore si distante, il devait comprendre que cette dernière avait besoin de temps. Ses nombreux élans de jalousie agaçaient la jeune fille, à chaque foi qu'elle recevait du courrier, Ron se tordait le coup pour tenter de connaître l'identité du destinateur. Les trois filles en parlèrent justement, Aurore leur expliqua que la distance qu'elle avait mise en elle et Ron ne serait que temporaire et que cela ne durerait encore que quelques jours. La jeune femme avait simplement besoin de reprendre ses marques ! Ron était le premier garçon à qui elle s'était offerte… Et puis elle voulait bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne tolérait pas son attitude machiste et possessive. Au fil de la conversation les trois compères abordèrent le sujet de la dispute de la veille, les deux sœurs évoquèrent beaucoup Malefoy et Hermione s'abstenait de parler le plus possible, c'était un sujet qui lui était encore sensible.

Pendant ce temps Harry et Ron avaient décidés d'aller voir Lupin. Ils le trouvèrent dans son ancien bureau à la pause de midi. Le vieux maraudeur leur offrit à chacun une tasse de thé accompagné de madeleines.

« _- _Ça va mieux ton nez, Ron? »

« _- _Ah vous êtes au courant? Ronchonna Ron. »

« _- _Ça pour être au courant! Vous avez fait un de ces chahuts! C'était bien le genre de ton père, continua Lupin en s'adressant cette fois à Harry qui l'écoutait avidement. Alors est ce que vous aimez votre nouveau professeur de défense contres les forces du mal? »

« _- _Il pour le moins étrange, débuta Harry. Mais il a l'air plutôt bon. Remus je peux vous poser une question? »

« _- _Je t'en prie Harry. »

« _- _Hé bien voila, Ron et moi on se demandait si la raison de votre séjour prolongé à Poudlard ne serait pas en réalité un moyen de vous cacher de quelqu'un. »

« _- _Tu ne m'as pas posé de question. Répondit calmement Lupin. »

« _- _On aimerait savoir ce que vous faite là sans vouloir paraître grossier, anticipa Ron avide de savoir. Le jeune homme sembla gêné d'avoir été aussi cru, une fois encore il avait manqué de tact, mais le vieil homme ne cessait de sourire et commença paisiblement ses explications. »

« _- _Comme vous le savez tous les deux, tout les mois à la pleine lune je prends une potion tue-loup. Il se trouve que cette potion me rend inoffensif mais transforme également ma carrure en simple loup. A l'état sauvage les loups-garous ressemblent un peu à des hommes, c'est-à-dire qu'ils se tiennent debout. Le problème avec cette potion c'est que quand on l'arrête, l'agressivité revient tout de suite mais pas la carrure, il faut attendre la nouvelle lune. »

« _- _Mais pourquoi voudriez vous arrêter la potion? S'exclama Ron en levant un sourcil en signe d'interrogation. »

« _- _Vois-tu de nombreux loups-garous vivent en bande loin des autres sorciers, car ils se sentent exclus de cette société. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur a proposé de se joindre à lui, bien qu'il les méprise et il semblerait qu'ils aient acceptés. De toute façon il avait un argument très convainquant! »

« _- _Quoi? Fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. »

« _- _Voldemort est soutenu par la communauté des vampires de Budapest et de Moscou, tu me diras que du moment qu'on se bat en journée ils ne sont pas à craindre mais le problème voyez-vous c'est qu'ils commandent les loups-garous comme s'ils étaient sous le sort d'imperium. J'ai reçu une mission de l'ordre, je dois suivre les loups-garous et tenter de découvrir leurs plans. Mais avant de partir il faut que je me désintoxique de cette potion auquel cas je serais directement découvert. »

« _- _Faite bien attention à vous, articula Harry la gorge sèche. Ron fit un coup de tête en signe d'affirmation. »

« _- _Mais dites-moi la pleine lune c'est dimanche n'est ce pas? Alors quand partez vous? Ajouta le rouquin. »

« _- _Le lundi à l'aube, j'ai déjà perdu trop de temps ici. Il faudra que je me dépêche si je veux les rattraper. »

« _- _Vous savez où ils vont. Interrogea Harry. »

« _- _Quelque part en Europe centrale, mais c'est un endroit incartable donc je dois impérativement les retrouver avant. »

Au son de la cloche Harry et Ron saluèrent leur ancien professeur de défense pour se rendre en cours de soin aux créatures magique. Les deux amis accélérèrent légèrement le pas ne voulant pas arriver en retard au cours d'Hagrid. Il faut dire que ce cours n'était quand même pas la porte d'à côté, du cloître proche de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter ils devaient passer par le grand hall ensuite traverser le grand pont jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid. Ron appréhendait grandement ce que le demi-géant leur avait réservé cette fois-ci.

« _- _Venez, approchez n'ayez pas peur, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les Abraxans. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est? »

Hermione, bien sûr, leva sa main et répondit tout en narguant parfaitement Draco qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis la veille.

« _- _Ce sont d'immenses chevaux ailés, d'une grande force musculaire. »

« _- _Très bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor! Maintenant suivez moi! »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la lisère de la forêt mais n'y entrèrent pas, la longeant simplement jusqu'à l'ancien pavillon des dragons. Là les élèves purent contempler avec crainte et admiration ces grands chevaux qui appartenaient à la directrice de Beauxbâtons. Hagrid leur expliqua qu'il les nourrissait avec du pain et comme boisson du rhum ou du whisky pur feu. Le cours se passa plutôt bien dans l'ensemble les élèves étaient intéressés par ce qu'Hagrid avait à dire, bien que l'ambiance entre les deux maisons restaient tendues. Hermione évitait soigneusement le regard de Malefoy comme celui d'Harry et promit à Hagrid de passer le voir après ses cours. En fin d'après midi la jeune préfète se rendit à la bibliothèque pour rapporter les livres qu'elle avait empruntés, elle garda néanmoins la photo de Sirius en compagnie D'Elisabeth Valentino. Les autres étaient partis à leur entraînement de Quidditch, les deux Salgado allaient pour assister à l'entraînement, Aurore avait prétexté qu'elle était là uniquement pour accompagner sa sœur et voir ses frères à l'œuvre mais en aucun cas pour venir voir Ron. Elle était restée très distante avec lui et cela ne semblait pas l'aider dans son entraînement, bien au contraire.

Hagrid avait offert un thé à Hermione et s'assit ensuite à ses côtés, ils avaient discutés, elle lui avait montré la photo qu'elle avait gardée. Le gardien des clefs lui expliqua que lorsque Sirius était encore à Poudlard il était tombé amoureux de cette jeune fille, apparemment cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, il lui conseilla ensuite d'en parler directement à Sirius, en effet ce dernier était le mieux placé pour en parler.

En rentrant vers le château Hermione senti quelque chose dans la poche de sa cape. Plongeant sa main à l'intérieur, elle y découvrit un mot sur un bout de parchemin, écrit de la main d'Harry. La rouge et or s'installa sur le bord de la fontaine dans le cloître en ruine de Poudlard, c'était l'accès au pont menant à la cabane d'Hagrid. L'écoulement de l'eau résonnait mélodieusement, remplissant ces constructions ancestrales de notes naturelles et bucoliques. Les rayons du soleil réchauffaient le petit corps de la jeune femme et les quelques lignes de son frère lui réchauffaient le cœur. Soudain quelqu'un s'interposa entre elle et la chaleur du soleil, lui faisant de l'ombre. Hermione se retourna et constata avec exaspération qu'il s'agissait du blond le plus en vue de Poudlard.

« _- _Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy! Cracha-t-elle avec toute sa hargne. »

« _- _Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit hier, c'était stupide, je regrette… »

Et il s'était éloigné n'attendant pas sa réaction ou un quelconque pardon. Il était venu lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire et ce qu'il avait sûrement répété des centaines de fois, sa conscience certainement tiraillée par ce besoin d'aveu alors qu'il la voyait tous les jours ou presque. Elle était restée abasourdie. Il avait sûrement dû faire un effort surhumain pour venir lui faire des excuses. Draco Malfoy, Prince de Serpentard, s'était excusé… Il s'était excusé pour son comportement envers elle… Le monde tournait décidément à l'envers depuis quelques temps.

Draco avait beau se convaincre qu'il n'était pas attiré sentimentalement par Granger mais cela devenait de plus en plus évident qu'il la voulait pour lui tout seul. Il s'était senti stupide lorsqu'il apprit que Weasley sortait avec cette étudiante d'échange. Le résultat de toute cette torture morale pendant deux jours furent ses excuses à Granger. Le jeune homme se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas effacer l'ardoise si facilement, il lui faudrait du temps…

De retour dans sa chambre, Hermione se mit à écrire une lettre à Sirius. Elle lui donnait rendez-vous le samedi suivant à onze heures du soir dans la cabane hurlante. La jeune femme sentait le besoin de parler avec son tuteur, elle désirait notamment lui parler de Elisabeth, elle voulait en savoir plus sur cette femme car quelque chose lui disait qu'elle ne lui était pas totalement étrangère.

En cette fin de septembre, les professeurs n'avaient épargnés aucun élève bien au contraire ils les écrasants de travail pour le week-end, Ron et Raphaël avaient vivement protestés chez certains prenant pour prétexte leur match de Quidditch, mais les enseignants n'avaient rien voulu entendre. Le dimanche matin arriva enfin, Ron tirait une mine déplorable, Aurore n'avait toujours pas daigné lui reparler et il avait raté 7 goals sur 16 à l'entraînement de la veille. Il ruminait et ne toucha pas à ses céréales.

« _- _Mange quelque chose Ron, encourageait Hermione, tu ne tiendras jamais sinon. »

« _- _De toute façon c'est peine perdue, d'ailleurs il vaudrait mieux qu'Harry devienne capitaine à ma place. Je suis trop nul, se lamenta Ron. »

« _- _Il n'a pas arrêté de me dire ça hier, chuchota Harry à l'oreille d'Hermione la mine triste. »

Cette dernière était désolée pour Ron, même Ginny semblait affectée par l'état de son frère. Les Salgado arrivèrent à cet instant, Aurore s'installa bien à l'écart de Ron, et Hermione se demandait bien quand elle allait laisser tomber ce mur entre eux. Car l'état de Ron était directement lié à elle.

« _- _Ne t'inquiète pas tout vas bien se passer et puis je me débrouillerai pour vite attraper le Vif d'or, rassura Harry, il fit une tape amicale dans le dos de son meilleur ami. »

« _- _Et puis on est là, l'assura Diégo. »

« _- _Oui, on va leurs envoyer de ces canons qui vont leur tomber dessus tellement vite qu'ils aurons pas le temps de dire ouf, confirma son frère. »

« _- _Ça va être un carnage, conclut Ginny avec un sourire sadique. »

« _- _Si tu le dis, lâcha sceptiquement Seamus qui n'était pas persuadé des performances de leur équipe. »

Ginny lui jeta un regard noir ; ils faisaient tout pour remonter le moral de Ron et il lui tout ce qu'il trouvait de mieux à faire c'était de l'enfoncer. Luna Lovegood vînt les rejoindre à la table des rouges et or pour leurs montrer son soutien. Elle leurs expliqua qu'elle s'était portée volontaire pour commenter le match. Bien qu'ils ne dirent rien, ils furent tous sceptique quand aux capacités de Luna à commenter un match. L'équipe des Gryffondor quitta la Grande Salle, quelques minutes plus tard, sous les applaudissements de leur maison et de quelques amis externes. Il en fut de même pour l'équipe des Serpentard bien qu'elle avait beaucoup moins d'amis externes. Hermione suivit Malefoy du regard jusqu'à sa sortie dans le grand hall, elle ne pût s'empêcher de lui trouver une fière allure et cette assurance lui procurait une beauté de prince.

Lorsque Draco arriva dans le Hall, il aperçut son père en conversation avec Rogue. Le jeune homme s'avança pour le saluer. Le père et le fils se retrouvèrent face à face, Rogue les avait laissés. Ils avaient tout deux cette prestance arrogante des Malefoy. Draco affronta le regard froid de son père, il lui en voulait énormément de s'être marié à sa tante Bellatrix.

« _- _Bonjour père, comment allez vous ? »

« _- _Tu as grandi Draco, remarqua ce dernier sur un ton autoritaire, sans se soucier de lui répondre ou de lui demander de ses nouvelles. Tu es devenu bel homme, après ton match j'aimerai te voir en privé, j'ai à te parler. »

« _- _Bien père, répondit docilement Draco. »

Le jeune Serpentard s'éloigna et alla rejoindre son équipe dans les vestiaires, non sans se poser des questions sur l'attitude pour le moins étrange de Lucius. Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard tous les élèves et les enseignants de l'école s'étaient rassemblés dans le stade de Quidditch, pendant que les deux capitaines donnaient leurs dernières recommandations à l'équipe. Luna était allée s'installer dans la tribune des professeurs pour pouvoir commenter le match. La foule était en effervescence, les deux maisons opposées affichaient des banderoles avec leur propre effigie. Neville avait ressorti celle représentant un lion dessiné jadis par Dean. De l'autres côté les Serpentard chantaient l'hymne qu'ils avaient créé sur Ron. Soudain les hurlements dédoublèrent d'intensité car l'équipe de Gryffondor venait de faire son entrée sur le terrain. McGonagall dut faire un coup de coude à Luna pour qu'elle réagisse.

« _- _Gryffondor entre sur le terrain, Madame Bibine les attendant, dit Luna en rêvassant à moitié. »

Les Serpentard précédaient les rouges et or de peu et une nouvelle vague d'acclamation rugit parmi les serpents, cela eut pour effet de faire sursauter Luna, elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un ENCORE !

Malefoy semblait plutôt fier de lui, sa tête blonde étincelant à la clarté du soleil. Avec un sourire ironique il croisa le regard de Harry et s'avança vers Madame Bibine.

« _- _Les capitaines vous vous serrez la main, ordonna-elle ! »

Malefoy et Ron se tendirent la main et Harry vit nettement qu'ils essayaient de se l'arracher tout en se fusillant du regard.

« _- _Enfourchez vos balais…»

Madame Bibine porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla. Les balles furent lâchées et les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs. Du coin de l'œil Draco vit Weasley filler vers les buts. Il prit lui-même plus d'altitude, évita un Cognard et envoya la petite Emma Dusten poursuivre Potter.

« _- _C'est Weasley, qui prend le Souafle, cette rouquine est vraiment super, elle passe à Johnson junior qui évite Warrington et repasse à Ginny, qui évite un Cognard. Finnigan manque la passe et le Souafle est intercepté par euh, un Serpentard ! »

« _- _Lovegood, il s'agit de Bletchley le gardien, tachez de vous en rappeler ! »

Cette intervention soudaine de McGonagall eut pour effet une bonne vague de rire parfois moqueur. Pendant ce temps là Harry était à la recherche du Vif d'or et cette petite Dusten le suivait partout, elle eut vite le don d'agacer le Survivant. Pas étonnant pour une Serpentard, même miniature. Harry remercia Raphaël intérieurement de s'en être débarrassé grâce à un Cognard bien envoyé. Mais la petite revint vite à la charge et entre temps Malefoy avait réussit à marquer un goal.

Ron qui n'était pas très sûr de lui en début de partie ne trouvait aucun réconfort dans les paroles des Serpentard à son égard. Tout les verts et argent chantaient à pleins poumons :

Weasley est un grand maladroit…

« _- _Warrington reprend le Souafle, s'écria Luna, il passe à Malefoy, Malefoy évite Finnigan, vas-y, Ginny, tu peux le bloquer ! Non, finalement, tu ne peux pas. Malefoy passe à Montague. Mais voilà un très beau Cognard de euh, oh peu importe, c'est un Salgado, et Montague lâche le Souafle repris par Victoria Johnson…heu…qui le lâche aussi…Et c'est Malefoy qui le récupère, le capitaine des Serpentard en possession du Souafle remonte le terrain, allez Gryffondor, il faut l'arrêter ! »

Harry fila à l'autre bout du terrain, derrière les buts de Serpentard. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir ce qui se passait du côté de Ron. En passant devant Bletchley, le gardien de Serpentard, il l'entendit chanter avec la foule :

Voilà pourquoi

les Serpentard chantent avec joie

Weasley est notre roi

« _- _Et Malefoy évite une nouvelle fois Finnigan, il fonce droit vers les buts, arrête-le Ron ! »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir ce qu'il s'était produit : il entendit du côté des Gryffondor une terrible plaine qui se mêla aux cris et aux applaudissements des Serpentard. Baissant les yeux, il vit la tête blonde de ce cher Lucius qui se tenait fièrement à côté du maître des potions.

« _- _C'est Warrington qui récupère le Souafle, il a une nouvelle tentative, mais attendez Salgado lui envoie un Cognard. Crabbe s'interpose et renvoie la balle à son expéditeur ; Salgado n'a pas l'air content. Mais on dirait que Goyle lui envoie également un Cognard. C'EST DE LA TRICHE ! »

« _- _Ils n'ont commis aucune faute Miss Lovegood, ce Quidditch est parfaitement réglementaire ! Ne put s'empêcher de lancer McGonagall. »

« _- _Ginny intercepte le Souafle et ce crétin de Goyle tante stupidement de lui envoyer un Cognard. »

« _- _LOVEGOOD ! »

« _- _Excusez-moi Professeur mais c'était mérité, petite vengeance personnelle. Et puis ce n'est pas ma faute si lui et son copain Crabbe n'ont pas de cervelle ! S'écria Luna. Non ne m'enlevé pas le micro ! C'est une atteinte à la liberté ! A BAS LA CENSURE ! C'EST UNE PRISE DE POUVOIR, UNE DICTATURE ! AARGH… »

McGonagall avait lancé un sort de mutisme à Luna qui devenait totalement incontrôlable. Elle avait prit ses mesure et commentait elle-même le match, en attendant Gryffondor venait de louper un goal stoppé de justesse par Bletchley. Ginny lança un regard noir à Seamus qui avait voulu tenter le goal alors qu'elle était mieux placée pour tirer que lui. Ils étaient à présent menés Vingt à zéro. Ce n'était pas un score inquiétant, Gryffondor avait largement le temps de rattraper son retard ou de s'emparer du Vif d'or. Il suffisait de quelques buts pour qu'ils reprennent la tête. Harry assura sa prise sur son balais et se mit à zigzaguer parmi les autres joueurs, virant montant, descendant, à la poursuite d'un reflet brillant qui se révéla être le cadrant de la montre de Dusten cela expliquait pourquoi ils tournaient en rond depuis des heures.

Entre-temps Ron avait encaissé cinq autres buts. Dans son désir de trouver le Vif d'or, Harry ressentait à présent un début de panique. Si seulement il pouvait l'attraper le plus vite possible et mettre fin au match. La désagréable sensation d'être revenu deux ans en arrière s'insinuait en lui ; Ron n'était alors qu'un débutant peu sûr de lui, avec les années et les entraînements il avait pourtant fort amélioré son jeu, la seule chose qui restait incontrôlable c'était sa nervosité. Et pour le moment Harry ne voyait que deux choses qui pouvait rendre son ami aussi nerveux, c'était le fait d'être capitaine mais surtout sa rupture avec Aurore.

« _- _Ginny Weasley de Gryffondor évite Montague, contourne Warrington, beau virage, Weasley, et passe à Johnson qui file vers les buts, allez-y Johnson ! GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! Hurla McGonagall qui ne pouvait plus retenir son cri de joie. Septante - dix, septante - dix en faveur de Serpentard et c'est Malefoy qui reprend le Souafle…»

Harry entendit Luna se battre avec McGonagall pour reprendre le micro et hurler sa joie avec les autres supporters de Gryffondor et il repris courage. Pourtant soixante points d'écart n'étaient pas facilement rattrapables à moins d'attraper vite fait le Vif d'or. Harry lança un coup d'œil à l'attrapeuse des Serpentard, elle était toujours collée à ses basques et avec un sourire aux lèvres se il dit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le rattraper s'il lançait son Eclair de Feu à pleine puissance. Le rouge et or se mit à virevolter entre les joueurs tout en observant la technique des Serpentard qui était vraiment excellente.

Malefoy était en attaque, il avait posté Crabbe à proximité des buts et lorsqu'il voulait marquer, Goyle envoyait un Cognard à Crabbe qui l'envoyait droit sur Ron, le déstabilisant et le forçant à plonger du mauvais côté. Harry s'approcha dangereusement du capitaine des Serpentard qui donnait ses directives à gauche à droite, son intention était de le déstabiliser.

« _- _Alors Malefoy, tu avais tellement peur de m'affronter qui tu as envoyer une fillette le faire à ta place. C'est vrai que la position d'attrapeur ne t'allais pas du tout mais de la à abandonner. »

« _- _Tu sais quoi Potter, je trouve l'acharnement des Gryffondor mignon, vous êtes en train de perdre et toi tu essaye encore pitoyablement de me déconcentrer. Oh tiens regarde, je crois que Crabbe à une surprise pour toi ! »

Harry se retourna trop tard pour éviter le Cognard qui alla violemment se cogner contre son omoplate, démise sur le coup. Harry hurla de toutes ses forces pour évacuer la douleur qui restait vive. Le rouge et or fonça en direction d'un but et frappa son épaule contre un piquet pour tenter de la remettre en place. Les Gryffondor commencèrent à s'agiter pour leur attrapeur. Raphaël et Ginny allèrent à sa rencontre, ils avaient le visage tiré.

« _- _Harry tu vas bien, que s'est il passé ? Questionna la rouquine du haut de son balai. Oh mon dieu ton épaule, Harry. Les réponses lui vinrent rapidement lorsqu'elle vit un creux l'endroit de l'omoplate. Il faut t'emmener voir Mme Pomfrey de toute urgence. »

« _- _Non je dois pouvoir me la remettre tout seul, je veux finir ce match. »

Harry s'était sentit tout à coup stupide d'avoir tenté de distraire Malefoy, en effet cela avait permis au blond de lui envoyer un Cognard par l'intermédiaire de cette brute de Crabbe, non seulement cela mettait Harry hors jeu mais en plus cela laissait le champs libre à l'attrapeuse des Serpentard. _Me faire prendre à mon propre piège par Malefoy c'est quand même la meilleure !_ Pensa le jeune homme qui avait finalement réussi à remettre son épaule en place après de nombreuses pointes de douleur acérées. Ginny lui avait lancé un sort d'antidouleur qui agissait très bien, mais pour peu de temps. Trouver le Vif d'or était donc devenu d'une importance capitale. Heureusement pour lui, Dusten ne l'avait pas encore trouvé, elle se tenait près des buts de Gryffondor, et au moins elle ne le suivait plus partout. Le match était devenu réellement insupportable, tous les visages étaient tendus, les supporters étaient à deux doigts de se transformer en hooligans et pour combler le tout une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur eux. Un nouveau rugissement du côté des Serpentard indiqua à Harry que Ron venait de laisser passer un nouveau goal.

« _- _Les scores sont à présent de cent quarte-vingt à quarante en faveur de Serpentard, hurla le professeur McGonagall à bout de nerfs. »

Ce match était l'un des plus palpitant auquel la sous-directrice de Poudlard avait put assister de toute sa carrière. Les spectateurs assistaient un combat entre les batteurs qui ne faisaient que s'envoyer le Cognard comme au volley. Soudain Harry aperçut une petite étincelle près de la tête blonde d'Emma Dusten. Ensuite tout se passa très vite : Ron qui l'avait remarqué aussi fonça droit sur elle de peur qu'elle ne l'attrape, ensuite Diégo donne un coup de batte sur la petite balle de la taille d'une noix. Elle fut envoyée directement dans la main de Harry.

Mme Bibine siffla un coup de sifflet pour signer l'arrêt du jeu. Ils étaient sauvés, Gryffondor avait gagné, cent nonante à cent quarte-vingt. Bien que Ron n'avait pas vraiment accomplit des prouesses, les supporters fondèrent sur lui ainsi que sur le reste de l'équipe pour les féliciter d'avoir tenu le coup. Hermione ne parvenait pas à atteindre ses amis, bousculés par tant d'autres élèves ; la jeune fille détestait ces fins de match, elle n'arrivait même plus à les approcher tellement ils étaient entourés et quand finalement après de nombreux efforts elle y parvenait enfin, elle n'était plus motivée pour leur sauter au cou en geste de félicitation. De toute façon Ron n'en avait pas besoin, il se vantait tellement qu'elle ne le supportait plus pendent au moins toute la journée. Cela menait toujours à une dispute entre eux ; Ron disait qu'elle ne comprenait rien à la beauté du sport, ce qui était d'ailleurs un peu vrai, et elle le traitait de gamin. Mais cette fois ci les choses étaient différentes, Ron n'avait vraiment pas de quoi se vanter, il avait laissé passer dix-huit goals. Hermione tenta donc une percée vers lui.

Il l'accueilli avec un sourire timide. Plusieurs élèves passaient et lui firent des tapes amicales dans le dos, murmurant des « ça ne fait rien tu n'était pas en forme » ou encore « on sait de quoi tu es capable ». Hermione lui fit un grand sourire réconfortant.

« _- _Il va y avoir une petite fête dans la tour des Gryffondor ce soir, tu viendras j'espère ? Lui dit le rouquin. La jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative, heureuse de voir que Ron n'était pas abattu. »

Le reste de l'équipe les suivit jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Barbara avait conduit Harry. L'infirmière lui avait fait boire une infecte mixture, mais petit à petit le mal s'était dissipé. Harry quitta bien vite les lieu, la blessure s'était remise d'elle même, une simple potion anti-inflammatoire avait suffit.

Après s'être douché et changé, Draco alla à la rencontre de son père qui l'emmena dans la petite salle annexe à la Grande Salle. Cette salle servait en général aux Préfets-en-Chef lorsqu'ils devaient manger ensemble et mettre des choses au point. C'était également l'endroit où Mr Ollivander avait contrôlé l'état de la baguette d'Harry pendant sa quatrième année, à l'occasion de la coupe de feu.

« _- _Assied toi ! Ordonna Lucius. Vu le résultat, je ne te félicite pas pour ton match. Sa voix était froide si pas glacée. J'ai des projets pour toi Draco. »

« _- _Ah bon et quels sont-ils, père ? »

« _- _Comme tu t'en doutes déjà, j'ai prévus que tu sois marqué d'ici la fin de cette année scolaire. Mais en attendant je me suis dit qu'un mariage avec Irina te ferait plaisir. »

« _- _Sauf votre respect père, je pense que vous vous méprenez sur le compte d'Irina, elle est tout sauf une femme à marier. »

« _- _De quel droit ose-tu l'insulter de la sorte ! Hurla Lucius. Endoloris ! »

La douleur qui martelait son corps entier le fit tomber de sa chaise, Draco entendis vaguement son père prononcer un contre sort, il espérait en tout cas ne pas avoir rêvé ; jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle douleur, et tout ce qu'il désirait c'est qu'elle s'arrête.

« _- _Cela t'apprendras à te dresser contre ma volonté. Je remarque que j'ai été bien trop laxiste pendant toutes ces années. Dorénavant je prendrai des mesures pour te rendre plus docile. Tu épousera Irina à Noël que cela te plaise où non. »

« _- _Bien père, je m'excuse. Si l'apparence externe de Draco semblait plus ou moins calme, intérieurement il bouillonnait, jamais au grand jamais, son père n'avait levé la main sur lui. »

Lucius sorti de la petite salle, suivit de près par Draco, arrivé dans le grand hall, ils croisèrent la bande des Gryffondor, Harry en tête.

« _- _Mais voici le légendaire Harry Potter et sa bande de bâtards, railla Lucius à l'adresse des deux Weasley. Son regard hautin s'arrêta sur le visage d'Hermione. Et vous êtes ? »

« _- _Absolument enchantée à l'idée de ne plus jamais vous revoir, répondit Hermione sur un ton de défi. »

« _- _Prenez garde jeune fille, l'impertinence est un très vilain défaut, articula Lucius, les dents serrées. Sur ce il leur tourna le dos et alla rejoindre son fils qui l'attendait près des portes du château. »

« _- _Qui est-ce ? »

« _- _C'est Granger, l'autre Préfet-en-Chef. »

Draco observait son père de loin quitter le collège, il était en colère contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu oublier les dures réalités de la vie. En l'espace de quatre semaines en compagnie d'Hermione, il avait évolué. Les choses n'étaient plus comme avant, pourtant ce n'était sûrement qu'une passade, Draco savait ce que lui réservait son destin, il savait également qu'il n'y avait aucune place pour de l'amour dans sa vie. Il s'en voulait d'y avoir cru envers et contre tout…


	12. Rencontre au Clair de Lune

**Chapitre 11 : Rencontre au clair de Lune**

Vers sept heures, les Gryffondor quittèrent la Grande Salle pour se rendre à leur salle commune. Les quatre garçons qui s'étaient éclipsé pendant une bonne heure, avaient sauté le repas. Ils revinrent les bras chargés de caisses de bière au beurre et une longue file de caisses les suivaient retenus en l'air par des sortilèges. Il sembla à Hermione que Raphaël ne s'était pas privé pour en boire quelques unes sur le chemin, il avait déjà les yeux vitreux et son nez commençait à rougir. La jeune préfète lui fit une légère remontrance, mais cela ne servait à rien vu son état, elle comprenait à présent pourquoi ils avaient pris tant de temps.

«_-_ Il a été trop chiant sur le chemin, j'te jure ce type dès qu'il y a de l'alcool il peut pas s'empêcher de se bourrer la gueule. Pas moyen de lui faire changer d'avis ! »

«_-_ Ron, c'est bon on y est finalement arrivé, pas la peine de t'énerver. Viens plutôt m'aider à porter les bacs dans le dortoir, commanda Harry. »

«_-_ Non mais franchement il aurait pu se retenir et attendre les autres, c'est en buvant tout seul qu'on devient ivrogne, insista Ron que l'expédition dans le tunnel avait mit de mauvaise humeur. »

«_-_ Tu t'es mit dans l'idée d'insulter toute ma famille maintenant, c'est bien continue. Barbara la traînée, Raphaël l'ivrogne… Tu en as d'autres, histoire qu'on rigole un peu. Aurore avait malencontreusement surprit leur conversation et n'avait pas pût se retenir de faire une remarque. »

Ron n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer car McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et exigeait le silence. Elle était venue féliciter l'équipe pour leur victoire et ne cessait de serrer la main de Ron tout en lui assurant qu'elle était fière de lui. Le rouquin dût se pincer pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

«_-_ Le professeur Rogue était rouge de colère tout à l'heure quand je l'ai croisé dans la salle des professeurs. Je dois dire que je le comprends, cela fait tout de même plusieurs années que sa maison n'as pas remporté la coupe. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous reposer sur vos lauriers, je me suis beaucoup attachée à cette coupe et je ne souhaite pas la voir quitter mon bureau. Je vous recommande donc de vous battre. Hormis c'est dernières recommandations je vous demanderais de ne pas faire trop de bruit cette nuit et de… mais que se passe-t-il monsieur Salgado ? Qu'avez-vous ? »

«_-_ Oh ce n'est rien professeur, je vous assure. Il est juste un peu éreinté par le match, je pense qu'il sera un des premiers à aller se coucher ce soir, n'est ce pas Raphaël ! »

Aurore avait réussi à éviter le pire, McGonagall n'avait rien ajouter à ce propos, elle leur avait simplement souhaité la bonne nuit. Ouf, une expression de soulagement générale parcourût les Gryffondor. Seamus et Dean s'empressèrent d'aller récupérer les bacs dans leur dortoir. La fête avait commencé, les conversations ronronnaient au dessus d'une ample musique de fond. Un petit groupe filles de deuxièmes années avaient constitué un fan club à Ron, leur beau champion. Il était mené par Zoé Spinelli qui suivait Ron depuis un petit temps déjà. Le petit groupe ne cessait glousser au allés venues du préfet qui lui de son côté s'en plaignait.

«_-_ Mais je croyait que tu aimais ça la popularité, déclara Hermione. »

«_-_ Non là c'est carrément de la violation de vie privée, cette gamine n'arrête pas de me suivre partout, j'en peu plus. T'imagine qu'elle a envoyé des chocolats à Aurore rien que parce qu'elle nous a vu s'embrasser. »

«_-_ Et alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça. Franchement tu t'emballes Ron. »

«_-_ Tu connais comme moi les pralines de Fred et George, elles vous explosent à la figure dès que…»

«_-_ Oui, je sais. Je connais déjà, ils m'en ont fait goûter pendant les vacances.»

«_-_ Donc tu vois que je n'exagère pas. Elle est complètement hystérique, je vais finir par avoir peur qu'elle me fasse boire un philtre d'amour. Je veux pas devenir parano comme Maugrey moi ! »

«_-_ Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense : Tu es préfet, tu peux bien te débrouiller avec ça non. Oh excuse moi Ron, je vais voir ce que font ces deux imbéciles de Seamus et Dean. »

Ce n'était en effet pas une mauvaise idée puisque de la fumée s'élevait de la où ils se trouvaient. Heureusement pour eux Hermione était arrivé à temps, après qu'elle eut éteint le petit feu qui prenait joyeusement vie sur trois sacs de cours, ils lui expliquèrent tout simplement qu'ils les avaient confondus avec un tas de bûches.

«_-_ Oui, même que quand Ron est passée pour se servir une bière, il n'a rien dit ça prouvait bien qu'on ne faisait rien de mal, ensuite quand on a voulut éteindre le feu on se rappelait plus bien de la formule magique, c'est bien ça hein Dean, s'esclaffait Seamus. »

«_-_ Vous croyez sincèrement que je vais gober vos conneries, fit froidement Hermione. »

Leur plaisanterie ne l'amusait pas le moins du monde, elle tenta de voir si il n'y avait pas l'une ou l'autre étiquette pour essayer de découvrir à qui appartenait ces sacs. Ils appartenaient tous à des deuxièmes années et l'un plus précisément était la propriété de Zoé Spinelli. _Ok j'irai en toucher deux mots à Ron_, se dît elle pour elle-même avant qu'une troupe de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigles débarquent pour prendre part à la petite fête. Hermione ne parvenait pas à vraiment s'amuser, elle passait son temps à régler les problèmes des autres. La dernière fois qu'elle vît Barbara, cette dernière était en grande conversation avec deux Serdaigles d'aspect particulièrement douteux. Et comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle avait trop bu, la chilienne faisait de grands gestes et parlait très fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Elle vit ensuite que Ginny et Seamus se disputaient, apparemment d'après ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, Seamus l'avait trompé avec une gamine de troisième. Ginny hurlait tellement fort qu'Hermione s'étonnait de ne pas voir McGonagall rappliquer. Elle était pourtant bien d'accord avec Ginny, Seamus essayait lâchement de tout mettre sur le compte de la pression que lui mettait Ron aussi bien pour le Quidditch que pour le fait de sortir avec la rouquine. Celle ci l'envoya promener et embrassa Diego pour la peine, sorte de vengeance personnelle.

A moins que je débloque, ils ont perdu tout sens moral, ce n'est pas possible ! Aurore fut la seule qui lui parut normale quand elle vint lui parler.

«- C'est la folie ici, Barbara est partie avec un groupe de Serdaigles, j'espère qu'elle ne fera rien qu'elle regrettera plus tard. »

«- Tu l'as dit, moi ça fait plus d'une heure que je n'arrête pas de régler les affaires des autres, tout à l'heure j'ai pas compris Michael Corney un type en cinquième voulait se battre avec je ne sais plus qui pour une affaire de chocogrenouille, c'est n'importe quoi ! »

«- Ces gens sont tous saouls et de les voir ainsi cela ne me donne vraiment pas envie de boire, fit Aurore plus déterminée que jamais. »

«- Attends c'est toi qui dis ça ? »

«- Oui je sais que ça te parais louche, en fait je m'étais dis que je n'allais pas boire ce soir pour un peu parler avec Ron, mais bon vu son état, je pense que cela va pouvoir être reporté à plus tard. »

Les deux filles se retournèrent et aperçurent Ron agenouillé qui fouillait le sol un peu plus loin.

«- Si j'ai bien compris, poursuivit Aurore, il a perdu sa figurine de Viktor Krum, il avait l'air d'y tenir beaucoup. »

Hermione éclata de rire et Aurore bien sûr ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette soudaine hilarité, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui en demander la cause parce que Raphaël semblait recommencer à faire des bêtises, telles que draguer une pauvre fille de troisième année qui allait finir par tomber dans le panneau si Aurore n'intervenait pas vite.

«- Heu, 'Mione j'te laisse, je vais calmer le sang chaud de mon frère. »

«- A plus tard ! »

Moi je vais voir ce que fait Harry, se dit-elle tout bas, il est toujours à se rendre ridicule lui aussi, décidément plus j'y pense plus je me dit qu'il irait bien avec Barbara. Elle regarda un moment autour d'elle avant de le trouver dans les bras de Luna et de Neville. Ce dernier lorsqu'il l'aperçut l'interpella.

«- Hey Hermione ! Par ici, euh je pense que Harry a un peu trop bu. Devant l'air peu étonné de la préfète il poursuivit. Ça fait une heure qu'il n'arrête pas de faire des déclarations d'amitié à tout le monde, on ne sait plus trop quoi en faire. »

«- Hermione ! Tu sais je voulais te dire que t'aime énormément, pour toi je ferai n'importe quoi, tu sais. Je suis très heureux que tu sois ma sœur, parce que tu sais, même si ce n'est pas de sang, tu es comme ma sœur tu sais. Harry qui venait à peine de remarquer la présence d'Hermione, s'était lancé dans une longue dissertation sur les liens qui le liait à elle. »

«- Il faut l'arrêter en tout cas moi j'en ai assez, commença Neville. »

«- Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en fasse, répliqua Hermione. »

«- Je n'en sais rien mais nous ça fait une heure qu'on le surveille et franchement je pense qu'on pourrais trouver mieux à faire, n'est ce pas Luna.»

«- Vous croyez qu'il reste du cake ? Neville tu ne veux pas aller voir s'il reste du cake ? Questionna la jeune fille sortie de sa torpeur, Hermione et Neville plus précisément la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds. Quoi ? Vous en voulez aussi ? Vous dérangés pas, j'y vais ! S'exclama la blondinette en se relevant, tandis que Neville secouait la tête d'un air navré. »

«- Ça se passe bien entre vous ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Hermione. »

«- Oui si on ne tient pas compte de nos petits problèmes de communication ; elle est parfois un peu bizarre mais c'est probablement ce qui la rend si unique. »

«- Oui sûrement, pour être unique, elle l'est tout à fait, assura Hermione de manière parfaitement anodine. »

Le petit blanc de trente seconde qu'il y eut entre eux leur permit de se rendre compte que Harry parlait toujours, si bien que Hermione prit congé de Neville pour emmener Harry un peu plus loin.

«- Il me semble que tu n'as pas fais très attention à ce que je t'ai dit, c'était très important tu sais Hermione. »

«- Euh écoute Harry, j'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te confier, tu as bien dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi, c'est bien ça ? Bon alors tu vois Ron là bas couché en train de fouiller sous la commode ? »

«- Oui, mais je…»

«- Eh bien je veux que tu l'aide à retrouver sa figurine de Viktor Krum, il y tient beaucoup comme tu le sais bien et comme je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, je te fais entièrement confiance pour l'aider. »

«- D'accord je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est qu'il arrive encore à parler. Merlin c'est vraiment un monde de fou, songea Hermione. Sa tête se mit à dangereusement tourner, elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui lui arrivait, elle n'avait pourtant pas bu grand chose. La jeune femme se senti suffoquer en un coup, il lui fallait de l'air frais, quitter l'atmosphère oppressante de la pièce, une ballade dans le parc semblait être le meilleur remède mais à 11h et demi Rusard risquait bien de ne pas comprendre. Il semblait en effet évident que la ronde des préfets ne s'appliquait pas au parc. Eh puis zut ! Il faut que je respire ! Au diable le règlement ! Hé puis de toute façon personne ne remarquera mon absence, de même que Rusard n'ira jamais fouiller dans le parc à une heure pareille… La jeune fille se glissa hors de la salle commune des Gryffondor ; le tumulte de la fête s'entendait dans tout le couloir. Elle aperçut même quelques élèves hors de leur dortoir, Barbara devait sûrement être parmi eux, semant la pagaille dans tout le château. J'espère au moins qu'elle ne rencontrera pas Rusard ! Hermione sorti en silence du château et frissonna au contact de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Pas un nuage ne perturbait l'immensité du ciel étoilé, aucune ride n'apparaissait à la surface du lac noir. Le sifflement du vent lui parut mélodieux, elle se sentait si bien à présent c'était comme si elle pouvait enfin reprendre sa respiration. Hermione était déjà loin du château, elle venait d'atteindre la cabane d'Hagrid lorsqu'elle vit soudain une boule orangée passer devant elle en un éclair. Elle reconnut immédiatement Pattenrond qui filait droit vers la forêt interdite.

«- Pattenrond, revient ! Hé merde, s'écria la jeune femme. »

Elle se mit à lui courir derrière tant bien que mal, il faut dire que malgré son vieil âge ce chat avait encore de l'endurance et une sacrée rapidité. Heureusement pour elle le pelage de son Pattenrond était assez voyant pour qu'elle ne le perde pas de vue. L'animal à quatre pattes emmena sa maîtresse sur un chemin qu'elle mit du temps à reconnaître, ce sentier menait vers les écuries. Mais au lieu de continuer tout droit pour suivre le chemin qu'ils avaient empruntés la dernière fois, Hermione dut bifurquer à droite pour pouvoir suivre la boule orangée. Ils longèrent un nouveau sentier broussailleux qui s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la forêt, la lumière de la lune avait du mal à passer au travers des épaisses branches. Tout devenait de plus en plus lugubre. Pattenrond avait ralenti sa course folle et semblait attendre Hermione comme s'il voulait la réconforter. Les bruits dans l'air n'étaient pas rassurant le moins du monde, le sifflement du vent qui lui avait semblé si doux au début s'était transformé en un cri du désespoir, il hurlait sa peine, faisant trembler la cime des arbres. Hermione ne savait plus comment elle s'était retrouvée là, elle avait certes suivit son chat mais à présent qu'elle avait la possibilité de le reprendre dans ses bras et de faire marche arrière, elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs plus très bien par où elle était passée. Tous ses sens semblaient embrumés, à chacun de ses pas ses membres s'alourdissaient. Pattenrond lui sauta dans les bras et vint se lover contre sa poitrine, réchauffant ainsi la jeune femme qui commençait sérieusement à être frigorifiée. Soudain sans crier gare ils aboutirent dans une petite clairière recouverte de brume. Ils n'y voyaient pas grand chose et à vrai dire Hermione n'en était pas plus rassurée, rassemblant tout son courage elle s'y aventura. C'est avec le désagréable sentiment d'être observée qu'elle pénétra dans l'épais brouillard ; malgré la peur qui lui tenaillait les entrailles, la sensation de ces milliers de goulettes au contact de sa peau lui fit un bien fou. Respirant pleinement cet air pur elle s'avança pas à pas et distingua de plus en plus nettement une tombe à moitié recouverte de petites fleurs bleues. La peur avait laissé la place à la fascination et la jeune femme s'approcha d'avantage. La tombe en elle même était sculptée dans du granit blanc, le travail dans la roche était assez minutieux, c'était comme de la dentelle. Sur les parois qui n'étaient pas encore recouvertes par ces étranges petites fleurs, se dressait des tableaux de jeunes Nymphes sculptées avec délicatesse et précision. Avec plus d'attention Hermione s'aperçut qu'elles bougeaient par des gestes lents et gracieux ; la jeune femme restait sans voix. Sur le socle il était inscrit :

Gryffondor, Ton âme trouvera le chemin du panthéon de tes aïeux

Des voix enchanteresses s'élevèrent chassant le sinistre des lieux. Il sembla à Hermione que c'était les Nymphes qui chantaient, elles avaient des voix claires et enivrantes. Leurs ballades étaient entonnées dans un langage divin, pourtant grâce au ton Hermione sut qu'elles étaient mélancoliques. Fermant les yeux, la jeune femme se concentra sur leur chants, leur langage lui fut soudain compréhensible.

_Perdu tout au loin_

_Se cache une perle_

_Beauté éternelle_

_Aux yeux paillés d'or_

_D'un battement de cils_

_Elle détruirait une ville_

_Mais cela est bien_

_Si belle, si froide_

_Comme un pale matin de printemps_

_Qui frissonne encore d'un hiver tenace_

_Elle s'en ira derrière_

_Le rideau grisâtre de ce monde_

_Et elle verra les rivages blancs_

_Et au delà la lointaine contrée verdoyante_

_Sous un fugace levé de soleil_

_Alors ce qu'elle aura accomplit_

_Résonnera dans l'éternité_

Leur complainte s'acheva sur une note de musique divine, qu'Hermione fut incapable de reconnaître. Lentement et imperceptiblement les jeunes filles s'immobilisèrent dans la pierre, mais dans leur regard on pouvait toujours y voir de la vie sans joie. La brume semblait s'être dissipée légèrement, on apercevait plus nettement les lieux éclairés par la lune. Hermione était au centre de la petite clairière et quelques hautes herbes lui chatouillaient les jambes lorsqu'elle alla s'adosser contre un arbre. Il lui fallait reprendre ses esprits, ses sens réalisaient petit à petit qu'ils vivaient dans un monde matériel. Elle effleura l'écorce du vieux hêtre auquel elle était adossée du bout de ses doigts, avalant une bonne bouffée d'air frais.

Pattenrond sauta au sol et se mit à cracher et hérisser ses poils. La réalité les avait soudain rattrapés, les sons des sous bois étaient redevenus plus lugubres. Hermione sentit qu'elle avait la chaire de poule, elle s'agrippa au tronc comme si les enfers allaient brusquement se déchaîner. Un hurlement sinistre se répandit en écho dans la forêt interdite chassant par la même occasion une chouette farouche.

La Gryffondor était paralysée par la peur, elle voulait prendre ses jambes à son coup mais ses membres refusaient de lui obéir. Une séries de grognements firent battre son cœur à tout allure, Pattenrond reculait à petits pas lents et calculés, lui aussi était terrifié. Une biche paniquée sorti des fourrés à grands bons de l'autre côté de la clairière, elle boitait et son poitrail était déchiqueté. Mais bientôt une énorme masse noire et velue vint mettre fin à ses souffrances. La bête face à Hermione était penchée sur sa proie et lui arrachait des lambris de peaux. Ses babines entrouvertes et dégoulinantes de sang laissaient entrevoir ses crocs meurtriers. La jeune femme retenait son souffle, pas un moment elle n'avait songé à la pleine lune. La bête releva la tête en direction d'Hermione qui se sentait prise au piège. Elle se mit à se lécher goulûment les babines, en apercevant la Gryffondor de ses grands yeux jaunes. C'est alors qu'elle se releva sur ses deux pattes arrière et se secoua l'échine, une nouvelle proie l'attendait. Hermione voulut crier pour demander de l'aide ou simplement par désespoir mais sa gorge restait nouée, Pattenrond avait grimpé dans l'arbre elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire pareil. Lorsque le Loup-Garou poussa son hurlement elle ferma les yeux trop inquiète de qui allait lui arriver. Un lourd silence tomba, la bête était en approche, elle le savait. Elle l'entendait qui s'avançait.

Mais soudain elle entendit d'autres bruits venant de l'autre côté, ouvrant à demi ses yeux, elle vît qu'une autre bête s'était jetée sur le Loup-Garou. Hermione avait rarement vu un aussi bel animal, c'était un grand fauve blanc tacheté. Les bêtes se battaient avec acharnement, hurlant et rugissant, s'assénant de violents coup de griffes. Malheureusement le félin ne faisait pas le poids, son pelage était à présent recouvert de sang. Malgré tout son acharnement, il se faisait sans cesse repousser. Hermione aperçut ses yeux bleus saphir qui étaient empreints d'humanité. Il réussit encore à blesser grièvement le museau pointu du loup qui riposta d'un violent coup de patte. La masse blanche s'effondra et Hermione l'entendit gémir ; elle en était profondément touchée car elle avait tenté de lui sauver la vie.

A présent le jumeau de Lupin, elle l'avait reconnu, se redirigeait dans sa direction, se frottant le museau ensanglanté de sa patte avant. La Gryffondor senti sa dernière once de courage la quitter, elle plaça sa main devant les yeux dans un mouvement lent. Tout se produit alors très vite.

Un cercle de flammes sorties de nulle part l'entoura et le Loup-Garou poussa un rugissement de douleur. En effet Effrayé et surprit par le feu il s'enfuît, retournant de la où il était venu. Hermione entourée de chaleur, sentît son nez picoter désagréablement et de plus en plus. Elle sentait qu'elle devait éternuer, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Elle n'eut pourtant pas le temps de se sentir frustrée car en un coup elle eut la sensation qu'un crochet lui tirait le nombril comme pour un Porte-au-loin. Tout son corps semblait être attiré vers son centre, ses membres se rétrécissaient rapidement. Sa langue devint rappeuse et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire. Elle n'aurait sut dire d'autre ce qui changea en elle mais le résultat était plus que surprenant. Hermione venait de se métamorphoser en une petite panthère noire à la queue bien fine et aux pattes légères et gracieuses.

Le temps de cette transformation, le Loup-Garou ainsi que le feu avait disparut. Hermione trop concentrée sur sa nouvelle enveloppe charnelle n'y fît même pas attention. Tout cela était bien étrange ; Pattenrond qui était redescendu de son arbre se frottait contre sa fourrure miaulant comme un chaton de quelques mois.

«- Froussard, toi aussi tu trouves tout ça bizarre, n'est ce pas. »

Pattenrond lui répondit d'un petit hochement de tête significatif.

«- Tu comprends ce que je dis ? »

«- Evidemment, que crois-tu ? Que nous les félins nous ne savons pas parler ? Devant l'air ébahis de sa maîtresse, Pattenrond poursuivit. Tu n'as pas lu ton livre de métamorphose humaine assez attentivement car si tu l'avais fait tu aurais su que ta transformation te permettrais de communiquer aux animaux de ton espèce. »

Parlant ainsi, Hermione eut la désagréable sensation que son chat lui parlait de la même façon que lorsqu'elle s'adressait à Harry ou à Ron qui n'avaient pas fait leurs devoirs à temps.

«- D'accord, d'accord, mais attends comment ça se fait que tu sais tout cela ?»

«- Oh tu sais je suis vieux et j'ai rencontré pas mal de gens dans l'animalerie, la première propriétaire du magasin était d'ailleurs Animagus. »

«- Ça alors c'est dingue ! »

«- Quoi, s'exclama Pattenrond un peu surprit. »

«- C'est juste que jamais je n'aurais imaginer un jour avoir une discussion avec un chat. »

«- Hum ! Sache que je ne suis pas un simple chat, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Je suis un Kneazle, j'ai donc deux vies de plus qu'un banal chat, et je suis beaucoup plus intelligent ! »

«- Et plus modeste à ce que je vois. »

«- J'en ai assez de parler de ça, trouvons-toi plutôt un nom. »

«- J'en ai déjà un, c'est absurde ! »

«- Voyons tout les Animagus on un nom, que dirais-tu de Antigone, c'était le nom qu'à porté l'une des fille d'Œdipe, si tu n'aime pas il y a aussi Briseis qui est pas mal, c'était la captive d'Achille pendant la guerre de Troie. »

«- Dis-moi tu es très porté sur la mythologie grecque, ronronna la petite panthère à son chat. »

«- Je suis juste très cultivé ! Que crois-tu ? »

«- Je crois que tu as un ego surdimensionné pour un chat. »

«- Mais puisque je te dis que je n'en suis pas un et d'ailleurs c'est très insultant ; les chats n'ont aucun… »

Pattenrond fut coupée par longue plainte venant de lieux du combat. L'animal blanc qui l'avait sauvé, Hermione l'avait totalement oublié. Elle se précipita à grands bonds vers lui et se métamorphosa en jeune fille. De plus près elle constata que c'était un léopard des neiges, il avait le flan gauche grièvement blessé.

«- C'est un Animagus lui aussi, remarqua le Kneazle qui avait rejoint sa maîtresse. »

«- Il bouge regarde ! Retenant sa respiration, Hermione l'observait avec fascination, son épaisse fourrure semblait douce. N'y tenant plus elle y passa sa main, l'animal se mit à ronronner faiblement. Il releva la tête fébrilement et se mit à lécher ses blessures, mais au bout de quelques minutes il s'affala contre la terre, perdant connaissance. Le léopard se transforma alors en jeune homme blond, Malefoy. »

«- Merlin, il faut faire quelque chose ! »

«- Enlève lui sa chemise, ordonna Pattenrond. »

Gênée elle obéit et découvrit son torse couvert de d'entailles profondes causée par des griffes mais il n'y avait aucune morsure, c'était déjà un point positif.

_«- Fenula ! »_

Une série de bandages apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour du jeune homme. Le maintenant dans les airs par un 'locomotor mortis' Hermione se tourna en direction de son chat.

«- Je suppose que tu sais par où il faut aller, puisque c'est toi qui nous a entraîné là dedans. »

«- Evidemment, suis moi, tu vas l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? »

«- Oui, je suppose ; il est plutôt en piteux état. Mais au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi t'es enfuis jusqu'ici ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ne m'as tu pas obéis ? »

«- Je ne t'ai jamais obligée à me suivre ; mes rondes nocturnes, j'ai l'habitude de les faire seul. »

Ils évoluaient dans le noir le plus total, mais leurs yeux de félins leur permettaient de distinguer le chemin. Lupin avait dû fuir loin car ils n'eurent plus affaire à lui. Hermione faisait pour la première fois de sa vie, connaissance avec un chat, qu'elle pensait d'ailleurs déjà connaître.

«- Salem ! »

«- Ah non, pas ça, j'aime pas. »

«- C'était pourtant le nom d'un éminent sorcier. »

«- Oui je sais, le fondateur de Salem Academy. »

«- Bon je commence à ne plus avoir d'idées, je t'ai fait au moins une centaine de propositions et toi tu n'aimes rien. »

«- Rien que l'idée de m'appeler, Jocaste, Androgée ou pire Perséphone sous ma forme d'Animagus, ça me rebute un peu. »

«- Oh mais j'ai oublié une divinité! »

«- Qu'est ce que ça va être cette fois, Briséandre, fille de Briséis et de Cassandre. »

«- Haha, très drôle, non, que dis tu de Hécate, déesse de la lune. C'est bien non ? »

«- Allez oui, ça j'aime encore bien. »

«- Alors adjugé, tu t'appelleras désormais Hécate, Au clair de lune. »

«- Dis tu crois pas que t'en fait un peu trop là ? Hécate point barre. »

«- Pff aucune créativité ces humains franchement…»

Au bout de quelques minutes ils se retrouvèrent face à la cabane d'Hagrid et déjà la nuit commençait à s'éclaircir. Les premiers chants d'oiseau résonnaient dans l'air comme une douce mélodie. Une brise légère vint rafraîchir une Hermione épuisée par sa trop longue nuit. Elle n'aperçut personne à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, étrange…

«- Je me demande où est passé Mme Pomfresh ? »

«- Euh, Hermione je crois qu'on a un petit problème. »

«- Eh bien quoi ? »

«- Regarde ! Le Kneazle fit un hochement de tête en direction du jeune homme qui s'était à nouveau retransformé en léopard. »

«- Je ne peux pas l'amener comme ça Miss Pomfresh va se poser des questions; comment fait-on pour qu'il redevienne comme avant? Interrogea Hermione à son Kneazle. »

«- Je ne sais pas, à mon avis il n'y a que lui qui puisse décider de ses transformations. On ferait peut-être mieux de le ramener dans ses appartements jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience, minauda la boule de poils.»

«- Tu as sûrement raison, souffla la jeune fille, le front plissé d'inquiétude. J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir, il a vraiment l'air mal en point. Elle éprouvait une reconnaissance infinie envers celui qui l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine. Elle ne lui en voulait pas pour tout ce qu'il s'était passé car aujourd'hui il venait de faire preuve d'une énorme bravoure pour elle. »

Une fois devant le tableau du lion Lambert, elle lui dit le mot de passe et le représentant en titre de Gryffondor lui fit la leçon comme quoi rentrer à une heure pareille n'était pas digne d'une préfète-en-chef mais lorsqu'il aperçut Malefoy son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

«- Et puis-je également savoir ce que vous compter faire avec cet intrus? Fit-il avec une voix beaucoup plus sèche. »

«- Il est blessé, je dois m'occuper de lui absolument, alors ne faite pas votre fine bouche et laissez moi passer. »

Alors que Pattenrond s'était déjà faufilé dans passage, Hermione prenait garde à ce que le homme ne cogne pas les murs; il était déjà suffisamment amoché. Elle le déposa sur son lit et parti chercher de l'alcool et de l'eau chaude dans une bassine pour nettoyer ses blessures. Elle appliqua alors une éponge imbibée d'alcool sur une des plaies du jeune homme jusqu'alors inconscient. La douleur aiguë finit par le réveiller; il suait, de grosses gouttes perlaient sur son front et un râle rauque sortait de sa gorge. Il ouvrit les yeux et tenta vainement de se redresser.

«- Laisse…laisse moi. Je…ne, je ne veux pas de…ta pitié, haleta-il. »

«- Ne soit pas stupide Malefoy, je vais t'amener à l'infirmerie, pour qu'on te…»

«- Surtout pas! Il avait attrapé la main d'Hermione qui passait sur sa poitrine avec un linge. Il se mit à trembler, le traitement de la Gryffondor n'était pas sans douleur. Il…il ne faut pas que j'aille à l'infirmerie…surtout pas! »

L'atmosphère da la pièce était lourde, mais Hermione savait qu'il fallait que la pièce reste bien chaude, aussi lorsqu'elle eut finit de nettoyer les plaies du jeune homme avec soin, elle entreprit d'allumer un feu dans l'âtre de sa chambre. Les étincelles jaillirent du bout de ses doigts, sans aucune explication, de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un phénomène semblable se produisait. Hermione observa Malefoy, il l'impressionnait beaucoup, elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Il était parfois si sûr de lui, mais quand il la regardait avec ce regard elle fondait automatiquement sous son charme. La Gryffondor ne laissait pourtant rien paraître car elle savait qu'il se comportait ainsi avec une majorité de la gente féminine de Poudlard. Mais il n'y avait pas que ce regard qui le rendait attirant, ces changements d'attitude le rendaient mystérieux et incompréhensible à ses yeux. Hermione qui avait une vision très manichéenne ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière que Malefoy qui était plus nuancé et donc beaucoup plus critique et indécis. Lui n'avait jamais été dans le camp des "gentils" qui avaient la conscience tranquille, toute sa vie il avait dû lui-même faire la part entre les différents mal. Certains étaient nécessiteuses d'autres étaient nuisible et ainsi il s'était forgé une personnalité hors du commun et très indépendante. Depuis la mort de sa mère il avait refoulé de manière impressionnante de la peur et de la colère mais surtout de la frustration de n'avoir jamais pu la venger.

«_-_ Merci, chuchota Hermione allongée prés du lui sur le lit, il dormait déjà, elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. Sa dernière pensée fut pour le Serpentard, elle était amoureuse de lui…»

_**Fin de la première partie du chapitre 11 j'essayerai de me grouiller de terminer la suite je sais que vous attendez ce chapitre depuis très longtemps…**_

_**Je suis absolument désolée du retard, mais je vous promets de ne pas abandonner cette fiction que j'adore trop! Au cas où certains se pauseraient des questions. Ce serait également sympa que vous me donniez votre avis sur l'évolution de l'histoire, sur le comment et le pourquoi de certaines choses. Par exemple est-ce que Barbara et Harry devraient ils sortir ensemble où Harry serait-il mieux avec Ginny? **_

_**Je voulais aussi faire un petit sondage :**_

_**Y en a-t-il beaucoup parmi vous qui ont vu les films Star Wars et qui ont aimés ? **_

_**Certains m'avaient également demander de citer mes sources il est clair que pour le récit d'Hagrid je me suis fortement basée sur les livre de Philippe Pullman "A la croisée des monde" je me base également de "Harry Potter" hahha bonne blague, c'est évident, j'ai tiré quelques idées de "Wren" de Irène Radford, je me base également sur la mythologie Egyptienne et Grecque certains l'auront sûrement remarqués. Euh j'oublie certainement d'autres sources mais là il est 0:12 de matin je suis un peu crevée je vous le dirais la prochaine fois. **_

_**Je voudrais également remercier tout mes reviewer à qui je répondrai à la fin du chapitre 11 c'est-à-dire la prochaine fois et je vous encourage à m'en mettre d'autres car vous ne vous imaginez que trop bien le plaisir que cela peut faire et l'encouragement aussi. Je m'emmêle les pinceaux et je parle n'importe comment tout cela pour vous dire revieuwer please!**_

_**J'espère que la transformation vous aura plut et que la partie un peu plus poétique de l'histoire ne vous aura pas semblée trop nian nian, car j'y ai vraiment mit du cœur!**_

_**Je vous fais à tous de gros bisous**_

_**Valentine Salgado**_


	13. Annonces Officielles

**Chapitre 12 : Annonces officielles**

Le lundi matin, Hermione s'était réveillée tôt, et à son grand soulagement Malefoy dormait encore. Il paraissait en meilleure forme, ses plaies cicatrisaient et sa respiration était redevenue à peu près normale. La Gryffondor était tout de même préoccupée. Pourquoi ne veut-il pas aller à l'infirmerie? Craignant les foudres de son homologue elle finit par décider qu'elle n'irait pas prévenir Mme Pomfresh, mais qu'elle lui demanderait simplement quelques pommades cicatrisantes juste au cas où.

Dans la Grande Salle le ronronnement des conversations matinales, joyeuses et moroses, bourdonnait. Aurore et Barbara tiraient une mauvaise mine. Hermione profita de l'absence des garçons pour s'installer à côté d'elles.

« - 'Lut! Lui dirent les Salgado en cœur. »

« - Tout le monde a passé une mauvaise nuit ? Interrogea Hermione. »

« - Oui! »

« - Ne m'en parle pas! Oh mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait! S'exclama Aurore. C'est le bout! Elle plongea sa tête entre ses mains. »

« - Ça tu peux le dire, ajouta Barbara qui tapota le dos de sa sœur. »

« - Bon quoi qu'est ce qui se passe? Demanda Hermione qui commençait à s'impatienter. »

« - Tu veux que je lui dise? Fit Barbara sur un ton suggestif. »

« - Je suis sortie avec un abruti hier parce que j'étais énervée que Ron était bourré et qu'il ne me reconnaisse même plus. Alors je me suis mise à boire et ensuite...! »

« - Ça va je pense qu'on à compris tu peux t'arrêter de gueuler, calma sa sœur. »

« - Ah ok, je comprends mieux la tête. J'ai manqué des choses hier à ce que je vois. »

« - Il faut absolument que je lui parle! S'écria Aurore. »

« - Je suis sûr que Ron sera jaloux et de toute façon cela ne peut que lui donner une bonne leçon! Lui dit Hermione de manière réconfortante. Il n'a rien à dire vu l'état dans lequel il était. Va lui parler et essayez de vous comprendre tout les deux. »

« - Oui fixez vous un Rendez-vous! Proposa Barbara. »

« - Merde! Regardez, chuchota rapidement Aurore avant de s'abaisser. C'est le type de hier, c'est un vrai pot de colle ce mec. »

Barbara et Hermione se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers un élève de Serdaigles qui faisait de petits signes dans leur direction. Il était grand, blond et il balançait régulièrement sa mèche pour faire cool. Au grand damne de Aurore, il fit mine de se rapprocher de la table des Gryffondors.

« - Salut les filles, je vous retrouve en classe. Je vous laisse, je ne peux pas voir ça, souffla Aurore désespérée. »

Elle se leva précipitamment et sorti discrètement de la Grande Salle. Le Serdaigles se retrouva perplexe lorsqu'il eut atteint la table des Gryffondor mais qu'il ne vit pas la Chilienne.

« - Euh…, excusez moi, vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où se trouve Aurore Salgado? »

« - Bien sûr, elle vient de partir, je pense qu'elle doit être dans les donjons devant la classe de potion, répondit gentiment Barbara, sous l'œil critique d'Hermione. »

Après qu'il les eut remercié et qu'il soit parti, elle se retourna vers Barbara.

« - Mais enfin, pourquoi… »

« - Je vais te dire pourquoi, ce type est super collant et il vaut mieux que Aurore lui fasse vite comprendre de ne pas traîner dans ses pattes, comme ça Ron ne les verra pas trop et comme ça ils pourront peut-être se remettre ensemble. C'est clair? Dit Barbara assez fière d'elle. »

« - J'en connais une qui va avoir un choc! Conclut Hermione en souriant. »

C'est sûr cette dernière réflexion que les garçons arrivèrent. Apparemment les filles n'étaient pas les seules à avoir passé des mauvaises nuits; ils était tous blanc comme un linge.

« - Salut! Vous avez bien dormis? Fit Ron en premier. Il semblait avoir du mal à placer un pied devant l'autre tellement il avait bu la veille. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul. »

« - Bof, ça peut aller, lui répondit Barbara. »

Ils s'installèrent tous et se mirent à manger en silence, tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Zoé Spinelli ne s'installe entre Ron et Hermione.

« - Salut Ron! Alors il parait que c'est fini avec Aurore? »

Ils faillirent tous s'étouffer en entendant cela.

« - Ben oui quoi, je l'ai vue s'enrouler avec un Serdaigles hier alors j'en ai déduis que c'était fini.

«- Casse-toi! Vociféra Barbara. De quoi elle se mêle. C'est vraiment qu'une fouille merdes. »

« - How, on se calme ici où quoi! Fit Harry avec une voix grave. »

« - Ecoute fillette, franchement Barbara a raison, je ne comprends pas de quoi tu te mêles, arrête de me coller s'il te plaît! Expliqua Ron à la jeune fille au bord de la crise de larmes. »

« - Comme quoi être capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, ça rapporte, conclut Raphaël, lorsque Spinelli fut partie. »

« - Oh c'est bon n'en rajoute pas! S'exclama Barbara. »

« - Où est ce que t'as fini la soirée toi Barbara? Questionna Hermione. »

« - On en reparlera plus tard tu veux bien, parce qu'il n'y a pas moyen de communiquer avec des immatures pareils, répondit-elle en regardant son frère méchamment. »

A ce moment précis Aurore attendait patiemment que le cours de potion commence devant la porte. Quelle ne fut pas son horreur lorsqu'elle vu le Serdaigles débarquer devant-elle. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :

« - J'ai bien dormi cette nuit et c'est grâce à toi. »

« - Ah! Eh bien tant mieux pour toi, écoute, hier en fait c'était juste… »

« - Oui je sais, c'était fabuleux. D'ailleurs ça te dirait de passer de temps en temps à la tour des Serdaigles. »

« - Bon écoute Arthur… »

« - Euh non moi c'est Arthus. »

« - Désolée, mais en fait tu m'as coupée tout à l'heure et moi ce que je voulais te dire c'était que l'autre nuit était une erreur. Tu vois pour le moment j'ai quelqu'un en tête et je ne pense pas que je serais capable de rentrer dans une relation sérieuse. »

Aurore sentait qu'elle était en train de vivre un des pires moments de sa vie car le jeune homme en face d'elle ne semblait pas comprendre que c'était totalement fini. C'est à ce même instant que les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour distribuer le courrier.

Hermione détacha de la patte d'un hibou grand duc son journal. Elle se mit à lire les grands titres et son regard fut très vite attiré par un gros titre. Elle le lut à voix haute pour les autres.

_**L'Irlande et la Grande Bretagne s'apprêtent à entrer dans le RMI**_

_Pour faire face à la vague de violence croissante, particulièrement alarmante en Angleterre, le ministère de la magie, suite à de longues négociations, à décidé d'entrer dans le RMI, c'est-à-dire la République Magique Internationale. La date n'étant pas encore fixée, on pourrait s'attendre à y entrer environ dans six mois._

_En effet, Cornélius Fudge après avoir officiellement reconnu le retour de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Pronocé, a voulu prendre les choses en mains pour ne pas se laisser submerger dans une autre crise telle que celle que l'on a vécu il y a une dizaine d'années. Lors d'un communiqué à la presse il a déclaré que jamais Vous-Savez-Qui ne revivra ses tristement célèbres heures de gloire._

_Alors depuis un an, des négociations sont en cours pour l'entrée de la Grande Bretagne et de l'Irlande dans le RMI. _La Gazette du Sorcier_, sortira un numéro spécial entièrement consacré au RMI, à son histoire, son fonctionnement et son actualité. Plus 180 pays en font partie et bénéficient d'une protection mutuelle. En y entrant L'Angleterre jouira d'une protection plus particulière, en raison des agissements macabres de Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Pronocé._

_Les opposants de Cornélius Fudge voient ces négociations d'un très mauvais œil, Jabba Organa son principal rival a déclaré que cette entrée précoce dans la République entraînerait une perte de contrôle totale du gouvernement Anglais sur le pays. Il a ajouté que ces négociations ressemblaient plus à une grosse campagne publicitaire qu'à de véritables mesures de sécurité._

_Alors, que ces mesures soient sérieuses ou futiles, cette entrée dans la République va changer pas mal de choses, à commencer par des modifications au niveau du planning scolaire de Poudlard. En effet, il a été décidé que des cours de droits civique seraient mis en place. Le célèbre sénateur Balantine, chargé des relations entre la République et le gouvernement Anglais, a annoncé qu'il viendrait lui-même à Poudlard pour donner quelques cours. Pour plus _d'information référez vous au numéro spécial de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Votre envoyée spéciale au ministère de la magie, Rachel Keeper

La Gazette du Sorcier_, le lundi 29 septembre_.

Harry qui avait écouté avec beaucoup d'attention, parut agité.

« - C'est quoi cette histoire de RMI? Vous saviez que ça existait ? Questionna-t-il de plus en plus anxieux. »

« - En tout cas moi je n'en savait rien, trancha Hermione d'un ton calme, histoire d'apaiser Harry. »

« - Mais enfin, vous êtes tous une bande d'ignare où quoi! S'exclama Diégo. Vous n'allez quand même pas me dire que vous n'étiez absolument pas au courrant ? »

Les trois Salgado se regardèrent avec un air affligé. Ne pas connaître le rmi pour eux c'était comme si on ne connaissait pas le Quidditch. Ce n'était même pas pensable en fait. Ron lui connaissait l'existence du rmi mais ça s'arrêtait là, il ne savait rien de plus. Les anglais n'avaient jamais cherché à connaître le fonctionnement des politiques extérieures. Barbara entreprit d'expliquer les bases du fonctionnement du RMI, qui étaient toutes simples en fait. La République Magique Internationale fonctionnait comme une banale république, sauf qu'elle s'élevait à une plus haute échelle, et englobait la quasi totalité des pays du globe.

« - Évidemment pour vous c'est facile de connaître le RMI, vu que le Chili en fait partie, conclut Hermione qui n'aimait généralement pas être la dernière au courrant. Je suis impatiente d'avoir ces nouveaux cours ! »

« - Impatiente ! T'es folle 'Mione, t'as pas vu la pille de devoir qu'on doit déjà faire, alors comment veux tu qu'on s'en sorte avec encore un cours en plus, s'agita Ron. »

« - T'excites pas Ron, et arrête de me provoquer tout le temps! Riposta la brunette. »

« - Elle a raison Ron, en plus tu sais d'avance ce qu'elle te dira. « Tu n'avais qu'a t'y prendre plus tôt si tu trouves que tu as trop de travail, et blablabla…». Harry était passé maître en imitation. »

« - Merci ça fait toujours plaisir, Pff… »

« - Mais c'est bon, 'Mione détends toi un peu ! Poursuivit Ron. »

Alors qu'Hermione s'appétait à riposter, une chouette lapone atterrit devant Raphaël. Elle portait un journal dans son bec. Après qu'il eut payé les quelques noises que coûtait le journal, la chouette s'envola.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu te faisais livrer le 'Mundo Burjo' en direct du Chili, s'étonna Barbara. C'est notre journal national, expliqua-t-elle aux autres qui se demandaient quoi. »

« - Oh, ça ne fait que deux jours que je fais ça. Et je dois dire que ça me plait assez de rester en contact avec le pays. »

« - Regardez la première page ! S'écria Harry. »

La photo qui était publiée en première page laissait apercevoir des rangées des cadavres. Le photographe avait du être bouché dans une autre vie tellement le spectacle était morbide. La foule sombre autour se lamentait.

« - C'est Eldorado ! Hurla Barbara. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ! »

« - Il y a eut…euh…, commença Raphaël, la figure livide. »

« - Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui y a eut ! »

Diégo et Barbara ne tenaient plus en place, ils étaient rongés par le stress.

**« - Un attentat ! Des étudiants ! 3 morts et 31 blessés. **»

Raphaël se mit à parcourir l'article de plus en plus angoissé. Ses mains tremblaient et son teint palissait.

« - ¡**No hay la lista de las muertes puta de mierda**! Hurla-t-il hors de lui. »

(Il n'y a pas la liste pour les morts putain de merde!)

Il envoya balancer le journal et s'en fut en jurant. Il fut bientôt rattrapé par son frère et sa sœur. Joachim Ruïs, qui était lui aussi un étudiant d'Eldorado et qui fut rapidement au courrant de la catastrophe, leur emboîtèrent le pas. À la table des Gryffondor régnait un silence absolu. Personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche de peur de dire quelque chose de déplacé. Finalement Harry s'approcha de Ron et Hermione chuchota :

« - Vous croyez qu'il s'agit de Voldemort? »

S'ils ne répondirent pas tout de suite, ils n'en pensaient pas moins.

La journée s'avéra très mauvaise pour la plupart des étudiants de Poudlard, cette histoire d'attentat trottait dans la tête de plus d'un. La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée que les Chiliens purent enfin se détendre, ils avaient reçu une lettre de leur mère qui les assurait qu'aucune de leur connaissance ne figurait parmi les victimes. Elle certifiait en prime que Sofia, la copine de Raphaël, n'avait rien. Hermione était restée aux côtés d'Aurore et Barbara jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Les deux sœurs avaient les yeux rougis par les larmes qui avaient fameusement coulées pendant la journée.

Harry et Ron avaient été rudement silencieux pendant toute la journée. Ron pensait au meilleur moyen pour réconforter Aurore sans pour autant blesser son amour propre car elle l'avait quand même trompé d'une certaine manière et Harry n'avait fait que élaborer de théorie sur l'attentat. Voldemort devait sûrement se trouver là-dessous. Ce qui paraissait étrange, c'est qu'il agissait si loin de son pays mais surtout qu'il s'en prenait à des étudiants sorciers et pas à des moldus. Peut-être s'agissait-il là d'une pure provocation de sa part. Comme Harry se voyait mal demander des informations plus précises de l'attentat aux Salgado, il se résigna et attendit le lendemain pour éplucher la Gazette du Sorcier sur ce qu'elle racontait à propos du drame.

Pour Hermione les choses se compliquaient avec Draco. Lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans sa chambre à la pause du midi avec quelques pommades sensées soulager les blessures de son colocataire, elle ne le trouva nulle part. Il n'était pas non plus dans sa chambre, ni dans la salle de bain. Mais où peut-il être ? Ce n'est que le soir vers 11 heures et demi qu'Hermione le vit, il avait fait pas mal de bruit en rentrant.

« - Salut, lui dit elle. Tu vas mieux ? Ton bandage est taché de sang, tu veux que je te le change. »

Elle se précipita vers Draco qui fit quelques pas de recul.

« - Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« - Laisse-moi je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« - Voyons, ne sois pas stupide, tu… »

« - Tu ne comprends pas très vite apparemment, je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ni de ton amitié d'ailleurs, tu peux te les garder ! Arrête de me coller et laisse moi tranquille ! »

Sur ces derniers mots il la quitta et rejoignit sa chambre. Hermione était désemparée, elle avait été prête à oublier tout ce qui avait bien pu se passer avant, mais là il la rejetait littéralement. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle fondit en larmes sur son lit. Jamais il ne l'avait autant blessée.

De son côté Draco se dit qu'il avait peut-être été un peu dur avec elle. Le problème c'est qu'il ne se sentait plus maître de lui-même quand elle était dans les parages. Il considérait cela comme une grande faiblesse. Et ce qu'il supportait encore moins c'était qu'on ressente de la pitié pour lui. En le soignant Granger voulait simplement avoir la conscience tranquille. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, elle le soignait pour le remercier. En aucun cas il ne voulait de sa gratitude.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent assez pénibles pour Hermione, elle ne cessait de penser à Draco en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs stupide de penser qu'un couple aurait pu se former entre un Serpentard et une Gryffondor. Elle regardait souvent en direction de la table des Serpentard pour tenter de l'apercevoir. Mais dès qu'elle le voyait c'était en de "bonne compagnie", elle préférait détourner le regard et penser à autre chose.

Jeudi soir, alors qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie de Harry et de Ron dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Neville et Luna vinrent leur parler. Raphaël et Diégo avaient décidés de s'entraîner au Quidditch toute la soirée, Aurore les avait accompagnée ainsi que Ginny. Barbara avait été invité à une petite fête chez des Serdaigles. Avant de dire quoi que ce soit, Neville leur fit signe de se rapprocher de lui, il ne voulait apparemment pas être entendu par une oreille indiscrète.

« - Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, il y a eut pas mal d'attaque de V…Voldemort ces derniers temps, chuchota-il. Le trio fit mine d'acquiescer. Luna et moi on se disait que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée de rouvrir l'AD. Pas vrai Luna, il se retourna en sa direction. La jeune fille était en train de gratter les cheveux à l'aide de sa baguette. »

« - Hum, oui j'adore ce club c'était mon préféré. »

« - Quoi parce qu'il y en a eut d'autre ? Interrogea Ron, curieux. »

« - Oh oui tout pleins, le club ligue de protection des ronflacks cornus, le club S.A.L.E. »

« - Dommage qu'il n'y avait pas assez de monde dans celui-là, rêvassa Hermione. »

« - Enfin bref, Harry est-ce que tu voudrais bien nous donner quelques cours comme avant. »

« - Ben…euh…je, oui c'est d'accord. Il se tourna en direction de Hermione qui lui promit qu'elle l'aiderait le plus possible. »

« - Chouette, je vais prévenir tous les anciens membres. Comme au bon vieux temps ! Il partit en emmenant Luna avec lui. »

« - J'espère qu tu n'as pas perdu la main, dit Ron en tapotant le dos de son meilleur ami. »

Le lendemain, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut affichée dans toutes les salles communes. Hermione prévu de faire une visite à Sirius dans sa grotte près de la sortie du village avec Harry et Ron. Elle lui avait envoyé une lettre et reçu une réponse le soir même.

_Chère 'Mione,_

_Je vous attendrai sous la forme de Patmol dans la grotte. Mais si Harry et Ron viennent, bien que je sois ravi de les revoir comment ferons nous pour discuter de tes découvertes ? Je suis très impatient de voir le résultat de ta métamorphose! A demain._

_Sniffle_

Le week-end fut accueilli comme un énorme soulagement par la plupart des élèves. Ils avaient besoin de repos, après cette semaine éprouvante et cette sortie à Pré-au-Lard représentait une trêve inespérée. Tous les élèves dès la troisième année s'étaient inscrits, mis à part ceux qui n'avaient pas la permission ainsi que Barbara qui disait qu'elle ne se sentait pas en forme et qui préférait se reposer. Après avoir insisté, Aurore, Ginny et Hermione partirent sans elle. Arrivé au village sorcier, les trois filles allèrent de boutiques en boutiques, achetant vêtements, bouquins et autres accessoires utiles et inutiles. Vers midi elles allèrent manger un morceau dans un petit restaurant français qui préparait de bons petits plats. Après le succulent repas que Barbara aurait été triste de manquer, Hermione se dirigea vers la sortie du village, laissant ses deux amies, pour se rendre à la grotte en compagnie de Ron et Harry.

Au premier coup d'œil vers leurs achats elle sut qu'ils étaient passés chez Zonko; la jeune fille se demandait quelle attirance ce magasin pouvait-il bien avoir pour des garçons de leur âge. Elle profita de leur passage chez Honeydukes pour goûter une de leur nouvelle invention les Fruix exeplosif.

« - Hum, ce sont des fruits à la saveur exceptionnelle et au goût explosif, dit Ron la bouche pleine de ces nouveautés. »

« - Ok, bon on y va…, trancha Harry, après cette remarque de Ron. »

Sirius était ravi de les revoir, lorsqu'il regardait Hermione c'était pour essayer de deviner en quoi elle se transformait. Harry entreprit d'expliquer à Sirius, ce que Lupin leur avait dit à propos de sa mission au près de Loups-garous. Ron expliqua ensuite en détail comment le match de Quidditch contre les Serpentard s'était déroulé. Sirius leur donna peu de nouvelle du monde extérieur puisque lui-même ni avait pas vraiment accès. Hermione essayait de lui dire discrètement qu'elle se changeait maintenant en panthère, mais il ne comprenait décidément rien. Ce n'est que lorsque Ron et Harry décidèrent de rentrer à Poudlard que Hermione pu lui montrer. Il était très impressionné.

« - C'est une très belle bête… »

« - Tu savais toi que devenir Animagus me permettais de communiquer avec tout les félins. »

« - Ben, oui. C'est comme ça d'ailleurs que Peter s'est fait plein d'amis, tout des petits rats. Plutôt chouette, n'est-ce pas! Son ton ironisant cachait du dégoût. »

« - En tout cas j'arrive à discuter avec mon chat maintenant. C'est très bizarre! »

« - Mais j'y pense, si tu te métamorphose en félin ça veut dire que tu vas avoir des chaleurs au moins trois fois par an. Et crois moi c'est pas la chose la plus chouette qui puisse arriver, ton comportement est instable pendant toute une journée. Enfin je ne me souviens plus trop vu que moi je n'en ai pas, mais je sais que c'est très ennuyant. Et franchement, je te vois mal aller demander à McGonagall comment elle fait pour réguler ses chaleurs; à mon avis ça doit pouvoir se contrôler avec le temps. »

« - Ben, on verra bien, j'espère que ça ne se verra pas trop... »

En fin d'après midi, Hermione quitta Sirius pour se rendre à Poudlard. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle fut assaille par Aurore Salgado qui souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« - Je vais voir Ron ce soir à la Salle sur demande ! »

« - Tu vois je te l'avais dit que ça finirait par s'arranger. »

« - Oh mais tu sais, je pense qu'il est encore fâché pour l'autre soir. Il ma dit que ce soir ce serait ma "dernière chance". Enfin il ne l'a pas dit comme ça mais en gros c'est le message qu'il a voulu faire passer. J'espère qu'on sera de nouveau ensemble dès ce soir. »

« - Mais oui, évidemment, il est fou de toi et toi aussi. La seule chose qui pourrait vraiment le refroidir carrément, c'est que tu lui poses un lapin. »

« - Je suis toute excitée, ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ça. »

« - J'espère au moins qu'il ne va pas trop faire le macho, dit Ginny qui était venue s'incruster dans la conversation. Malgré les apparences elle était très contente pour Aurore et son frère. »

« - Ne t'inquiète pas, il est peut-être macho, mais ce n'est pas lui qui portera la culotte dans le couple ! »

« - J'n'oses même pas imaginer, déclara Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. »

« - T'as rendez vous à quelle heure ? Interrogea Ginny. »

« - Neuf heures et demie, je m'impatiente déjà. Il a dit qu'il allait me préparer une surprise. »

« - Je vois déjà ça d'ici…Les surprises de Ron ! Haha ! Tu nous raconteras ? Demanda la rouquine, curieuse de savoir quelle surprise son frère pourrait bien faire. »

Au repas du soir Hermione n'aperçut pas Barbara, apparemment elle avait préféré rester dans son lit. Ginny lui avait pourtant conseillé d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais elle n'avait rien voulu entendre, elle prétendait que c'était juste une grosse gueule de boit.

À neuf heures, Aurore était en train de se préparer et Ginny et Hermione discutaient ensemble dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ron avait disparut juste après le repas, on ne sait où… Harry discutait avec les deux frères.

« - Si Ron sort avec Aurore et qu'ils passent plus de temps ensemble, tu ne crois pas que Harry commencera à s'intéresser un peu plus aux filles, exprima Ginny. »

Hermione la regarda avec stupéfaction.

« - Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais toujours à lui, lui répondit-elle. »

« - Je ne suis pas vraiment amoureuse de lui… »

« - Oui c'est ça mon œil, tu es complètement dingue de lui. »

« - Rhô je ne sais pas, mais ça me torture, et Harry n'a pas vraiment l'air de se bouger, ni de me remarquer d'ailleurs. »

« - Tu devrais lui montrer qui tu es, pour qu'il te considère autrement que simplement la petite sœur de son meilleur ami. »

« - Oui je sais mais je n'ai pas encore vraiment eu l'occasion, puisque j'étais avec Seammus, pendant tout ce temps. »

Après plusieurs minutes de discutions, sur le célèbre survivant, Ginny alla chercher du papier dans son dortoir pour écrire un mot à Harry. Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant le dortoir des deux Salgado, elle vit par terre une lettre écrite par Barbara. Elle lut la lettre et redescendit en triple vitesse chez Hermione pour lui montrer.

_Ce soir,_

_Je replongerai dans le monde de la fête. Cet univers où l'on consomme différentes substances pour oublier, essayer de rire et surtout ne plus penser. Quelques heures passées avant de retrouver ma solitude, ma mélancolie, cette amie qui ne me lâche point… Quelques heures à penser que la vie est une chance et qu'elle vaut la peine d'être vécue. La nuit finie, je retrouverais mon malheur, ma détresse, encore plus grande que je ne l'ai laissée. La clarté du soleil m'éclairer, mes peurs se réaliser et mes rêves s'envoler, mes angoisses apparaître et les rires s'éloigner. Je me détruirai petit à petit sans jamais me reconstruire. Je regretterai et continuerai… pour un jour me dire qu'il est trop tard, que la fête est finie… _

« - Vas chercher Aurore, vite ! S'exclama la préfette. »

Hermione venait seulement de comprendre pourquoi Barbara avait passé la journée dans sa chambre. Elle avait pris la journée à se remettre des drogues qu'elle avait absorbées. Sûrement ces deux abrutis de Serdaigles, Steward Adams, Lawrence Lorowski qui avaient déjà eu des problèmes avec la direction pour commerce de substances illicites. Hermione avait remarqué le dimanche passé que Barbara était partie avec eux et hier encore elle faisait la fête en leur compagnie. La jeune préfette se demandait bien ce qu'ils avaient bien pu lui faire essayer, ce n'était certainement pas juste du Tireflash vu l'état dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée le lendemain. _Il faut qu'on l'aide à s'en sortir ! _

Pendant que Ginny était partie chercher Aurore, Hermione pénétra dans le dortoir de Barbara. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, la tête plongée dans l'oreiller, elle pleurait. Elle ne releva pas la tête lorsqu' Hermione entra et s'installa à côté d'elle.

« - Barbara, comment te sens-tu ? Chuchota la brunette. »

Elle passa une main apaisante dans le dos de la chilienne.

« - Ça te fera peut-être du bien d'en parler, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi te renferme tu ? Tu sais je suis prête à t'aider et il n'y a pas que moi. »

Barbara se releva et prit Hermione d'un coup dans ses bras.

« - Oh,…, tu ne peux pas,…, savoir,…, combien,…, je m'en veux. Ses paroles étaient saccadées et gorgé de reniflement. C'est,.., de la crasse,…, j'y,…, j'y toucherai plus jamais ! »

« - Qui t'as donné ces saloperies ? »

« - C'est Steward et Lawrence, c'est des,…, Serdaigles. »

« - **Barbara** ! Au mon Dieu que s'est il passé ? Aurore venait d'arriver dans la chambre en compagnie de Ginny, elle se précipita vers sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras. »

Barbara qui s'était légèrement remise de ses émotions, lui expliqua ce qu'elle avait fait, et au fur et à mesure de la conversation, Hermione avait l'impression que Aurore s'en voulait encore plus que Barbara. En effet elle n'avait même pas remarqué que sa sœur se sentait mal dans sa peau et qu'elle se droguait.

« - Aurore, tu n'avais pas un rendez vous galant avec Ron ce soir ? Demanda soudain Ginny. »

« - Oui, mais je n'y vais pas tempi. Je préfère rester avec vous ce soir. »

« - Mais Ron va t'en vouloir à mort, intervint Barbara. »

« - Tempi je te dis, tu es bien plus importante à mes yeux ! »

« - Je refuse que tu loupe ton rendez vous à cause de moi, vas-y c'est un ordre. Et puis Hermione et Ginny sont là pour veiller sur moi, insista Barbara. »

« - Mais oui vas-y, ça fait des semaine que tu attends ce moment, ajouta Hermione. »

« - Vous êtes sûrs ? »

« - OUI ! Répondirent les trois filles en cœur. Fonces tu es en retard, rajouta Ginny qui venait de regarder sa montre. Tu nous raconteras ! »

Aurore se leva et se mis à courir. Elle était soulagée que sa sœur aille mieux et qu'elle ait décidé d'arrêter ses bêtises avec les Serdaigles. Elle était également terriblement pressée de voir Ron. Elle savait qu'elle avait laissé sa sœur entre de bonnes mains.

Hermione, Ginny et Barbara discutèrent pendant toute la soirée. Le moral de la chilienne était remonté à bloc grâce à ses deux amies. Lorsqu'elles abordèrent le sujet de la drogue, Barbara leur expliqua ce qu'elle avait prit et à quel point c'était de la crasse. Il s'agissait de MagedGame, c'était une drogue qui pouvait être inhalée directement comme la plupart des drogues, simplement celle-ci agissait plus vite et plus violemment que n'importe quelle autre. Le problème véritable de cette drogue était que la "descente", l'état qui suivait l'euphorie, était quasi insupportable et pouvait se comparer à une horrible déprime. Le seul moyen d'échapper à ces effets était de renouveler sa consommation. Le MagedGame était donc la plus terrible de toutes les drogues puisque une seule prise suffisait à entraîner la dépendance. Barbara avait bien sûr réussi à se stopper mais elle avait vécu l'horrible sentiment de manque pendant toute la journée.

« - Steward et Lawrence c'est vraiment des connards, pas un moment ils m'ont dit que j'allais passer le pire moment de ma vie. »

« - En tout cas c'est sûr, maintenant Hermione les a dans son collimateur, dit Ginny avant que la préfette n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Et y vont en baver! »

« - On ira en parler autour de nous et on va leur faire une de ces réputations. Ils vont devenir inapprochables. »

Une fois qu'elles eurent abordé ce sujet délicat, elles purent discuter à leur aise de choses plus légères, c'est ainsi que Ginny avoua son attirance pour Harry et que Barbara déclara qu'elle trouvait Dean Thomas mignon. Ginny parut tellement emballé par la nouvelle que Barbara s'en vint à se demander si elle avait bien fait de lui raconter. Ginny ne parlait plus que de ça, jusqu'à ce que la chilienne lance un autre sujet de conversation ; les amours de la préfète. Hermione crut qu'elle ne s'en sortirait jamais, pendant une heure les deux complices lui posèrent mille questions sur sa vie sentimentale quasi inexistante. Elle fut forcée de raconter comment s'était terminée sa dernière aventure avec Robin Stone, un élève de Serdaigles en terminale. Elle était sortie avec lui après le bal d'Halloween de l'année précédente.

« - Si on essayait de la caser avec Arnaud Debaize, le préfet de Serdaigles, proposa subitement Ginny. »

« - C'est n'importe quoi ! Soupira la concernée. »

« - Arrêtes, tu sais très bien qu'il ne peut pas la voir ! Expliqua Barbara. »

« - Ah bon pourquoi ? »

« - Elle a des meilleurs points que lui. Il est jaloux de notre Hermione, fit-elle avec un sourire en coin. »

« - Stop, on arrête de parler de ça ! Vous allez me rendre dingue ! Tempêta Hermione, elle n'avait aucunement besoin que l'on s'occupe de sa vie amoureuse. »

« - De toute façon il est méga rasoir, on a l'impression qu'il a un classeur coincé dans le cul, signala Barbara. »

« - Ouais, et il est pas super aussi, acheva Ginny. »

« - Vous me crevez ! Je crois que je vais aller dormir, Bonne nuit ! Et arrêtez de faire les marieuses, c'est insupportable ! Je parle surtout pour toi Ginny ! Dormez bien ! »

Elle sorti et les deux compères se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

« - Tu ne crois pas qu'on a été un peu loin ? Interrogea Ginny. »

« - Mais non, par contre j'ai pas compris quand tu es venu avec Arnaud Debaize, c'est un gros coincé lui. »

« - C'est vrai que j'y suis allée un peu fort ! Hm comparé à Draco… »

« - Euh non, c'est même pas comparable, coupa la chilienne. »

« - Tu crois vraiment qu'ils finiront ensembles. »

« - C'est évident ! Enfin je l'espère. »

« - En tout cas, ils font vraiment un beau couple. »

Hermione marchait dans le couloir sans vraiment savoir où elle allait, la conversation l'avait énervée. Ils n'avaient fait qu'énumérer des candidats potentiels pour sortir avec elle. Et cela l'avait fortement agacée d'autant plus qu'elle pensait toujours à la même personne depuis quelques jours et qu'elle savait pertinemment que c'était perdu d'avance. La préfette longeait les corridors, traînassant et rêvassant. Les chandelles étaient accroché au mur tout les deux mètres, aussi dut elle prendre sa baguette pour s'éclairer et s'y retrouver. Ses pas ne faisaient aucun bruit sur le tapis recouvrant le carrelage d'une galerie. Un sentiment étrange et désagréable l'envahit. Le sentiment d'être observée. Hermione stoppa sa lente progression et se mis à regarder autour d'elle. Personne à l'horizon. Soudain une boule de poile orange sortit d'une zone d'ombre.

« - Pattenrond ! Tu m'a fais peur. D'où viens tu ? »

« - Je suis allé faire un tour aux cuisines, répondit-il. »

« - Je vois. Tu n'as pa… »

« - Une Gryffondor ! »

Hermione tressaillit avant de tourner sa tête en direction de cette voix caverneuse qui s'était élevée de nul part. Pattenrond venait de filer à l'Anglaise. Deux yeux jaunes pareil en tout point à ceux d'un félin se tenaient suspendu dans la noirceur de la galerie. Un brin de lumière leur donnait des allures de points fixes scintillants d'un éclat étrange. L'homme mystérieux qui se tenait dans l'ombre approcha son visage pour le baigner dans le halo lumineux d'une torche. La jeune Gryffondor retint son souffle en découvrant la figure qui se présentait à elle.

« - Une jolie Gryffondor ! Souffla-t-il à nouveau d'une voix suave qui arracha à Hermione un frémissement de peur. »

Les yeux écarquillés, elle était incapable de se défaire du regard pénétrant de la grande silhouette longiligne qui lui faisait face avec une morgue insolente. Comment ne pas être fasciné par cette beauté qui animait chaque trait de ce visage mûr. Une beauté qu'un air malveillant venait néanmoins salir.

« - Mais que fait-elle toute seule dans un couloir au beau milieu de la nuit ? Alors que toutes les autres âmes dorment paisiblement. »

Il se déplaça d'un pas nonchalant vers une torche, ses yeux cornalines toujours fixés dans ceux de la jeune femme. La lumière finit par le submerger doucement. Hermione pu alors mieux distinguer les contours du jeune homme : un visage princier, des cheveux d'ébènes, un nez aquilin, des yeux en amande… Elle plissa ses paupières et fit tourner ses méninges pour tenter de savoir si cette silhouette ne lui était pas familière. Mais ce fut en vain. Le jeune homme s'aperçut de cela et avec un petit rictus charmeur fit résonner à nouveau sa voix sinueuse.

« - Voyons, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Ce n'est pas digne d'une préfette-en-chef. Je me présente : Vincent Vladimir Kroutechv Lasarey. »

Hermione le reconnu au moment où s'était avancé dans la clarté et qu'il avait fait résonné sa voix. Le même air suffisant et prétentieux marquait les traits de sa sœur, Irina.

« - Ton collègue ne t'a pas parlé de moi, ce n'est pas très gentil. Il est pourtant proche de ma sœur, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Si proche. »

Tandis que son regard de corail devenait plus pénétrant, que son expression se noircissait de plus en plus, Hermione recula lentement en espérant que ses jambes puissent encore la soutenir.

« - Que me veux tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte. »

Elle n'aimait pas le ton de sa voix ni son attitude d'ailleurs. Il était venu dans cette galerie pour une raison précise et cette raison hérissait la peur d'Hermione. Mais il ne fallait pas. Il ne fallait pas lui montrer qu'elle était effrayée et qu'il était la cause de cette frayeur.

Lasarey se rapprocha d'Hermione comme un prédateur de sa proie. La jeune fille serra ses poings et tenta de contenir son souffle qui devenait de plus en plus saccadé. Les attentions du russe laissaient présager des choses qu'Hermione ne souhaitait pas connaître.

A force de reculer la Gryffondor se retrouva coincée par le mur. Il n'y avait plus d'issue, seulement cette grande silhouette sombre qui continuait de s'approcher avec assurance et ce perpétuel petit sourire de satisfaction. Lorsqu'elle leva sa baguette dans sa direction, elle se vit tout de suite désarmée, tellement elle était pétrifiée de peur.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fait ? Lui demanda encore, comme pour renflouer son courage qui commençait à disparaître doucement mais sûrement. »

« - Rien qui te déplaira, répondit-il avec une ardeur dérangeante. »

Il laissa ses yeux voyager une fois de plus le long du corps de la jeune femme, comme pour la détailler avec une malveillance non feinte. Il s'était rapproché d'elle pour la soulever avec une rapidité déconcertante. En quelques secondes, il l'avait hissé sur un rebord en pierre de la fenêtre et s'était serré contre elle en prenant la peine de se placer entre ses jambes. Tout en martelant son torse de ses petits poings Hermione savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids.

« - Laisse moi! Lâche moi tout de suite ! Cria-t-elle en sentant sa dernière once de courage la quitter. »

Elle eut à peine le temps de continuer qu'il avait déjà saisit sa bouche dans un baiser violent, entaillant au passage ses lèvres charnues de ses dents acérées. Le sang avait rougis leur peau.

« - Un peu âcre mais pas désagréable sur la langue, ajouta-t-il alors en léchant les commissures de ses lèvres dans un geste provoquant. »

« - Tu es complètement malade ! Hurla Hermione dans l'espoir de se faire entendre par quelqu'un. Elle lui cracha au visage pour lui dire qu'elle ne se soumettrait pas. »

« - Sale garce ! Laissa-t-il échapper tout en affichant un sourire ampli de mépris. Moi qui souhaitais faire les choses en douceur, je vois que tu préfères que je sois un peu plus méchant avec toi. »

D'une main ferme il immobilisa ses bras en la serrant fort, de l'autre il ouvrit sa chemise en faisant sauter les petits boutons de nacres qui la fermaient. Puis il découpa son bustier afin de dévoiler sa poitrine. Hermione senti ses yeux la picoter, des larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler le long de ses joues. C'est justement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas, pleurer. Cela aurait été faire trop d'honneur à son bourreau.

« - Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi ! Lança une voix rude. »

« - Malfoy ! Ne te mêle pas ça ! »

« - Trop tard, et puis en temps que préfet je n'approuve pas ces méthodes. Ton père ne les approuve sûrement pas non plus. »

Les quelques mots de Draco firent perdre de sa superbe à Lasarey. Hermione n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir surgir Malfoy, ses émotions étaient à vif. Sa vue se brouilla et quelques gouttes d'eau salée se mêlèrent au goût du sang dans sa bouche.

« - Ne te crois pas maître pour autant Malfoy, et toi tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Souffla-t-il tout bas à l'attention d'Hermione. »

Il la relâcha violemment et la jeune fille se heurta contre la pierre dure et humide. Le russe s'en alla en ricanant.

Hermione restait statique. Draco s'étonna de ne pas la voir se relever. Au contraire elle se sera dans un petit coin contre le mur en tenant ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler. Ses pleurs silencieux imbibaient sa robe. Elle ses sentait salie et déshonorée. Le Serpentard restait debout sans savoir quoi faire. Il aurait sans doute voulut la consoler mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et puis elle préférait certainement rester seule après cette souillure, en tout cas pas avec lui puisqu'elle le haïssait. Il lui avait déjà fait tellement de mal. Il parti donc en silence la laissant seule.

Lorsque Hermione n'entendit plus aucun son, elle laissa ses larmes couler avec moins de retenue. Ses sanglots résonnaient dans le corridor. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi mal. Non seulement cette bête avait faillit abuser d'elle, mais en plus Draco n'avait pas l'air de se soucier d'elle le moins du monde. Il ne lui avait montré aucun réconfort. Pas un mot. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'elle ne bouge, tellement son âme était torturée. Finalement Pattenrond vint la trouver ; il se frotta contre elle en signe de réconfort. Elle le prit dans ses bras et se mit à le caresser. Ils restèrent de longs moments ainsi. A l'aube ils rentrèrent ensemble vers les appartements des préfets sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent dans sa chambre que Pattenrond rompit le silence.

« - Est-il arrivé à temps ? »

« - Qui ? Demanda-t-elle avec de l'amertume dans la voix. »

« - Celui que tu as soigné, ton collègue. Il avait l'air attaché à toi. »

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi, il ne peut pas me voir. Il essayait simplement d'éviter des ennuis à ce…cette brute. »

« - Pourtant quand je lui ai dit que quelque chose n'allait pas, la dernière chose que je l'ai entendue dire quelque chose comme : « Il va voir ce fumier ». J'en ai déduis que pour vous autres les humains ça devait sûrement une insulte. Ensuite il s'est mis à courir. Il avait vraiment l'air très inquiet. »

Le lendemain, Hermione fit une longue grasse matinée. Elle était emmitouflée dans ses couvertures, Pattenrond, roulé en boule ronronnait près d'elle. Les rayons du soleil titillaient ses yeux et illuminaient ses cheveux. Ce chaleur réveil était réparateur et effaçait peu à peu les ignobles images de la veille. Lorsqu'elle sorti de sa chambre baignée de lumière, elle aperçut le Serpentard installé sur un sofa. La Gryffondor fut très surprise par cette agréable vision. Il buvait son café tranquillement et lisait la Gazette sans l'apercevoir. En cet instant elle le trouva plus beau que jamais; il semblait si paisible et tellement serein.

« - Bonjour, souffla-t-elle. »

Il releva vivement la tête avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans le regard; il n'avait pas oublié la veille.

« - Tu peux te détendre, ajouta-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Cela l'amusait de le voir si tendu pour elle. »

« - Mais je suis très décontracté, protesta-t-il. »

« - Tu m'as l'air plutôt très sérieux, reprit-elle en rigolant. Il parût surprit de la voire rayonnante ainsi. »

« - Je sais très bien me détendre, marmonna-t-il toujours si sérieusement. Il fit mine de lire son journal tout en gardant un œil sur elle. »

Hermione se mis à faire des grimaces.

« - Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Arrêtes tu me déconcentre ! »

« - Tu a le droit de rire tu sais, lui dit-elle lorsqu'elle le vit se retenir de sourire. »

Elle relança ses grimaces et Draco pouffa derrière son journal, camouflant tant bien que mal son hilarité.

« - Je ne le dirai à personne, c'est promit, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant. »

« - Tu es une gamine ! Déclara-t-il plus sérieusement en laissant la Gazette de côté. »

Hermione lui tira la langue et le provoqua d'avantage.

« - Toi même ! »

« - Petite insolente, répliqua-t-il ironiquement en levant un sourcil avec un air supérieur. Fait bien attention à toi, Granger, ajouta-t-il suggestivement sur un ton dangereux. »

« - Quoi c'est encore une menace ? Demanda-t-elle avant de lui lancer un coussin en plein visage. Tu ne me fais pas peur ! »

A l'expression de Malfoy, Hermione sût tout de suite qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu loin cette fois-ci, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'avait pût s'en empêcher. Malfoy s'élança pour l'attraper mais la jeune anticipa son geste et couru se réfugier dans sa chambre. La porte claqua juste au moment où Draco s'en approchait. Lambert le gardien de Gryffondor émit quelques protestations.

« - Que disais-tu, Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle dans un fou rire. »

« - Ne te moque pas de moi, sale Gryffondor, siffla-t-il hors d'haleine, tu es peut-être en sécurité pour le moment dans ta chambre, mais il faudra bien que tu sorte un moment ou un autre. »

« - Ça risque pas d'arriver de si tôt, ajouta-t-elle entre deux gloussements. »

Hermione s'attendait à une réponse mais à la place il n'y eu que le silence. Elle tendit son oreille contre la porte.

« - Tu es sûre de toi, Granger ? Demanda Malfoy soudainement. A ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre. »

« - Qu'est ce que tu raconte encore ? Hermione avait arrêté de rire. »

« - Tu es sûre de n'avoir rien oublié ici, reprit-il. »

Hermione réfléchît rapidement.

« - Ma baguette ! S'écria-t-elle avant de se précipiter hors de sa chambre. »

Draco jouait avec le fin morceau de bois en le faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Elle se rua vers lui et lorsqu'elle tentait de l'attraper il la mettait hors d'atteinte. Même en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds elle ne parvenait pas à récupérer sa baguette. Dans un élan plus grand que les autres, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, sentant leur souffle chaud. Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux chatoyant de Draco qui en profita pour l'embrasser. Le jeune homme s'adoucit; il passa sa main tenant encore la baguette dans le dos de la Gryffondor, alors qu'il approfondissant le baiser. Ils leur sembla qu'ils étaient sorti du temps et que tout tournait autour d'eux. Plus rien n'existait, ils étaient seuls au monde. Draco caressa la nuque d'Hermione tout en l'embrassant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, après ce qui avait sembler une éternité, ils se regardèrent à nouveau, troublés. Draco la relâcha et se mis à bafouiller.

« - Il faut que…Je dois…Il ne faut pas…Oublie tout ! »

Il partit sans dire un mot de plus, laissant Hermione seule. La jeune femme avait la gorge sèche d'émotion. Un instant elle avait cru voir tous ses espoirs les plus fous se réaliser avant ce brutal retour à la réalité.

Vers midi Hermione descendit vers la Grande Salle. Au premier coup d'œil Ginny su que quelque chose n'allait pas chez elle. Il y a bien longtemps qu'elle avait remarqué un changement de comportement chez la jeune fille. Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à l'avoir constaté mais, depuis plusieurs jours, Hermione semblait plus nerveuse qu'à son habitude, aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre. La jeune fille avait une idée sur ce qui pouvait tracasser son amie. Les regards qu'Hermione lançaient à la table des Serpentards confirmèrent ses soupçons.

« - Sais-tu ce que je viens d'apprendre ? Demanda-t-elle subitement. »

Hermione dont l'attention était encore attirée par Draco, sursauta légèrement quand elle entendit la voix de Ginny. Elle tenta rapidement de garder un peu de contenance. Elle hocha de la tête en signe de réponse.

« - Une de mes amies est tombée amoureuse, dit-elle avec un peu d'espièglerie, tu ne devineras jamais de qui ! »

La concernée haussa les épaules.

« - De Malfoy, tu te rends compte… »

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent à la seule évocation de ce nom, les évènements de ce matin lui revinrent follement en mémoire aussi vifs que s'ils avaient lieu.

« - Elle ne sera pas la première, murmura-t-elle d'une voix plus forte. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, après tout, elles sont nombreuses à lui tourner autour. C'est pathétique. »

« - Rien d'étonnant ? Tu ne dirais pas ça si tu savais de qui il s'agit. »

« - Et bien, de qui s'agit-il ? Demanda Hermione. Je la connais ? »

« - Oui, tu la connais, répondit la rouquine avec un brin de malice dans le regard, tu la connais même très bien. »

Hermione aurait aimé avoir plus d'informations mais l'arrivée d'Harry et de Ron l'en empêcha. Les Salgado et l'équipe des Gryffondor au grand complet les accompagnaient. Ils avaient eu entraînement de Quidditch pendant la matinée, Ron avait réuni son équipe sur le terrain pour revoir leur tactique de jeu. Ceci expliquait leur arrivée tardive.

« - Chaud l'entraînement ! S'exclama Diégo. »

« - Je suis mort ! Poursuivit Raphaël. »

« - De faim, acheva Ron. »

« - Comme toujours, glissa Aurore amoureusement. »

« - Le courrier ne devrait pas tarder. »

« - Tu attends des nouvelles, Harry ? Interrogea Ginny. »

« - Beuh…les informations quoi. »

« - Tu nous cacherais tout de même pas une petite relation amoureuse, dît Ron suspicieusement. »

« - Absolument pas, se défendit Harry. »

«- Vous savez quoi ? Lança Ginny histoire de changer de sujet. »

« - Non mais on sent que tu vas nous le dire, répondit Hermione morose. »

« - Barbara elle trouve qu'il y a un Gryffondor qui est mignon. »

A ces mots tous les garçons de tables se mirent à gonfler le torse en particulier Seammus, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de lui.

« - Que voulez vous, la nature a été très généreuse avec moi, se venta-t-il. C'est moi. »

« - Non ! C'est Dean, divulgua Ginny d'une voix fluette et très supérieure. »

Elle lui avait refermé le clapet. S'en suivit une explosion de rire, qui provoqua même un fou à Hermione. Tout le monde était bien content que Seammus perde un peu de sa superbe. Lorsque le courrier arriva, une chouette hulotte vînt se poser devant Ron avec une lettre.

« - Merci Zonko, dit-il en lui donnant un petit lambris de viande. C'est la chouette des jumeaux expliqua-t-il aux autres. »

« - Qu'est ce qu'ils disent, lis tout haut! Ordonna Ginny impatiente d'avoir de leur nouvelle. »

_Cher Ron,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Comment s'est passée ta rentrée ? Nous espérons que ton poste de capitaine de l'équipe n'est pas un poids trop lourd. Tu as vu comment le début de la lettre a bien commencé ! Maintenant on est un peu plus sérieux._

_Alors il parait que le petit Ron n'est plus tout seul. Ça c'est un scoop! Sacré Ronny. Comment s'appelle l'heureuse où devrions nous plutôt dire la malheureuse élue ?_

_Comment va Ginny ? Dit lui qu'elle à tout notre soutient et que pour sa rupture nous sommes entièrement de son côté. Ce Seammus n'est qu'un imbécile, il ne sait pas ce qu'il loupe. Par contre je ne sais pas si nous seront du même avis le jour où toi tu te fera larguer. Non allez c'est une blague._

_Tu veux connaître la dernière de l'affreux Percy, il va se marier. Cette nouvelle a retourné maman. Personne ne s'y attendait, on l'a appris dans le journal dans la rubrique des annonces officielles. C'est samedi, on ira avec vous. Maman vous enverra sûrement une lettre pour les détails. Ne compte pas sur nous pour te donner plus d'informations sur l'horrible Percy. Parce que c'est n'est qu'un abominable crétin qui ne sais qu'agiter sa mère. Nous savons bien que tu es préfet et donc que tu sera tenté par le côté obscur, celui de Percy, mais prend garde à ne pas te laisser abuser par ses idioties. Et d'ailleurs si nous venons c'est uniquement pour faire plaisir à maman._

_Bon nous préférons changer de sujet, les affaires ça marche bien! D'ailleurs si tu pouvaient nous faire un peu de pub à Poudlard ça serais sympas. Met des affiches Percy par là! Et rapporte nous des clients._

_Peut-être sera tu intéressé de savoir que des postes de maintenance on été placé à chaque coin de rue dans les cartiers magique. Le vieux Cornélius prends des mesures de sécurités de plus en plus draconiennes. Sirius pense que c'est surtout pour créer de l'emploi. Nous croyons plutôt que c'est pour assurer sa prochaine réélection. Malin le vieux! Voila quelques novelles du monde extérieures. On préfère être bref. Et puis tu n'as qu'à lire la Gazette du Sorcier._

_Bien à toi, ramène nous un souvenir de Poudlard si tu as l'occasion. A samedi prochain! Embrasse ta sœur pour nous. Ainsi que Coq, d'ailleurs prends garde à lui parce qu'il tourne autour de Zonko. N'oublies surtout pas le passage sur le côté obscur, c'est primordial si tu ne veux pas devenir comme le monstrueux Percy._

_Fred et George_

« - Quel enfoiré ce Percy! S'écria Ron en chiffonnant la lettre. »

« - Maman doit être dans tous ses états ! C'est vraiment une enflure, il aurait put la prévenir. »

Les autres ne savaient pas quoi dire, même s'ils étaient du même avis que les jumeaux au niveau de Percy, ils n'osaient tout de même rien dire à propos de son comportement.

« - Vous ne savez même pas comment s'appelle la future mariée ? Interrogea Aurore stupéfaite. »

« - Je suppose qu'il s'agit toujours de la même, cette Pénélope Deauclaire, une pimbêche, répondit Ron. Je préfère même ne pas y aller. »

« - Mais enfin Ron c'est quand même ton frère, il faut que tu y ailles, protesta Hermione. »

« - Mais oui il va y aller, bien sûr et vous aussi d'ailleurs, dit Ginny à l'attention de Harry et Hermione. Maman va sûrement demander à Dumbledore que vous veniez. »

En fin de journée Hermione prétexta un gros coup de pompe pour aller s'enfermer dans sa salle commune. Un peu de musique lui mis du baume au cœur, elle passait en revue tous les clichés qu'elle avait prit avec le polaroïd offert par Harry.

Il y avait des photos en tout genre, elle recevant ses cadeaux le jour de son anniversaire, l'équipe de Gryffondor après avoir remporté la victoire contre les Serpentards, une autre encore en Ron et Aurore enlacés. La jeune femme fut mélancolique lorsqu'elle vit un portrait d'elle dans les bras de Malfoy; cela datait du soir de son anniversaire. Il y en avait pour tout les goût et parmi toutes ces photos, Hermione retrouva celle qu'elle avait décollée d'un album officiel de Poudlard sur laquelle Sirius et cette mystérieuse Elisabeth faisaient de grands signes. Zut j'ai oublié de lui demander qui c'était, se dit-elle en la revoyant, elle avait complètement oubliée cette photo.

Le temps avait vite passé, il était déjà plus de minuit lorsque Hermione entendu du bruit dans la salle commune. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas Croiser Malfoy ce soir elle voulut vérifier ce qu'il se passait. Elle entrouvrit son passage et espionna les nouveaux arrivant. En effet deux élèves qu'Hermione n'avait jamais vus soutenaient Draco par les épaules. Ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à rester de debout. Il était ivre et des odeurs d'alcool parvenaient jusqu'à la préfette.

« - Tu crois qu'il va nous demander de rester ? Gloussa l'une des deux filles à son amie. »

« - Je ne sais pas trop vu son état, il est vraiment loin, répondit la blonde. »

« - Dommage il est tellement mignon, je craque littéralement. En plus parait qu'il assure grave. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. »

« - Evidemment, mais au fait qui d'autre à il embrassé ce soir à part, Celan et Daphné ? »

« - Euh je sais plus, merde il dort ! »

« - Laissons le dans canapé, ce sera pour une autre fois. »

« - Dommage ! »

_**Fin du chapitre 12 Annonces Officielles. Que je vous explique, à la base je pensais écrire un très long chapitre 11 (Rencontre au clair de lune) et le diviser en deux mais je me suis aperçue que c'était totalement stupide, en effet d'une part la deuxième partie ne correspondait plus du tout avec le titre et d'autre part quitte à le couper autant donner un nom à cette nouvelle partie. Voila pour les petits détails. Le prochain chapitre est déjà tout planifié il portera le titre de " Enigmes dans le Noir " si tout va bien, il y aura peut-être des changement au niveau du titre mais pas au niveau du contenu. Donc cette fois ci je vous le promet ce sera un chapitre plein de révélations promis, cette fois je tiendrai mes promesse car c'est vrai que les autres ne faisaient pas beaucoup avancer l'intrigue. **_

_**Sinon à part ça j'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus même si je suppose qu'on est fort déçu qu'il se finisse de cette manière. Suite à des avis dans les review, j'ai donc abandonné l'idée d'un couple entre Barbara et Harry, tout le monde préfère le voir avec Ginny. D'ailleurs vous avez bien raison. J'ai encore une dernière petite annonce à faire, au fur et à mesure que l'histoire évoluée je fais parfois quelques petites modifications dans les chapitres précédant le 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 on déjà été modifiés.**_

_**Enfin comme promis les réponses aux review :**_

_**Clairounette : Euh… tu m'harcèles? Non! Enfin à peine, non réalité ce qui me fait vraiment très plaisir ce sont tes review critiques plus que tes review délires qui me font quand même bien rigoler façon de parler, va pas non plus imaginer que je me poile toute seule devant mon ordinateurs en lisant tes reviews. **_

_**Mixi : "Septante - dix" càd "70 à 10" et "cent nonante" càd 190. Ce ne sont absolument pas des chiffres que j'ai inventé, il y à peut-être des fautes d'orthographe mais pas à ce niveau là. En Belgique au lieu de dire soixante-dix on dit Septante et ainsi de suite. Pour ton autre question sur Morphée. En fait quand on dit de quelqu'un qu'il tombe dans les bras de Morphée on veut dire par là qu'il rejoint le pays des rêves, qu'il s'endort quoi. Et pour une fois ce n'est absolument pas une expression belge, cette expression est utilisée également en France. Morphée est le dieu Grec du sommeil. J'espère que j'ai pu répondre à toutes tes questions, n'hésite pas si tu en as d'autres. J'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant. **_

_**Ginny Weasley : Merci pour le BRAVO, j'en rougis, j'espère que l'appréciation restera là même.**_

_**Pauline : merci pour ta review, elle m'a fais très plaisir, c'est le genre de review qui encourage beaucoup, j'espère que ça t'as plût. **_

_**Prenelle2005 : merci pour ton soutient, n'hésite pas à continuer. **_

_**Aurore : alors…? (Inquiète)**_

_**Lovedavidanders : Merci beaucoup pour cette remarque, j'y ai fais plus attention et j'ai d'ailleurs oublié de citer tout les films dont je m'inspire je le ferai la prochaine fois promis. **_

_**Moa hermy : Voila et si je la finirai mais rassure toi on est encore loin de la fin il reste de très nombreux chapitres. Continue ce soutient, ça fait très plaisir!**_

_**Me : j'espère que tu es toujours aussi satisfaite de mes chapitres!**_

_**Gigi : je ne pense pas avoir jamais reçu de review aussi flatteuse, ça fait vraiment très plaisir, merci pour ta review. **_

_**Nanamoer : voila, voila, voila, la suite, mais maintenant, review, review, review! Si tu le veux bien?**_

_**Bloody the Slitheryn : tu n'as effectivement pas rêvé, le chant des nymphe vient bien de quelques morceau du seigneur des annaux, merci pour tout ces compliments, j'espère que tu à aimé le dernier chapitre!**_

_**Flo : ça c'est l'intrigue, j'espère que j'ai réussi à rendre cette histoire assez prenante, et que ça te plaît!**_

_**Petiterose101: merci pour ta petite review!**_

_**Valalyste: si, si vrai prénom absolument, j'espère que l'histoire te plaît toujours autant. Ta review était très touchante. Merci**_

_**Mangel : merci beaucoup, tu vois j'ai plus ou moins suivi ce que tu as dit je rapproche Ginny et Harry mais Barbara ne pourra jamais sortir avec Seammus parce que je ne l'aime pas trop lui, il fait trop de son malin et les types macho c'est insupportable. Tu verras bien ce que je lui ai réservé, c'est une surprise! Sinon merci pour la review, continue d'en mettre ça fait plaisir!**_

_**Lilkmille : voila le chapitre suivant j'espère que tu vas aimer! **_


End file.
